Supernatural: The Isoldati Files
by Devi77
Summary: Ta-da! This is my first Supernatural story arc that takes place in the time of the seasons as planned. Well, it's a compilation of chapters that are wedged in between episodes, but it still features Sam and Dean battling monsters along with teaming with a few new allies and going up against some dangerous threats as usual...
1. Chapter 1: Love and Bluebells

**Supernatural: The Isoldati Files**

**Chapter 1: Love and Bluebells**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural _because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

**Kyoto, Japan; 1983**

The geisha house was bustling with activity as the customers were being served with such gusto on a crisp November night. The night was lively as the rest of the geishas were calling it another day at the office. One of them in particular was getting ready for bed as she was tucking in her daughter, who was six months old. She was happy to have her as a new edition to the _okiya_ as she was about to get ready for bed herself. What she didn't know was that she had someone watching in the distance as he was eager to make his next attack. With everyone in bed, the wintry wind blew from outside of the _okiya_ as there was a looming darkness in the air. Sooner or later, there would be a terrible threat coming as he was waiting patiently to strike.

Later on in the evening, the geisha woke up as she heard her daughter crying. When she got to the nursery, she saw a shadowy figure standing over her daughter's crib as she couldn't stop crying. She had to protect her baby from the figure as she was determined to keep her from harm. Just as she was about to do so, she felt an invisible grip over her throat as she saw the figure stare down at her with his yellow eyes. He didn't want anyone else to interfere as he lifted her up and pinned her to the ceiling. When he left, the sound footsteps filled the entire _okiya_ as one of the other geishas went to the baby's room. It was a ghastly sight as the _okasan_ saw the dead geisha pinned to the ceiling with her daughter crying constantly.

"Oh, no," she said gravely as a little girl ran into the room. "Who could have done this to you, Yoshino?" A fiery blaze appeared as it engulfed the room. "Oh, God! Seto, get out of here! I'll get your sister to safety! Don't worry, Mito..."

The little girl fled the room as the _okasan_ took the baby out of her bed and fled the burning room. It was chaos as most of the geishas left the burning _okiya_ in the cold night. Little did everyone know was that the yellow-eyed stranger watched in the distance as he was smiling with such glee. Just as he was about to leave, he saw a strange creature appear in front of him as she was itching to apprehend him at all costs. She wanted to put him away as she was about to corner him with such ferocity, for it would also be the last chance that she would ever have in order to subdue him.

"AZAZEL!" she screamed as she drew out her sword.

"Hello, Tsenoh," he said with an evil flicker in his voice. "You're kind of late for a _Shinigami_ to show up."

"Drop the bullshit, Azazel! You're going on a one-way ticket back to Hell, where you belong!"

"I'm just doing the work of Hell's bidding, Tsenoh. Besides, my work here in this land of the rising sun is over because I'm going to Dorothy's turf."

"You mean Kansas? I hate to break it to you, but you won't succeed here."

"Oh, I will because there's a baby there that I must see."

"Not on your life!"

Tsenoh was ready to fight Azazel as she attacked him with her sword. All along, she was targeting him for the most unspeakable crimes that he committed in the Middle Ground as she was ready to bring him to justice. The battle between them was intense as both demon and _Shinigami_ were duking it out in the falling snow. It was getting ugly as Tsenoh dealt the first blow to Azazel when she slashed his stomach. There was no way out of it as he was afraid of her and her weapon in her hand. Just as she was about to finally subdue him, she felt lightning strike her down as she saw a figure appear in regal form. He looked angelic as he was about to set free Azazel from Tsenoh's fight. With his body healed, Azazel himself took off as he left Kyoto entirely, leaving Tsenoh fallen in front of the being that saved him at the last minute.

"You've gotten sloppy, haven't you, Tsenoh?" he said.

"Madara, I should've known...," she said as she spat in his face.

"Is that any way to talk to your superior like that? I am an _Espada_ and one of the inquisitors of the Middle Ground."

"You don't know what you have done, did you?"

"Yes, and it was the will of my order that Azazel was to be set free to go to America."

"You mean Kansas? No matter what the outcome, I hope that the ones that he targets will take him out, one way or the other."

"It's useless to follow him anyway because it is the will of our order to see it through."

With that, Madara left the scene as Tsenoh got up on her feet. It was a mere failure to her as she even wanted to see it through when she even found that there was fresh hope into taking out her mortal enemy in the fray, for the events have already entered into motion...

###

**Post Falls, Idaho; Present Day.**

It was just another sleepy day in this Idaho town as the Impala was cruising into town on a possible lead to where another case was. Most recently, the two brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester, were on to the same lead in which they would find their father, who disappeared weeks ago. When they got to a diner, they went inside as they were starting to get hungry. It was an exhausting day for them as they sat down at a table to order some food. The case they were investigating was a doozy as Dean fished out a newspaper and saw the front page that was more gruesome than it looked.

"Get a look at _this_," he said as he was skimming at the paper in his hand. "'Local pastor found dead while he hung from the ceiling. Sounds like a holy roler here, but there's a spirit involved."

"I take it that the ghost didn't like Bible stories," said Sam as he was staring at the window.

"The pastor isn't the only one that died. According to the authorities, there were five more deaths that resulted in people being killed and strung up."

"First thing's first: we talk to the sheriff's office and find out what really happened here."

"Leave it to the mighty hunters to come along, but whatever it is, we'll find it and torch it."

"I just hope that we also find Dad in the process..."

Both brothers were skimming at the facts as they were waiting patiently for their breakfast. Life in the hunting department was about to get a little hectic as there was someone else there coming along for the ride in such a dangerous undertaking...

###

A green van zoomed on the highway as it was on its way to the Idaho border. Inside, there was a busty woman from out of the country as she was here in the States on hunting business. She took her job as a paranormal hunter seriously as she was seeing a pattern brewing. Most recently, she saw the headlines of what happened in California on t.v as she was simply noticing that there was a bad omen in the making. By the time the van got to Idaho, the woman was driving to a halt as she reached a gas station in Post Falls to fill up. Sooner or later, she would answer the call for a hunt as there would be a much bigger danger here in this town.

"I'm getting kind of hungry here, Mito," said a girl with lavender hair and blue eyes.

"First we gas up, then we go to a diner for some food," she answered.

"Ever since we got the heads-up from Miss Mik about the possibility of a monster, you've been on edge lately."

"Caitlyn, the monster that killed my mother in Kyoto was the same one that did away with that college girl in Stanford. He's still at large, but for now, we need to focus on the case at hand."

"What college girl, exactly?"

"Her name was Jessica Moore. She was a student that had promise, but her life was cut short when that monster killed her."

"It's such a shame, though. By the way, did she even have a boyfriend to look up to?"

"Yeah; his name's Sam Winchester. He was also a college student at Stanford trying for a law degree, but due to his hunter bloodline subduing him back in the game, he's nowhere to be found since the hunt of the White Lady back there. According to Miss Mik, Sam has gone off the radar with his ne'er-do-well older brother, Dean."

"You mean the horny one? Oh, please; that guy's trouble as it is. He's even got a rap sheet that even has the rest of the Isodalti a bit squeemish: he's a high school dropout, got his GED, and now went back to what he does best and that is hunting the paranormal threats that come out of the blue."

"Both brothers have been on the trail of their missing father since Stanford." Mito looks at the scanner as she hears of a possible hint of danger. "It seems that we hit jackpot already. As soon as we gas up the van, we'll be on our way to add our assistance to two wayward sons on the run."

Mito got out of the van as she was dressed in a long Inverness coat that covered her from head to toe. With a constable hat on her head, she hid her true clothing well as she was getting ready to fill up the van with some gas. She always had to keep a full tank at all times as she saw it filled up to par. When she was ready to pay for it, she went inside the gas station as she was paying for her amount that filled up the van. After doing so, she had noticed some danger looming as she saw a strange trucker stare at her suspiciously. She had sensed the presence of demons as she stared at the trucker with suspicion with the lights flickering in hindsight. She had to exorcise the demon immediately before more trouble came along as she was ready to fight.

"Hello, Mito," said the trucker as his eyes flashed into black.

"Are you one of that demon's lackeys?" she said.

"That's no way to talk to someone who is loyal to Azazel."

"Let me remind you that Azazel killed my mother and ran off to do the same back in Kansas."

"You're looking for Sam Winchester, aren't you? It's such a shame that you won't get far into finding him on the sly because you're gonna be dead soon!"

"Go to hell!"

With that, Mito took off the constable hat as she removed the Inverness coat to reveal a risque outfit underneath. She was dressed in black lingerie and thigh-high wedge boots as she even had her long hair out in the open along with a silver cross around her neck. She even had some weapons at her disposal as she even had a whip that was made out of leather that was infused with salt and silver. She couldn't let that demon get away as she used her whip to subdue him out in the open. The pain of the whip's grip caused the demon to shriek as he was about to be exorcised by Mito herself.

"I cast you back into Hell where you belong!" she said as she was about to incite a holy incantation to subdue the demon. "You won't get your petty little hands on Sam Winchester, I swear it!"

With that, Mito incided the incantation in Latin as she saw the black smoke emanating from the demon's host. When she saw it go away, she released the trucker as she put back on her Inverness cloak and constable hat. With the threat averted, she decided to get something to eat and drink on the road. By the time she paid for her things, she left the gas station as she got into the van and drove off to a hotel for the night. Both she and Caitlyn were tired from their road trip as they checked in at a place that was next to a diner. To their surprise, they saw the black Impala parked at the same hotel as it was a sign that Sam and Dean are here on hunting business, but they would also be on the case in helping out on the incident that was plaguing this town for a while. When Mito and Caitlyn checked into their hotel room, they settled down as they were laying on two beds that were made and clean.

"Oh, this is the life...," said Caitlyn as she flopped on one of the beds.

"Don't get too comfortable here," said Mito as she sat on the other bed.

"Come on, Mito; we've been given orders from Miss Mik to find the Winchester brothers, but give it a rest, will you? We've been driving on the highway for a while now."

"According to the data on the Winchester brothers, they've been pursuing a case involving murders that result in a vengeful spirit doing the dirty work."

"It could be a deadly wall spirit."

"The only lead we have is here attacking people for no reason, but I beg to differ."

Mito was right about something as she was still focused on the case and task ahead. Still, her pursuit of the same demon that killed her mother was put on hold as she had no other choice but to go along with working with the Winchester brothers soon enough...

Sam was busy on his laptop as he was researching something about the spirit that was killing the people that were targeted, including the pastor. A hunch was also brewing as he was looking at the photos of the murders very thoroughly until he found something that piqued his interest. It was something that had occurred here in this town as he even saw the victim on the front page as well. By the time he finished up his research, he heard the door open as he saw Dean return with some bags of fast food on hand. With a couple of hamburgers and french fries to tide them over, they were ready to go over the facts about the vengeful spirit that killed those people.

"Take a look at this," said Sam as he was looking at an old article on his laptop. "'Young high school student found dead in local church.' That's very comforting to see in this day and age."

"Looks like he never made it to his prom or graduation day," said Dean as he whistled slightly.

"According to the paper, the teen died ten years ago in the church, but the cause of death has been ruled a suicide."

"That's unusual here."

"Listen to _this_." Sam clicks to another article from his laptop. "The victim, Steven Loffelheim, was a straight-a student, a popular math whiz, and a member of the school honor society. Unfortunately, he had some problems in his life when his parents were on the brink of a bitter divorce. On the day that was supposed to happen, Steven was found dead by hanging himself in the church, but the only irony was that his death was a suicide after all."

"As for that pastor in the church, he died the same way as that kid, but I bet that there's something that's been secretive for a long time."

It was the time of hunting as both brothers were on the case. As for that vengeful spirit, there was no telling when or where it would strike again as there was something wrong here in this town...

###

A few hours later, Sam and Dean entered into the crime scene as they were dressed up in their suits for their role as federal agents. The list of fake identities proved to be handy as they were the most secretive weapon in Sam and Dean's arsenal besides the salt and bullets in their guns. When they got there, they saw the church being empty as they entered the crime scene thoroughly. It was a mess as they saw something on the floor. When Sam picked it up, he saw that it was a bluebell as it was laying on the floor. It was strange that a bluebell like that always grew in the Pacific Northwest, but there was something wrong here, for it was very rare to see one in Idaho.

"Leave it to our vengeful spirit to drop rare flowers here," he said.

"What do you got?" asked Dean curiously.

"It's a bluebell or specifically, a _Hyacinthoides non-scripta_," said Mito as she was standing in the doorway to the church. "Originally, the flower came from Spain and the British Isles, but it has some roots that made its way here in the northwest."

"I take it that you know about this flower already," said Sam as he turned around.

"I've studied botany as well as the paranormal aspect in this line of work. It's also a godsend that you and your brother came here already, Sam Winchester."

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

"I've been studying your whereabouts since your departure from Stanford, but it looks like that you've returned in your true line of work after all."

"What's with the London bobbie getup?" asked Dean as he was noticing the style of Mito.

"It's my day look, but at night, I'm someone that has my work cut out for me."

"By the way, what's your name?" asked Sam.

"My name is Mito Ashizoka. I am a member of a group of hunters that go to action, but it seems that the two of you must have gotten everything under control so far."

"Wait, how did you know about us?" asked Dean suspiciously.

"My boss told me all about you and your brother since you left Stanford. I also take it that your father has gone missing."

"He has, but we'll find him, no matter what."

With that, Sam and Dean left the church as Mito watched them go into the black Impala and drive off. There was definitely a case on hand as she later turned around and saw something wrong here. When she left the church, she saw a specter standing in front of a red station wagon as it was targeting someone or something. It was a harsh undertaking, but it had to be done, no matter how the dangerous the situation was.

###

Sam and Dean were at a decent brick house as it was fully decorated with the season. When they got out of the car, they decided to pay a visit to the owner of the house as they stopped at the door. With Dean knocking on it, he saw it open as he noticed a middle-aged woman with greying hair appear at the front. She was still grieving as she was holding a rosary in her hands. It was a terrible time for her as she was about to be asked questions from two hunters that are known to be saving lives right and left.

"Mrs. Hoffner," said Sam as he fished out his fake federal badge. "We're here to ask you a few questions."

"I see...," she said. "You were the ones that were investigating my husband's death, aren't you?"

"We are, but we think that his death was no suicide," said Dean.

"Please, do come in, agents..."

And so, Sam and Dean were in her house as they sat down on a beautiful couch with red felt all over it. The interior of the house was so exquisite as it had many pictures and antiques all over the place. To Sam's surprise, he saw a small vase near a window as it had the same breed of flowers in it, for they were bluebells that were similar to the one to the crime scene. He also eyed the old woman in question as she was still reeling from the pastor's death.

"My husband, Jim, was an honest man, but he didn't deserve to die in his church," said the woman.

"Why was he targeted?" asked Sam.

"He didn't have any enemies, but it is blasphemy to kill a man of the cloth."

"Those flowers over in that vase..., they're bluebells, aren't they?"

"Jim brought them over from Britain many years ago. I know that they don't grow around here, but they seem to grow near Washington State and Oregon."

"I take it that you and Jim loved flowers, didn't you?"

"We weren't the only ones who loved them. Many years ago, Stevie and his sister, Lila, always came here to play in the garden, but they don't do that anymore. It's such a shame that the bluebells have been abandoned since that day ten years ago."

"We heard about Steven Loffelheim's death and how he died ten years ago," said Dean. "There's also a possible rumor that he didn't commit suicide when his body was found in the church."

"There's rumors that his spirit has claimed five other poor souls in the process. I don't know why this is is happening, but I can't just let another person die the same way..."

"What about their parents?" asked Sam.

"They left after they lost their children, but unfortunately, they found their way back here when they died in a car accident."

"By the way, what about Steven's sister, Lila?"

"She disappeared two years before Steven's death. It's been trouble since that time, but it's also the tenth anniversary of his sad passing."

"I see..."

"Sometimes, I wished that the bluebells grew where they would be in the afterlife..."

Both Sam and Dean were concerned as they had to go deeper into solving the case that was on their plates. The clue of the bluebells had piqued their interests as they were about to find out what truly became a motive in such a troubled tragedy. To Sam's surprise, he saw an old picture of two siblings that was on the wall as it was very old. Unfortunately, the children in the picture were no more as there was also a vengeful spirit lurking in their midst. After spending the remainder of their time questioning the pastor's wife, both Sam and Dean left the house as they were on their way back to the hotel to do some more research in their case. What they didn't know was that Mito was watching them go into their hotel room as she was still on business in keeping tabs on the wayward Winchester brothers. The case itself was going to be a bit complicated as there was going to be more trouble ahead...

###

Nighttime settled in as Caitlyn was at a convenience store getting herself a soda and a bag of candy. She always preferred the road food over the fancy things as she simply remained frugal when it came to hunting. Just as she was about to pay for her things, she saw Dean walk in as he was about to get a few pocket snacks for the road ahead. She was aware of him because of his antics from bars and strip joints as he was even getting a copy of _Busty Asian Beauties_ to tide him over while on the hunt for the vengeful spirit. When she finally got to the cash register, she saw a specter of a young girl appear behind the cashier as she was simply standing there. A cold snap filled the store as she froze in her steps. Getting out one of her _kunai_, she was about to aim at the specter as it was about to kill the cashier in question. The time of the hunt has appeared as Caitlyn took no chances into throwing her _kunai_ at the specter when it vanished.

With a sigh of relief, she was happy to retrieve her _kunai_ until she felt a chill freezing her all over. The specter grew angrier as it was about to do away with Caitlyn. Just as she was about to get out another _kunai_, she felt the specter's hands close on her throat as she was being strangled in the store. Her time was nearly up as she felt death appear at her very core. When she was about to lose her life entirely, she heard a gunshot fire as it hit the specter where it hurts while vanishing. Regaining her breath, she turned around as she saw Dean with a gun in his hand. He couldn't let anyone harm another life as he was simply staring at the girl that he saved.

"Thanks for helping me; I thought that I was a goner," she said as she picked up her _kunai_.

"Hey, I was just doing my job," said Dean.

"You're Dean Winchester, aren't you? Miss Mik says that you have a bad habit of going into bars, checking out the strip joints, and..." she stares at the adult magazine in Dean's hands. "...you look at porn."

"Hey, I'm a grown man. I can handle myself when it comes to my pleasures."

"Also, my name's Caitlyn Hofstra. I take it that you've met Mito at the church, didn't you?"

"Yep, but I take it that under that London bobby getup, she's probably one hell of a hottie."

"You jerk!" Caitlyn slaps Dean in the face. "No one pokes or objectifies Mito! She's a hunter just like _you_ and your little brother! She's even brought up in the arts of both the geisha and the hunt! As for _you_, you really are such a pig! You don't just hunt monsters, but you look up porn and chase skirts!"

"For your information, this _pig_ saved your life from that specter who wanted to gank the cashier. I bet that she's probably related to our hangman that dropped the bluebell."

"Wait, are you saying that she's-"

"She's related to the hangman who iced the pastor, but the only option we have is to find both siblings and torch their remains before another attack happens."

"According to the people here, only Steven Loffelheim's body remains in the cemetery."

"...But Lila's body has never been found, though."

"No way..."

"Anyway, we should go to Steven Loffelheim's remains and burn them first."

"Ditto on that."

And so, Dean and Caitlyn left the convenience store after paying for their stuff as they got into the Impala and went straight towards the cemetery. By the time they got there, they saw bluebells growing near Steven's grave. It was a strange omen that occurred near the gravestone as Dean and Caitlyn had never seen anything like it before. Something had to be done as Dean opened up the trunk of the Impala and got out the equipment that was made to put a spirit to rest. With a shovel handy he started to dig at the grave as he even saw Caitlyn help out with another shovel in her hand. Both of them continued to dig at Steven's grave as they saw the casket that was closed. By the time they opened it up, they noticed some bluebells growing all over the remains as they had no other choice but to burn everything in it.

"Here's to the poster kid for flower power," said Dean as he got out a container of salt.

"I can't believe that bluebells can grow near or inside of the coffin," said Caitlyn.

"I take it that he had a thing for..." Dean fished into his pocket for his cellphone as he dialed it up in order to contact Sam. "Hey, Sam; you there?"

"What's up?" he said over the phone.

"Remember that chat with the pastor's widow about how Steven and his sister played in the garden together? Those flowers were all over there, but they definitely don't grow here in Idaho."

"Now that you mention it..., these things represent the omen that appears when one dies a horrible death."

"As for his sister, Lila, she disappeared, but her body was never found..., unless..."

"I'm going to the church right now. If her body is there, I'm sure that it's hidden somewhere."

"Wait! Don't you need backup first?"

Dean heard the phone call end as he put away his cellphone. Still, he and Caitlyn had a job to do as they got up out of the grave and went to work. Little did they know was that the spirit of Steven was watching them as he wanted to rest peacefully. All he wanted the hunters to do was to find his sister and put an end to his pain once and for all. And so, he saw them getting ready to set him free from the bluebells as he was ready to cross over. With the salt and gasoline poured on the remains, both Dean and Caitlyn bid the body and bluebells goodbye as Dean got out a pair of matches and lit one up. Dropping the match on the remains, he and Caitlyn watched the body burn as it finally put the soul the rest for all eternity. With one spirit put to rest, they had to reach Sam in time before the other vengeful spirit took form and attacks someone else.

"_Adios_, Stevie," said Dean as he grabbed his equipment and put it back into the Impala.

"I guess that he's been put to rest after all, but there's something not quite right about this."

"Hey, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Your brother's most likely to be going over there back to the crime scene anyway, but don't you think that the pastor's wife had something to do with the girl's disappearance?"

"She's been clean so far, but..." Dean starts the car. "Those bluebells have travelled here from Britain, but they are rare here in this town."

"Wait, Mito told me about the _Hyacinthoides non-scripta_ before in one of her botany books. The flower itself is also under strict protection in Britain dut to its heritage there. Still, the pastor had the seeds of bluebells with him all the way here, but it's also a criminal offense to take them from the country completely, which can lead up to some stiff fines up to five thousand pounds."

"Looks like that the pastor did a very bad thing bringing them here from the other side of the pond. His widow even said that he brought them here many years ago."

"I dug up some dirt about James Hoffner's interest on botany. It also seems that he brought them here from Britain long before the Wildlife and Countryside Protection Act of 1981."

"I guess that he's safe after all, but those flowers might be a reminder about how the specters have committed the murders of those people, including the pastor. That reminds me... Those bluebells are not just an omen. They're a reminder in which the spirits can attach to them just like that."

"Does Sam know about this?"

With that, Dean nearly forgot about his brother as he drove away from the cemetery with Caitlyn in tow. He had to get to the church immediately before something worse happened. The omen of the bluebells was more than just a warning as Dean had to save two lives instead of one this time. The bluebells themselves were more than just a clue as they were in the garden where both Steven and Lila played together for a while. To Dean, this was a matter of life and death as he was ready to put the spirit attachment to the ground, even after he burned Steven's remains in the cemetery, bluebells and all...

###

Sam arrived at the church as it was still empty during the evening hours. He returned to the place to where he found the bluebell as he entered inside undetected. With his equipment in tow, he was in for a risky undertaking as he was about to find something that had been buried within those Christian walls. Just as he was about to do so, he felt his head pounding as he was starting to black out from the noise in his mind. He heard the screaming in the walls as he couldn't take the strain in his head. When he regained his composure, he was back on his feet as he was feeling the pinch of the strange power that he was about to have. To his shock, he felt blood trickle from his nose as he wiped it away from his face while he was ready to find the answer into the deaths of the people that were killed.

With such determination, he was scoping the walls as he felt air seeping from behind the pew. Searching for a way to open the wall, he saw a switch as he flicked at it until the wall open up in front of him. He had never expected to go solo, but he had to find out the clue from the noise that he experienced as he saw some stairs that went downward. Going down the steps, he got out a flashlight as he was in a whole new level of eerie dangers. To his shock, he heard footsteps approaching as he stopped to a halt. Turning around, he flashed the flashlight in front of the intruder as it was none other than Mito, who was dressed up in her typical dominatrix lingerie complete with some weapons of her own.

"I take it that you're not in your cloak, are you, Mito?" he said.

"You catch on real quick, don't you, Sam?" she said.

"This passageway must have been built under the church since the heyday of the past two centuries."

"It's quite a catch, but I'm not interested in looking for bluebells."

"What are you talking about?"

"You got a glimpse of the vengeful spirit that's been doing the _real _dirty work here."

"I know; I get the picture already."

The sound of danger lurked in the underground passageway as both Sam and Mito ran towards a room that hasn't been searched before. To their surprise, they saw that the door had been locked for years as it was even rusted with age. Without hesitation, Sam got out his gun as he shot the lock off from the door. Opening it up, he noticed that there was a perfumed smell that filled the secret room as he ran towards an old chest that also had a lock on it. With Mito following him, she got out her gun as she shot the lock off of the chest while she opened it up. To their shock, they saw the remains of the girl that went missing as she was here the whole time. The body of Lila Loffelheim had been found at last as she was in dire need of being sent to eternal rest for the rest of her days.

"So, this is Lila Loffelheim," said Sam as he even saw a withered bouquet of bluebells in her skeletal hands. "It's such a tragedy to see something like that."

"Sam, didn't it occur to you that Lila was responsible for killing those people instead of her brother of all departed people?" asked Mito.

"I haven't wrapped my finger around it, but I have a bad feeling that Lila had been done wrong by the people she killed." He noticed a slew of bluebells growing all over the old chest. "Anyway, we should salt and burn the bones before-"

Without warning, Sam felt a stabbing pain in his head as he saw a vision of the past. To his shock, he saw the image of Lila as she was playing in the garden with Steven. The image rang clear as day as Sam saw the people who lost their lives years later. It was a tragic day as he saw the people that died attack the boy and girl as they even had the gall to violate such a child's innocence in the process. It wasn't long until he saw the pastor trying to save the life of the girl as it was already too late. Poor Lila was already dead as her body was violated and broken while laying in a pool of blood that seeped into the ground of the flowerbed where the bluebells grew. It was the clue that was hidden all along when Sam returned to the present as he was panting sharply. Dazed with a headache, he was about to collapse as he saw Mito help him stand up.

"I know what we're dealing now," he said as he was catching his breath.

"Was it the specter?" asked Mito.

"It's more than that. Lila was killed in the garden, but her blood touched the bluebells in which they grew all over her place of rest."

"What about the pastor? Didn't he try to stop them?"

"He did, but it was too late when Lila was killed. The secret stayed with him until he also met death in the face."

"It also meant that he put Lila here in this tomb in order to keep her there, but her blood was a sign that her spirit hasn't fully departed yet. I even bet that your brother and my apprentice are looking into something like that, but we should put the spirit to rest in _both_ ways."

"Let's hope that we do this in time." Sam fishes out his cellphone as he calls Dean. "Hey, I found the resting place where Lila Loffelheim was kept."

"Are you sure, Sammy?" asked Dean over the phone.

"There's something else; Lila was killed by the people who violated and killed her in the garden of the pastor's house. That's where the bluebells were growing."

"Are you serious?"

"Dean, listen to me," said Mito as she snatched the phone away from Sam. "You must burn the bluebells in the garden before anything else happens. Sam and I will take on the remains, but you have to do it right away."

"Caitlyn and I are on our way to the pastor's house right now. We'll get the flowerbed; just focus on the body with salt and gasoline. That's how we burn the remains."

"Understood..."

Mito hung up the phone as she gave it back to Sam. Sooner or later, the job had to get done as they got out the salt and gasoline from the equipment that Sam lugged around. With plenty of salt and gasoline poured on Lila's remains, it was set as Mito took out a lighter and threw it into the chest. With the remains burning, it was almost over as both Sam and Mito were waiting for Dean and Caitlyn to finish the job where the attachment of Lila's spirit would be. When Sam and Mito left the passageway, they were surrounded by the pastor's widow as she was being possessed by something sinister. Getting out her whip, Mito took no punches as she entangled the demon while she performed an exorcism to get the demon out of its host.

"It's been such a blast, isn't it, Mito?" said the demon as it was flashing its blackened eyes.

"Release the pastor's widow, demon!" she yelled.

"Ohhh, you're so in trouble and you know it..." the demon laughed as it was about to get free. "I even take it that you brought Sam Winchester along, haven't you?"

"Don't even think of touching him! He's just a victim just like me when he lost his own mother and his girlfriend to the monster that still lives and breathes!"

"You and Sam are special to him because it's the way things are!"

"I've heard enough!"

And so, Mito used the same incantation on the demon as she was exorcising it from the widow's body. The whip held on longer as she finished the incantation directly while the demon was forced out of the widow's body. The black smoke disappeared out of the church as the widow returned to normal as expected. Sam had never seen anything like it before as he saw Mito to be someone that was highly trained to be a hunter with all the smarts and experience that she got for a while. With the ordeal with the demon over, they had to tend to the widow as they took her out of the church and onto the steps.

"What happened to me?" she asked wearily.

"You were posssessed by a demon," said Mito.

"Oh, dear God!"

"You'll be fine, but we also found where Lila was kept."

"She was kept there the whole time?"

"Yes, but her spirit isn't all the way freed yet," said Sam.

"What are you talking about?"

"Lila's blood seeped into the flowerbed where the bluebells grew. Sadly, we have no other choice but to torch it in order to have Lila cross over."

Both Sam and Mito saw the widow break down crying as she was about to lose the garden of bluebells. It may have been a painful decision to make, but it had to be done in order to have Lila go in peace. Sooner or later, the burning of the garden flowerbed had to commence, for it was also a matter of life and death in such a paranormal sort of way...

###

Dean and Caitlyn entered into the backyard as they saw the flowerbed where the bluebells continued to grow. It was a beautiful set of flowers, but due to the paranormal trouble, it had to be torched right away as Dean grabbed the salt and poured it all over them. With the gasoline drenching the plants, the time was ready until a chill entered into the air. Caitlyn once again saw the vengeful spirit as it was about to attack both her and Dean on the sly. It was the ghost of Lila as she seized Dean by the throat. She was out for vengeance as she was choking the life out of him. The specter meant business, but the time to burn the flowers had ot be done as Caitlyn took the matches and lit one. When she dropped it into the flowerbed, she saw the bluebells burn a the specter burned up in plain sight while releasing her grip on Dean's throat. It was a close call for him as he was saved by the girl who called him a pig earlier, for he was also happy to be alive.

"You're quite good at lighting the remains," said Dean.

"Well, you're quite sloppy for being attacked by that ghost," said Caitlyn.

"Speaking of which, you're an apprentice hunter, aren't you?"

"I'm still in training, you know. Anyway, this was my first hunt without Mito with me."

"Hey, that's enough for now, Caitlyn," she said as she was standing behind her.

"Mito..." Caitlyn also sees Sam as he still had blood on his face. "I take it that you bagged yourself a hunter." She eyes Sam as he has been known to be taller than Dean. "Oh, you're gorgeous! I can't believe that Mito would be eyeing someone like you."

"Anyway, I had a bit of a nosebleed," he said.

"A bit of a nosebleed? Are you kidding me?" said Dean.

"Hey, I _did _find the body, but with some help from Mito."

Dean was flabbergasted as he even noticed Mito in her dominatrix outfit complete with some hunter weapons on hand. With the ordeal over, everyone was off to other places as the hunt for the unusual continued with such prowess so far...

###

The next morning, Sam and Dean were already packed up as they were ready to hit the road. As usual, they had to find their dad as they were getting ready to leave Post Falls. Just as they were about to go, they saw Mito and Caitlyn leave as they entered into their green van for another adventure. It would be a while before they would meet up again, but the missions on both sides remained the same after all.

"Hey, Dean," said Caitlyn as she was about to get into the van. "Thanks for saving me."

"Same here," he said.

"By the way, where are you and Sam going?"

"We just got a tip that a monster in Montana's at large."

"Don't lie; I know that you're gonna go somewhere to get another issue of _Busty Asian Beauties_."

"We're not," said Sam as he was getting into the Impala. "It's another clue into finding our dad."

"Are you sure?"

"He is," said Mito as she was dressed in a Victorian cloak and bonnet. "Anyway, we'll meet again soon."

"Take care of yourselves."

"We will. As for you and your brother, I suggest that you two do the same. See you around."

Sam smiled as he saw them leave the hotel while he was waiting for Dean to get into the car. When he saw him get in on the driver's side, he was ready to hit the road as both brothers left Post Falls and continued the search into finding their father, who hasn't said anything in a while...

"So, I take it that you have an ally in someone who dressed in latex and leather," said Dean with a smile on his face. "I take it that you have a thing for her."

"Shut up," said Sam as he was about to slap Dean.

"Admit it; you still talk in your sleep when you were talking about her."

"Hey, I don't go around skimming through porn, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"According to Caitlyn, you purchased a copy of _this_." Sam shows Dean the dirty little secret that was shoved in between the seats. "We should be focusing on looking for Dad, not looking for porn!"

"Hey, I like the finer things in life."

"Very funny."

The Impala zoomed out of sight as it was on its way to other prior engagements. With the search for their father missing, all they had was each other for now as the hunt was about to get a little bit more dangerous than normal...

###

The house where the pastor's widow lived became silent since the torching of the bluebells as it was violated without warning. Inside, there was a girl with short blond hair standing in front of the widow's lifeless body as she was holding up a pewter bowl with blood in it. She was on the prowl as she was up to no good while contacting the underworld below, which was none other than Hell itself.

"I lost them," she said as she continued to hold the bowl of blood. "Yes..., I'll pursue the Winchester brothers as planned, but I need more time to recover after two of our subordinates were exorcised by that bitch, Mito." She feels the bowl vibrate. "Yes, I'll go after the Winchester brothers as planned."

With that, the girl left the pastor's house as she emptied the bowl of blood into the burnt flowerbed. When she left, a simple bluebell grew out of the dirt as it was about to blossom in the cold fall weather...

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: Veteran of the Psychic Wars

**Supernatural: The Isoldati Files**

**Chapter 2: Veteran of the Psychic Wars**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language)

**Glendive, Montana**

It was a cold night as everything was asleep after a long day of work. Little does this town know was that something bad was going to happen. Somewhere in the distance, there was going to be an incident that was about to occur as a man in a grey business suit came out of a bar looking all plastered from too many drinks. He was just a simple businessman on a road trip as he was going back to his motel. Just as he was about to do that, he saw a strange man dressed in a burgundy suit as he was mostly suspicious to everything. The businessman was terrified as he ran really fast to his motel room with the strange man following in pursuit. He was scared to death as he had to alleviate his drunken mishap and get out of town while he was still being chased. He couldn't take it as he was starting to tire from his run-in with terror.

By the time he got to his motel room, he opened it up as he went inside to take a breather. Just as he was about to sit down on the bed, he saw the man in the burgundy suit standing in front of him as he was still staring at him with such terror in mind. The businessman was stunned as he felt his head aching with such intensity. And to top it off, his head bursts..., literally, as his brains spluttered all over the ceiling in his motel room. As for the man in the burgundy suit, he left the room as he disappeared without a trace. As for the situation on hand, it was about to get worse than expected...

###

The Impala was cruising down on the road as it was on its way to a case in the town of Glendive. After the bluebell incident, both Sam and Dean were still ready to check into town as they entered it without delay. When they stopped at a diner, they were hungry as they were about to order up some lunch. As for Sam, however, he couldn't sleep as he was feeling the pinch of the power that he bottled up for so long. He wasn't feeling that well as he wanted to crash at a motel room and sleep in a nice bed, but it was going to be hard on him due to the case of paranormal trouble on hand. When both Sam and Dean got their orders for lunch, they were ready to eat after travelling on the road for a while during the long search for their father.

"Oh, thanks for the food," said Dean as he took a bite of his cheeseburger.

"Yeah, the food's real good here," said Sam as he was clutching at his head.

"Are you alright, Sammy?"

"I'm fine..."

"No, you're not; you've been getting migraines ever since we left Post Falls. Hell, you've even downed a whole bottle of aspirin since we left."

"Look, just drop it, okay? I'm good to go right now."

"That's it, Sam; you're going to see a doctor by the time we leave this diner and check in at a hotel room."

"Yeah..., it's just peachy..."

Sam wasn't feeling too well as he was about to fall in his food. He couldn't take it as he felt the same sharp pain in his head since his encounter with Mito back in Post Falls. He decided to hold it together as he decided to take a bite of his salad. He loved it okay as he took several bites more just to fight off the hunger from such a long road trip. Just as he was about to finish off his lunch, he felt slightly nauseated as he got up and went towards the restroom. He couldn't hold his food down as he was kneeling over the toilet while vomiting. He was starting to get sick as he continued to vomit in the toilet. After flushing it, he went towards the sink as he turned on the faucet and scooped up the cold water into his mouth. It was hell for him as he swished and spat in the sink. He wanted to go back to the Impala as he was about to collapse. By the time he got out of the restroom, he left the diner as he went towards the Impala on the passenger's side. He couldn't take it as he was starting to get sweaty as if he was about to have a fever. He couldn't take it as he saw Dean walk out of the diner with a smile on his face. Somehow, it didn't take long until he noticed Sam slumping on the passenger's side and with the door open.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"Can't we just find a motel or something?" asked Sam as he was shaking and covered in sweat.

"Hold on; we'll get to a motel the moment we check in."

"Just _find_ one, will you?"

Dean had no other choice but to get to the nearest motel as he closed the passenger's side door. Getting in, he drove from the diner as he made it to a cheap one that was feasible. After checking in, Dean opened up the passenger's side door as he scooped up Sam and went to the motel room that was upstairs. It was trouble as Dean dragged Sam into the room and set him down on one of the beds. This was going to be one hell of a day as it was about to get even worse with Sam being sick during the trip into Montana.

"I can't take it," he said as he was groaning in pain.

"Take it easy, Sam," said Dean as he rushed into the bathroom to find a washcloth.

"It's my head..."

"You'll be fine; just hang in there."

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Dean stopped what he was doing as he walked towards the door. Who could that be at this time? Was it human or monster? He had to know as he opened up the door. Standing in the doorway, he saw a strange young man with dark blue hair and gold eyes as he was dressed in a sharp suit while holding a medical bag in his hands. He was unlike anything that Dean had ever seen before as he saw the strange man wearing a pair of glasses on his face. Whoever he was, he was in town as he was on business as usual, but there was a house call that had to be made sooner or later.

"Okay, Doc, what's going on here?"

"Are you Dean Winchester?" asked the man at the door.

"Yeah; what did I do now?"

"I've come to take a look at your brother, Sam Winchester."

"He's been under the weather lately. I don't even want to wake him up."

"Earlier, I saw your brother leave the diner after a mishap."

"Look, ever since we left Post Falls, Sam's been having headaches that look like migraines."

"I'm gonna have to take a look at him."

"By the way, what's your name?"

"My name is Yashamaru. I'm a doctor of medicine that comes and goes, but I've been also keeping tabs on both you and your brother for a while, Dean Winchester."

"Fine, whatever floats your boat..."

And so, Dean let in the visitor as he set down his medical bag next to Sam's bed. The visitor, Yashamaru, had looked at Sam directly as he found that he wasn't feeling too well. He had to get to work on examining the patient as he opened up his medical bag and got out his instruments. He was aware of Sam's condition as he shoved a digital thermometer into his mouth. Even Dean was concerned as he watched Yashamaru continue his diagnosis on Sam.

"Sam Winchester," he said as he got out his stethoscope. "I've come here to run some tests on you."

"What's going on?" he asked as he opened his eyes.

"Your brother is concerned for you. He even said that you have migraines."

"There's also the nausea," said Dean.

"How long has he been like this?"

"I have no idea, but it happened."

"I'm gonna have to run some tests on him."

Without hesitation, Yashamaru was ready to begin the examination on Sam as he began to listen to his heart. The sound of it became thready as it wasn't a good sign to hear. The sound of his lungs were also not a good sign as Yashamaru even decided to check Sam's blood pressure. The sign was mixed as he was aware that his patient really wasn't feeling well after all. There was something wrong with Sam as he was starting to shake. With the thermometer taken out of his mouth, he saw Yashamaru look at it as he was suspicious of what was going to happen next.

"Well, what's the verdict?" asked Dean as he was concerned.

"Your brother has a temperature of 103.4 and climbing," answered Yashamaru.

"Is it serious?"

"Your best option is to keep his fever down as soon as possible."

"It's gonna be hell..."

"Earlier, you said that Sam has been getting headaches that could be migraines, haven't you?"

"Wait...," said Sam as he was struggling to sit up. "It's true about the headaches, but-"

"Lie still; you can't be up right now. Also, you've got a very high fever, but I suggest that you rest up. By the way, can you keep anything down?"

"No..., but I _tried_ to eat and look where it got me..."

With that, Sam had no other choice but to stay in bed as he was completely incapacitated for now. As for Dean, however, he never wanted to go solo on this upcoming hunt, but he didn't have any choice in the matter as he couldn't leave Sam behind. Just as he was about to undertake this hunt, he heard the door open as he saw a woman with long brown hair enter into the motel room. She was more like Yashamaru as she was considered to pass as human while she was dressed up in a black leather jacket complete with a blue blouse, skinny jeans, and boots. Whoever she was, she had her reasons to tag along with Yashamaru as she even had a newspaper in her hand.

"I finally found you, Dean Winchester," she said as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"I take it that you came along with Yashamaru," he said.

"My name is Tsenoh. I came along with Yashamaru because of a possible lead here in this town. Also, it's been twenty-two years since my failure to stop the demon that killed your mother."

"Wait, how did you know about that thing?"

"At the same time of your mother's death, that demon came to Kyoto and killed a geisha who had two children of her own at the time. I take it that you've met Mito earlier. It's a blast that you and your brother worked well with her back in Post Falls. She has an older sister, Seto, who's more of a lone wolf than a hunter who works well with others."

"I see..."

"There's also something that can sweeten the pot for your services." Tsenoh gave the newspaper to Dean as he saw an article on the front page. "So, does it change your mind?"

"'Businessman found dead in hotel room?' This is no ordinary death so far, especially when it came to the part of his brains splattering everywhere in his hotel room."

"That's just the tip of the iceberg there. According to some witnesses, he was scared of someone or something when he left the bar all plastered from too many drinks."

"I guess that something must have targeted him."

"It's a man in a burgundy suit. He's dangerous when he targets people that he doesn't know, but in this case, I suggest that you watch over your brother in this fight."

Dean was worried for Sam's safety as he saw him shaking in his bed. The fever and chills were too much for him as he opened his eyes and tried to sit up again. With no further hesitation, Dean returned to the bathroom as he found a washcloth on the sink. Turning on the hot and cold water faucets, he drenched the washcloth as he wrung it out. Turning off the faucets, he left the bathroom as he placed the washcloth on Sam's burning forehead. He hated the fact that going solo was part of the hunt, but there wasn't any choice in the matter as there was something malignant here in Glendive.

###

Later on, Dean was at the crime scene as he was accompanied by Tsenoh, who was dressed in a much more conservative suit just like him. Both of them were at the motel as they saw the crime scene directly. The pool of blood stained the beige carpet as the dead body was removed. Dean even noticed the spatter on the ceiling as it was something that had to be investigated. He had never seen anything like it before as there was danger lurking in this small town. Even Tsenoh was looking into the case as she found a set of footprints near the window. The perpetrator was crafty, but his prints were a dead giveaway as both Dean and Tsenoh had found some ash near the window along with a burgundy fiber.

"The guy's good, I can tell you that," said Dean.

"The man who killed the victim is no ordinary person," said Tsenoh cautiously.

"Let me guess, this guy comes to our drunken businessman and takes him out with his mind, doesn't he?" Dean fishes out his EMF reader as it reads into the red. "Yep, there was someone here, I take it."

"Don't let your guard down. The perpetrator is known to use his psychic abilities on random people."

"That businessman that bit it didn't look so random." Dean finds a card with blood on it as he picks it up. "'Hubert Coleman, Tech Support; Suzaku Corporation, USA branch.' How come a guy from tech support come all the way here in Glendive?"

"No one knows, but the victim always drove cross-country instead of flying."

"I guess that he hates flying the friendly skies."

Both Dean and Tsenoh were now aware of the impending danger ahead as they left the hotel room. When they got back to the Impala, they were on their way to the police station to examine the dead victim as they got out of the car and went straight inside. The police station itself was the typical small-town appeal as it had decent folks that did their job quietly. It wasn't long until Dean and Tsenoh were at the morgue as they showed their fake badges to the coroner while entering in. The dead body of Hubert Coleman was on the slab as it was put on such a morbid display. The tragedy of a dead businessman had already been put into motion as both Dean and Tsenoh had seen the corpse meet such a fatal end.

"The victim died in such a gruesome way," said the coroner. "I've never seen anything like it before until now. What a mess!"

"Looks like he got his brain nuked into brain stew," said Dean.

"Come to think of it, this guy was someone random and not from around here."

"Have you seen this thread before?" asked Tsenoh as she handed the coroner the burgundy piece.

"It's a form of polyester dating back to the '70's. I've never seen anything like it before, but whoever wore it must have been dressing up like Ron Burgundy."

"I take it that he prefers splattered brains instead of scotchy scotchy scotch."

"Who would wear something like that and kill this guy in his room?"

"Why, indeed?" said Tsenoh.

The further investigation had to have further answers as both Dean and Tsenoh left the morgue and out of the police station. When they reached the Impala, they saw something in the distance as it was none other than the intruder in the burgundy suit watching in daylight. There was terror looming as Dean and Tsenoh cannot afford to let down their guard this time, for there was something wrong in this town...

###

Meanwhile, a man in a blue coat was waiting for the bus to take him home after a long day at work. Little did he know was that there was someone following him as he turned around to see who it was. It was the same man who killed that businessman last night as he wore that same burgundy suit. The man in the blue coat was terrified as he fled the bus stop and went for cover. Terror washed over him as he ran into a gas station to flee from the man in the burgundy suit. When he got into the restroom, he was in a safe place..., or so he thought...

With some calm coming to him, the man in the blue coat was ready to come out of the restroom as he was happy to be safe. Just as he was about to do so, he turned around as he saw the man in the burgundy suit standing right behind him. He didn't know what to do as he felt his head pounding very harshly. He couldn't take the pain anymore until his head bursts literally. The man in the burgundy suit stared at his dead victim as his brains splattered all over the restroom. It was another terrible sight as the man in the burgundy suit left without a trace once again, for his play of danger has escalated...

###

Sam tossed and turned as he was still feeling the effects of his fever. The headache was too much for him as he was shaking in his sleep. He was not in fine health as he felt the cloth on his forehead being removed. Opening his eyes, he saw Dean sitting on the other bed as he was concerned for his health. The headache and chills had him incapacitated as he was trying to sit up. He was not feeling too well as he even wanted to get up for a little bit, but it didn't work. He even wanted to help Dean out in the hunt, but his fever got the better of him as he laid back down on the bed.

"So, how are you feeling, Sammy?" asked Dean.

"I kind of feel like crap," answered Sam as he was shaking with sweat.

"By the way, where's that Yashamaru guy at?"

"I haven't seen him since we got here, but-"

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Dean went towards the door as he opened it up. To his surprise, he saw Tsenoh and Yashamaru enter the room as they sat down on the chairs. Both of them were aware of the second attack as they had no other choice but to tell Dean about the hunt taking a turn for the worst. Somehow, he had to know, for this foe wasn't the type to mess around while killing his victims in such random fashion.

"I take it that you guys found something," he said.

"There's been another murder," said Tsenoh.

"Are you serious?"

"A man was found dead in the restroom at a gas station," said Yashamaru gravely.

"So that's victim number two here."

"The victim's killer left another thread," said Tsenoh as she gave it to Dean.

"Polyester again, huh?"

"We're dealing with a psychic entity that kills his victims at random," said Yashamaru.

"Then I say that we find and gank the son-of-a-bitch and torch his remains."

"It's not gonna be easy, Dean Winchester. Earlier, I took a visit to the records and found that the man in the burgundy suit was once a resident here in Glendive." He fishes out a file as he gives it to Dean. "I suggest that you use extreme caution in order to protect your brother."

"There's our guy so far." Dean opens up the file as he sees the man in the burgundy suit. "Leland Hollis; early thirties... According to this file, the guy did a tour of duty even after burning his draft card in the late sixties when the Vietnam war started. Looks like he didn't want to go into war for Uncle Sam after all; talk about a head case."

"That's not all. After Hollis' discharge from the military, he began to experience some psychic abilities that resulted in terrible pain, but that's not all. Before being drafted into the military, he had some experiments done on him without his consent. After the war ended, he became paranoid and distraught, which resulted in his suicide."

"Did he ever marry?"

"No, he had no wife or children, but his abilities became so great that he was isolated from the people around him."

"And now his spirit's been causing chaos around here." Dean thumbs through the file as he saw several reports of strange activity over the years in it. "Look at _this_: there are several deaths over the past thirty years which was caused by the same pattern with the victims having their brains splattering everywhere. The real catch of it all is none other than the past victims were all picked randomly."

"There is a pattern _why_ the victims were chosen to be killed randomly," said Yashamaru. "They all had psychic abilities that were bottled up for a while until they see their deaths from the man who wanted to be head honcho of them."

"Sounds like a jealous son-of-a-bitch. This guy's been pegging off people he sees as a threat, but..."

It was in that instant when Dean began to worry about Sam as he was still reeling from his headaches and fever. He had to do everything in his power to protect his younger brother from such a dangerous entity in the burgundy suit. All along, he grew up quickly after the death of his mother as he even watched over Sam while their father went on the hunt. This time, it was serious as he was dealing with a much serious threat that would harm his younger brother at any minute. The matter of life and death had weighed heavily for Dean as he also had a job to do in order to put the spirit's soul to rest once and for all.

"Well, let's get the show on the road," he said.

"I'll guide you to Hollis' resting place where he is buried," said Tsenoh.

"What about Sam?"

"Sam is safe under Yashamaru's protection. Do not be worried too much about your brother, Dean Winchester."

Without further hesitation, Dean reluctantly went with the plan as he was ready to put the spirit of Leland Hollis to rest. With one last look at Sam before he went out the door, he decided to stop the malice of the man in the burgundy suit as he was ready to do a grave desecration by burning the remains with salt and gasoline. It wasn't long until he was about to make sure that Sam was holding okay as he was shaky all over. He was worried for him as he saw him tossing and turning from such a terrible fever. Just as he was about to re-wet the washcloth, he heard a knock on the door as he opened it up. To his shock, he saw a girl with blue hair and gold eyes enter into the room as she was dressed up in a black kimono with a white smock over it along with a nurse's cap on her head. Who was she, exactly? Was she with Tsenoh and Yashamaru all of a sudden? All Dean knew that the girl was a friend as she walked towards Sam and got a look at him.

"Yashamaru," she said as she felt Sam's forehead. "This patient is ill with a fever."

"We know, Reebtoor," he said as he got out his stethoscope.

"Are ye going to watch over the patient?"

"We don't have no choice in the matter. As for Dean and Tsenoh, they will undertake this risky hunt sooner or later."

"Who the hell is that girl?" asked Dean.

"Her name's Reebtoor. She's my assistant and nurse."

"What's she doing here of all places?"

"She'll help me watch over your brother for now. As for you and Tsenoh, I suggest that you get going if you want to stop that psychic specter from doing further harm."

And so, Dean was ready to fight as he and Tsenoh went out the door. When they went to the Impala, they drove from the motel as they were on their way to the cemetery to stop the specter's further wrath. It would only be a matter of time, but it had to be done immediately before it ran out on the solution at hand.

###

The Impala stopped at a cemetery as both Dean and Tsenoh got out of it. The place itself was more clean than normal as they were searching for the grave of Leland Hollis in it. It was such a strange notion that Dean was working with someone that he hardly knows as he followed her to an unmarked grave where a tree was standing at. Both Dean and Tsenoh had their equipment on hand as they were about to dig up the remains of the wrathful spirit that dwelled in the grave.

"So, this is the unmarked grave of Leland Hollis, isn't it?" said Dean.

"The people buried him here like that because of his psychic abilities that affected everyone," said Tsenoh. "It was also a precaution that wasn't warned in time due to the unmarked grave detail."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's dig him up and burn his remains."

And so, both Dean and Tsenoh started digging into the unmarked grave as they dug up something that was old and aged. It was a casket as Dean opened it up very gingerly. To his surprise, he saw a set of dog tags that were near the corpse as they were old with age as well. It was now or never as both Dean and Tsenoh were ready to put the specter to rest once and for all...

###

Sam continued to toss and turn in his fevered sleep as he was having another headache. Little did he know was that Yashamaru and Reebtoor were watching over him as they were on hand in keeping him alive in order to bring his fever down. Waking up, he tried desperately to sit up, but he was easily pushed back by Reebtoor as she placed the washcloth on his burning forehead. Opening his eyes he saw the nurse at his bedside as she sat there watching over him. He had never seen anything like her before as he found her to be a great comfort in his convalescence. He even wanted to know where Dean was as he was trying to get up even further.

"Ye must not get up," said Reebtoor.

"Where's Dean?" asked Sam frantically as he was shaking with sweat.

"He's gone off with Miss Tsenoh to stop the spirit from doing ye harm."

"What harm? What are you talking about?!"

"Your brother and Tsenoh have gone to put the spirit to rest," said Yashamaru. "It'll only be a matter of time before the entity comes here."

"'Entity?' Was it the spirit that attacked that businessman?"

"I'm afraid so."

The sound of a howling wind became intense as Yashamaru went towards the door of the hotel room. He was aware of the man in the burgundy suit making another killing as he was ready to use precaution in this darkest hour. With salt poured near the windows and doors, Yashamaru was prepared to fight as he was also waiting for Dean and Tsenoh to do the same as well. Anyway, they had to do it quickly, for time was running out fast...

###

Dean poured salt all over the remains as Tsenoh added in the gasoline in the unmarked grave. By the time that they got out of there, Dean lit a match as he set the remains on fire. The spirit had been finally put to rest as the remains were burning brightly. It was over as the psychic entity had been burnt away for its crimes that were inflicted over the years. The hunt was finished for another day as both Dean and Tsenoh returned to the Impala as they had to get back to the motel immediately, for they had to go back and check up on Sam's safety, no matter what the danger.

"Well, show's over, folks," said Dean as he started the car.

"This isn't over, Dean Winchester," said Tsenoh as she spotted someone that resembled a demon.

"What are you talking about? We _did_ torch the guy's remains already."

"That person in front of us is a demon. We _Shinigami _don't take too highly to them."

"_Shinigami_? Is _that_ what you and your friends are?"

"All of us _Shinigami_ are eternally bound to the hunters that track down monsters, especially when it comes to demons."

Without hesitation, Tsenoh got out of the Impala as she changed her form into that which resembled a dark elf from a _Dungeons & Dragons_ story. Facing the demon, she used her powers to exorcise it from its host as it fled away in a plume of black smoke. The demon threat was gone for now as Tsenoh changed back into her human form and got back into the Impala. When they got out of the cemetery, they were on their way back to the motel as they were worried for Sam's safety in the mix.

"I don't know what you did back there, but you really scared the crap out of whoever was spying on us," said Dean.

"You're being followed by demons the moment you stay on the trail of the demon that killed your mother," said Tsenoh.

"Son-of-a-bitch... Wait, our mom wasn't the only one that died at the hands of that sick bastard. Sam's girlfriend also got killed, too."

"The Isoldati were aware of what happened to her the moment you took your brother out of Stanford. As for their operatives, they're hunters that do the obvious by doing the trade and filing a report about it."

"While Sam and I were in Idaho, we saw a woman by the name of Mito Ashizoka. She's a hunter, but she travels with a girl named Caitlyn Hofstra."

"Both of them have their reasons and orders from their leader when it comes to keeping tabs on both you and your brother."

"Leader?"

"Her name's Mik Kyung-Hae. She's the head honcho of the Isoldati _and_ a close ally to all the hunters around the world, including your father, John Winchester."

Dean was stunned to hear something coming from Tsenoh as he was starting to worry about the whereabouts of his father. Driving onward, the Impala was on its way to the hotel as Dean and Tsenoh were about to meet up with Sam and the others back at the motel. Little did they know was that another demon was watching in the distance as she was dressed in the same way with the short blond hair while holding the pewter bowl of blood in her hands.

"Dean Winchester and that _Shinigami_ have fled the cemetery," she said as she felt the bowl vibrate. "Yes..., I'll pursue them at will..."

With that, the girl disappeared as she left without a trace. Her tabs on the Winchester brothers had gotten scarce as she was also aware of the Isodalti meddling in such business that didn't concern them. Sooner of later, the true face of evil would show its face in the end, but not yet...

###

The Impala returned to the motel as both Dean and Tsenoh got out of it and entered into the room. When they got inside, they saw Yashamaru and Reebtoor watching over Sam as he was still feeling the pinch of the fever in his body. He was slowly recovering, but he wasn't in the clear just yet as he finally sat up on his bed. He had never expected Dean to work with someone other than the last two hunters as he was glad that he was okay in one piece.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

"You missed the grave desecration and burning," answered Dean.

"Oh, what a night..." Sam was about to get up on his feet until he was stopped by Reebtoor.

"Ye must not straineth thyself, Sam Winchester," she said.

"You heard the lady," said Dean as he sat down on the other bed.

"Thou hath been harmed by the fever, but the real danger is yet to be revealed."

"We know all about it," said Sam. "Dean and I have been searching for our father for a while now, but we still don't have squat right now."

"Your father will be found soon enough," said Yashamaru. "It'll only be a matter of time before he appears to you."

Sam was flabbergasted to hear that from someone that watched over him as he had a part to play in the search for his father. With the moment of the hunt still rolling, there would be a time when there will be help in other forms...

###

The next morning, Sam was up and fully awake as he felt his fever break. After getting a shower and some breakfast, he was up in clean clothes as he was on his way to the Impala. With a night of fevered illness a thing of the past, he was ready to go as he saw Dean on the driver's side chowing down on some donuts. Hunger got the better of him as he got into the passenger's side and swiped one of the apple fritters that was in the pink box. The taste of it was excellent as it proved to be such a comfort for another road trip somewhere. After finishing up the apple fritter, Sam stared at the three people that were the allies of something that remains anonymous as they were on their way somewhere. He couldn't thank them enough as he wanted to do them a favor next time they would cross paths again.

"Well, shall we hit the road?" asked Dean.

"I'm all ears," answered Sam.

"As for those three 'wise men,' they'll show up again the moment we meet."

"By the way, there's a case in Colorado."

"Who would be there? Bigfoot?"

"No one knows, but we'll find it."

And so, the search for Sam and Dean's father continued as they hit the road once again. As for Tsenoh and the others that watched them go, they were also hitting the road until the sound of a cellphone's ringtone showed up. When Tsenoh grabbed it, she answered it as she was about to get an earful from the leader of the Isoldati herself.

"It's been a while, Kyung-Hae," she said.

"Have you seen the Winchesters yet?" she asked.

"We have, but we've got trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"There was a demon tailing Dean, but I exorcised it so it won't be a bother again."

"There's also another one following them, but she's rather sneaky at best. If I were you, I suggest that you keep tabs on her until either I or the Winchesters catch up to her. She's dangerous, but crafty."

"We know, but there's a storm coming in the wind..."

Tsenoh hung up the phone as she got into a red Chevy Corvette along with Yashamaru and Reebtoor. All three drove off away from Glendive as they were on similar cases in the time of the hunt. As for the Winchesters, however, they still had their hands full in the long run, but the search for their father had gotten complicated in the fray...

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3: Once Bitten, Twice Shy

**Supernatural: The Isoldati Files**

**Chapter 3: Once Bitten, Twice Shy**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

**Moorcroft, Wyoming**

It was a dreary night in this small town as the stars were shining all over the night sky. The place itself was idyllic as there was a dirty little secret looming. Little did that town know was that something sinister had lived in the shadows for so long as there was danger among the living. In a typical biker bar, there were drinks being served on hand as a young girl was about to leave after downing her last beer. She was going through a breakup as she even wanted to start over again. By the time she left the bar, she was ready to go, but she had to return to her motel room as she was eager to get by for a while. Just as she was about to do so, she heard footsteps coming towards her as she turned around. There was nothing there, or so someone thought as the girl was about to check in at the motel right away.

It wasn't long until the girl's stalker showed up as he seized her by the arm and backed her into the wall on the side. She was scared for her life as she saw him up close. He was ready to aim for the kill as his fangs appeared from his open mouth. The fate of it all had finally been sealed as the stalker sank his fangs into her neck as he fed on her until she was drained dry. He was no ordinary man as he was none other than a vampire that roamed the streets at night. Little did he know was that there was someone else watching in the distance as he was hiding in the trees. The man himself was someone that was eager to spy on the hunt as he had his katana with him. With purple hair and gold eyes, he was simply dressed like a biker as he wore a black tank top, blue jeans, and some leather chaps. He was also a _Shinigami _in human form as he was simply observing the target's attack without being detected by anyone in particular. By the time he jumped down, he found the trail cold again as he examined the dead body of his victim. It was a tragic fate indeed as he was aware of the vampire nest that resided here in Moorcroft. Little did he know was that there would be the presence of hunters in the fray, for the hunt for the vampire nest has gotten a little interesting at least...

###

Sam got out of the Impala as it was parked at a rest stop. He was simply stretching his legs as he got out of the passenger's side and went towards the restroom. It was a long trip as he simply did his business after holding it for so long. When he finished up his business, he flushed the urinal as he went to the sink to wash his hands. He was also tired after going on the road with Dean since he left Stanford as he was still reeling from the hunt for the Wendigo back in Colorado. After leaving the restroom, he went back to the Impala as he was waiting for Dean to get back. The wait itself proved to be long as he was simply sitting at the passenger's side while resting up. After waiting for nearly thirty minutes, he finally saw Dean come out of the restroom as he was ready to go. Both brothers were itching to go back on the hunting trail as the search for their father was about to be put on hold... again!

"Well, let's hit the road," said Sam.

"Not so fast," said Dean.

"What are you talking about?"

"According to some of the people who stopped by here, there's been a string of attacks in the town of Moorcroft."

"Moorcroft?"

"Yep, they say that there had been some animal attacks coming from different parts of town, but the worst part is when the victims were all exsanguinated with all their blood drained from them."

"Could be a vampire."

"According to Dad's journal, these vampires aren't the average run-of-the-mill ones that you see in the movies or t.v. These guys can't be staked of shone crosses at them. Not even garlic or holy water effects them."

"Sounds like something else."

"And they're _strong_,but they have two weaknesses: one of them is sunlight and the other is Dead Man's Blood. All we know that the only way to kill one is to decapitate it."

"Sounds good to me..."

"By the way, if we're going to be hunting vampires in Moorcroft, we should at least get a look at Devil's Tower while we do that."

"Dean, we're hunters, not tourists."

"Come on, Sammy; you gotta have a lot of views on the open road, you know."

Sam was dismayed at Dean's obsession of Devil's Tower as he was also caught in the hunt while at the rest stop. It was going to be one hell of a doozy as both Sam and Dean were off to Moorcroft as planned in order to investigate even further...

###

The Impala was parked at the motel as Sam and Dean were dressed up as federal agents. Both of them were on the prowl as they were also interested in hunting whatever struck this town with fear. The evidence of an attack remained fresh as it was also not to be tampered with when the both of them had stumbled onto something fierce. To Sam's surprise, he saw a vampire tooth on the ground as he tried to pick it up. Unfortunately, he couldn't do it as he saw several police officers scanning the perimeter for more clues. As for Dean, however, he was simply skimming the place as he noticed a shoeprint that had an impression in it. There was signs of an attack as he was even trying to piece together the attack one step at a time.

"Okay, it looks like our perp wore a pair of sneakers the size of a basketball player," said Dean.

"What did you find?" asked Dean.

"The perp had big feet, but they're not clown feet."

"Very funny..."

"No, we're _not_ fighting killer clowns right now. The tooth on the ground signifies the attack of a vampire. These nasty bloodsuckers go in droves and live in nests. It seems that we've got a vampire problem that broke loose."

"What broke loose?" asked a woman with brown hair.

"Officer, we're looking at a possibility that we're dealing with a vampire here."

"A vampire? That's nothing but superstition and myth."

"The evidence proves its point," said Sam as he picked up the vampire tooth from the ground.

"Hey! That's police evidence! You can't go barging in on a police investigation!"

"The victim that died was attacked by a vampire _and_ was exsanguinated to the last drop."

"No way... How do you know about this?"

"We're just lucky, Officer-"

"Call me Celia. My name is Celia Matheson. I've been all over this since the attacks here in Moorcroft."

"Okay, Celia," said Dean. "Anyway, if there's any trouble...," He gives her his card. "You call us, alright?"

And so, Sam and Dean left the scene as Celia watched them leave in the Impala. As for the danger of vampires, it was about to get a little ugly as there would be someone else waiting in the wings for the hunt of those monsters. It would only be a matter of time before another vampire attack occurred, but for now, it was all quiet for now...

###

Sam was busy looking at his father's journal as he looked at the record of vampire attacks that occurred many years ago. He always viewed them to be the normal Bela Lugosi type, but this breed of monster had been stumping the myth for centuries. Somehow, he had to go deeper as he was ready to go on the hunt along with Dean. The sight of the motel room proved to be a connection for his laptop as he was looking into the database that recorded the attacks. He had even noticed that the vampires had a way with targeting their intended victims as they mainly hang around in bars and strip clubs. He had to talk to Dean right away about this as he closed up his laptop and left the motel room.

The night air did no comfort for him as he was experiencing the same visions in his head since his encounter with Mito back in Post Falls. The pain in his head became intense as he couldn't take it anymore. Still, he had to find out more as he didn't venture the open field unarmed, for he had a shotgun with salt rounds along with a machete in his hand. He wanted to find the nest very gingerly as he heard the sound of footsteps coming towards him. Turning around, he saw a woman with red hair as she was dressed in typical "hoochie-mama" clothing. She was hungry as she wanted to have Sam for dinner as she bore her fangs and was ready to attack. He ran from her as he had to get back to the motel and contact Dean right away. It wasn't long until he saw the vampire leap in front of him as she was still waiting to feed on him. Armed with his shotgun, he fired a salt round into her shoulder as he slowed her down for a bit. Running from the vampire's urge, he ran towards a clearing as he stepped onto an old wooden door. With the vampire catching up to him, she was about to drain him dry until she saw him fall into the hole where the wooden door was. She shrieked as she lost her meal, for he was nowhere to be found in the blackness below...

###

Back at the police station, Celia was on hand looking at the vampire attacks that were gripping Moorcroft for a while as she stumbled onto something that appeared in a newspaper. There was an old mineshaft below as it hadn't been used for years as she later found that it had a curse on it. To her shock, she found another clue in which it would be vital for the Winchester brothers as she saw a glyph with a snake on it. Where did it come from? Were there any monsters with the same thing in the old mine shaft as well? She had to contact Dean as she got out her cellphone. Just as she was about to call him, she heard the door open up as she went out of her office. Someone had gotten in as Celia got out her gun and went forth to find out who came in.

The sound of the curtains ruffling had worried her as she saw the window open in the cold night. There was a sign of danger as she saw someone standing next to the front door. When she saw him turn around, he was another vampire that wanted to feed as he retracted his fangs in order to make the kill. Just as he was about to do so, his orders were put on hold as he saw another vampire standing in his way. He was the leader of the nest as he wanted to have first dibs on Celia, but it had to be made at their secret hideout below. Without further hesitation the invading vampire snatched her up as he followed his leader out of the police station entirely. The night was still going as the evening to feed has gotten into a whole new level as well. It would only be a matter of time before the entire nest would be exposed, for the vampire threat was real and it was also hungry as well...

###

Dean returned to the motel room as he found that Sam wasn't there. Something was wrong here as he went out of the motel room and heard the shrieking from within the woods. Being on his guard, he even noticed that an empty cartridge was fired as he picked it up from the ground. He was aware that Sam was in trouble as he had to find him in the night before the sun rose. To his shock, he saw the vampire in hoochie-mama clothing appear as she was clutching at her shoulder. It was an awkward moment as he even noticed that she hadn't even gotten to feed yet. Dean had to make sure not to let his guard down as he was about to go face-to-face with a vampire that was out of his league. With her fangs ready, she was ready to attack as she wanted to feed without delay. She noticed Dean very carefully as she smelled the same blood on him, for it was Winchester blood indeed. The very scent of it made her feel orgasmic as she wanted to get him very badly. Just as Dean was about to strike her down, he was overpowered by the vampire as she was about to sink her teeth into his neck.

"Okay, you got me," he said as he was holding the vampire back.

"Your blood; I want your blood!" she said as she was retracting her teeth.

"I take it that you're not the average run-of-the-mill vampire here."

"You smell of _and_ you carry the same blood as that man I tried to catch!"

"Sam! What the hell did you do to him?!"

"I tried to catch him for a meal, but he fell into a pit instead. No matter; you'll do just nicely." The vampire refused to budge as she was hearing and feeling the sounds of her prey. "Your fear has increased little by little. Oh, I love the smell of fear. I can also hear the sound of your heartbeat as well. It's such a wonderful sound indeed! As for the scent of your blood, I can't wait to _devour_ you when I suck you dry!"

Just as the vampire was about to do Dean in, he heard the sound of a gunshot pierce her skull as she was writhing in agony. To his shock, he saw a strange woman with medium teal hair and purple eyes appear as she had a gun in her hand. She was a woman with a cold stare as she was even dressed in a strapless teal bodysuit complete with some weapons of her own. Whoever she was, she was on business as she even had to deal with one of the Winchesters to boot. It wasn't long until Dean saw her get out a sword as she sliced off the vampire's head and threw it into the woods. He had never seen anyone so savage before as she showed no fear or hesitation in her eyes.

"Thanks for saving my life," he said.

"I wasn't on _planning_ to saving your life," said the woman coldly as she put her sword away.

"You could've at least show some emotion while doing it."

"You're such an idiot! I work alone, not with an oversexed oaf who does nothing but guzzle down beer and looks at porn!"

"Hey, I haven't been looking at porn since the Wendigo incident. By the way, my name's Dean Winchester. I've been looking for my brother, but he's not there."

"My name is Seto Ashizoka. I prefer to work alone on this hunt."

"You're a lone wolf, aren't you? I guess that I'm gonna have to go on my own to find my brother in such a place like this."

"Is it Sam Winchester? I know who _he _is because he was the one that had the same birthday as my little sister, Mito."

"No way..." Dean was shocked to hear something from Seto as she was most likely to leave him in order to search for the nest. "I've seen Mito before back in Idaho."

"...And she also has a bad habit in wearing lingerie instead of normal clothing. By the way, have you heard of the vampire nest here in the old mineshaft?"

"No..., but the victims that they took were all exsanguinated."

"The head honcho only comes out once a month just to find a suitable victim to feed on before he slumbers in the darkness once again. He is so vicious that even his own nestlings are afraid of him."

"Well, shall we go into the nest?"

"Hey! This is _my_ hunt!"

Dean took off with his weapons in hand as he left Seto in the dust. He was off to find Sam before something else happened as he was off to go into the clearing where the old mineshaft would be. Just as he was about to do so, he heard footsteps coming as he turned around to see Seto catching up to him. She was a hunter that was eager to kill any kind of monster that would harm the innocent, but she also had to put up with Dean and his wisecracking devil-may-care attitude in play...

###

Sam woke up as he was trapped in the hole that he fell into. He was aching as he even noticed that there was a sharp rock embedded into his left leg. He was injured as he gritted his teeth and took it out right away. Blood seeped onto his pants from the wound as he was trying to keep pressure on it. His internal alarm also kept him alert as the scent of blood could even attract vampires in this dark place. Getting up, he hobbled around as he was feeling the cave in the dark. There was no light here but the full moon as it was shining over the opening of the cave. To his shock, he heard running footsteps as they were coming towards him very quickly. He even heard the sound of his own heartbeat throughout the hole as he was being targeted by the same group that the vampire came from.

He couldn't get away as he saw two vampires emerge as they were about to feed on him at any second. He was done for, but not without a fight as he got out his shotgun and was about to fire at them. Just as he was about to do so, he heard rapid footsteps approaching as he saw someone hack off the vampires' heads with his sword. Whoever the intruder was, he was definitely on Sam's side as he was itching to destroy the whole nest altogether. This was a very awkward encounter as Sam stared directly at the young man with the katana in his hands. Whatever motive he had, it was personal as the vampire nest was in for a rude awakening so far.

"Thanks for the backup," said Sam as he was clutching at the wound in his leg.

"I take it that you had a run-in with the females," said the intruder.

"I almost got exsanguinated by one while falling here in this shaft."

"...And you were wounded in the process. The name's Totsuka, friend; and you must be Sam Winchester. I've heard from the old biddy that you even wanted to be a lawyer while going to college, but got back into the hunting business after the death of your girlfriend."

"I know..."

"Furthermore, I'm hunting the nest of vampires that have been terrorizing this town and the motherlode's definitely here somewhere. This nest is crafty, so be careful."

"Yeah, I know; I nearly got killed by one."

"The males in the nest only go after the pretty ones to either feed on or to sacrifice to the leader. The females are much worse. They not only smell the scent of blood, but they can sense your fear _and _hear your heartbeat."

"Speaking of which, I heard my own heart beating when those bloodsuckers came at me."

"Come on; we have a nest to find, but first, you're gonna have to have to patch up that wound in your leg."

Sam lifted up his pant leg as he exposed the wound where he took out that sharp rock earlier. He was bleeding as he had to subdue it while holding it down with his hand. Totsuka became aware of the wound that Sam sustained as he saw him dig into his coat for a first aid kit. It was a godsend that he had one of his own as he got it out of the pocket from his chaps. He was no stranger to first aid as he dug out a small bottle of alcohol and poured it directly onto Sam's wound. The pain had caused him to grit his teeth as Totsuka continued to clean the wound before it got infected. It wasn't long until he got out some stitching material as he noticed the wound on Sam's leg to be open. He got to work as he stitched up Sam's wound and placed some bandaging on it.

"You sure know how to hold it in without screaming," said Totsuka.

"You don't know the full brunt of it, do you?" said Sam as he was reeling from the pain.

"You mustn't jostle the wound too much or else the stitches would come apart."

"Yeah, I know..." Sam got up on his feet as he was feeling at the corners of the walls. "By the way, aren't you suppose to hunt a vampire nest here?"

"I was, but I cannot abandon the wounded."

"I'll be fine, but I have a bad feeling that there's something about to go down."

Sam wasn't going to give up that easily as he continued to feel at the walls. With Totsuka guiding him, he was steered into the direction where he needed to go as he found a trail that was littered with lanterns on the rock walls. What _was _it, exactly? Where did it lead to? Sam and Totsuka followed the trail of lanterns as they even found themselves in a quandry. They were in the entrance of the vampire nest as they were hiding away from monster senses. With several vampires coming inside, they had a prisoner with them as she was none other than the police officer that was investigating the vampire attacks. Sam was worried for her safety as she was being led towards a clearing that smelled and reeked of the scent of blood. Still, he was wounded as he had to be careful after sustaining that fall from the hole up above. Staring at his leg, he even had to be cautious about it as he didn't want to attract any unwanted attention while doing it...

###

Dean and Seto were scoping the clearing as they found the entrance to the underground shaft. Both of them were staring at the old door as it was decayed with age, but there was a sign of a fall going down. Seto examined the onset of the fall as she even noticed that someone was there as she saw the signs of a pursuit. She was also aware that the one that had been chased fell down to the main nest's secret passageway as there was something wrong here. It wasn't long until she got out a grappling hook as she shot it on the tip of the hole. Taking no chances, she went down as she saw Dean grab onto her into the hole where the old mineshaft was. There was signs of struggle as there was also blood on the ground. To Dean and Seto's shock, they saw three vampires that had their heads cut off as they once smelled the scent of blood. It was a deathtrap here, but both hunters had to stay on their guard as they were exploring the old mineshaft very carefully.

"So, what do you got?" asked Dean.

"Whoever fell here, was stupid enough to attract a vampire group," answered Seto.

"Perhaps it must have been a barfly that fell down the hole."

"No barfly could fall and bleed potent blood that could attract some vampires to attack."

"Then who was it?"

"The man who fell down the hole while being injured in the process is none other than your little brother."

"What?!"

"The bloodsuckers that tried to attack him are not the average vampires that hide in nest after killing or turning a few victims. These guys are known to smell the sight of blood the moment one bleeds."

"So, Sam sustained an injury like that; no wonder these guys were like that."

"These vampires aren't the ones that have been in the movies or on t.v."

"Yeah, I know. Instead of fangs on the front, they have retractable teeth above them."

"How the hell do you know about that?"

"I read it in my dad's journal. The only way to attack them head on is to either show them sunlight or pump them with dead man's blood, but the third option is-"

"-To decapitate them? Good luck with _that_."

"Come on, we've got a couple of vamps to gank."

Without any further delay, Dean took the lead as he was worried for Sam. He had to find him right away as he also had to mask the scent of blood while going up against a vampire nest. With Seto following him, she was off to follow Dean where he was going to as she had her weapons at the ready. Both of them were following a trail as they finally found themselves in the belly of the beast. It wasn't going to be easy for them as they were at the main entrance of the nest. The place itself was vast as both Dean and Seto were on the trail of the vampires that nested here, for there would also be trouble on the horizon.

"This place is huge," said Dean.

"This mineshaft bore more than just gold here," said Seto.

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"This mineshaft is also a place that houses a vampire elder. He's the one that you need to watch your neck out for. Normally, he has fed on the townsfolk here since the west became integrated with the rest of this country. When the town was founded in 1876, the people were happy, but the quest for gold took a wrong turn for the worst. After a series of deaths year after year, a secret society stopped by here and sealed the mineshaft up for good..., until now."

"Well, this town didn't get integrated until thirty years later."

"The mineshaft had been sealed off for a long time until a group of low-ranking vampires opened up the elder's tomb in order to start feeding on the people again. As for the elder himself, it's gonna be a tough one by the looks of it."

"Are you saying that this vampire's hard to kill."

"The vampire elder can't be killed easily because once you chop his head off, he grows another one to replace it."

"That sucks... Anyway, how can he be stopped?"

"The only way to kill him is to feed him the blood of a _Shinigami_."

"_Shinigami_? I thought vampires fed on anything that moves."

"_Shinigami_ blood is very poisonous to vampires, including the elder ones. If one of them is bitten by a vampire, he or she will not be affected by the effects of it."

"Looks like the _Shinigami_ blood is poison to them just like kryptonite is dangerous for Superman."

"Let's get a move on."

And so, Dean and Seto continued to follow the entrance to the vampire nest as they came in undetected from the scent of others. By the time they entered into the nest, they hid into the shadows as they saw several vampires walking past them. To their shock, they saw Celia being carted away into the nest as she was bound and dressed in white. Dean had to rescue her from those fiends as he even wanted to kill some of them in the process, but was held back by Seto, who always wanted to proceed with caution. They had a tough job to do, but they had to approach it very carefully as there would be trouble along the way...

###

Sam hid in one of the hollow crags of the cave as he was still clutching at his leg. The pain was intense, but he had to hold up until he found and killed the vampire nest. Still, he had to have some help coming from Totsuka as he was ready to undertake the same hunting job with him. To his shock, he saw him get out a knife as he began to slash his arm deeply. Blood seeped from the wound as Totsuka grabbed a jar and put it in there. It wasn't long until he grabbed some empty bullets as he later took out a syringe and used it to inject it into them. Sam had never seen anything like it before as he was now aware that there was an enemy among the vampires in the nest as the hunt has gotten more dangerous than ever. With all the blood bullets into one cartridge, it was packed into a gun as it was ready to go in order to stop the vampires in their tracks.

"Why are you bleeding yourself?" asked Sam as he saw Totsuka bandage up his arm.

"There's a vampire elder among the mongrels in the nest," he answered.

"So you're using your own blood as a base for the bullets, aren't you?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm actually a _Shinigami_ in human form and my blood is the only weapon that can be used to kill the vampire elder in this nest."

"I see..."

"Basically, vampires not only view dead man's blood a threat, but a _Shinigami's _blood can eat them up on the inside."

"I take it that it's their kryptonite."

"It is, but I prefer to call it 'vamptonite.'"

"I hear footsteps..." Sam felt the presence of danger coming. "We have to hide before we do anything."

"I hear you there."

Without warning, both Sam and Totsuka were surrounded by a group of vampires as they didn't want them to leave the nest yet. They were both surrounded as they had no other choice but to surrender to them without delay. To their shock they saw the vampire elder appear as he smelled the scent of blood in the air. He was ready to taste the blood of his victims as he even noticed that one of them was a _Shinigami_ in which his blood was tainted and poisonous. There was a sacrifice to be made as there was also the vampire elder to deal with as well.

"I see that you've found my humble abode here, _Shinigami_," said the elder.

"I've come here to take you down," said Totsuka.

"Your blood isn't suitable for my tastes because it is poison to me and my nest."

"Go to hell!"

"I also find that there is a smell of a blood that is sweeter than the normal human type, for it is also one with psychic attributes."

"Leave Sam Winchester out of this!"

"Oh, I'm afraid not! His blood can satisfy me because it is more like a table wine than a delicacy. He'll do a lot more nicely than that police officer I've captured."

"You're insane!" cried Sam.

"Am I? I've been holed up here for over a hundred years or so and the thirst for psychic blood has awakened me the moment those demons unsealed me and my nest. I've got a feast for the masses here." The vampire elder walks closer to Sam as he heard his heartbeat up close. "The _Shinigami_ will be executed afterwards. As for _this_ young man, prepare him for sacrifice. I've finally scored a fine meal in such a long time."

Both Sam and Totsuka were taken away through separate intervals as the vampire elder watched in delight. He was ready to taste the psychic blood as he was ready to enjoy such a fabulous meal. Still, he was a vampire after all, but he wasn't going to be killed that easily, either...

###

Dean and Seto were in a corridor as they were scoping the place from top to bottom. They had to be on their guard as they saw several vampires walking past them with a powerful hunger in their eyes. They were screwed when they had to hide in every crevice of the nest they can possibly muster as they were not about to throw in the towel just yet. To Dean's surprise, he saw a gun on the floor as he picked it up carefully. It was a magnum that was made out of silver as it had a special clip in it. Taking it out carefully, he found the bullets to be contained with blood as it was left behind after the struggle. Even Seto took notice as she found traces of blood on the ground where the incident took place.

"Totsuka's been here," she said.

"I take it that this clip's got some special bullets in it," said Dean.

"Those bullets have the blood of a _Shinigami _in it."

"_Shinigami_?"

"Totsuka's no stranger to hunting vampires, but if he's here, then your brother's here with him."

"Well, shall we find the elder?"

"Don't make me laugh!"

Dean didn't say anymore as he followed Seto's lead. Both of them were hiding out while getting ready to stop the vampire elder from feeding off the sacrifice as they had their weapons at the ready. It wasn't long until they were spotted by one of the vampires as Dean grabbed his machete and chopped off his head. It was a close call, but he had to be on his guard at a better time as he put away his weapon. Even Seto was pleased to see him fight off the vampire as she found him not to be a fool after all. It also seemed that her ways in fighting alone have been numbered, but she still preferred the loner mentality in the time of the hunt.

###

Sam was kept in a cell as he was tied up on the floor. It wasn't long until he noticed that Totsuka had been bound with him as they were about to be killed on the spot in different intervals. They had to get out right away, but it was a dismay that the gun that Totsuka prepared for had been dropped earlier. This job was about to get a little ugly as both Sam and Totsuka were trying to get out of their bonds before the sacrifice, but it was also going to be trouble than it's worth.

"This sucks," said Totsuka as he was struggling to get free. "I'm about to be taken out while you become the main course."

"I've been through worse," said Sam.

"These vampires are a nuisance sometimes, but there are those who have rotten luck as well."

"What do you mean, 'rotten luck?'"

"Ever heard of a vampire named Benny? He was a vampire who had his career in piracy for a while until he fell in love with a woman. He may have been a vampire, but he had the worst luck because of it. 'Bad Luck Benny' we called him because of his troubles in his own nest when the head honcho took him out and decapitated him. It's a shame, but that's how vampires deal with insubordination in the ranks when they make the grunts piss on cue."

"Well, it sucks to be a vampire, but we're human."

"You're human, but for me, I'm just a decent _Shinigami_ with a knack for weapons."

"As for the vampire elder, he's up to something."

"Vampire elders are known to drink the blood of those who possess psychic attributes. They even find it to be a better table wine than human blood. When we get out of here, we're gonna go in and kick some ass out there. Hell, I might even let any of those bastards bite me."

"But you might get turned into a vampire as well."

"All _Shinigami_ are immune to vampirism. If they bite us, they die from the inside."

Without warning, the door opened up as Sam and Totsuka saw two vampires approach them. With the bonds broken briefly, only Sam was taken out of the cell as Totsuka watched them carry him out of there. He was struggling to get free as he saw the cell door close while being locked on the front. When he finally broke free, he decided to get out his pocketknife as he was picking at the lock on the door. With the door open, he busted out as he saw his katana in one of the shelves. When he got it back, he was back on the move again until he heard the sound of a woman's voice coming from another cell. To his surprise, he saw Celia as she was bound the same way. She was dressed for the sacrifice as she was about to die just like Sam, but hope was on the way.

When Totsuka picked the lock, he went in as she saved her from certain death. She was a mess as she was even dressed in a white robe for tonight's sacrifice. Still, there wasn't no time left as Totsuka had to get her out of here right away, for there was something evil about to go down in the fray.

"That man...," said Celia.

"I know," said Totsuka. "Was he about to kill you just now?"

"The elder's changed his plans the moment he smelled the scent of psychic blood."

"Where are they taking Sam Winchester?"

"They're taking him to the altar right now."

"You should get out as fast as you can. I'll deal with the bloodsuckers head on."

Celia smiled as she left her cell of all places. As for Totsuka, however, he was on the move as he had his katana with him. When he was about to go to the altar room, he saw Dean and Seto approaching the main entrance as they were armed with their own weapons. It was a plan of action as all three have united to stop the vampire elder from feasting on Sam before it was too late.

"I prefer that this is yours," said Dean as he handed Totsuka his gun.

"I've been looking for this, you know," he said.

"Where's the girl?" asked Seto.

"She got away, but the vampire elder has changed his plans into feasting on the psychic blood of his new victim."

"What victim?" asked Dean.

"It's Sam Winchester."

"What?!"

"Hey, this isn't a standard reunion right now," said Seto. "We came here to take out the vampire elder before he feasts on the psychic blood of his victim."

"That 'victim' is my brother! If you had siblings, you would stop at nothing to save them, wouldn't you?"

"I have a younger sister, Mito, but she knows the risks about being a hunter. As for the rest of us, we have to take down the elder, even if it means by taking out some of his grunts."

"Don't forget the vamptonite," said Totsuka as he cocked his gun into place.

"Well, let's dance," said Dean.

And so, Dean and the others were ready to stop their target as they were in the belly of the beast in a nest of vampires. Time was running out as they had to stop the sacrifice fast, for the life of Sam was in danger as we speak...

###

Sam was bound as he was dressed in a white robe while in the sacrificial chamber. He didn't like the sound of the fact that he was about to be fed on by the vampire elder as he was trying to break free. He saw the other vampires in the nest as they were all congregating to greet the elder in all his glory. To his shock, he saw the elder enter into the chamber as he was about to suck the life out of him. He had to get out fast as he was about to be fed upon by the head honcho of the nest. The sound of his own heartbeat filled the room as the other vampires were being enticed by the effects. His own blood gave off the scent as every vampire in the room were wanting a piece of him, but the elder had dibs for him first.

"My fellow brothers and sisters," said the elder. "I celebrate this night to be a sanguine one, when the moon is burning bright! Tonight, I propose a feast to our own existence, for this sacrifice will be made!"

_CRASH!_

"Not today!" yelled Dean as he burst in through the doors of the entrance.

Sam was relieved to see his brother crash the party as he saw him go at some of the vampires that remained here. To his surprise, he also saw Totsuka with his gun as he and Seto were taking out more of them in the fray. With quick thinking, Sam saw a knife as he used it to cut his bonds and break free. He had to help out the others as he saw Totsuka throw his gun to him. Catching it, he was ready to kill the vampire elder before he could feed. The scent of his blood drove the elder mad with hunger until he pointed the gun at him. Sam couldn't let him feast on him as he fired a bullet of _Shinigami _blood into his brain. The vampire elder writhed in pain as his insides were disintegrating from his body. The blood seeped everywhere as the elder became liquefied from the bullet's effects. Sam was relieved to kill the elder as he wanted to get out of here as fast as he can, for this ordeal would be worse in the long run. With the vampires fleeing, they departed from the mineshaft as they would be nowhere to be found until next time, for the hunt would catch up to them eventually.

"Looks like the nest got away after all," said Seto. "Damn! I knew that I didn't need help in this."

"Hey, it could be worse," said Totsuka.

"And to top it off, the 'sacrificial lamb' gave the elder a taste of his own medicine," said Dean.

"Can we get out of here for once?!" cried Sam. "There's been enough talk about vampires for one night."

"You're right," said Totsuka. "It seems that you saved the day after all, Sam Winchester."

Sam was happy to go out of the mineshaft as he led the way out of there. With Dean and the others following him, they found a way out as they all saw the night sky being slowly covered by the dawn. It had been a long night for them as they even saw Celia standing in front of them. The terror in Moorcroft was over as the vampire threat had left this small town forever, for there would be another day when the vampires would attack, but not now...

###

Sam woke up in his bed at the motel as he saw the sunlight appear from the window. He was glad that the ordeal with the vampire elder was over as he sat up and heard the shower going from the bathroom. He knew that Dean was taking a shower as he had a while to wait. After waiting for a while, he decided to get dressed as he wanted to hit the road right away. With his laptop and his father's journal in his hands, he was waiting for Dean to get out of the bathroom as he saw him emerge in his clothes after taking a shower. Both of them were heading out on the road again as they were about to leave Moorcroft. Just as they were about to get to the Impala, they saw Celia in her uniform as she was happy to be on the job again. The vampire battle was over, but there were other nests in the fray as they were still scarce in other parts of the country. Anyway, another hunt went down smoothly, but the adventures on the road were still calling to Sam and Dean in times of need as they were most likely to leave town anyway.

"Hey," said Celia. "I wanted to thank you guys for stopping those monsters."

"Sam finished off the elder before he finished off _him_," said Dean.

"I take it that you stopped the perp."

"I know, but we're leaving right now," said Sam.

"By the way, where is that Totsuka guy? I wanted to thank him for rescuing me."

"He split town before we woke up," said Dean. "As for the 'ice queen,' she's split town, too, but she's not into people skills right now."

"Hey, before you guys go, I suggest that you check out Devil's Tower. It's really cool. As for me, I need to get back to work."

"You heard the lady," said Sam as he got into the passenger's side of the Impala.

Dean was happy to see Devil's tower as he got in on the driver's side. Once again, the Impala was off as it left Moorcroft entirely. Still, Dean wanted to go to Devil's Tower as he wanted to get a good look at it, for it was something that could never be passed up again. By the time the Impala got there, Sam and Dean got out of there as they stared at it with such intensity. The place was great as it was also something to look at while on the road.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Dean.

"That's nice, Dean," said Sam.

"Hey, that place is the same one where _Close Encounters of the Third Kind_ was filmed at."

"At least we can't find E.T. to phone home."

"Very funny..."

Sam and Dean stared at Devil's Tower as they were fine where they are for a little bit. As for their road trip, they had very much to go on, for the hunt was still going in full force.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4: Next Contestant

**Supernatural: The Isoldati Files**

**Chapter 4: Next Contestant**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

It was a long night as the casinos and bars were lively at the moment. Little did everyone here in this city know was that something terrible was about to happen when one least expects it. Back at a strip club, known as the Blue Iris, the men at the establishment were taking in the entertainment as the strippers were doing their thing to them. One in particular was so beautiful that she was fully enticing to the eyes of men. Her light blue hair and purple eyes were her best feature as she was dancing in sexy lingerie to the men who saluted her with cash for her. She was the belle of the ball in her club as she was shaking all over the pole. One of the customers had saluted her as he even gave her a hundred dollar bill. She accepted it as she was eyeing him very carefully while she was sliding up and down the pole. After the performance, she decided to take the customer on a wild ride as she grabbed his arm and left the club.

By the time they got to the customer's hotel room, they were ready to get it on as they were about to kiss each other. The moment got down and dirty as the stripper was giving the customer her all until he saw something in her eyes. She was a monster as she was ready to kiss him permantly in order to steal his energy. The customer's fate was sealed as he felt his energy slip from him when the stripper sucked all of the life out of him. With all of the customer's energy tapped, the stripper left the hotel room to get back to work. After her departure, a maid entered into the hotel room as she was about to clean it up. To her shock, she saw the dead body of the customer that the stripper sucked the life out of as his mummified corpse was on the floor. The maid screamed in horror as the terror in stripper heals had struck again, for the hunt was about to be complicated as well...

###

Dean was busy at the slot machines as he was on a lucky streak. With nearly all of his money gone, he was about to hit the jackpot as the slot machine finally spat out lots of coins. He was happy to get all of it as he even wanted to put his new luck to the test. When he got to the next slot machine, he placed his last coin into it as it also hit jackpot as well. He was on a roll as he picked up the fallen coins and put them into his backpack for safe keeping. His lucky night was a high-roller as he went back to his table where Sam was sitting there looking at their father's journal. As usual, Sam was still looking at the research that was left behind as there would be another undertaking at hand. There would also be a reunion in the wings as there would be more help as well.

"Tonight is the night," said Dean as he was lugging his backpack.

"How much did you win?" asked Sam.

"I have no idea, but if there's a machine that coins into dollar bills, I'm gonna be living large."

"We haven't lived large since the Impala got totaled while being here. As for our search for Dad, it's gone cold so far."

"This sucks being in Vegas for too long..." Dean's stomach growled as he was about to get hungry. "I guess I spoke too soon..."

"There's a burger joint here that catches the eye."

"Oh, I really am starvin'."

"Come on, let's go."

And so, Sam and Dean left the slot machine area as they were ready to go to the burger joint inside of the hotel/casino here. By the time they got there, they were ready to order as Dean couldn't wait to get his hands on a burger with extra onions along with some pie. Little did Sam and Dean know was that two familiar faces were also here as they were getting ready to order their food as well. It was Mito and Caitlyn as they were stopping here for the night, but they didn't expect to see Sam and Dean here of all places. It was an awkward moment, but it was about to happen when the time of the hunt was drawing near. Meanwhile, the brothers were looking at the menu as they saw a waitress come at their table to get it.

"So, what can I get for you boys?" she asked.

"I'd like the burger deluxe with extra onions," answered Dean.

"Whoa, you sure like your onions there. What about _you_, Ken Doll?"

"I'd like the mushroom burger with a salad," said Sam.

"-And I'd like to prefer the same thing that he's having," said Mito as she walked to the table.

"Whoa, are you his girlfriend?" asked the waitress.

"Somewhat like that... As for my apprentice, she'll have the chicken basket."

"Anything to drink?"

"I'll take a Pepsi and so will my brother," said Dean.

"I've got the root beer," said Caitlyn.

"I'll have a ginger ale," said Mito.

"Okay, I've got it," said the waitress as she took the menus.

All four were waiting patiently as they were here in Vegas on hunting business. The four were back in the swing of things as they were about to do a risky undertaking in the long run. When the waitress got back with their food, they were ready to eat as they were to talk about the progress ahead, for there would be danger here in the form of something malignant.

"Oh, you gotta love this stuff," said Dean as he chomped down on his burger.

"Hey, hungry man; ease up, will you? You'll end up choking if you're not careful," said Caitlyn.

"It's my burger, I can do what I want with it."

"You're such a pig!"

"Cool it, both of you," said Sam as he was biting down on his burger.

"Your brother started it."

"Caitlyn, do not provoke any more attention," said Mito.

All four were there as they were eating their food at the restaurant in the night. They were living it up to the fullest as they finished up their meals while paying the bill. It wasn't long until Dean dug into his backpack as he dug out some coins that he won at the slot machines, but was stopped by Caitlyn, who drew out a hundred dollar bill and went to pay the bill. When she got back, she had a lot of change left as she even left the tip for the waitress. By the time all four left the restaurant, they went to their hotel rooms as they were tired from their night. With Sam and Dean in one room and Mito and Caitlyn in the other, they were there for a little bit in Vegas, but something sinister was about to happen in plain sight sooner or later.

###

Sam and Dean were in their hotel room as they were getting ready to tuck in for the night. With Sam taking a shower, he was cleaning himself up as he even wanted to get some sleep before hitting the road once again. After getting out of the shower, he dried himself off as he went towards the sink to brush his teeth. Finishing up, he left the bathroom as he dressed himself into some clean clothes as he was getting ready to go to bed. To his surprise, he noticed that Dean was gone as he was nowhere to be found in this hotel room. He knew that Dean would be okay as he had nothing to worry about. Climbing into bed, he fell asleep as he was happy to be in a decent hotel room instead of one that was meant for road trips. It was bliss to him as he was also ready to be on the road again the moment the Impala was fixed.

###

Dean was on his own for a little bit as he was at the Blue Iris having a beer. After winning it big in the slot machines, he wanted to get some kinky action in as he was waiting for the real entertainment to show up. To his surprise, he saw the stripper with light blue hair emerge as she was about to dance for her customers. Even Dean was amazed to see her like that as she was just his type. He always loved curves on a woman as he saw her dancing away on the pole. The stripper caught Dean's eye as she was even taking off her bra and giving it to him. He had never seen anything like that before as he continued to watch her dance topless while getting tips from the other customers. It wasn't long until he drew out a hundred dollar bill as he gave it to her for a tip on the stage.

He was smitten for her as he even wanted to get his hands on her right away. When he waited for her, he was downing another beer as he later saw her again in a black mini-dress while on her way out. Dean couldn't contain himself as he followed her out of the Blue Iris and caught up to her. Whoever she was, she was someone dangerous, for the female species will always be deadlier than the male.

"Hey, you forgot this," said Dean as he gave the stripper her bra.

"You can keep it," answered the stripper. "I've got plenty more where that came from."

"You're not that bad for a stripper."

"My name's Talulah, what's yours?"

"My name's Dean Winchester. I'm here for a while until I get my baby fixed."

"'Baby?'"

"It's my car, a black Chevy Impala that my dad drove. I simply got it since he turned up missing."

"There you are!" yelled Caitlyn as she ran towards Dean. "You can't be going off like that without supervision."

"Come on, Caitlyn; I wasn't going to mug her or anything."

"Don't give me that! Your Impala's almost fixed and you need to get some rest instead of hanging around strippers! Geez, you're such a pig!"

Without any further argument, Dean followed Caitlyn back to the hotel room as Talulah watched with such delight. Her gaze was on Dean entirely as she would stop at nothing to get her hands on him. She viewed him to be a perfect target as she would drain the life out of him soon enough, but seeing Caitlyn near him made her jealous and aware of the weapons that she had on her. She hated silver because it was lethal to her as she steered clear from the situation for now. As for Dean, he was a target that would never be shaken off so lightly as the seduction was already well underway...

###

When Sam was still in his bed, he opened his eyes as he heard the door open. Sitting up, he had to know what it was coming into the hotel room. Who could that be at this hour? Was it Dean? Was it another monster? Who could it possibly be coming into the room at two in the morning? Sam had to know eventually as he saw Mito come into the hotel room as she had a sim card in her hand. She wanted him to find about something as she was also dressed in a black silk nightgown with her long hair down to her feet.

"Hey," said Sam. "What are you doing up?"

"Do you have your laptop with you?" asked Mito.

"I'll go get it."

Sam got up out of bed as he grabbed his laptop and turned it on. This was an emergency as he had to answer the call, regardless of the situation. It wasn't long until Mito inserted the sim card into Sam's laptop as it contained a program that delved into surveillance. The sight of it was strange as it showed images of the hotel clearly. To their shock, they saw the customer and the stripper walk into the hotel room, but only one of them came out. The stripper left as she was leaving for another day, but there was something wrong with this picture.

"That's kind of odd," said Sam.

"It's ironic that the man who took the stripper to his hotel room ended up dead," said Mito.

"What makes you so sure?"

"According to the police reports, the victim, Ronnie Salazar, was found dead by a maid who was on housekeeping duty at the time. She also said that the victim's body was drained dry by something that it became mummified."

"Mummified?"

"This isn't the first victim to die like this. Three days ago, two men meet the same stripper and takes her to their hotel room. After that, they end up dead like our mummified friend there."

"I'll look into this." Sam accessed the internet's wi-fi as he was digging into some newspaper reports about the incident. "'Two men found dead...' It pans out completely." Sam finally realizes the threat as he was about to do some research on it. "We're dealing with a succubus."

"A succubus?"

"According to many legends and myths, a succubus takes the form of a seductive woman and drain the life out of her victims, especially men. That's how our wayward stripper works here."

"Does your brother know about this?"

"No, but he's probably either playing around the slot machines or-"

"-Going to the strip club? We have to stop him from making contact with the stripper or else he'll end up just like her victims."

"Wait, this succubus entices her male victims just like _that_?" Sam gets up as he finds his father's journal while looking through the pages of it. "There's no entry of it, but-" he finds a page on how to kill it. "The succubus is highly susceptible to silver. Any form of it, such as weapons or currency, can burn her, but a silver blade to the heart is the only way to take her out without fail."

"Or maybe enough silver bullets to kill her at least, but I just hope that you're right."

"As for Dean, I hope that he didn't go for the strippers."

Both Sam and Mito were on alert as they were ready to track down a succubus. With Mito changing into her hunting outfit, she was decked out in white lingerie as she had her hair up, complete with white thigh-high boots and plenty of weapons at her disposal. Sam later dressed in his clean clothes as he was ready to go and track down the succubus down before she laid her hands on Dean. He had to find his brother right away, but he didn't want to go hunting unarmed. Digging into his bag, he grabbed a gun as he took some cartridges full of silver bullets in it. When he caught up with Mito, he was ready to find Dean as he was eager to protect him from the effects of the succubus immediately.

"So, this succubus entices men and wraps them around her finger," he said.

"We should be on our guard if we're gonna find our killer stripper," said Mito.

"You got a point there. If Dean found someone like that, he's toast!" Sam clutched at his head as he couldn't bear the ringing in his ears. "No! Dean!"

"Sam, what's going on?!"

"It's happening again! This vision's not normal!" Sam sees Dean being led into a hotel room by Talulah. "No!" He is horrified as he sees her suck the life out of his brother. "We have to hurry!"

"Hold on!" Mito gives Sam an ibuprofen pill as he swallows it. "This will stop the headaches for now. Besides, you're not the only one who forsees these dangers. There's also a notion that a succubus can entrap her prey from either touch or contact with clothes. If the victim chooses to get away, the succubus could easily track him down by his scent or senses, including the ones for sexual pleasures."

"Sounds like Dean's in over his head... Damn it!"

Sam nodded hopefully as he followed Mito's lead throughout the hotel room. They had to be on their guard as they had to stop that succubus right away. It was a matter of life and death as both hunters were ready to track down the monster before she did any more damage, including putting harm towards Dean in the process.

###

Dean returned to the hotel as he was being chaperoned by Caitlyn, who didn't let him out of her sight. Earlier, he wanted to get his hands on Talulah as he was still holding onto her bra that she took off at the strip club. He was on cloud nine when he saw the image of her in his mind as he wanted to even have his interlude with her, but he couldn't get past the apprentice hunter in charge. He was put on house arrest in Mito's hotel room as Caitlyn stood guard at the door very carefully. There was no telling when or where the succubus could strike as she drew out her _kunai_ just to make sure it wouldn't come into the hotel room. She was dreading the danger as she heard footsteps coming forward. When she saw the door open, she saw Sam and Mito enter into the room as they were worried for the danger of Dean altogether.

"It's about time you guys came here!" yelled Caitlyn.

"Where's Dean?" asked Sam frantically.

"He's in the bathroom going gaga over a bra."

"What kind of bra?" asked Mito.

"He got it from a stripper with light blue hair. She works at the Blue Iris as, you know..."

"This stripper with light blue hair gave it to him, but he's been in the bathroom for a while now."

"Caitlyn, that stripper is a succubus," said Sam. "We have to break her hold on Dean before she tracks him down and sucks him dry."

Without further hesitation, Sam and Caitlyn opened up the bathroom door as they saw Dean collapsed onto the floor. Even Mito was worried as she saw the Talulah's bra in his hand. Dean remained unresponsive as Sam gingerly removed the bra from his hand. He had to do the alternative as he put it into the sink where he poured lighter fluid and salt all over it. Lighting a match, the bra burned brightly as it became a charred piece of lace and cups. With the fire burning quickly out, Sam removed the charred remains of the bra as he put them into the trash. He was relieved as he even washed the evidence from the marble sink. It wasn't long until he tended to Dean as he opened his eyes and sat up.

"Oh, what happened?" he asked as he was groaning in pain.

"You were influenced by a succubus," said Sam.

"Where's the bra?"

"Sam had to burn it," said Mito.

"Oh, come on! I wanted that bra!"

"That bra had the essence of a succubus on it."

"No way... That stripper! I know who she is! She works at the Blue Iris. I wonder where she is now?"

An eerie voice filled the air as Sam was aware of the presence of the succubus coming. He had to be prepared as he had his gun ready, but he saw her come in through the window. Talulah was that succubus as she was after Dean and would stop at nothing to suck him dry. Sam had to protect his brother at all cost as he was ready to kill the succubus that stood in the way.

"I want my prey," she said.

"You can't have him!" yelled Caitlyn as she threw a silver _shuriken_ at the succubus.

The _shuriken_ aimed at Talulah as it hit her shoulder. The burn of the silver made her scream as she fell out of the window. It was a short victory, but everyone had to be on their guard as the succubus would wind up coming back at any time. Sam was on alert as he had to get Dean to safety right away, for the succubus would stop at nothing to get him and suck him dry.

"I got her!" yelled Caitlyn as she was looking out the window.

"You may have attacked her with one of your weapons, but she's not about to throw in the towel yet," said Sam.

"What are you trying to say?"

"This succubus will stop at nothing to suck her victims dry, even if she has to kill just to get it."

"No way..."

"First thing's first," said Mito. "We have to get Dean out of harm's way."

"Wait," he said as he was up on his feet. "I know how we can trap that bitch."

"How?"

"I'll be the bait to get her. I'm not about to hang out to dry just yet."

"Then we better get going because the prey of the succubus always gives off a scent that only she can smell."

Dean was willing to be the bait as he took the lead out of the hotel room. With Sam, Mito, and Caitlyn following him they reached an empty conference room as it wasn't being used for anything. The trap would be set as Dean stood in the center while Sam poured salt around him. With Mito and Caitlyn armed with their weapons, they were waiting for the succubus to appear. They were ready for her as they hid behind the curtain while Sam did the same. The trapping was set as Dean waited for the succubus to appear. The succubus would stop at nothing to suck the life out of him, but he had a plan set into motion soon enough.

After waiting for a few minutes, Dean was about to leave the salt circle until he heard the door open up. To his shock, he saw Talulah as she was clutching at her arm where Caitlyn's _shuriken_ nicked her. She was after Dean with a vengeance as she was running towards him. Just as she was about to do so, Mito emerged from the curtain as she used her whip to dangle around her neck. Her hold over the succubus proved to be useful as she was unable to escape.

"I want my prey!" shrieked Talulah.

"You can't escape because my whip is infused with silver," said Mito.

"Perhaps I can turn the tide!"

And so, Talulah broke from Mito's whip as she was ready to resume in going after Dean. Mito was ready to duke it out as she was fighting the succubus in a battle that would be in the entry books. She was willing to take on the succubus as she was attacking her at full strength. It was a battle of the hunter and succubus as they were both dressed in lingerie, but only one can be the victor in all of this. Mito was aiming at the succubus as she would stop at nothing to take her out. Just as she was about to get the upper hand, she was seized by the throat by her opponent as she was pinned to a corner.

She was unable to get free as Talulah was ready to do her in. She was aware that the succubus can be strong as she was choking the life out of her. Just as she was about to lose her life, she heard gunshots piercing into Talulah's flesh as she was writhing in agony. With Talulah's grip loonened, Mito was free as she saw Sam with his gun as he was aiming to fire at the succubus directly. He was aiming directly at his target as he saw her coming towards him. Firing the rest of his shots into her heart, he saw her writhing even further as her body became withered and brittle. It was over as the succubus was as good as dead when she became dust on the floor.

"I take it that you've lived up to your name as a hunter," said Mito.

"Silver always kills," said Sam. "Besides, this isn't the first time that I came to your aid."

"Hey, this isn't a soap opera," said Dean as he got out of the circle.

"As I recall, didn't your brother save you from being seduced by the succubus?" asked Caitlyn as she emerged from the curtain. "Besides, for the rest of the night, no porn for you!"

"Hey! I'm a grown man, you know!"

"Yeah, right; you're a grown man who nearly got killed by a succubus!"

Dean was outdone by Caitlyn as she dragged him out of the conference room. As for Sam and Mito, they also left the conference room as they went back to the hotel room that Sam and Dean stayed at for a little privacy. As for Dean, he was carted back by Caitlyn as he was on his way to Mito's hotel room for the rest of the evening. It was one hell of a night, but the affair of the succubus was about to be jotted down into the memory banks of history for the hunt...

###

Sam was in his bed as he heard the shower running. It had been two hours since the battle against the succubus as he was tired from his ordeal. He had been trained very well under his missing father as he still had to look for him in the long run, but for now, he was tired as he wanted to just sleep. When he saw Mito out of the shower, she was dressed in her nightgown as she was laying next to him. She found him interesting as he was someone that was determined to bring down the monster that killed his mother and girlfriend, for he simply had a lot to do when it came to hunting. With the night about to end, he was up and alert after the hunt for the succubus as he was simply staring at Mito in the flesh. It was at that moment that he wanted some comfort before dawn as he even wanted to go the extra mile.

"I thought you can sleep in your own bed," he said.

"You've put up a fight in stopping the succubus with silver bullets to the heart," said Mito.

"Mito, there are times that I long for a normal life, but-"

"Sam, we are hunters; we're not suppose to have a normal life. Many people depend on us to save them from the unknown, for we operate from the outside in."

"I see what you mean..." Sam notices a strange tattoo on Mito's right ankle. "Nice tattoo."

"It's an anti-possession sigil. You should get on sometime."

"If I need it..."

Sam was comforted by Mito as he was about to have her all to herself for the rest of the night. His gut had told him that she was ready for the taking as he was staring at her large breast beneath that nightgown. He got up briefly as he stripped off his clothes and climbed back into bed. He had never been sexually active since he met Jessica, but with Mito, it was different as he saw her take off her nightgown and exposed the rest of her body to him. With that, Sam was ready to have her as he saw her kiss him on the lips. The heat of it all engulfed him as he saw her be on top of him for once. He saw her feel at his chiseled chest as she even felt the sound of his heartbeat become calm and steady. He was all hers for the rest of the night as he felt himself loosen up from below.

"This isn't your first time, is it?" said Mito.

"I once did it with Jessica before," said Sam.

"This isn't my first time either, but the man that I loved died the same way."

"How did he die?"

"The memory of that day is so painful to me when I saw him pinned to the ceiling. After that, the hotel room that we stayed in caught on fire and I swore that I would never abandon the hunt again."

"I see what you mean. Let me be the one to stop that monster, even if it means by dying at the cost of my life."

"Sam..."

Mito was comforted by his words as he returned the favor in this interlude. His body felt her heat as she was pressing her breasts against him. His lower region was begging to breach her as he couldn't take the excitement. It was at that moment that he felt her mounting herself onto him as he was in for the heat from within. She was making him feel at ease as he saw her bouncing breasts in full force. He accepted her presence as he was even feeling the intensity of such pleasure take him over. He wanted more as he became more in tune with her body. By the time they changed positions, Sam was on top of Mito as he was giving her all. He wanted this to last forever, but sooner or later, she would be gone by that time when the hunt appears once again.

By the time that they reached climax, they held each other in their arms as the moment of release had took them for the night. Both of them were tired as they became entangled with one another. During this moment after their interlude, they saw the sun emerging from underneath outside as dawn was breaking in. At that time, Sam pulled out of Mito as he was starting to get tired. He was exhausted as he saw her fall asleep in his arms, for he wanted to sleep for the rest of the morning.

###

Dean woke up as he was sleeping in one of the hotel beds in Mito's room. With Caitlyn sleeping in the other one, she was also tired as she didn't want to be disturbed. As for Dean, however, his brief house arrest was at an end as he got up and went to the bathroom sink to wash his face. Just as he was about to do so, he heard a knock on the door. He hoped to see maid service, but by the time he opened it up, he was in for one rude awakening that he could never shake off. To his shock, he saw a middle-aged woman come into the hotel room as she was dressed in a white labcoat with foreign clothes. Who was she and why did she come here? Dean didn't know what to think as he was stunned by the woman's arrival so readily.

"I take it that you're not part of the housekeeping here," he said.

"You're Dean Winchester, aren't you?" said the woman.

"Okay, you caught me. I've been a very naughty boy, haven't I?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I've heard of you before and you've got a rap sheet that has my organization on pins and needles: credit card fraud, pool hustling, poker table winnings, and impersonating federal and law enforcement. I also take it that you dragged your younger brother into your petty little mess, didn't you?"

"What's going on here?" asked Caitlyn as she woke up. "No way!" She sees the woman out in the open as she had Dean in a snag. "Miss Mik? What are you doing here in America?"

"It's been a while, Caitlyn. By the way, where's Mito?"

"She's in the hotel room where Sam Winchester is. I bet that they've had their alone time."

"'Alone time?' Are you that sure, little _kunoichi_?" asked a busty woman in a purple catsuit as she came into the window. "Well, I take it that you've bagged yourself some man-meat."

"'Man-meat?!' Are you kidding me, Netese?! I'm fifteen and still a virgin! This guy's way older than me, you know."

"I take it that you both know each other," said Dean.

"Yeah, her name's Netese Kaminaga. She's also a pain in the ass, too!"

"Hey, watch your mouth, little _kunoichi_," she said. "I happen to be one of the specialists in our organization here."

"'Organization?'" said Dean. "What are you talking about?"

"We are called the Isoldati. We're like you when it comes to operating out of the grid. Miss Mik is the brains of this group, but word has it that one of her close friends hasn't shown up in a long time."

"You mean John Winchester? We've been doing the same thing when it comes to finding him."

"Let me remind you that you're also one of John Winchester's sons," said Caitlyn.

"Hey, I'm the one interrogating here, little _kunoichi_," said Netese

"That's enough out of both of you," said Miss Mik. "We've arrived just in time to bring the Winchester brothers out of the grid for now, but with one catch: if they work with us on some of our cases, we can erase their charges from the law here in order to have them find cases that are suitable in the paranormal department."

The proposal from Miss Mik had Dean caught in the balls with a vise grip as he and Sam were about to undertake some cases that were out of his league. Sooner or later, there would be an offer that could never be refused, for there was a catch indeed.

###

Sam woke up as he was about to take a shower. It had been past nine o'clock as he stepped into the shower and cleaned himself off. The hot water felt good on him as he was getting ready to start the day. After rinsing himself off, he turned off the water and got out of the shower as he had a towel around his waist. When he got out of the bathroom, he noticed that Mito was dressed in different lingerie as it was light blue with matching thigh-high boots. She was ready to go as she was waiting patiently for Sam to do the same.

"That's the third outfit that you're wearing so far," he said.

"Miss Mik is here," said Mito.

"Who is Miss Mik?"

"_I _am Miss Mik," she said as she entered into the hotel room. "I've been expecting you, Sam Winchester."

"What do you want with me and where's Dean?"

"He's in Mito's hotel room with Caitlyn while being watched over by Netese."

"Netese?" said Mito. "What's she doing here?"

"She came with me because she's a specialist. As for our young friend here..." Miss Mik notices Sam clutching at his head as he was in excruciating pain. "What the hell's going on here?"

"Sam? Are you alright?"

"It's my head!" he cried as he was feeling the sting of the headache.

The pain in his head became intense as he saw a vision of a house in a foreign countryside. A house was burning just like his old home as he saw a woman hanging onto the balcony crying for help. It was too much to bear as Sam heard a voice that shook him to the core.

"HELP MEEE!"

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5: The Company That You Keep

**Supernatural: The Isoldati Files**

**Chapter 5: The Company That You Keep**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language)

"HELP MEEEE!"

Sam woke up from a nightmare as he was in his bed at the hotel room. He had been out for two days as he got up from his slumber. Dressed in new clothes, he was looking at his surroundings as he found that he was in someplace different. He noticed that the hotel room was different as he walked towards the window. The scenery was different as he wasn't in Las Vegas anymore, but he was trapped in a place that was far more foreign than any other place. Wherever he was, he wasn't in some cheap motel room as he heard the door open up. To his shock, he saw Miss Mik enter into the room as she was carrying a tray full of tea and cookies. Whatever gesture she was giving off, Sam was sure to trust her right away as he was starting to get a little hungry.

"Good morning," said Miss Mik as she set the tray down on a table. "I take it that you slept much better."

"Where am I?" asked Sam.

"You're on my home turf, Sam Winchester."

"What do you mean, 'home turf?'"

"You're in South Korea for a while. I take it that you've never left the nest of your own homeland before. This city that you're in is called Seoul, which was once the sight of the Olympics at the time."

"Where's Dean?"

"He's here, but I kind of pulled a few strings just to cover up his troubles for now, but in this case, you're gonna have to work along with the rest of the Isoldati?"

"Isoldati? The word means, 'the soldiers' in Italian."

"You're a bright young man, but you've experienced more than just the loss of your girlfriend, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I _will_ find her killer, no matter what the risks."

"You've caught on in the quick, but let me remind you that you're still on the mend after you fainted back in Las Vegas."

"Wait... Where's Mito and Caitlyn?"

"They're on a mission right now. As for you and your brother, you'll be working with us for a bit."

"_Us_ working with _you_? You're a hunter just like us, aren't you?"

"I'm no stranger in the hunt for the unknown. I'm also a close friend of your father's along with another hunter, Bobby Singer."

"I haven't heard that name since Dad introduced me and Dean to him, but he's been at his junkyard for a while."

"You'll meet him when the time is right, but for now, you'll follow up on a case that piques your attention." She fishes out a newspaper as she reads it out loud. "'Farmhouse in rural area of Chungju burned to the ground.' There's also something else in mind: the local police have checked for faulty wiring in the charred remains, but everything is clean without any cause of what happened to it."

"Wait! I saw something in that house! It was a woman who was trapped in there!"

"It was the house above the hill that burnt, _not _the one in your vision."

Sam sighed as he was proved wrong by the incomparable Miss Mik, who was most likely to be giving him an assignment over to where the visions occur. He had those visions the moment he was carted out of Las Vegas as he decided to get something to eat. After eating three cookies, he took a sip of his tea as he was happy to get something since he blacked out from his visions. He later returned to the window as he saw the city of Seoul at its busiest. He even couldn't wait to tell Dean about this as he later saw him dressed in nice clothes while being escorted by Netese. They were at the mercy of the woman who became the head honcho of this paranormal hunting organization as they were also on the move to find another case that was out of the ordinary.

"Well, shall we get going?" asked Netese.

"Oh, right," said Sam as he finished his tea.

"Whoa, cowboy," said Dean. "I'm taking this ride."

"There was an incident in Chungju about a house burning down. The main catch was that no hazards or flammable objects were present when the fire started."

"Could be a poltergeist."

"I already know what it is, but there are reports that two more farmhouses burnt to the ground just like the one we're looking at," said Netese.

"Well, if it's a case, then we'll get the right weapons for it."

"I'm coming, too," said Sam. "I know what's gonna happen next, so we should at least be prepared for it."

And so, Sam and Dean followed Netese out of the hotel room as they were on their way down to the parking garage. To their surprise, they saw the Impala as it was fixed and good to go for the hunt ahead. Dean was satisfied to see it fully fixed as he noticed one minor detail: the license plate had been changed for a Korean one for now as he didn't mind it one bit, for he was in the driver's seat once again. With a case out of home soil, both Sam and Dean were ready to hit the road as they were ready to deal with what was going on in the rural region of this foreign land.

###

**Chungju, South Korea**

The charred remains of the farmhouse on the hill had been a reminder of something dangerous as a young woman stood in the front of it. She had even stepped over the police lines to see the tragedy as she even knew the family that lived in it. The list of burning houses had gripped the rural region as it was also a stark reminder that a poltergeist was at fault, but no one had realized it. The young woman who went to the charred farmhouse had picked up a picture as it had a family in it. It was a miracle that the family lived, but the big shame of it all was that the fire destroyed the house that they lived in. When the woman left the burnt farmhouse, she went towards the apple orchard as she saw the empty trees depleted from the harvest until next season. With winter coming, she was good with the proper necessities as she later returned to her own farmhouse to tend to her livestock that was in the barn.

"Good morning, Eun-Ri," said a young man who rode his bicycle to her farmhouse.

"Chae-Gyol," she said. "What are you doing here? I thought that you're helping your folks in settling in at the townhouse by the lake."

"I couldn't get this feeling about my house out of my head. I can't believe that it burnt down just like that."

"It's like the fire in the geisha house in Japan and that home in America, but worse. I sure hope that nothiing happens to mine."

"Same here. Your farm has the best apple orchard and dairy cattle that ever made it. As for me and my family, there's rotten luck, but the cause of the fire wasn't from any hazardous or flammable material whatsoever."

"That's odd even for me. Anyway, I'll see you at seven for supper. You take care, alright?"

"I'll do that."

And so, Eun-Ri saw Chae-Gyol leave on his bicycle as she continued to take care of the dairy cattle that were in the barn. She was busy tending to them as she fed them mainly grain and apples with some alfalfa to tide them over. Later on, she was cleaning out the manure from the stables as she placed it in a wheelbarrow to haul off for additional fertilizer. After spending the rest of the day doing her chores, she was done as she went back into her house to get cleaned up. Little did she know was that there was something strange going on as she noticed the lights flicker. What was going on, exactly? Could it be rats gnawing on the wiring or could it be something else in mind? She was in danger as she was wary of the fact that her house was haunted by a poltergeist. She was scared to death as she even wanted to find someone to exorcise the place before it met a terrible fate like Chae-Gyol's that burnt down...

###

The Impala was on the road where it needed to go as it entered Chungju, where the manmade lake stood. There was also a metropolitan area as there was a university that stood. Even though there was much sightseeing, Sam, Dean, and Netese were sent on the case as they had to investigate the housefires that gripped the rural area. By the time they got there, they saw the mess that was in the wake as only charred remains were noticed by the people that farmed here. Little did they know was that Chae-Gyol was watching the Impala as he stopped his bicycle for a brief moment. He had never seen anything like it before as he was viewing the car as a sign of God when it entered into the rural area. He wanted to check it out as he got onto his bicycle and followed the Impala over to Eun-Ri's farm. By the time he caught up to it, he saw it parked next to the house as he saw Sam, Dean, and Netese get out of it. He had never seen them before, but he wanted to know what was going on, more or less.

"Excuse me," he said as he got off from his bicycle. "Are you specialists?"

"They're with me," said Netese.

"Why are you at Eun-Ri's farm?"

"There's been an incident about a poltergeist setting farmhouses on fire," said Sam.

"Poltergeists?"

"Yep, but it's the same thing with the flickering lights and t.v. sets going haywire," said Dean.

"By the way, Eun-Ri's been cooking up supper at this time. I'll go and tell her to make some seconds just to keep everyone fed. Also, my name's Mok Chae-Gyol. I live here, but I can't shake the feeling that this arson attack could be connected with something dangerous."

"We're gonna have to talk with this Eun-Ri sooner or later," said Netese.

And so, Sam and the others followed Chae-Gyol into Eun-Ri's house as they took off their shoes and went inside. The place was a typical Korean farmhouse as it was elegant on the inside. The place prospered well as only Eun-Ri ran the place with plenty of treasures that honored the family with such prestige. Even Sam was astonished to see something out of the box as he was looking at some of the family pictures that adorned the place.

"I take it that Chae-Gyol brought some visitors," said Eun-Ri.

"You've got a nice house," said Sam.

"It's been in my family for years. After my parents died, I took over the farm, but not without help from Chae-Gyol here."

"He's a well-mannered man here."

"I've known him ever since we were children, but his family lost their farmhouse in a fire."

"We know," said Netese. "The house itself burnt to a crisp, but there is evidence that your own could be next."

"Wait, I've seen some things haunt my house. Earlier, I saw the lights flickering and yesterday, I heard the cows mooing in the barn when a rattling sound occurred."

"'Rattling sound?'" said Dean as he took out his EMF reader when it flickered in the red. "There's something here alright, but we should be on our guard."

"This house..."

Eun-Ri was shocked to hear that her house had been haunted as she was afraid for her safety along with the rest of her livestock in the barn. Even Sam was worried as he wanted to protect Eun-Ri from harm as she was also the woman crying for help in his vision. He had to watch over her along with everyone within the farmhouse as there was a much bigger danger. This was something that had to be averted as the farmhouse was hanging on pins and needles here, for the poltergeist that was haunting this place had bigger plans for its intended victim.

When dinner was finally made, it was a feast as it consisted of a beef stew that was piping hot. Eun-Ri was always cheerful when it came to serving any hungry travellers on the rural roads. It was also a godsend that Sam and the others were here as they were on the case to find and exorcise the poltergeist that was haunting the countryside, for it could hold a clue in why the arson attacks were occurring all of a sudden. After dinner was done and over with, Sam helped with the chores along with Chae-Gyol as they put away things and washed the dishes. While they did that, Dean and Netese were about to get to work as they went to the Impala and got out some video equipment to record the activity of the poltergeist that was haunting the farmhouse.

"This job has a lot of perks," said Dean.

"Quit being a baby," said Netese. "You've been through worse; admit it."

"I'm not only worried about the woman who runs the farm, but for Sam as well."

"He's a grown man, Dean, but his visions can be a lot more intense than normal."

"I hope that you're right about that..."

Without any further discussion, Dean and Netese grabbed the equipment as they got it set up in the locations of the house and barn. With Sam's laptop in tow, it was a great device to maintain surveillance as the cameras were fully enhanced with night vision. With the operation on a roll, they were scanning the house for possible attacks around it. With the cameras operating through Sam's laptop, Dean and Netese watched the activity around the house as they saw something appear out of nowhere. It was the poltergeist itself as it was in the barn where the cows were bedded down for the night. This was something out of the ordinary as both Dean and Netese got a fix on their intended ghost that caused the fires for no reason, for it was a man in a ghastly form that was full of rage.

"That's our ghost that targeted this house," said Netese.

"And it's a disgruntled farmhand, too," said Dean.

"I've seen the image of this man before." Netese enhances the image of the ghost in question. "Ten years ago, this man was an extremist that didn't go for the farming here. He even said that it was evil for this country to continue."

"What did he do to piss off the farmers?"

"He was known for setting houses on fire for no apparent reason, but he viewed them to be an evil that had to be erased."

"What happened to him anyway?"

"He died in a warehouse that burnt down. His body was cremated, but something has attached his soul to this world in order to cause more damage here in the rural areas."

"That's one pissed off man there."

"Still, he hasn't made any moves yet, but..." Netese spots another spirit on surveillance as it had a female form while in the attic. "We're not dealing with one, but _two_ spirits here."

"This other one's really putting on a stall tactic to keep the angry one at bay, I can tell you that."

"Dean, this spirit that is standing in the house is a foreign one, but I can trace its whereabouts by the time we exorcise the one in the barn."

Dean and Netese were on the case as they closed Sam's laptop and drove the Impala towards the location where the spirit came from. They had to find the attachment and burn it immediately before more damage occurred. It would only be a matter of time before the spirit in the barn could do more damage, but the standard was getting short indeed in this job of ghost hunting.

###

Sam was helping Chae-Gyol finish up the chores as they were tired from their work. When they entered into the sitting room, they saw Eun-Ri bring out an apple pie as she set it on the table. The smell of it was something to be savored as Sam was waiting for Dean and Netese to get back. He was starting to worry as he had a bad feeling about what was going to happen next. Getting up, he went upstairs as he saw the other ghost standing there as it was holding something at bay. Whoever it was, Sam had a feeling that it was helpful in preventing the vengeful ghost from setting the farmhouse ablaze, for it was most likely to be a helping spirit in the fray.

"What are you doing up here?" asked Chae-Gyol as he saw Sam stare at the ghost.

"There are two ghosts here," answered Sam.

"Two ghosts? I thought there would be the one that burnt down my house."

"The vengeful one is in the barn being held at bay, but the one in the house is no threat."

"What's happening up there?" asked Eun-Ri as she ran upstairs.

_RING! RING!_

"Saved by the ringtone," said Sam as he picked up his cellphone. "Yeah, what's going on?"

"Sam, we got a problem," said Dean over the phone. "The vengeful spirit was an arsonist who died ten years ago when he went up against the farmers. This time, he's done it again when he set fire to those houses that adorned this serene hamlet."

"I take it that the body had been cremated, but something has attached his spirit somewhere."

"Netese and I are at the old warehouse where he was killed, but we have to find what attached him here in the first place."

"Be careful; there's no telling when or where the ghost will attack next."

"Just a precaution, Sam; salt the windows and doors. Make sure that nothing gets in that farmhouse, understand?"

"Watch your back on this one."

Sam put his cellphone away as he was ready to salt the windows and doors to the farmhouse. Even Eun-Ri and Chae-Gyol were on hand to pour salt on the crevices where no ghosts can get in as they were aware of the impending danger that was about to occur. Time was running out fast as Sam was on the ready to protect the farmer and young man from death as he was feeling the pinch of the paranormal coming through. It wasn't long until one piece of entry had been left out as he found that the doors to the balcony haven't been salted as he was ready to finish the detail. He had to do it quickly before anything else happened.

"What are you doing?" asked Eun-Ri as she was walking towards the balcony.

"Getting every last detail," answered Sam.

"This balcony was a place where I always went when the stars come out clearly in the evening."

"Wait! I had a vision of you on the balcony calling for help! That's the place that you were reaching out to!"

"What are you talking about?"

"This is going to happen at any moment! We have to salt the entry and-"

Without warning, the vengeful spirit appeared from behind them as he was covered in fire. Eun-Ri was fearing for her life as she saw the spirit approach her. Running towards the balcony entry, she was ready to cry out for help with Sam in tow as she was about to be engulfed by the entity that caused those housefires for a while. Just as they were about to be done in, salt was poured on the spirit as Chae-Gyol came to the rescue on time.

"You said you can pour salt on a spirit, can't you?" he said happily.

"Chae-Gyol, you saved us," answered Eun-Ri.

"Save the thanks for later," said Sam. "We have to get out of here immediately."

"But my house..."

"Sorry, Eun-Ri...," said Chae-Gyol. "At least we can trust this guy into saving us at the end."

And so, Sam led Chae-Gyol and Eun-Ri downstairs as they were on their way towards the entrance. They were aware that the specter would come back at any minute as they were on their way towards the door. Just as they were about to leave, they noticed that the door was sealed shut as it was being closed by the specter that was about to burn the farmhouse down. The specter returned with malice as it was ready to burn the place down without delay. With all hope nearly drained, all three saw the protective spirit appear as it was repelling the specter in its tracks. Sam had never expect it to watch over him and the others, but he also hoped that Dean and Netese would find and burn the attachment of the spirit right away.

###

Dean and Netese were at the old warehouse where the man was killed ten years ago as they were looking for attachments that latched onto his spirit. The place was a charred derelict as they were looking for clues. The search for the attachment was about to be a bust until Dean spotted something in the charred floor. Digging it up, he noticed that a blue silk robe remained as it had old blood on it. Was it the attachment that he was looking for or was it something else in mind? Even Netese was right on the money as she was aware of the robe being an attachment for a vengeful spirit ten years ago, for the exorcism had to be done right away before anything bad happens.

"This is the attachment we've been looking for," said Netese.

"So, shall we burn it?"

"This man who died here was an extremist that always believed that the earth was to be left alone, not farmed for resources."

"Sounds like an eco-nut."

"Dean, the man who died here had been shot by one of the farmers here. That's why he bled on this silk robe when the warehouse caught fire, but the robe itself remained intact for ten years after his death."

"How do you know this? Do you have a crystal ball or something?"

"I was born with these psychic powers, but I have now put the pieces of the puzzle together now. The man who died here became feared by everyone when he set fires to some of the homes that stood here ten years ago. This time, his spirit has repeated the pattern that charred the farmhouses now."

"That's a real shame." Dean puts the robe down as he grabs the salt and pours it all over. "Our petty little arsonist is about to be put to bed."

With Netese adding the lighter fluid to the salted robe, Dean lit the match as he threw it in there. With the robe set ablaze, the spirit's attachment was put to rest as the threat was no more when it became nothing more than charred soot like the old warehouse. It was a relief when the spirit was gone as Dean and Netese did a job well done in such a strange place. Soon, they would get back to the farmhouse to check up on Sam and the others as they also had to make sure that no one got hurt in the hunt.

"This is one hell of a job, I can tell you that," said Dean.

###

Meanwhile, back at the farmhouse, Sam and the others saw the specter disappear entirely as they were relieved to see it gone. As for the other spirit, it disappeared without a trace as it would soon be into play once again. Sam even noticed that the spirit that protected the farmhouse was something foreign as it was also something that would be helpful in the long run. After a long night of hunting, he wanted to have some extra hospitality as he even wanted to get into the apple pie that was waiting for a while since it came out of the oven. After a busy moment in vacuuming the salt from the doors and windows, he noticed that Dean and Netese had returned as they were in the living room with Eun-Ri and Chae-Gyol. He decided to join in on the late-night fun as he wanted to get a piece of apple pie after all that fuss.

"It's about time that you joined in on the fun," said Dean as he was eating a slice of apple pie.

"The spirit's gone forever," said Sam.

"Hold up," said Chae-Gyol. "There was the spirit that protected us from the fiery one, but it looked feminine."

"That's because it's foreign," said Netese.

"What are you talking about?" asked Eun-Ri curiously. "Are you saying that the spirit that protected us was someone different? I don't understand this one bit, but whoever it was, I wanted to thank it for helping us stop that poltergeist in my house."

"By the way, you should propose to Chae-Gyol," said Sam. "He may be someone that is been around, but he's someone that now knows how to protect you."

Both Eun-Ri and Chae-Gyol were shocked to hear something come from Sam as they were now a couple, no matter what the danger. It was also a job well done as the crisis in the farmhouse had been averted forever. Soon, Sam and Dean would have to report in with Netese as they also had to be at the mercy of the incomparable Miss Mik in the long run.

###

The next morning, Sam, Dean, and Netese were at a hotel in Chungju's metropolitan area as they were expecting Miss Mik. The wait was starting to get intense until they saw her enter into the hotel room. She was all ears as she wanted to have all three of them report the case into her overstuffed files of the Isoldati. It was also a step into keeping Sam and Dean on their toes in the time of the hunt when they would have their services rendered once again, for they were also on the hunt of something that has eluded them so far.

"I take it that you stopped the spirit in question," said Miss Mik.

"I burned the attachment in the warehouse," said Dean.

"And what about you, Sam?"

"There was another spirit protecting the farmhouse along with the people in it," he said.

"That's a start for the pair of you, but the spirit that watched over the farmhouse was someone familiar."

"What are you talking about?"

"Earlier, I detected that the foreign spirit came from somewhere that the two of you know," said Netese. "Think of it as a guardian angel in times of need."

"Where did it actually come from, anyway?"

"The spirit that watched over Eun-Ri's farmhouse actually came from Lawrence, Kansas."

"What?" asked Dean as he was shocked to hear something like that.

"Mary...," said Miss Mik as she was familiar with what happened years ago. "She had the gall to go there to watch over the farmhouse in order to protect not only the occupant and the young man, but the two of you as well."

"Mom was there?" said Sam. "Well, Chae-Gyol did tell me that the spirit looked feminine, but-"

"Mary Winchester was a woman who would go to great lengths to protect her children and everyone else in it. _That's_ why you had the visions of the farmhouse being set on fire."

Miss Mik was right about that as she was remembering what happened after Mary's tragic death twenty-two years ago. She even remembered when John had his sons with him after they saw the house caught on fire as they had no home to go to at this time. With Sam and Dean all grown up, they had to find their father right away as they still had a long way to go. Soon, they would go back to America as they still had a job to do into finding him, but they also had to go up against the monsters that classify the unknown.

"It's quite a catch that Mary would travel here to watch over you," said Miss Mik.

"I can't believe that Mom would protect us just like that," said Sam.

"Sam, your abilities are beyond comprehension, but it was also a godsend that you went there to the farmhouse to protect Eun-Ri and Chae-Gyol before they lost their lives entirely."

"My visions are more of a curse than a blessing."

"That's not true, Sam," said Netese. "If you and Dean haven't been there, those people would have died in there."

"I see..., but there's a bigger picture in store for me the moment Dean and I find Dad and execute the demon that killed Mom and Jessica."

"Hey, take a load off, will you?" said Dean. "Besides, our search for Dad can wait for a while, but it's pretty rude for us to leave right away, especially when it comes to Miss Mik treating us to some Korean barbecue. I can't wait to try out some _bulgogi_."

Sam was smiling at the notion of Miss Mik's hospitality as he didn't have anything to worry about for a while. As for the search for the demon, it was put on hold for now as the hunt remained the same. Still, there was the search for John Winchester to think about as both Sam and Dean were still on their toes in finding him, no matter what the risks.

###

The evening in Chungju's metropolitan area was lively as the city was being ready to plant more apples in the orchards. Little did everyone know was that there was sinister activity running amok as the presence of demons was on the rise. In an alley, there was a woman with short blond hair watching in the fray as she was leaving the bar after a drink. With a man following her, she didn't move as she was waiting for him to come at her. She knew that he was trouble as she drew a knife to cut his throat. Getting out her pewter bowl, she was ready to contact the depths of Hell as she collected enough blood to contact her fellow demon brethren from below.

"I lost sight of them again," she said as she was holding up the pewter bowl. "Yes..." She feels the bowl vibrate. "I'll see to them soon enough."

With that, the woman dumped out the blood from the pewter bowl as she put it away in her bag. After contacting the people downstairs, it was time to turn in as she found a hotel to stay for the night. The place was cheap as it suited her finely when she went towards the desk to get a room. She was on the hunt for the Winchester brothers, but sooner or later, the trail would go cold once again, for it would be more trouble than its worth.

"Well, can I help you, Miss?" asked the receptionist as he got to his cash register.

"I'd like a room for the night," said the woman as she got out her credit card.

"And your name is..."

"It's Meg Masters. I'm on vacation right now, but tomorrow will be fun."

And so, the woman named Meg paid for her room with her credit card as she was ready to turn in for the night. As for the pursuit of the Winchester brothers, it was about to be put on hold for now as time was growing short to hunt them down one way or the other...

###

Sam and Dean were ready to go as they had the Impala on one of Miss Mik's private planes. After last night's fun with Miss Mik and Netese, they were going back to America as they were still on the hunt for their father. With a trip back to the civilization of the unknown, they were on their way out, but not out of the woods yet. Just as they were about to go into the plane, they saw Eun-Ri and Chae-Gyol run towards them as they had something for them.

"Sam, wait!" cried Eun-Ri as she had a basket in her hands.

"Eun-Ri," he said as he turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted you and Dean to have this."

"What's in the basket?"

"It's an apple pie," said Chae-Gyol. "It's our thanks for helping us in Eun-Ri's farmhouse."

"Hey, you've got yourself a girlfriend there," said Dean.

"A girlfriend for me?" Chae-Gyol was blushing as he saw Eun-Ri smiling at him. "By the way, thanks for everything. I'll watch over Eun-Ri with my life."

"You take care of yourselves, you got that?"

"You, too," said Eun-Ri. "Goodbye. We'll never forget you!"

Dean gave the thumbs-up on that sentiment as he followed Sam to the plane. It was a wild ride for them to South Korea as they even had Miss Mik on hand to swoop them to jobs that would always piqued their interest. With the plane leaving, it was on its way back as it flew into the skies that were clear as day. Little did they know was that the woman named Meg was watching in the distance as she lost the Winchester brothers once again. Disappointed, she didn't give up as she also on her way out of the country while she was ready to return to Seoul, where the airport was. This wasn't the first time that she failed in catching up with the Winchester brothers, but there would be a time when she does, for there would be hell to pay in the end...

###

Sam and Dean were still on the plane as they were heading back to America as planned. As for the picnic basket that Eun-Ri gave to them, they were ready to get into the apple pie. With Dean getting first dibs on the pie, he was ready to get it as he always had an obsession for it. Still, he had to share with Sam as he was also ready to get into the apple pie as well. With the trip back to America well in place, they were ready to get back into the saddle once again as they had to find their father in the long run.

"I'm sure gonna miss those people," said Dean as he took out a slice of apple pie.

"I know," said Sam.

"At least I got over my fear of flying after being under the old biddy."

"Dean, that old biddy's going the extra mile to cover our asses right now. As for the search for Dad, it's gonna be tough."

"What are you talking about?"

"We knew about the woman before when Mom died in that house twenty-two years ago. It's also the first time in a while since we've seen her, but... Mom was there when she protected the farmhouse, but she would be there to protect something else again."

"Like _what_, exactly?"

Sam didn't know what to say next as he even wanted to get a hold of that apple pie in the basket. Still, he had to fight Dean off as he always became the pie afficionado here. Anyway, it was going to be a long trip back home as the fight for the pie could not be averted on this flight.

"Back off, man; that's _my _pie," said Dean.

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6: Drag Strip

**Supernatural: The Isoldati Files**

**Chapter 6: Drag Strip**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language)

**San Diego, California**

It was a hot day as it was about to get even deadlier. The game of street racing was a risky one as the sound of torque and motors filled the city streets with some of the best of the best in the street. The stakes were high as the spectators were rooting for both cars in a battle to be the victor in the race. Little did everyone know was that something sinister was watching as it had prior engagements. With the race getting revved up, the two cars were duking it out as they were vying for first place and a checkered flag. Also on the scene, there was a woman that stood there as she was well-aware of the race that was going on. With black hair up in a ponytail, she was dressed in a tank top with a pair of capris as she even sported some tattoos on her shoulders and arms, including an anti-possession sigil. She always loved the thrill of the race as she watched the two cars get it on on the street.

The race was starting to get intense until one of the two cars was starting to get out of control. There was something wrong as the woman with the tattoos even noticed a presence of a spirit in one of the cars. The car itself, which was a red one swerved all over until it hit a building. Flames blew out of the car as it was totaled to the gears. The woman with the tattoos had noticed the spirit flee as the car exploded in a plume of black smoke. There was something wrong here as a spirit from out of the ordinary had been held responsible for the car driver's death somehow, for the hunt was about to begin in a city that stood classy, but firm.

###

Dean was busy cleaning out the Impala as he was happy to get it done. After many cases that involved hunting, he was ready to get the rest of it picked up as he wanted to keep it looking clean... except for the toy army man that was shoved into the ashtray in the backseat. He wanted to get it out, but it still stuck there as he left it alone for the rest of the day. It had been one whirlwind trip after another as he finally got the Impala clean and waxed. After finishing up the car, he decided to take it easy as he was exhausted from keeping it in good shape. It wasn't long until he saw Sam get out of the convenience store with some stuff for the road as he was stopped at his steps.

"Whoa there, tiger," said Dean. "I just got done cleaning the car."

"Okay, I _won't _eat in the car, you happy?" said Sam as he set down the bag of stuff.

"Look, I cleaned out everything but G.I. Joe in the backseat's ashtray."

"You found the arny guy that got stuck in there, didn't you?"

"Hey, _you're _the one who jammed him in there. Hell, Dad got pissed at you for doing so."

"I was four years old at the time."

"Oh, yeah? You also put blocks in the heating vents."

"Those were good times back in the day... Speaking of which, I heard on the news that a car crashed into a building with smoke pluming out of it. The victim died on impact, but there was one catch that often occurs to the facts of street racing."

"Street racing? You mean stuff from _The Fast and the Furious_?"

"One witness saw the car swerve out of control as if it had been taken over by a spirit."

"I bet you that whoever saw it has a lot on his or her plate."

"The witness' name is Rini Sandoval. Her family owns an auto shop, but she's also in the racecar stuff."

"Rini? That's a name that brings back memories, Sam. Her dad, Hector Sandoval, was one of Dad's army buddies back in the day. Word has it that he suffered the same loss as Dad since his wife died when Rini was six months old."

"She's the same as me, Dean. Since we're in classy San Diego, we'll check out the case on hand."

There was a case after all as Sam and Dean were off, along with the stuff for the road, but they had to be careful in not to be putting too much dirt into the Impala. By the time they left the convenience store, Gas 'n' Sip, they went towards the case that was calling to them as they were on their way to where they would go next.

###

The woman with the tattoos was busy working at a diner as she was busy serving food for her customers. It was about quitting time for now as she was still at work. She was also someone who loved the thrill of the racecar as she would someday drive one. When the clock struck five, she was ready to leave as she was on her way home. To her surprise, she saw the Impala pull up as she saw Sam and Dean dressed up as federal agents while approaching her to ask questions.

"Okay, who are you guys?" she asked.

"Rini Sandoval, we're agents Crocker and Bullock," said Dean as he flashed out his fake badge. "We've wanted to ask you a couple of questions if you don't mind."

"Hey, I know who you are, Sam and Dean Winchester. Hard to believe that you guys wanted to come back in that black clunker of yours."

"Hey, that _clunker's_ a classic!"

"Everyone's driving hybrids now. You should see the future."

"You never change, do you, Rini?" said Sam.

"Last time I saw you, you were at Stanford. What did you do, drop out?"

"We're hunting for the monster who killed Jessica. Also, I saw the news about the car that blew up next to a building."

"The car that blew up was doing its street racing thing here."

"At least that he didn't run over Ron Burgundy," said Dean.

"The car was running normally, but something was making it swerve out of control." Rini grabs her camera as she shows the footage. "Here's the red car going about a hundred and ten on the street and here's what appeared in it."

Sam and Dean looked at the white flash that appeared as it was none other than a Lady in White. They were now aware of it as this wasn't the first time that they seen something like this. Still, Rini saw things that no one had ever seen before as she was about to be entangled into a case in which the hunt for a Lady in White would prove to be challenging. The audio in Rini's camera became eerie as Sam caught it just in time. He was aware of the ESP in such camera equipment, but the audio where the street race took place.

"Take me home...," said the eerie voice on the audio.

"Is _that_ what it said?" asked Rini.

"It's another Lady in White," said Sam.

"'Lady in White?' Wait, I've heard of something like it when I noticed what happened back in Jericho. They say that a Lady in White is known to kill anyone on the highway."

"...And that Lady in White killed the driver of the red car."

"Sounds like a NASCAR widow," said Dean. "As for what happened, we're gonna have to look into what really happened."

Rini was glad to hear Dean say something like that as both he and Sam were on their way to the Impala. They were ready to crack the Lady in White mystery as they were more than likely to be finding a lot more than a simple street race in the city.

###

Another race was about to start as a man with tattoos was checking out his car, which was a black muscle car with flames on it. The night was young as the race would commence sooner or later. The man was about to get ready to beat his opponent as he was ready to get into his car. Just as he was about to do so, he saw a woman with brown hair appear as she was wearing an old '50's dress complete with white beads and pumps. She was a knockout, but she was no ordinary woman as she was ready to entice the man in order to do what she wanted.

"Hey, baby; need a ride?" he asked.

"Take me home...," said the woman as she got into the man's car.

"Hey, I've got a race against Tito Mendoza, so please leave."

"I won't leave until you take me home."

"Go away, lady! I have a race to be in, so I don't have time to deal with you right now!"

"Take me home!" The woman was starting to get a little testy. "Do it now!"

The man pushed the woman out of the car as he started the engine and drove out of his garage. He was scared to death as he wanted to avoid the woman at all costs. Driving further away from his garage, he was speeding past a red light as he was trying to flee. The adrenaline he felt was beyond real as he was desperate enough to get away from the Lady in White as quickly as possible. When he finally stopped at a red light, he was being careful as he saw several people crossing the street. After waiting for them to cross, he saw the light turn green as he drove away very fast. Just as he was about to stop somewhere, he saw the Lady in White sitting in the backseat through his rearview mirror as she was there to torment him while on the road.

"No! Get out of my car!" he screamed.

"I won't leave until you take me home!" she cried.

"SOMEBODY, HELP ME!"

The car swerved out of control as it hit a streetlight and exploded. Several bystanders saw the crash as a black plume of smoke emerged from the car's remains. Little did everyone know was that the Lady in White disappeared without a trace as she wasn't seen again. There was something wrong here as the police and fire department arrived on the scene. By the time they got there, there was nothing but death inside as blood was splattered everywhere inside of the charred remains of the muscle car. It was one tragic mess as another victim was claimed by the Lady in White.

###

Sam was up in the hotel room as he was doing some research on his laptop. This wasn't the first time that he had to deal with the legend about the Lady in White as he was nearly killed by one when he left Stanford. With all the research at the ready due to the wi-fi on his laptop, he was seeing something old in the archives as there was a woman that resembled the spirit that killed the driver in the red car earlier. His search was right on the money as he saw the image of the woman that Rini saw in her camera earlier. It was something that happened fifty years ago as it was also the appearance of the Lady in White that would grip fear into the hearts of any street racer.

"So, what you got there?" asked Dean as he came into the hotel room with some cheeseburgers and drinks. "Anything interesting in the anime department, perhaps?"

"Dean, I've been at work on what killed that street racer earlier today and I found something that dated far back to 1955. The victim, Melissa Hackett, was in her mid twenties when she was killed fifty years ago... by a speeding car in a game of chicken. Her body was found and buried in the cemetery, but there's one secret that she has kept for many years."

"What kind of secret?" Dean sets the food down on the table.

"Melissa had an affair with a married man and became pregnant with his child. With the affair about to go public, she suffered a miscarriage, but her grief was beyond help when she died in front of a speeding car just to end her pain."

"Sounds like a troubling way to die."

"Guys!" cried Rini as she entered into the hotel room. "You better take a look at this!" She turns on the t.v. as a news report was going on. "It's happened again. The Lady in White took out another street racer!"

"Are you serious?" asked Sam.

"The street cred here is dwindling around here, but only a few racers aren't leaving the circuit."

"This Lady in White ganks her victims at random," said Dean. "The woman, Melissa Hackett, died from a speeding car and after fifty years of being killed, but her spirit's around again killing people for such a risky sport. First, we need to find where she's buried and-"

Without warning, Dean heard the sound of an engine starting up as he looked out the window. He saw someone stealing the Impala as he went out the door to go after it. Running fast, he was catching up with the car thief as he jumped onto the back if it. The reckless pursuit became such a farce indeed as he opened up the backseat's door and stopped the car thief from totaling it altogether after pulling to an old warehouse. When the car thief got out of the driver's side, he pulled out a gun as he wasn't going to let up on giving back the Impala without a fight. He wanted the Impala badly as he even wanted to lose Dean in the process, for he had a street race in mind.

"Hands away from the prize, _ese_!" said the car thief.

"That's _my_ car, dumb-ass!" cried Dean.

"Sorry, _ese_, but your ass is gonna be smoked out in a heartbeat."

"Oh, yeah?! That car here is my baby and _no one_ takes her without permission!"

"I beg to differ, _senor_!"

Dean was surrounded by several men with tattoos as he couldn't get away. He was caught in a ring of illegal trouble as he was knocked out cold by one of them. The car thief dragged Dean away as he was ready to keep him captive in order not to tell anyone about the illegal activity here in the warehouse. It was the worst day so far for him as he was about to be caught in the worst situation that would put him in serious danger in the long run...

###

Sam and Rini were out of the hotel room as they followed the trail where the Impala left. It was a tough search as they were also looking for Dean as well. They had to follow the clues as they were off to search for Dean in such a dangerous situation. It was one of those bad evenings as they were about to take off in a yellow Ford Mustang, which belonged to Rini. They had wheels as they were ready to search for Dean and the Impala in such a dangerous time for street racing.

"Nice car," said Sam as he got in on the passenger's side.

"It was my _papi's_ car," said Rini as she got in on the driver's side.

"Hector always loved the muscle cars back in the day."

"Well at least there wasn't any army men crammed in the ashtrays."

"Hey, I was still a kid back then."

"Well, you're an adult, Cowboy."

And so, Sam and Rini took off in the Mustang as they were off to find the trail of the Impala in such a busy city. They had to go there sooner or later, for the battle for the Impala was on the line in the wings. Little did they know was that someone familiar was watching in the distance as he was sitting next to his motorcycle. It was Totsuka as he was staring at the bustling activity that was the epicenter of the illegal street racing that went on there. To his curiosity, he saw the Mustang speed down the street as he even noticed Sam on the passenger's side. He was in luck that an ally was there as he decided to get on his motorcycle and catch up on the action in the fray.

###

Dean woke up as he was tied up in a room that had many boxes in it. Something wasn't right as he was seeing the illegal activity brewing here in the form of stolen car parts and engines. This was a smuggling ring that had been going on for a while as he even wanted to bring it down inch by inch. He was inching away from the rope that bound him to the chair as he wanted to get free and get back the Impala right away.

"Don't worry, Baby; I'm not gonna let those assholes turn you into a NASCAR knock-off.," he said as he was struggling to break out. "No one puts Baby in the corner!"

He was trying really hard to get out of the ropes as he felt burns on his skin. Just as he was continuing to get free, he saw the Lady in White appear as she wanted another victim to kill. Dean was scared as he heard the sound of his own heartbeat ringing in his ears. He was at the mercy of the Lady in White as she was in a demanding mood. He was staring at a spirit that wanted to kill him as she was ready to force him to do whatever she wanted.

"Take me home," she said in such an eerie tone.

"Oh, bite me," said Dean as he was loosening up the bonds around him.

"You _will_ take me home!"

"Sorry, but I'm kind of tied up right now!"

Dean saw the Lady in White turn into a much malevolent form as she was about to kill him in the chair that he was tied up in. He was about to bite it until he saw salt pour in from the ceiling. The sting of it made the Lady in White disappear for now as Dean noticed a familiar face dangling from the ceiling. It was Totsuka as he came down with his katana as he cut Dean loose from his bonds. The rescue may have been brief, but they also had to contend with the smuggling ring that held the Impala prisoner.

"I take it that you became Batman," said Dean as he was up on his feet.

"I followed your trail here because of what this smuggling ring has in their collection," said Totsuka.

"Yeah, I know; they took Baby!"

"'Baby?' What are you talking about?"

"You know, the Impala?"

"Don't get pissy with me. I just did you a favor by holding a _La Llorona_ at bay."

"'_La Llorona_?' I take it that you know about the myth and reality of the Lady in White, I take it."

"_La Llorona_ is known as the weeping woman in Spanish. Many folklores and myths believe that the weeping woman was a cautionary tale to those who bring on the risky behavior."

"It's like that smuggling ring along with the illegal street racing racket."

"We've got a much larger case than hunting, but I'll prefer the quicker approach."

Totsuka got out his cellphone as he was writing a text message to something cryptic. As for Dean, however, he was desperate enough to get the Impala back as he ran towards the doors. It was a shame that they were locked and chained as he had to get out fast. Grabbing a crowbar, he used it to break the door handles as they came off with the lock and chains. Freedom was calling to him as he even saw Totsuka follow him out of the prison that he was in. The fight for the Impala was on as they would stop at nothing to get it back, no matter what the risk.

###

Sam and Rini arrived at the old warehouse as they saw several gang members squatting over their prizes. They had to not only get to Dean, but the Impala back as they had to make a quiet maneuver before jumping the gun. To Sam's surprise, he saw a familiar motorcycle parked near a dumpster as it belonged to a familiar face that helped stop the vampire nest back in Moorcroft. Totsuka was here as he was off to do more than just silence the Lady in White, for Sam would run into him once again when he gets the chance.

"Nice bike," said Rini as she noticed it all pimped out.

"I know the owner to the bike," said Sam.

"Who is it, anyway?"

"His name's Totsuka. Dean and I ran into him back in Moorcroft a month ago. He's someone that has a tendency to hunt vampires that are deemed a threat."

"Why did he come here to San Diego?"

"He's probably pursuing the same thing: the Lady in White."

Sam and Rini were about to make their move as they were ready to infiltrate the warehouse right away. What they found was that most of the gang members were found trapped in the concrete and wood as if they were stuck in quicksand. With all of them immobile, Sam and Rini were ready to find Dean and the Impala as they were ready to get them out of this terrible place. To their shock, they saw him standing next to Totsuka as they were blissfully triumphant in subduing the gang members in their own trap.

"It's about time that you showed up," said Dean.

"At least that you don't have to worry about any more trouble," said Rini.

"I just had a handle in that," said Totsuka as he was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "One of them has the Impala in one of the rooms where the illegal merchandise had been kept."

"Long time, no see, Totsuka," said Sam as he was relieved.

"The cops are on their way, so you better grab the Impala and get going."

"Motion carried," said Dean.

And so, all four went towards the room as the lock was shot off by a gun and opened up. To their surprise, they saw the Impala as it was unscratched and safe. Dean was happy to see it once again as he got into the car and noticed that it was jerry-rigged from the ignition. He didn't like what he saw as he began to fix it right away. With the ignition put in place, he used his key to start it up as he was ready to drive it out of its prison.

"So, what are you gonna do next?" asked Totsuka.

"I'm getting Baby out of here," said Dean.

"I take it back that the classic clunker's something important to you," said Rini.

"Yeah, but _no one_ grabs Baby and violates her like that!"

"Dean!" cried Sam as he saw the Lady in White sitting in the backseat. "Behind you!"

It was too late as the Lady in White was back when she had Dean in her grasp. He saw the doors lock and windows as he wanted to get out of the Impala right away. With Sam, Rini, and Totsuka being pushed back by an unearthly force, they saw the Impala drive off by itself with Dean in tow as it broke through the warehouse and went on the road once more.

"We have to stop that thing!" cried Sam as he was worried for Dean's safety.

"I'll do it," said Totsuka.

"But you don't have a car," said Rini.

"I have my _own_ baby, which is a Harley. As for you and the girl, Sam Winchester, I suggest that you get to the cemetery and burn the _La Llorona's_ remains. I've got a race to put on hold with my bike."

"Be careful," said Sam.

And so, Sam and the others left the warehouse before the cops arrived as they went towards their respectable vehicles. With Totsuka getting ready to pursue the Impala, he simply gave Sam and Rini some salt and lighter fluid along with a book of matches as they were off in the Mustang towards the cemetery. The race of death was getting to be perilous indeed as Totsuka was ready to go after the Impala along with the Lady in White, for it was a matter of life and death in the long run.

###

Dean was struggling to get out of the Impala as he was also trying to get the Lady in White out of there. Wherever he was going, he was scared out of his mind as the Impala was going about ninety miles an hour. The Lady in White's presence was strong as she refused to let him stop while forcing him to a tragic death on hand. Looking on the rearview mirror, he saw Totsuka as he was on his motorcycle catching up to the Impala. Dean was relieved to see him catch up as he was determined to stop the Impala before any innocent bystanders got hurt. When he was about to hit the brakes, he was feeling a burning pain surging at his hands as the Lady in White refused to let him stop.

"I can't let you do that," she said.

"There are innocent people that have the right of way here!" cried Dean as he was feeling the pain burn in his hands. "You're taking a very dangerous risk and people can get either hurt or killed, so I suggest that you let me stop!"

"Not until you take me home!"

"You're insane! You really lost it this time!"

"TAKE ME HOME OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU INSIDE OF THIS CAR!"

Dean was forced to endure the Lady in White's torture as he was trapped inside of it. With Totsuka following in pursuit, he was catching up to the Impala with Dean inside as he was ready to stop it before something bad happens. This was no ordinary race as Totsuka had to keep his eye on the Impala as he was speeding up to get to it in the process. He also hoped that Sam and Rini found the Lady in White's body in time before it was too late...

###

Sam and Rini were at the cemetery as they were looking for the Lady in White's resting place. The place was vast as they were looking at grave after grave just to find what they were looking for. By the time they found it, they noticed that it was old as they wasted no time in digging up the corpse. When they reached the corpse, they found the casket as they opened it up to find the remains of the woman, Melissa Hackett, who was all bones for over fifty years. They wasted no time in salting the bones as the lighter fluid was also poured all over it. Leaving the pit where the casket was, Sam drew out a match as he lit it and tossed it onto the remains. With the body burning, both Sam and Rini were relieved to see the Lady in White's spirit being put to rest after all as they were even grateful that the battle was over with.

"It's been one tough one," said Rini.

"I hope that Dean's okay," said Sam hopefully.

"He's a tough man; he'll get through anything." Rini notices Sam grasping at his head as he was about to have another headache. "Sam? What the hell's going on?"

"The Lady in White hasn't left yet." He yells in pain as he sees a vision of Dean getting killed along with the Impala exploding. "No! I won't let you do this to him, do you hear me?! I'm telling you right now, Melissa..." he feels a stabbing pain in his head as he felt blood seep from his nose. "Leave my brother alone!"

With that, Sam fainted onto the grass as Rini came to his aid. She found that he was unresponsive as she grabbed him and went to the Mustang. She had to get him to the hospital right away as he was also beginning to have a seizure. She was depending on borrowed time right now as she drove away from the cemetery with Sam in tow. She had to get him out of here, for his health had taken a toll for the worst right now...

###

Dean was still in the Impala as he was still being forced to drive under the Lady in White's orders. His hands were about to be burnt completely as he finally came to a halt on a road that had been abandoned for fifty years. Getting out of the Impala, he was relieved to be free as he saw Totsuka stop with his motorcycle. Both hunter and _Shinigami_ didn't know what to think as they saw the Lady in White standing in the old road. She remembered it very well as she was killed by a speeding car in a game of chicken. She saw her own doom as she turned into a pool of blood before she burned off into the concrete. The ordeal was over as Dean was happy to see the Lady in White get what she deserved after putting him through hell, for his hands were in dire need of medical attention.

"That's all, folks," he said as he sat next to the Impala.

"Are you alright?" asked Totsuka.

"Yeah, I got burned by that bitch in the Betty Crocker getup."

"I take it that you faced your second _La Llorona_ in such a quick time."

"Yeah, but I'm _not _gonna be like _Speed Racer_ with the Mach Five cruising ninety miles an hour in a bustling city ever again." Dean hears his cellphone ring as he picks it up. "Hey, what's happening?"

"Dean, it's Sam," said Rini over the phone. "He's in the hospital right now after having a seizure."

"He's what?!"

"He collapsed after he was getting a headache and he hasn't woke up yet."

"Hang on, I'm on my way!"

Dean was worried as he got back into the Impala and drove away from the old road with Totsuka following him on his motorcycle. There was danger coming from Sam's health as Dean had to hurry up and get to the hospital right away before it was too late. He couldn't bear in losing his younger brother as he was most likely to be going there to see him at the hospital.

###

Rini was in a waiting room as she was worried about Sam's condition. When she left briefly, she went towards his hospital room as he was strapped to several machines. To her shock, she saw two familiar faces watching over him as they refused to leave his hospital room. Rini has never seen them before, but it was the first time that she noticed them here out in the open. Whoever they were, she viewed them as guardian angels for Sam as he was in stable condition after undergoing a seizure, for they've been with him before.

"You guys sure know how to provide bedside manner," she said.

"Sam Winchester's in no shape to be moved at this time," said Yashamaru as he was sitting in a chair.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Yashamaru and my assistant is named Reebtoor. You did the right thing after Sam Winchester used his abilities to stop the Lady in White from killing his brother in the fray, Rini Sandoval."

"Wait, how do you know me?"

"Art thou not friends with the Winchesters?" asked Reebtoor.

"Well, yeah; our dads know each other pretty much, but it's been a while since I've seen them in a long time."

"Be not worried, Rini Sandoval, for Sam Winchester will wake up soon enough."

Rini was grateful to see the two _Shinigami_ watch over Sam as he was resting comfortably after such a harrowing ordeal. Just as she was about to leave the hospital room, she saw Dean running towards it as he was worried about Sam's health. He even noticed that Yashamaru and Reebtoor were there as they refused to leave the hospital room altogether, for they wouldn't budge not for a moment.

"Long time, no see," said Dean.

"Dean Winchester, ye have been hurteth," said Reebtoor as she noticed the burn marks on his hands.

"Hey, I burned just to get Baby back."

"Ye have suffered from harm by thine torturer, haven't ye, Dean Winchester?"

"Yeah, but that Lady in White was a total bitch."

"You're in need of medical attention yourself, Dean Winchester," said Yashamaru as he dug into his medical bag for some alcohol and bandages. "You sustained burns on your hands in the form of your steering wheel, but you'll live."

"That's definitely gonna leave a mark..."

And so, Yashamaru quickly walked Dean over to the sink as he poured alcohol on his hands. The sting of it made him wince in pain as he even had to have his hands clean with soap and water. By the time that they dried, Dean saw Yashamaru bandage them up as they were a relief after dealing with the Lady in White in the back of the Impala. He was relieved that he didn't have to deal with another spirit in the backseat ever again as he was staring at his hands. With the ordeal over with, he was still focused on finding his father as he was also ready to start the hunt once again, but he had to deal with Sam being incapacitated from his seizures.

"I take it that you guys aren't just the typical bedside manner," said Dean as he was still concerned for Sam's health while he was happy that Yashamaru and Reebtoor stuck around. "I trust that you guys know about my brother's condition."

"Sam Winchester's condition will improve once he is on his feet, Dean Winchester," said Yashamaru.

"He's never been like this before, but it could be those visions, even the ones that he sees when people are dropping like flies."

"For a while, I've been trying to contact the both of you since your hunt at that farmhouse in Chungju five weeks ago. I've also been keeping tabs on you on your previous cases as well."

"Hey, Sammy and I have been taking jobs right and left across the country. We've battled a mirror spirit, a shapeshifter, a hook man, and even some bugs that appeared in a housing project that was built on an ancient Indian burial ground. That's very shabby, but work is work."

"You're leaving out your return to your old home that had the remnants of a poltergeist in there."

"Yeah, but our home was also the same place that our mom died in. Sam sensed the visions when the family that lived in it had to deal with that crap in the house."

Dean was on pins and needles as he was fearing for Sam's health. Both of them had taken the full brunt of the burden as they had went up against a Lady in White that was a lot worse than the last one. When he walked towards Sam's hospital bed, he noticed that he woke up slowly as he even opened up his eyes. It was hell as Dean didn't want to leave Sam's side not one bit, for the search for their father had hit a huge snag.

"You look like crap," said Sam as he slowly sat up.

"You had worse," said Dean.

"Wrong, _you_ have it worse when that spirit trapped you in the car while going too fast."

"Sam, when I was about to bite it, the Impala turned to where the Lady in White got killed fifty years ago. That was her weak spot when Totsuka and I saw her turn into goop on the road."

"What made the car do that?"

"You did, Sam Winchester," said Yashamaru. "Your psychic abilities became so intense that you forced the Impala to enter into the Lady in White's weak spot."

"What?!" Sam was puzzled as he tried to get up from his hospital bed. "I diverted the car to do _that_?!"

"It's true," said Reebtoor. "Ye useth thy powers to help thy brother. If ye hadn't, he wouldst not liveth by now."

"Oh my God..."

"You're in no condition to go anywhere right now, Sam Winchester," said Yashamaru. "Earlier, I received the go-ahead from Miss Mik to take you to my safe house for observation."

"Observation?!"

Sam didn't want to be taken into observation just yet as he and Dean still had a job to do. He couldn't leave the search for their father be all in vain as he even wanted to get out of his hospital bed and get going, but he had no say in the matter right now. Once again, he and Dean were at the mercy of Miss Mik as they were most likely to be put outside the country again when it came to being on their toes in the hunt. Still, there is the matter of Sam's health as Yashamaru was eager to run some tests on him. Orders were orders, but they had to be followed, no matter what the risk.

###

Rini was back in the waiting room as she had a soda and a bag of pretzels in her hands. She was worried about Sam as she was even concerned for his health. She remembered the seizure that he had as he was even going the extra mile in his visions. When she was about to visit his hospital room, she saw Totsuka enter into the waiting room as he was armed with his katana. They both were waiting for the verdict on Sam's health as they even turned on the t.v. for the time to be tied over until they heard further news about what happens next.

"So, who brought the dip and chips?" he asked.

"Sam had a seizure," said Rini.

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"I don't know yet, but this guy and that girl were in his hospital room."

"Yashamaru and Reebtoor are no slouches, but they are there to watch over Sam Winchester in this critical time." He gets into his backpack as he dug out a wad of cash as he drew out a hundred dollar bill. "Oh, it's great to get a reward."

"'Reward?' What did you do?"

"I sent a text message to the cops about the smuggling ring that went on here. Hell, I even sunk them to the floors so they wouldn't get away, but all this was simply a job well done because some of the gang members in that illegal smuggling ring had bounties on their heads."

"So, that's how you got the reward money."

"Hey I can't just hunt monsters, but criminals who formulate illegal smuggling rings are worse than scum."

"By the way, what else brings you here?"

"I just paid Sam Winchester's medical bill, but the rest of the money I'm keeping for now. It's a way of backing me up back in Moorcroft where that vampire nest went down."

"I see..."

Rini didn't know what to think as she was now aware of Totsuka and his devil-may-care attitude and sense for justice. It was also then when they were part of the hunt as they even had to deal with what was going on. Just as they were about to check up on Sam, they saw Miss Mik enter into the waiting room as she sat down on one of the chairs. Rini had never seen her before, but it was a twist of fate that she would be involved in the ongoing hunt for the unknown.

"What brings you here to San Diego?" asked Totsuka.

"I heard about what happened to Sam," said Miss Mik.

"Look, old lady, Sam Winchester's in no condition to be up on his feet right now."

"You listen carefully; Sam is going to be transferred to Yashamaru's safe house in Sagamihara for observation; understand, Totsuka?"

"Ma'am, who are you?" asked Rini.

"My name is Mik Kyung-Hae. I was a close friend of not only to John Winchester, but to your own father as well. I've heard of you when you also lost your mother years ago. The tattoos on your arm are glyphs just to stay off the grid from the demons along with that anti-possession sigil on your shoulder. You're armed, but you're now an official member of the Isoldati as of now."

"But I work at a diner! I can't skip work or else my boss will fire me!"

"Rini, the old lady means business whether you like it or not," said Totsuka. "As for the Winchesters, they're at the mercy of her just to keep them out of the grid for the time being."

"What do you mean?"

"Your father was a hunter, Rini," said Miss Mik. "You might not know of it, but he was also in the army with John back in the day. If I were you, I suggest that you be prepared for what is there out in the open beyond comprehension."

Rini was suckered into the hunt as she couldn't say no to this offer. After seeing the incident that took place, she was now an official member of the Isoldati as she would now have her reasons to help Sam and Dean any way she can. To her surprise, she saw Dean enter into the waiting room as he had his hands bandaged up. She had never expected him to foil the Lady in White, but he had the battle scars to prove it in the end.

"What happened to _you_?" she asked.

"I had to subdue the bitch that was violating Baby," answered Dean.

"Looks like you're in a dire need for a beer."

"I'll take an ice-cold six pack after what I've been through."

"It'll take a lot more than _that_ just to put it behind you," said Miss Mik as she was staring at him.

Dean was stunned to see her in the waiting room as she was ready to take him and Sam off of the grid for the time being. As for the hunt, it was most likely to be a whirlwind in disguise as there would be more dangers looming in the shadows...

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7: Crossed Paths

**Supernatural: The Isoldati Files**

**Chapter 7: Crossed Paths**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

**Sagamihara, Japan**

It was a frosty evening as the snow fell in the city. The place itself was a winter wonderland as it was also time for some shopping for Christmas leftovers. On a cold January evening, something was lurking in the distance as it had yellow eyes watching from within. It was the demon, Azazel, who was in the snowy ground as he even wanted to do a little reckoning on the Winchester brothers. Little did he know was that one of the _Espadas_ was watching in the distance as he was some sort of a tricky fellow. Azazel disapproved of his "handlers" as he even wanted to get away from them as soon as possible, for he had more prior engagements to abide by.

"You're starting to annoy me, Shahal," he said.

"What? Didn't you miss li'l ol' me?" he said as he lit a cigarette.

"I _was_ expecting Madara, but I take it that he sent an annoying insect such as yourself."

"Madara is on vacation in Bali right now, but he left me to keep tabs on you just in case."

"I'm gonna have to come back at another time. As for my contingency plan, it will be into fruition as planned. Farewell, Shahal."

And so, Azazel disappeared as Shahal was left puffing away at his cigarette. There would be a chance when he'll view the demon as a catalyst in what was yet to come as he put out his cigarette and left without a trace. The time of darkness was drawing near as there was also something ready to take place at any time, no matter what the circumstances or situation at hand...

###

Sam was dreaming as he was back in his dorm room at Stanford. He was laying on the bed after battling a specter as he was waiting for Jessica to get out of the shower. Exhausted, he was ready to call it a day until something was wrong here. Drops of blood fell on his face as he opened his eyes and saw something that horrified him to the core. There was Jessica as she was dressed in her nightclothes while she was dead on top of the ceiling. There was nothing that Sam would do as he saw the entire ceiling set ablaze with Jessica burning along in the fire. The tragic sight caused him to wake up as he was in a hospital room that he never seen before. He was stuck here as he had a cuff that connected him to an electronic monitor. He was in yet another hospital bed as he was being closely monitored after suffering a seizure in San Diego. He wanted to get up and move around, but he couldn't get past Reebtoor, who was standing next to the door as she watched him like a hawk.

"Ye have woken, Sam Winchester," she said.

"Where am I?" he asked frantically.

"Calmeth down, will ye? Ye cannot emerge yet from thy room yet."

"Where's Dean?!"

"Dean's off on a mission with Netese at this moment," said Miss Mik as she entered into the hospital room. "I take it that you're awake after what you've been through."

"I guess that I fell asleep after hearing about the headaches I've been getting."

"These headaches are not normal, but you've endured the pain for quite some time now. After you were hospitalized in San Diego, you blacked out again, which was an easy catch to put you on my private plane and ship you here to _there_ of all places."

"What do you mean, 'there?'"

"You're in Japan, the Land of the Rising Sun. This place here is Yashamaru's safe house. It may look like a standard hospital inside, but this whole place is a large castle beneath the trees."

Sam looked out the window as he saw the winter snow falling from the sky. He had never expected anything like this before as he even wanted to get out of bed for once. After being here of all places, he was still stuck in bed as he had to recover from what nearly happened to him. He felt confined to his bed as he was still on the mend for a bit. To his shock, he saw Yashamaru come into the room as he was simply aware of the tests at hand.

"I trust that you are awake," he said.

"It's all because of those visions I keep having," said Sam.

"It's a lot more than that, Sam Winchester. The pattern that you suffer from is more advanced than normal. That's why I wanted to run some tests. Reebtoor, get the wheeling stretcher prepped."

Reebtoor nodded as she left the hospital room briefly. As for Sam, however, he got up as he removed the cuff to the monitor as well as the i.v. drip from his arm. When he got out of the hospital bed, he was having a tough time to stand as he fell onto his knees. It wasn't long until Miss Mik helped him up to his feet when they later saw Reebtoor with the rolling stretcher. With Sam laying on it, he was carted out of his hospital room. Wherever he was going, he was afraid of it as he was in a room that had a scanning device. He had never seen anything like it before as he was carted into the machine for some lab work.

"Is this your Frankenstein lab?" asked Sam.

"This is part of the equipment at my disposal," answered Yashamaru.

"So, I'm getting an MRI done on me..."

"Didn't I tell you that you had to have some tests done on you?"

Sam sighed heavily as he went into the scanner. He hated the fact that he had to have some work done on him as he endured the scan in his brain. Still, he had no say in the matter as he was feeling a bit confined. Even Yashamaru was astonished about the brain activity from Sam as he even noticed the psychic energy that emanated from it. The activity in Sam's brain was not normal as it was something that was far different than a normal human's. By the time Sam was out of the scanner, he was back onto the rolling stretcher as he was being returned to his room with Miss Mik helping him back to his bed. Still, he wasn't in fine fettle as he was most likely to be in there resting up until the next hunt.

"You've still haven't gotten all your strength back," she said as she notices Sam feeling tired.

"How long am I gonna be here?" he asked as he yawned.

"As soon as Yashamaru is finished with them, then you can go."

"Will Dean be here?"

"You worry too much. You can't keep tabs on him forever."

"There's still the search for Dad..."

"It can wait, but right now, you need to rest."

Sam sighed heavily as he buried his face into the blankets. He was tired as he couldn't fight the sleep. He was still recovering from what happened to him back in San Diego as he was slowly closing his eyes. He wanted to wake up as he finally fell asleep from such strain on his body. With Miss Mik watching over him, she was worried for his health as she saw him in his bed all exhausted from the psychic activity that nearly drained him. This was something that could never be ignored, but Miss Mik stayed in the hospital room with Sam as she watched him stir in his sleep. The signs of psychic activity were about to get even more dangerous for him as he was still dreaming in his sleep. Still, there were the nightmares that he had to deal with, for they rang true to the core...

###

Caitlyn was at the Seven-Eleven as she was getting some snacks. She always loved Japanese snack food as she was also getting her hands on some Pocky along with them. When she paid for her things, she went outside as she saw Mito sitting down on a bench. Both of them were exhausted from their last job as they were about to take a break from their work. For Caitlyn, she wanted to go to the arcade to play on some of the classic games, but for Mito, she wanted to go to a bathhouse to soak as she was also pondering about the past. She also remembered how her lover died on that fateful night as she even wanted to pay her respects to him.

"Mito, are you alright?" asked Caitlyn.

"It's nothing," she answered.

"You're thinking about Koichi again, aren't you?"

"Yes..." A tear rolls down Mito's cheek. "He was killed by that monster."

"Was it the same one that took the life of that college girl?"

"Caitlyn, I wasn't the only one who lost someone by that demon and that college girl didn't deserve to die the same way that _he _did."

"Koichi... I always knew that you liked him, but he always had a kind heart, too. When you guys went out, you always went to the gyoza shop on the corner here. Those were the times when you always took the bullet train together. Hell, I even tagged along with you guys just to go to the Dove store back then."

Mito always reflected on her first love as she even wanted to remember the good times that she had with him. It was such a tragic time, but there were always memories to share as she loved him dearly until his death.

###

**1. The Flames of Tragedy**

Mito was back from her mission as a hunter as she returned to the _okiya_ to see her fellow _maiko_ preparing to entertain their guests back in Kyoto. She was happy to be home as she was busy taking a shower and cleaning herself up. After rinsing herself off, she wrapped herself in a towel as she was out of the shower and into her room, where she had to get dressed in her geisha clothing. After getting dolled up, she was at work as she was entertaining the standard clientele of businessmen and tourists from around the world. She mainly dealed in playing the _shamisen_ and danced onstage as she was considered the "belle of the ball" in the geisha world. When the night was over, she was happy to see the man that she loved be there as she saw him clap his hands to see her at work.

"It's about time that you showed up here, Koichi," she said as she saw him sitting at a table.

"I couldn't miss this for the whole world," he said.

"How's life treating you?"

"It sucks so far, but I'm still getting top honors from the University here."

"I'm hoping that you make your mother and sister proud when you get a job in your field."

"Mom always told me that I should always be in tech support."

Mito giggled as she saw Koichi smile at her. She always viewed him to be kind-hearted as he was always there for her. He was her first love and the one that always came by as he even wanted her to be his wife in order to abandon the geisha world altogether. Still, that matter of fate would always come to intervene one way or the other despite the fact that she would feel the grip of tragedy soon enough.

Mito and Koichi were on the bullet train to Sagamihara as they were about to have a date together in such a long time. It was their day off as they were about to book a hotel room for the night. When they stopped at a posh hotel, they purchased the passion suite as they were about to get it on in such a great display for each other in love. After spending most of the day sightseeing, they decided to make an effort into spending some mutual time with one another. They were very much in love together as they were about to hit it off really nicely.

"Guess what," said Koichi. "I've got a proposal for you."

"What kind of proposal?" asked Mito curiously.

"I wanna marry you when I graduate from the University."

"After consummating our love for one another as teenagers, you ask me for _that_?"

"Hey, it's better than being stuck in an _okiya_."

"Your mother was part of being in an _okiya_ just like me along with your little sister. It's a start for us, but we can't jump the gun just yet."

"I know..." he sighs as he gets out a condom. "Check it out; the hotel gives out free condoms for couples in love, especially the extra ribbed ones."

"You're such a dork sometimes."

Mito giggled as Koichi wanted to get his hands on her right away. After going through all the trouble with the bullet train, they wanted to get on right as they plopped down on the bed. Koichi wanted Mito all to himself as he was kissing her all over. She loved his caresses as she felt him unbutton her shirt to expose her large breasts beneath that bra. She returned the favor as she unbuttoned Koichi's shirt as well. He was built like a swimmer as he was ready to take the plunge in order to have this thing done right.

He was stroking her thigh as he hiked up her a-line skirt. He even found that she was even wearing a thong beneath that skirt as he wanted to take it off of her right away. Still, the sight of her made his package harden as he took off his pants and boxers and was ready to get some protection over it. Unwrapping the condom, he placed it on his hard member as he was ready to go when he took off Mito's thong and spread her legs wide. He was inside of her as she was moaning erotically against him. He was all over as he was also gentle with her, too. She loved him all over as she felt him move back and forth inside of her. The pleasure was mutual as they were in the very heat of passion in this hotel room. By the time that they reached their climax, they were one with one another as they let it out in such a very passionate way.

"Man, that was some wild ride," said Koichi as he pulled out of Mito.

"If you want another wild ride, we should check out the jacuzzi," she said.

"I bet that the bathroom's got some herbal bath salts in there."

"Perhaps I'll go in first to turn on the water for you."

"I'd like that, Mito."

With that, she went to the bathroom as she checked out the bathtub in there. It was like the ones in the bathhouse, but bigger as she took off the rest of her clothes and turned on the hot water. There was also a washing basin as she began to scrub herself off before getting into the tub. With her long also washed and rinsed, she cleaned the rest of herself off as she turned off the water in the tub while waiting for Koichi to come in and take her in this bathroom. Still, she was waiting for him as she saw the lights flicker for a split second. She wanted to see what was going on as she went out of the bathroom while dressed in a pink bathrobe. The room was dark as the night was already settling inward in this hotel room while Mito had noticed something strange. Where was Koichi? Was he off to get more condoms? She only hoped that he came back in time as she was ready to wait for him on the spot.

"Koichi, you really are such a dork," she said. "You better be back in time, you bad boy!"

Mito sat on the bed as she noticed something really wrong here. Drops of blood dripped from the ceiling as they were hitting the bed. To Mito's shock, she looked up as she saw something horrible from up above. It was Koichi as he was found dead with his naked body stapled to the ceiling. Mito was saddened and shocked by his gruesome death as she was fearing the worst. It wasn't long until flames erupted from the ceiling when they engulfed Koichi's lifeless body. Several alarms went off in the hotel as one of the guests broke down the door to see what was going on. Mito was stunned as tears ran down her cheeks when she saw the flames causing smoke in the hotel room.

"KOICHI!" she screamed.

"Ma'am, we have to get out of here!" said the guest as he hauled Mito out of the burning hotel room.

"No, his body's up there! Koichi! Koichi!"

Mito was hauled out of the hotel room as she was escorted outside when the fire department arrived to put out the flames. Several bystanders saw the hotel room from outside as many guests and staff members left the building when it burned out of control. Mito watched in horror as she lost the only man that she loved to such a tragic fate. She wanted to burn with him, but she eventually blamed herself that she lived and he died. When the fire was finally put out in the hotel, several firefighters have brought out a body bag as it contained something in it. Mito ran towards the firefighters as she unzipped the body bag and revealed what was left of Koichi. She lost him as she would also someday be back on the hunt once again, for the life of a geisha was over for her and the life of being a hunter had taken root...

###

**Meanwhile, back in the present...**

Mito walked towards the hotel where the fire started as she drew out a white camellia and placed it in front of the entrance. She missed Koichi as she would someday find whoever killed him and take it out in the process. She even vowed to continue the hunt in order not to have another person suffer as she would always be part of the Isoldati, regardless. When she left the hotel, she was on her way to the Dove store as she saw Dean sitting on the bench drinking a cup of coffee. He was exhausted after being on a mission with Netese as he even wanted to go to Yashamaru's safe house to check up on Sam. It was such a coincidence that Mito saw him here as she also wanted to see Sam as well.

"I take it that you're hiding from Netese," she said.

"She wanted me to go to the park, but I declined," said Dean.

"I take it that Sam's here as well."

"Yeah, but the old lady's still got us on a short leash. I take it that Caitlyn's not with you."

"I was about to fetch her at the Dove store."

"Well, she can take her time as long as no perverts snatch her up." Dean notices the camellia in her hand. "What's with the flower?"

"It was an extra one, but I placed one like it at the hotel where my boyfriend died."

"How _did_ he die?"

"He was killed in cold blood with his body pinned onto the ceiling. After that, flames erupted and set the hotel on fire."

"That's what happened to our mom and Sam's girlfriend. Was it that yellow-eyed bastard that Dad was tracking?"

"Miss Mik told me everything. After the fire was put out, there were traces of sulphur there. Miss Mik had a feeling that the monster would show up again."

"You gotta be kidding me..."

Dean was finally aware of what happened at that hotel as he noticed the same thing in the dorm room where Sam stayed in. It happened again as the monster that was active became more monotonous than ever. Sooner or later, Dean would bring Sam back with him in order to resume the search for both their father and the demon that killed their mother years ago as the battle wasn't over just yet. When he was about to leave, he saw Caitlyn get back from the Dove store as she had a bag full of things in her hand. She had never expected him to be here as she still viewed him as a pig who mostly delved into porn.

"Long time, no see," said Dean.

"I can't believe that _you're_ here of all people," said Caitlyn.

"Come on, I'm _not_ that dangerous."

"Sure you are. The first thing you do is stare at another issue of _Busty Asian Beauties_."

"Caitlyn, don't be rude," said Mito. "He's part of the Isoldati like the rest of us."

"You heard the lady," said Dean as he got up to stretch his legs. "By the way, I'm only here because Sam's holed up at Yashamaru's safe house right now."

"Sam's here, too?" said Caitlyn. "By the way, is he alright?"

Dean nodded somberly as he couldn't get Yashamaru's advice from out of his head. He was also aware that Sam was under observation about his new abilities as there was also something out of the ordinary. He couldn't shake the fact that his younger brother was gaining new abilities since he took him out of Stanford on that day. Still, he wanted to watch over him as there was the factor of the demon that claimed the life of their mother as he was still at large with such an elusive trail in his wake while hiding in the shadows. Somehow, Dean had now become concerned for the events that took place long before the death of Sam's girlfriend as he was also willing to keep his younger brother on a much shorter leash.

###

**2. Poolside Romance**

It was a hot summer in July as the weather hasn't gotten any better. Back in Stanford, most of the college kids were on vacation as they mostly visited with either family or friends. As for Sam, however, he was preparing himself for his upcoming senior year as he was studying for his upcoming classes. As usual, he was sitting next to a swimming pool as he was simply avoiding the fun for a while. It had been years since he parted ways with his father and brother as he was simply yearning for a much normal life than one that consisted of only hunting. With the sun scorching the ground near the pool, Sam stayed put at the table as he was also staring at the girlfriend that he would lose to tragedy. He found her to be stunning as she had curves along with that beautiful blond hair on her head. Even though he wanted to join her in the pool, he had to study for his classes as he was also trying for a law school in mind. It wasn't long until he unknowingly felt the glopping of sunblock on his back as it was rubbed all over him in order to protect him from sunburn.

"Hey, bookworm, you should take care of yourself first," said Jessica as she continued to rub sunblock on Sam's back. "It's going to get up to 101 degrees today, so I suggest that you get caked with this stuff first."

"Sorry, Jess; I was mostly paying attention to my studies," he said.

"You really are such a nerd, Sam."

"I'm hoping that I get into law school the moment I graduate."

"I know you'll do it, Sam."

It was such an awkward moment as Sam clasped Jessica's hand lovingly. He loved her dearly as he would do anything to watch over her, no matter what the danger. Still, he couldn't get enough of her as he saw her with sunblock on while getting into the pool. She caught his attention as she was also wearing that dark blue bikini that showed off her body very well. Staring at the books on the table, Sam was putting them on hold as he decided to join Jessica into the pool. The water had cooled his skin as he decided to have fun with the girl that he loved.

The time in the pool was something that would be in Sam's mind forever as he wanted to move forward in such a very normal life. It was about to be dusk as the pool was about to close for the day. When Sam and Jessica got out of the pool, they were ready to go as they picked up their things and went towards the separate locker rooms to clean themselves up from the smell of sunblock and chlorine. After they did that, they changed into their spare clothes as they left the pool and went back to their dorm room for the night. Summer was still going as they would also begin to experiment with one another. With night settling in, they were about to do something that they had never imagined before, for it would be such a mutual one so far while they were in their bed.

"It's quite ironic that we're here at home and not going out," said Jessica.

"The rest of the frat boys and sorority girls are most likely to be off to Cancun or something," said Sam. "It's just us, isn't it?"

"I guess so. Say, have you had any experience with sexual education before?"

"No, but we've slept in the same bed without the matter of temptation."

"Let me guess, you're a virgin, aren't you?"

"I've never had any sexual experience before, have _you_?"

"No, but if I'm ever about to have my first experience, I suggest that I do it with you, Sam."

Jessica was serious as she took off her summer dress and exposed the top part of her body to Sam. He had never seen anything like it before as she was a knockout while topless. His heart raced as he saw her soft, supple breasts gleaming in front of him. He was touching her as he enjoyed the feel of her body while he didn't mind the boy shorts that she wore. He smiled at her as he wanted to take off those boy shorts from her and delve right in with such a sensual moment.

"I hope that we brought protection," said Sam.

"Don't worry; we were given free condoms from the sex ed class, so we're good," said Jessica.

"All I'm hoping for is to take off those boy shorts with the Smurfs on them."

"I bet that you want the rest of me, don't you?"

"Oh, I want you so bad, Jessica."

Sam couldn't contain himself as he was kissing Jessica's soft lips. He wanted all of her as he felt her fingers touch at his shirt when she saw him take it off. The sight of him made her feel more at ease as she even wanted to take a look at what was roaring in his pants. Sam was about to make his first move as he saw Jessica digging into his pants to feel what he had underneath. She found his package to be inviting as she felt him harden up. The sight of him made her feel comfortable with him as she felt his fingers dig into her Smurfs boy shorts. He wanted to take her right now as he turned her over on the bed. He was on top of her as he finally took off the boy shorts and exposed her lower domain while he was about to dive right in.

With a condom in his hand, Sam was ready to take the plunge as he took off his pants and underwear and tore open the condom from its wrapper. With his member hardened, he placed the condom over it as he was ready to breach Jessica's gate. With her legs spread wide open, he finally took the plunge as he broke through her defenses. The pain of Sam entering inside of Jessica engulfed her as she was holding onto him for dear life. She had never felt anything like it before as she felt him ease back and forth inside of her. He had never experienced anything before with her as he was giving her all on their bed. He loved her as he would even wanted to be with her as he cared about her that much. Their love was mutual as they continued to ignite such a great passion with one another. When they finally reached their climax, they were in tune with one another as they were happy at last.

"I can't believe that I did that," said Sam as he was starting to feel exhausted.

"Sam, this is my first time...," answered Jessica as she smiled at him.

"This is my first time, too. It's ironic that I had my reasons to make love to you, but I want to marry you by the time we graduate and reach a best law school."

"You're talking marriage now? Sam, we're still in college.

"Yeah, when we get a decent income, we'll marry and have such a great life; I'm sure of it!"

"Let's hope so," Jessica smiles at him as she didn't want to let go yet. "I love you, Sam."

"I love you, too, Jessica."

They remained that way as they kissed each other on the lips. As for the night, it was short and sweet, but tragedy would enter into the fray, no matter what danger lies ahead in the time of the hunt...

###

**Meanwhile, back in the present, again...**

Sam woke up again as he was out of bed. Leaving his room, he entered into a room that resembled something out of a samurai epic film. It was something that had a short table as there was also a Japanese tea set on the table. To Sam's surprise, he saw Miss Mik sitting there as she was pouring herself a cup of tea while adding sugar and lemon in it. She was expecting him as he sat down on the opposite side of the table while maintaining his balance. He was still on the mend as he wasn't feeling dizzy for a while. With the headaches subsided, he was good to go as he even wanted to go back on the hunt, for he still had to tangle with the monster that killed his mother and girlfriend as well.

"I take it that you've slept better," said Miss Mik.

"Yeah, but the headaches are gone," answered Sam.

"I see... By the way, Mito's here along with Caitlyn. It'll take them a while to get there, but as for you, I suggest that you repair yourself more before going back out there for the hunt."

"Yeah, I bet even Mito would show up in her lingerie."

"Don't be impertinent; she chose it because it proves to be the 'less is more' tactic along with the weapons in her arsenal."

"Sounds like Mito has her work cut out for her."

"I hate to say this, but she and Caitlyn were there when you lost your girlfriend on that fateful night."

"What?!"

Sam was shocked to hear something come from Miss Mik as she was aware of that fateful night that changed him forever. He could never forget about what happened after returning to Stanford before leaving off the grid. Still, he couldn't shake the fact that he lost Jessica after helping Dean stop a specter as he even wanted revenge on the monster that killed her...

###

**3. Fatal Night, Tragic Morning**

Mito was on her way to another job as a hunter while staying on the road. She was starting to get tired as she even had to fill up the van with some gas as well. By the time she reached the nearest college town, she stopped at a gas station as she filled up the van. After paying for her gas, she returned to the van as she drove off into the further reaches of town with Caitlyn fast asleep in the back. To her shock, she saw fire coming from a college dorm as she stopped the van and got out. She had to know what was going on as she ran towards the scene of what happened. Fire was spewing from one of the apartments on campus as Mito sprang into action while removing her cloak.

She had seen this pattern before as she saw Koichi die on the ceiling while the hotel caught on fire. She had to find out more of the monster's motive as she broke through the doors and was ready to track down the source. She noticed some of the students returning home as they were in for a rude awakening. She had to keep them back as she didn't want anyone to get hurt from the fire that was in the dorm.

"Whoa, check it out," said one student. "That's one hell of a hottie."

"There's no time to be here!" cried Mito. "If you want to value your lives, I suggest that you evacuate the building immediately!"

The students did what she told them to as she was relieved to see them flee the burning dorm. When she got to the room in question, her worst fears were confirmed as she saw Jessica's lifeless body burning on the ceiling. It was like before with Koichi as she didn't want to see another dead body lost in the flames. With her whip in her hand, she used it to get Jessica down from the ceiling as she was onto the floor. Mito later grabbed a sheet as she wrapped Jessica's lifeless body in it and fled the building before the fire department arrived. Setting down the dead body, she prayed for it as she swore that the one who killed her would soon be meeting a dire end in the making.

"May you be at peace until the monster that killed you be destroyed," said Mito as she left the college dorm. "I'm terribly sorry..."

A tear rolled down Mito's cheek as she left the campus entirely. To her curiosity, she saw the Impala parked near a tree as she even noticed that Sam was on the ground weeping for the loss of Jessica. She saw someone like her that fateful night as she even felt sorry for him after what happened at the dorm. When she returned to the van, she drove off as she was on her way to a hotel for the rest of the night. When Caitlyn woke up, she was still tired as she wanted to know where she was during her travel with Mito.

"Oh, what happened?" she asked as she yawned.

"It happened again just like it did with Koichi," answered Mito somberly.

"_What_ happened, anyway?"

"A college student died in that dorm the same way that Koichi did in the hotel."

"Was it the monster?"

"I know that he did it! That demon took the life of that girl in there when the dorm caught on fire! Someday, he'll pay the piper for his crimes!"

"Mito, it couldn't be helped, no matter what you did."

"Earlier, I saw the student's boyfriend in tears when he was near that black car."

"'Black car?' Wait! Miss Mik told us about it because John Winchester drove one just like it."

"That _is_ the black car, but right now, the current occupants haven't seen Miss Mik's friend for a while now. It's ironic that the college girl's boyfriend is the son of that man who vanished, but we have to follow him on his travels and report back to Miss Mik, even if we go on a few separate hunts in the process."

Caitlyn nodded as she saw Mito park the van to a rest stop. There was a chill in the night as there would also be a funeral looming. Both hunters had been aware of the demon's presence as they would also meet up with the Winchester brothers in the long run...

###

Six days after that tragedy, a funeral took place as everyone from friends and family saw a casket being carted towards a grave. Mito and Caitlyn were dressed up in black conservative clothing as they were watching the procession taking place. To their surprise, they saw Sam and Dean as they were also paying their last respects to the one who died in that tragedy. The sound of bells roared loudly as a somber mood filled the air. It wasn't long until Mito and Caitlyn watched in the distance as they saw the casket being hauled into the grave that was set.

"I can't believe that something like that happened to someone else," said Caitlyn.

"That girl didn't deserve to die," said Mito.

"You aren't the only one that wants that monster dead."

"Miss Mik told me about what happened when John Winchester lost his wife because of him. Once again, the demon claimed another victim, but it'll only be a matter of time before he gets tracked down one way or the other."

Both Mito and Caitlyn continued to watch the funeral procession as they all paid their final respects to the one who lost her life. Even Sam was saddened when he had to bear the full brunt of sadness as he would avenge Jessica's death sooner or later. After the funeral ended with the grave being filled up with dirt, everyone left the cemetery as it was empty. When Mito and Caitlyn saw Sam leave for the Impala, they had a crusade against the monster as the hunt had gotten more risky in every turn...

###

**Meanwhile, back in the present (about frickin' time!)**

Sam sipped a cup of green tea as he was still in the room where Miss Mik was. They were there in Yashamaru's safe house as they were even served cookies to go along with the tea that was brewing. The mood here in the tea room improved as Sam was now alert and ready to go, but he was still walking on pins and needles when it considered to the psychic abilities that he had. He had to be careful as he even had to watch out for danger in all sorts of spaces. It wasn't long until both he and Miss Mik saw Yashamaru enter into the tea room as he sat down with them.

"I take it that your appetite has returned, Sam Winchester," he said.

"After being in bed for too long, I'm fine," he answered.

"I hate to break it to you, but you've got a long way to go before you start back on the hunt," said Miss Mik. "Besides, it would be rude to leave before Mito and Caitlyn came along here in this castle."

"I get it now, but-"

"On that fateful night, Mito saw you in your bereavement after what happened to Jessica Moore."

"Oh, my God..."

"That monster killed her, didn't he?"

"Yeah..." Sam sheds a tear. "When I find that demon, I'll make him pay for what he did to her."

"It's not gonna be easy, Sam Winchester," said Yashamaru. "The yellow-eyed monster has many allies in both Hell and in the ranks of the Middle Ground's inquisitors, the _Espadas_. You need to be careful and be on your guard if you want to put a stop to the one who caused so much harm."

Sam couldn't get the image of Jessica burning out of his mind as he was still hell-bent on getting his revenge against the yellow-eyed demon that killed her. Still, he had to wait a little longer as he wasn't ready to fight the demon head on. Finishing up his tea and eating some cookies, he left the tea room as he went into the courtyard of the safe house. To his surprise, he saw Mito sitting next to a pond as it was frozen in winter. He was still in his pajamas as he was most likely to go back into bed after all this trouble, but he saw Mito there of all places while she was dressed in warm clothing.

"I take it that you're not wearing your lingerie under there," he said.

"It's cold, but I still wear warm clothing," answered Mito.

"It's good to see you again, Mito."

"You're the mend, I see. By the way, I heard from Miss Mik about what happened to you back in San Diego. You had those strange visions from before, haven't you?"

"Yeah, but they were different as if I had power that shifted something in my favor."

"It's odd, but you are quite different than me, Sam."

"By the way, have you run into Dean yet?"

"Caitlyn's got him by the leash, but she still views him as a pig."

"I'm not too fond of his habits, either, but he's still my brother."

"He has a habit for being a pervert, doesn't he?"

"He also has a habit for other things, but I always went for the healthy stuff."

"You have a reason for it, don't you?"

"I always loved fresh produce, but Dean calls it 'rabbit food.'"

Mito laughed at that as she saw Sam blush in embarrassment. He couldn't help it, but he was starting to have a connection with the woman he met back in Post Falls as she had become more aware of his visions that came from time to time. Still, Sam had a long way to go as he was seeing more than just visions in his head, for he would soon be back on the hunt again whenever the time was right. After spending some time with Mito, he was about to return to the interior of the safe house as he saw the snow fall. Just as he was about to do so, he felt a stabbing pain in his head as he was about to faint.

"Sam, what's going on?" asked Mito.

"My head..." he said as he fainted onto the ground.

"SAM!"

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8: Mito Returns Home

**Supernatural: The Isoldati Files**

**Chapter 8: Mito Returns Home**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

**Kyoto, Japan**

It was a busy night at the bars as several businessmen were being served several drinks for the rest of the evening. With several geishas entertaining the customers they were out in full force as they even served a surly businessman that had an old habit for smoking outside. He always lit up as he was just simply enjoying the night with some of his friends from work, but he didn't want to offend them with his cigarette smoke. After all that bustle with the entertainment, he went outside again as he was starting to feel faint. Was it something that he ate or was it something else? It wasn't long until he coughed up some blood as he found something else with it. It was a beetle that he spat out as it was wriggling in with the blood in his hand. Still, he was horrified that something like that came out of his mouth as he began to cough up more blood.

More beetles came out of his mouth as they were coated in his blood. He was dying as he coughed up the rest of what was ailing him when he got there. With one last breath, he fell onto the ground on his back as a lot more beetles emerged from his mouth. A few bystanders saw his lifeless body on the concrete outside of the club as they were appalled from such a gruesome sight. It wasn't long until a geisha came along and spotted the businessman's dead body as she let out a bloodcurdling scream that shook the businesses that operated there. There was something wrong as the matter of insects was about to be investigated sooner or later...

###

Sam woke up as he was in a decent room. There was no bed to sleep on as he was in a futon with blankets that was comfortable to him. Turning over, he noticed Mito sleeping next to him as she didn't have any clothes on. He also didn't have any clothes on, either, as he was in a cold sweat. He was shaking as he felt a slender hand touch at his face. He was staring at Mito as she assured him that no harm would come to him. This wasn't the first time he had slept with her as he was staring at the body that she had. His heart began to race as he was staring at her large breasts from beneath the blanket. It was an awkward moment, but he was with such a knockout of a woman as she even had her long hair down to her back.

"You've finally woke up," said Mito.

"How long was I out?" asked Sam.

"You were out for two days. With Yashamaru tending to some of the upper-class patients and Miss Mik following any decent hunting cases, it's just us here for now."

"Where's Dean?"

"He went off on a mission with Netese again, but he's most likely to be finding a vengeful spirit with her on this one."

"Knowing Dean, he'll head off to the bar to get an ice cold beer after this hunting job."

"As for _you_, you're still on the mend, but with Reebtoor in charge of your care, it'll be hard for us to leave without the permission of Yashamaru first."

"I take it that she talked you into laying next to me, didn't you?"

"Reebtoor is a nurse and caretaker. As for me, I'm your guardian angel. If I hadn't laid with you, you wouldn't have made it. Still, you're on the mend, but you should at least take it easy for a little bit."

Sam got up as he was in the nude. He even noticed that there were clean clothes for him as they were the traditional Japanese ones complete with socks and sandals. Still, he wanted to get cleaned up as he went towards one of the bathhouses in Yashamaru's safe house. He had never expected anything like it before as he decided to clean himself first before going into the bath. The cleanup was heaven for him as he was scrubbing himself clean with the bar of soap in his hand. He also washed his hair with the shampoo and conditioner that were in there as he wanted to be clean by the time he got out. Rinsing himself off completely, he made it into one of the bathtubs as he soaked for a little bit. He even wondered where Mito would be as he was still soaking in the tub.

After spending an half hour in the tub, Sam decided to get out as he wrapped himself in a towel and left the bathhouse. With his clothes in tow, he went into the dressing room to put them on as he looked good in them. It wasn't long until he saw Mito dressed up in a dark mauve kimono with her hair up. She was ready to go as she saw Sam follow her out of the dressing room and into the main entrance of Yashamaru's safe house. Wherever they were going, they were most likely to go somewhere that had a homely feel to it.

"Where are we going, exactly?" asked Sam curiously.

"To Kyoto for the day," said Mito.

"Kyoto? What's over there anyway?"

"I was born there. I also take that you met my older sister, Seto, haven't you?"

"Yeah, but she's the type that works alone."

"She always does, but I always do the opposite in training Caitlyn to be a hunter."

"Knowing her, she's most likely to be off somewhere, but she'll be there." Sam had a brief notion about the trip to Kyoto for a moment. "By the way, how are we gonna get from Sagamihara to Kyoto all of a sudden?"

Mito smiled as she fished out two passes for the bullet train. Giving one to Sam, she led him out of Yashamaru's safe house as they were into town, where the train station was. It was only for the weekend as Sam was ready to visit the town that Mito was born in. When they saw the bullet train, they entered inside as they sat down in the seats that were very fancy indeed. They were on their way to Kyoto as the train left Sagamihara Station with such a whirlwind trip on hand. Sam had never been on a bullet train before as he saw the landscapes become more picturesque than that of a postcard. The train ride was a breeze, but little did Sam and Mito know was that Caitlyn was following them as she was dressed in warm clothing. She didn't want to be left out in the cold as she was determined to follow them there to Kyoto without giving herself away. Still, it was a great train ride as there would be an adventure waiting in the wings... or perhaps another hunt on the horizon.

###

Dean arrived at Yashamaru's safe house as he was looking for Sam. He wanted to look for his younger brother as he even looked into the room that he stayed in. He was about to freak out until he saw Reebtoor come into the room. She may have been a nurse, an assistant, and a housekeeper, she also had the ability to read the minds of others as well when she noticed Dean's frustrations with such a sharp eye and ear. She knew of Dean's thoughts and impulses as she became aware of his concern with finding Sam.

"I can't believe that you ditched me, Sammy," he said as he sighed deeply.

"Your brother went with Mito," said Reebtoor.

"Where did they go, anyway?"

"They've gone to Kyoto, Dean Winchester. Do not fret; it'll slow ye downeth."

"Sam's the only family I've got right now, but-"

"-You've got a case right here," said Miss Mik as she was standing right behind him.

"Okay, what do you got?"

"Last night, a man in his late forties was found dead outside a nightclub. Several bystanders saw something gruesome that cries foul." Miss Mik fishes out a tube as it contained a beetle in it when she gives it to Dean. "This was found in a pool of blood where the man fell, but this wasn't all when the police coroner found a lot more where that came from." Miss Mik shows a graphic picture of some larvae that came out of the dead man. "We're dealing with a slew of tobacco beetles that came out of its host, but with one catch: the victim smoked the worst brand of cigarettes that ever appeared here."

"Where was this taken?"

"The victim was found dead outside of a geisha establishment in Kyoto."

"Count me in..."

Dean had a case on his hand as he was about to investigate a case that was out of the ordinary. He had never heard of tobacco beetles before until now as he was on the trail of keeping Sam on a short leash. The case of the tobacco beetles appearing out of the mouth of a victim piqued his interest as he was back in the game once again. This time, he was ready to get to Kyoto just in time to catch up with Sam and Mito there...

###

The bullet train stopped as it was at a train station in Kyoto. When Sam and Mito came out of it, they were in a strange place that was more beautiful than any other city in the world. Still, Sam came along with Mito as they were on their way to some places that were familiar to the eye. Mito was back in her hometown as she wasn't travelling alone. She had Sam with her as they both stopped at a cemetery where the dead were buried. It was a somber place, but they had to pay their respects to someone familiar who lost his life in the blaze. Stopping at Koichi's grave, Mito fished out a red camellia as she put it down in front of his grave. Still, she wanted to see the monster that killed him get his due as she vowed to keep going in the hunt, no matter what the risks.

"So, this is the grave of your boyfriend," said Sam.

"Yeah," said Mito as she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"I'm guessing that he died the same way as Jessica, didn't he?"

"It was that monster who killed him. He's nothing but a sicko who kills for no reason."

"Our intended ones weren't the only victims because my mom was killed the same way."

"My own mother died at the hands of that demon. I was only a baby then, but I know that the monster is there watching every move any mortal make."

"I get your point, but the ones who were dear to us didn't deserve to die in the fire."

"Mito," said a young _maiko_ as she was walking into the cemetery.

"Akemi...," she said.

The _maiko_, Akemi, was a bright girl as she was the same age as Caitlyn. Dressed in typical geisha clothing, the girl was paying respects to Mito's boyfriend as she laid flowers next to his grave. It was an awkward moment that the girl had spotted Mito in the cemetery as there was also a hint of nostalgia here in this city of geishas. Still, there were memories here as the bond here in Kyoto was thicker than blood or water. Even Sam had noticed that the bond of geishas were like family as he viewed them to be close to one another here.

"It's been a long time since you came here," said Akemi.

"I was simply paying my respects to your brother," said Mito.

"What about that monster who killed him? Did you find him yet?"

"No, but I'm not the only one who lost someone."

"Not the only one?" Akemi notices Sam as he was standing next to a Shinto statue. "I take it that you found someone to be your equal."

"I forgot to introduce you to someone that I ran into. His name's Sam Winchester." Mito sees him shake Akemi's hand. "Sam, this is Akemi Sugiyama, a _maiko_ in training."

"How do you do?" he said.

"Is it true that you lost your girlfriend the same way my brother died?"

"Yeah..., but this demon won't live once it gets tracked down one way or the other."

"By the way, _Okasan's_ waiting at the _okiya_. She's really making a yummy dinner filled with red snapper and rice. There's even some sweet bean buns that are to die for. Oh, Mito, please say that you'll come for dinner. You can bring Sam with you to visit."

Mito couldn't say no to Akemi as she accepted the invitation to visit the elderly woman known only as _Okasan_. This was a strange reunion for her as she wanted to visit the woman who helped raise her and her older sister, Seto, years ago. With Sam following along, he was there with the hunter and _maiko_ as all three were on their way to the _okiya_ where the nostalgia came from. Little did everyone know was that Caitlyn was hot on their heels as she was hiding behind one of the gravestones in the cemetery. She wanted to catch up with them as she was about to hit another snag in the making. When she left the cemetery, she noticed a familiar face appear as he was on a case that would become something more dangerous.

"_You_!" she yelled as she saw Dean standing next to a Shinto statue.

"I take it that you're following Sam and Mito around," he answered.

"That's none of your concern, you pig!"

"Hey, I'm not only putting my brother on a short leash, but I'm following a case so far."

"Oh, blow me! You're only interested in flirting with other girls!"

"Hey, Miss Mik gave the go-ahead about the case because it involves the death of a businessman near one of the bars that display geishas."

"A dead businessman... in Kyoto?"

"It's no joke because the guy who died coughed up a lot of blood... _and_ a whole lot of bugs inside of him."

"That's so gross!"

Caitlyn became appalled at Dean's words as she had a feeling that the next victim could be either her or him. Still, she had to stick with Dean as they were about to go on a hunt against what was going on here in Kyoto. The matter of the beetles had worried them as they even had a bad feeling that another victim would be next here.

###

A man in a flashy suit appeared in the bar that catered to geishas as he sat down next to a couple of businessmen who were drinking their beers and conversing with other people. The place itself was filled with the aroma with stale beer and cigarette smoke as the man in the flashy suit was sipping his shot of _sake_. The afternoon was young as the man was also flirting with not only with the geishas, but with the female customers as well. To his surprise, he saw a man sitting at his table as he was smoking a cigarette. The man in the flashy suit hated tobacco smoke as he wanted to get out of the bar right away. He always shunned smoking as he was one of those "new age" guys that stayed away from such an unhealthy habit. When he was about to leave, he unknowingly breathed in the smoke as he left the bar in order to get some fresh air. He was simply having fun in there until something wrong occurred. The smell of tobacco was nothing more than a nuisance as he wanted to go home. To his shock, he was coughing up blood as he even spat out a beetle.

It was like before with the businessman as the man in the flashy suit was coughing up more blood along with more tobacco beetles. The man crumpled to the ground as several more beetles emerged from his mouth. His lifeless body became a host for those terrible things as he was also another victim that came out of the geisha establishment just like the late businessman. There was something wrong here as the case of the beetles wasn't ignored that easily, for the hunt was about to get a little complicated in the long run.

###

Sam and Mito were at the _okiya_ as they took off their shoes and went inside. With Akemi following them, they were inside of the house that was very welcoming as they sat down at a table where they saw a tea set in the middle of it. Sam was floored to see something like that as he even noticed that an elderly woman came into the room all dressed in a kimono. She was a cheerful woman as she was also willing to greet Mito and Akemi here in this place. It wasn't long until Sam had noticed that the old woman was also expecting him here in this _okiya_. He had never seen her before, but he was willing to have the honor to meet her at last, for it was also a godsend that he came here just in time for dinner.

"I've been waiting for you, young man," she said.

"You're a psychic, aren't you?" asked Sam.

"Sam, this is Chiemi Moriyama, or perhaps _Okasan_ to all of us," said Mito.

"I already know who he is, child," said the old woman. "He's a student that has been plucked from his tree of knowledge and thrown into the lion's den."

"How'd you know about me?" asked Sam.

"You can't take psychics too lightly, young man. Also, you've encountered someone like me in your home of your birth."

"Yeah, her name's Missouri Mosely. She always kept an eye on our old house for years until a family moved in. Still, the house that I once lived in had the remnants of a haunting, but it was cancelled out at the last minute."

"I see..., but you also have a clouded future ahead the moment you hunt down the monster who killed yours and Mito's mothers."

"It's the _only_ reason that I have to kill that demon. He's also the one who killed Jessica and Mito's boyfriend. They didn't deserve to die, but the monster will pay for what he's done."

"You shouldn't upset Akemi there, young man." Sam saw Akemi sink her chin into her kimono. "Mito wasn't the only one affected by Koichi's death, for it was also a terrible time for his sister who lived. Akemi is alone, but not entirely. Most recently, her mother took her own life after what happened in Sagamihara where the hotel caught fire. It was too much to bear for someone who had lost a child."

Sam looked at Akemi as she felt sadness from the aspect of loss. He was there to comfort her as he put his hand on her shoulder. Still, he also felt the sting of loss as he would stop at nothing to find and kill the demon who killed his mother and Jessica. Right now, he didn't want to ruin his welcome as he was waiting for some food to come to the table. With the smell of red snapper that was cooked, there was also some rice that was steamed for everyone, along with some crab and sushi that was appealing to the eye. Sam had never seen so much food on the table before as he was starting to get hungry himself. Still, he didn't want to rush things as he was waiting to be served by one of the geishas that stayed with _Okasan_. By the time he received some food, he was hungry as he grabbed his chopsticks and took a bite of the fish that was on his plate.

"I take it that you're more of the healthy type," said _Okasan_ as she saw Sam slowly eat as the fish.

"This beats burgers and fries any day," he said as he swallowed his food.

"His brother is more of the wild type," said Mito.

"Speaking of the 'wild type,' he's in Kyoto right now following something out of the ordinary," said _Okasan._

"Leave it to Dean just to walk in here all of a sudden," said Sam as he sighed.

"Do not be rude, young man_. _Your brother has a right to be here in our midst because of something wrong here."

"What?"

"There had been a series of tragic deaths here from the geisha establishment around the corner. The victims all died from a strange occurrence in which they first cough up blood and afterwards find insects inside of them when they see them clearly."

"When did this happen?"

"It happened a week ago," said Akemi. "The people that came to the Silver Peony all complained of a man who smoked cigarettes in the place after a smoking ban appeared."

"Every smoking ban occurs in places, but this guy who smokes a lot _defies_ the odds and the ones around him end up dead."

Sam was aware of the danger as he now had to find out what was happening at the geisha establishment, but he didn't want to do it right now. Still, he didn't want to ruin the welcome in the _okiya_ as he wanted to have some more food. It was a far cry from what Dean called "rabbit food" as Sam was happy to eat his fill of the food that appeared. Even Mito was getting her fill as she loved the sight of _Okasan's_ cooking. It had also been a long time since she came here as the feel of the _okiya_ brought back memories. She came here since the old _okiya _burnt down as she was also someone that loved the feel of the nostalgia, for there was something that always reminded her of the past that came and went.

###

Dean was looking into the crime scene as he saw the same occurrence that happened with the dead businessman. Still, he had to dodge the police as he was trying to find the real motive behind the death. With nighttime settling in, he took the plunge as he went into the Silver Peony, which was a geisha establishment after all. The case about the dead businessman with the beetles was starting to become clearer as Dean had seen a plant by the window that didn't wither up or die. It was something that was more into the paranormal department as Dean was finding that it was a tobacco plant that was brought from somewhere out of the country. To his surprise, he saw a man with a cigarette in his mouth as he came right in and sat next to the plant. Whoever he was, he was someone that had been a bother to the patrons here in this place.

"Hey, you shouldn't be smoking in here," said Dean as he saw a "no smoking" sign on the window.

"I like this place," said the man as he puffed away at his cigarette.

"Well, the rest of the patrons are not too happy with what happened here."

"If you don't like here...," The man blows cigarette smoke in Dean's face. "...You can go somewhere else."

"Man, this second-hand smoke's toxic."

Dean ran out of the Silver Peony as he breathed some fresh air. He hated being in there with too much cigarette smoke as he also wanted to find Sam and do some investigations on what happened inside. It wasn't long until Caitlyn ran to his aid as she helped him up while she got him out of here.

"So, did you find anything?" she asked.

"All I found was a guy that defies the smoking ban," said Dean. "And to top it off, I saw a plant that didn't wither away in the window."

"It could be a fake."

"It's no fake, believe me. If it were fake, then it would be made out of cloth and plastic, but _this_ one's real and it hasn't died from frost or lack of water."

"We should get Sam on this. He's the one with the brains while you're the brawn. Besides, he has his laptop with him."

Dean was sure to reach Sam as he followed Caitlyn out of the district and onto the slew of geisha houses that appeared there. When they got to the place where Mito once lived in, they looked at the charred remains that were stacked up to make a memorial as they were a reminder of the demon's wrath years ago. Still, Dean and Caitlyn had a case on their hands as they were in luck at last. They finally spotted Sam and Mito as they were paying their respects to the old _okiya_ that burnt down years ago, which had been rebuilt. Luck was finally in Dean's favor as he was ready to pounce when it came to keeping Sam on a short leash.

"I take it that you're into the nostalgia thing," he said.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing here?" asked Sam.

"There's a case here that involves some strange deaths at a place called the Silver Peony."

"The Silver Peony?" said Mito. "I know that place; it's a gentlemen's club that also serves as a geisha establishment."

"Well, get _this_. The victim that died came out of that place, but there's a plant that's been there for a while."

"What kind of plant?" asked Sam.

"Dean said that it was a tobacco plant in there," said Caitlyn as she saw the three of them stare at her. "Hey, I can't go in there anyway until I turn twenty-one, you know!"

"The businessman wasn't the only one that died in there," said Mito. "According to _Okasan_, there were several people that died from ingesting second-hand cigarette smoke, but the victims all coughed up blood and had tobacco beetles crawl out of them." She sees Dean coughing uncontrollably as he couldn't stop. "Are you alright?"

Dean continued to cough until he saw blood on his hand. What was happening to him? Was he about to fall victim to such a troubled fate or was it something else in mind? Sam rushed to Dean's aid as he even noticed that a tobacco beetle came out of his mouth. He had to get him to the hospital right away as he later saw Yashamaru appear at the scene. He was aware of what was going on as he examined Dean with such grave concern. To his surprise, he saw the tobacco beetle on the ground as it was soaked in blood. Still, Dean had to be taken into a hospital immediately as an ambulance arrived just in time. To everyone's surprise, they saw Netese and Miss Mik get out of the ambulance as they took a look at Dean directly.

"Get him to your nearest safe house," said Miss Mik worriedly.

"What's gonna happen to him?" asked Sam as he didn't want to leave Dean's side.

"Dean Winchester has fallen victim to the smoke of a cursed tobacco plant," said Yashamaru. "I'll keep him alive, but the larvae must be vacuumed out of his body first."

"We all know where the tobacco plant is," said Mito. "It's at the Silver Peony, but there could also be more than one of them there."

"Find it if you must, for this strain of a plant is a cursed one..."

Both Sam and Mito nodded as they saw Yashamaru go back into the ambulance. It wasn't long until they also saw Dean being hauled in a stretcher as he was being taken to one of Yashamaru's back door labs. They had work to do, for they also had to stop a cursed tobacco plant from doing more harm to anyone else...

###

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

The sound of a monitor filled the operating room as Yashamaru and Reebtoor were dressed in surgical clothing. They were ready to vacuum the larvae out of Dean's system as they had him all prepped up to do the suction. Dean never liked being in a operating room as he was about to be put under anesthesia in order to suck out the tobacco beetle larvae in his body. He was scared of being put to sleep during the operation, but he had no say in the matter right now, for his life was on the line. It wasn't long until he saw Sam come into the room as he was concerned for his health. The concern had him worried as he was about to see Dean go under the suction as planned.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm about to have my whole body suctioned after coughing up blood," said Dean.

"Yashamaru is ready to clean you out and take out the bugs so you can function again."

"Sam, go after the guy with the cigarettes. He's the one that's been a nuisance at that bar."

"I'll see to it."

With that, Sam left the room as Dean gave the thumbs-up on the latest hunt. With Yashamaru and Reebtoor ready to get started, they first placed a mask over Dean's mouth as the anesthesia was making him feel drowsy. Closing his eyes slowly, Dean was drifting off as he now became immobile while the anesthesia was taking effect. When he was finally asleep, he had the mask removed as Yashamaru was ready to remove the bugs and larvae out of his body. With the vacuum hose shoved gently down Dean's throat, Yashamaru turned on the machine to suck out the invasive larvae as it was being sucked into a container. Little by little, the larvae was slowly being sucked out of Dean's body as it was filling the container up to the top. Still, there wasn't enough room in the container to fill up anymore as it was removed from the vacuum and placed on the table.

With Reebtoor bringing in another container, it was attached to the vacuum as the suction resumed as planned. The suction continued to bring out more larvae as it was starting to fill up less. Yashamaru was starting to see the results of his progress as he saw the remaining bugs and larvae exit Dean's body entirely. It was a success as the larvae and insects were out of Dean's system, for the danger was already over for now. By the time the vacuum was removed from his throat, Dean had a mask and breathing tube over his mouth as he was still asleep from the anesthesia. With Yashamaru and Reebtoor watching over him, they remained vigilant as they were also seeing the massive result of their hard work.

"This is the plaguing menace that harmeth Dean Winchester so," said Reebtoor as she looked at the containers of beetles and larvae. "He is safeth from this harmful pestilence that attacketh him so."

"This is no ordinary tobacco beetle," said Yashamaru. "This one is different from the standard one as if it came from something cursed."

"Doth Sam Winchester and Mito Ashizoka know about this scourge?"

"They do now, but the plant that was brought here has a curse on it."

Yashamaru made his point clear as he was staring at the containers that were filled with the tobacco beetle larvae in them. He had never expected something like this before until now as he was dealing with something that was doing further harm to its victims...

###

Sam was back at the _okiya_ as he was looking at things on his laptop. The plant that was described by Dean in the Silver Peony earlier had been a tobacco plant that had been extinct for years until something had cultivated it from the place that it came from. The worst fear had been realized when Sam had found that it came from America while it grew on an ancient Indian burial ground. It was a curse that came from a plant after all when it even spelled certain doom to those who died around it as well. Sam had to go into the Silver Peony and burn the plant before more victims died as he was ready to stop it from claiming more lives.

"Did you find anything?" asked Mito.

"The plant that Dean described back in the Silver Peony originally came from North Carolina," answered Sam. "The man in question, Shigeyuki Matsunaga, brought a soil sample back with him from there in which it grew the plant that was in question."

"That isn't all. According to some of his business colleagues, Matsunaga was a die-hard smoker that had a taste for world tobacco."

"That 'world tobacco' was also cursed by the time he brought that soil sample." Sam shows Mito a picture of the location where the dirt came from. "It came from an ancient Indian burial ground where the Roanoke tribe once lived at. It seems that our tobacco connoisseur must have taken a lot more dirt than expected for a soil sample."

"We have to burn the plant _and_ the soil that made it grow. We cannot sit by and let another victim die from the curse that came from it."

"I agree..."

And so, Sam and Mito were ready to do battle with the cursed plant and the one that brought it back as they left the _okiya_ and went towards the Silver Peony. Still, Mito was dressed in her lingerie and weapons as she led the way down the street where the establishment was. With the place empty and on lockdown, Sam drew out his gun and shot the lock open as he led the way to where the plant was. To their shock, they saw it in the window as it grew half its size while the man with the cigarettes was sitting at his usual spot. He was expecting Sam and Mito as he wanted to get rid of them right away before they blurted to the police.

"Welcome to my humble abode," he said as his eyes flashed black. "You were about to ruin my plant and my precious larvae, weren't you?"

"Shigeyuki Matsunaga, I presume?" said Sam.

"Yes, and you must be Sam Winchester and Mito Ashizoka. I've been expecting you two for quite some time now, but not without any leverage."

"You killed those people with that soil, didn't you?" said Mito.

"I had a desire to cultivate it because a demon told me to do it."

"What demon?!" cried Sam as he raised his gun at the man. "Is it the yellow-eyed bastard that killed our loved ones as well as our mothers?!"

"No, it was a girl that told me to dig into the soil."

"What girl?" asked Mito. "Was she human or demon?"

"She didn't say, but she left for parts unknown. As for the two of you, I suggest that you die first!"

"Not on your life!" yelled Caitlyn as she burst in and threw her _shurikens_ at the man.

The man who smoked the tobacco writhed in agony as he was feeling the burn from the weapons that were thrown. With Caitlyn into play, she even threw one of her _kunai_ at the man's chest as he was screaming in pain. Luck played in favor of Sam and Mito as they ran towards the plant and salted the soil while soaking it in lighter fluid. With a match lit, Sam threw it at the plant as it was burning brightly while the leaves were being killed off along with the soil and roots. With the smoke rising from the burning plant, Sam led the way as he saw Mito and Caitlyn run towards the door. Just as Mito was about to leave, she felt a hand grab at her ankle as she noticed that the man who smoked wasn't done yet. He was not only possessed by a demon, but he was also in tune with the plant that was burning as he didn't want to go down fighting like that.

Mito wasted no time as she drew out her own gun and shot the man in the head when she got away. With the Silver Peony catching fire all the way, Mito had to get out of there as she felt the heat of the flames. When she finally got out, she was unharmed as if her skin didn't catch on fire. Sam was astonished to see her unhurt as she watched the Silver Peony burn to the ground. Even Caitlyn was grateful that Mito was safe as she even wanted to hug her after going through a harrowing ordeal. When they heard the sirens in the distance, all three fled the scene as the fire department arrived to put out the flames. Hiding out in the distance, they looked at the burning Silver Peony as it was also a grim reminder of when not to smoke in bars, especially when it came to a smoking ban.

"I'm glad that it's over," said Caitlyn.

"The plant in there was the demon's weakness," said Mito.

"It's such a shame that the Silver Peony went up in smoke."

"Look on the bright side," said Sam. "At least that we _don't_ smoke."

"That's a relief when it comes to the smoking ban."

And so, all three left the scene as they had another hunting job over and done. With the promise of teamwork, they were ready to return to the _okiya_ as they were most likely to be back into the nostalgia that breathed there...

###

Miss Mik was watching over Dean in his hospital room as she saw him wake up from such a harrowing ordeal. He was breathing easily now as he didn't have to worry about any more bugs for a while. Sitting up, he was starting to get hungry as he even wanted to get himself a cheeseburger with extra onions as well. To his surprise, he saw Netese sitting next to Miss Mik as she was worried for him throughout the entire time. Still, she was glad to see him all better as she even wanted to kiss him, but it had to wait.

"Looks like you've came to, Sleeping Beauty," she said.

"Yeah, but it looks like that I've got my ass kicked by Mothra," said Dean.

"You should thank Yashamaru and Reebtoor for this. They did all the work," said Miss Mik.

"So, do I have a clean bill of health?"

"According to Yashamaru, the larvae that was sucked out of your system was no ordinary strain of tobacco beetle."

"Holy crap..."

Dean didn't know what to think as he saw the containers from across the bed while they sat on a counter. The countless beetles and unhatched larvae had scared him to the core as he narrowly dodged a bullet while escaping death. Sitting up, he simply stared at the containers as they were the reminder of not to go into a bar with cigarette smoke in it. He couldn't wait to tell Sam about what nearly happened to him as he also wanted to get out of bed really badly. Just as he was about to do so, he was being held back by Netese as she didn't want him to get up yet. He tried very hard to get up out of bed, but the weakness in his body didn't let him budge, for he had to rest up until he was on his feet again.

"Looks like you're not ready to get up yet, Dean," said Netese.

"Those bugs..." he said listlessly. "I can't believe that those things were nestling inside me all along."

"That wasn't all," said Miss Mik. "According to the authorities investigating the fire that destroyed the Silver Peony, there was something below that kept the tobacco plant in question at bay." She fishes out a photo of some burnt tobacco plants below the ground as they were withered from the fire above the bar. "The police had never seen anything like it before, but this strain of tobacco plant is officially off limits to _and _from the consumer."

"And I was yet another incubator for those bugs that derived from it..."

"You're lucky to be alive, but you should at least rest up before you go anywhere," said Netese.

Dean was happy to be living as he laid back down in his hospital bed. After seeing the evidence of what was found inside of his body, he swore to never again be around anyone who smoked as long as he lived. The ordeal made him think twice about both the second-hand smoke and what came from it as he couldn't wait to tell Sam about it when he gets here...

###

Sam was up as he was dressed in his usual clothes. The _okiya_ had been a much vibrant place as it beat the cheap motels and rest stops as he got up onto his feet and went into the dining room. He saw Mito and Caitlyn there as they were ready to go back to Sagamihara as planned, but for now, they were about to enjoy breakfast that consisted of omelets with orange juice. When they all saw _Okasan_ and Akemi enter into the room, they were ready to join them for breakfast as they were waiting for the food to arrive. When they saw it there, it was a smorgasbord full of omelets that came in a variety of things. Still, Sam couldn't wait to try the one with spinach and gruyere cheese as he simply loved the concept of eating an omelet that was healthy.

"It's such a good thing that you've made it out safely," said _Okasan_.

"We had to deal with both a cursed tobacco plant and a man that was possessed by a demon," said Sam. "Still, Mito finished the work, but she came out of the burning bar unscathed."

"Sam, the reason why I didn't burn is because I am immune to fire," she said.

"Are you sure?"

"When Mito was growing up, she was burned, but there were no marks on her," said Akemi.

"And that's why she's the hunter who wears lingerie," said Caitlyn.

"By the way, Sam, how's your brother?" asked Akemi.

"He's in the hospital right now, but according to Yashamaru, he's been clear of the bugs and unhatched larvae inside of him," he answered.

"You should visit him there. It would be a blatant dishonor not to see him, you know."

Sam was relieved that Dean was okay as he would soon be off on another hunt sooner or later. As for being in the _okiya_, he decided to enjoy the breakfast with Mito here while he stared at her in a clean kimono. After enduring such a harrowing experience, Sam was happy to see it end as he would even be on another hunt once again, for the time of it had no end whatsoever...

###

A few hours later, Sam and the others were at the train station as they were about to go back to Yashamaru's safe house back in Sagamihara. When Sam saw the scenery here in Kyoto, he would swear to go back there once again as he even wanted to spend a little more time with _Okasan_ and Akemi. It would be a while before he would return, but he had a lot more work to do as he was waiting for the bullet train to arrive.

"The old woman has a good hospitality," he said as he smiled.

"_Okasan_ was like a second mother to me," said Mito.

"She also has psychic powers like Missouri Mosely. I bet that even Miss Mik would find her to be of a big help in the hunting business."

"You sound like Dean," said Caitlyn as she was munching on some Pretz. "He may be a horndog, but you have a lot more sense when it comes to being put into action."

"Who sounds like me?" said a familiar face as he was sitting on the bench.

"Dean?! What are you doing up?!" cried Sam.

"I just got cleaned out after being an incubator for those bugs inside me."

"That's so gross!" yelled Caitlyn as she was appalled by his words.

"After we leave Kyoto, we should check in with the old lady when she sees us, but...-" Dean sees the train schedule to Sagamihara become slightly delayed. "Looks like that the train's gonna be late for four hours."

"You gotta be kidding me! I can't wait for that long! Even Sam can't wait to get back to-"

To Caitlyn's surprise, she saw him sitting next to Mito as they were about to endure the train delay for a while. Still, there was a lot to explore before going back to Sagamihara as they were most likely to see the Shinto temples there as well. As for Dean, however, he wanted to check out the bars without the second-hand smoke as he even wanted to try his hand in the _pachinko_ parlors. The delay in the train schedule was only short-lived, but the time of the hunt stayed its course when it came to stopping the unknown in the fray...

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9: Miasma

**Supernatural: The Isoldati Files**

**Chapter 9: Miasma**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language)

(Writer's note: This chapter takes place after the Season One episode, "Nightmare.")

**Austin, Texas**

It was a chilly evening as there was a birthday party going on. Inside of the Lucky Horseshoe bar, a man in his fifties was living it up while celebrating his wife's birthday. His love for food and drink was only a brief one after spending months on a diet, but it was his cheating day because he wanted to eat anything he wanted. After the festivities were over, the man and his wife were ready to call it a night as they were on their way home. When they reached their car, they saw a fog that was surrounding them as it was starting to get thicker than pea soup. This was no ordinary fog as it was covered the couple while trying to get into their car. Just as they were trying to get in, they were completely lost in the fog as only gobs of blood poured all over their car.

When the fog cleared, all that was left was the bones of the couple that left the Lucky Horseshoe as several bystanders were appalled by such a strange tragedy. Somehow, a case was forming, but the fog was no ordinary one when it dissipated out of sight. Still, the call of the hunt was coming, for there would be a solution to find what was going on there.

###

Sam wasn't feeling too well as he was still under the throes of a bad cold. He couldn't take it anymore as he was coughing his head off while in the passenger's side of the Impala while it was parked at a Seven-Eleven. He was waiting for Dean to get out of the convenience store until he saw him with a bag of supplies in his hands. Getting into the driver's side, Dean set the things aside as he was ready to drive to the nearest motel for the night. After going through hell in their previous cases, they had to take it easy for a while as the search for their father had gotten cold... again! Speaking of cold, Sam was still feeling under the weather as he was also developing a fever as well.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" asked Dean.

"I feel like crap," answered Sam as he was still coughing his head off.

"Whoa, take it easy there." Dean digs into the bag as he took out a thermometer in a plastic case. "I've got something that can monitor your cold."

"A thermometer? You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Hey, someone's gotta be there to take your temperature." Dean opens up the thermometer out of its case as he shoves it into Sam's mouth. "We're going to the nearest motel for the night, so I suggest that you keep the damn thing in your mouth until we get there."

Dean started the Impala as he drove out of the convenience store's parking lot. When the Impala stopped at a motel, Sam got out of the car first as he still had the thermometer in his mouth. He had been dealt a lousy hand as he hated being stuck with a cold that wouldn't go away. Still, he had to be watched upon by Dean as he was still suffering from a what ails him. It wasn't long until Dean took the thermometer out Sam's mouth as he found that his younger brother had a very high fever indeed.

"You've got a temperature of 102.7 there, Sammy," he said.

"At least that we're at a motel," he answered.

"Look, the moment we check in, the better I set you down to rest up."

"Dean, I'm not a kid anymore. I can-"

Without warning, Sam fell to his knees as Dean helped him up to his feet. By the time they checked into the motel room, Sam was set down on one of the beds as he was feeling exhausted. The string of raspy coughs and fever had crippled him as he wanted to fall asleep really badly. He hated to be sick as he also wanted to get a hot bath for the night as well. The thought of being sick engulfed him as he intended to get up just to go to the bathroom and take a bath. He was standing on his wobbly legs as he was trying to maintain his balance. His effort was only a bust as he was about to collapse until Dean helped him to the bathroom.

"You really need to take it easy, Sam," said Dean as he helped him to the bathroom.

"After driving on the road dealing with ghosts, I'm starting to see side effects from hunting," he said.

"Hey, we're on the ropes in finding Dad, so I suggest that you not bring it up in your condition right now."

"If we ever find Dad..."

Sam made it to the bathroom with Dean's help as he closed the door. Stripping off his clothes, he turned on the water in the bathtub as he wanted to get in right away. To his dismay after getting into the tub, he noticed that the hot water ran out as he had to contend with the lukewarm water that ran in there. After turning it off, he stayed in there as he even noticed that the water itself was a comfort in bringing down his fever. He was a walking ball of fire as he was cooled by the lukewarm bathwater when it made him feel better. Still, he didn't want to be dirty as he saw a bar of soap that was in its wrapper. When he tore it open, he decided to clean himself up as he wasn't smelling bad after being in the car for so long.

Rinsing himself off in the lukewarm water, he drained the tub as he got out of there while wrapping himself in a towel around his waist. It wasn't long until he had some clean clothes on hand as he put them on. The white shirt and grey sweats proved to be useful to him as he was feeling a bit better, but he was most likely to stay in bed as he was out of the bathroom and onto one of the chairs next to a table. To his surprise, he saw Dean walk into the motel room with the stuff that he purchased from the Seven-Eleven earlier as he set it into the fridge. Still, he didn't want Sam to go anywhere as he saw him coughing a little bit.

"So, how's the bath?" he asked as he saw Sam walk towards one of the beds.

"It's okay, but I'll live," he answered.

"Hey, you've been having this cold ever since we left Michigan. You're not feeling well right now, so I suggest that you get some rest."

Sam sighed heavily as he continued to cough a little bit more. He wanted to help Dean out, but he couldn't get out of bed as he was pinned down with the fever in his body. It wasn't long until he saw his older brother get out a small packet of nighttime cold medicine as he opened them up. He was doing his best to help Sam get better in order to focus on the hunt. When he saw a set of plastic cups next to the sink, he grabbed one as he filled it up with water while taking it to Sam.

"Hey, take these," he said as he gave the cold pills to Sam.

"What's with the NyQuil tabs?" he asked.

"Just take 'em, will you? They'll help you sleep."

Sam reluctantly took the tabs as he shoved them into his mouth. With Dean giving him the water to wash it down with, he swallowed them as he laid back down in the bed. It wasn't long until the tabs took effect as Sam was feeling drowsy. By the time that Sam was asleep, Dean took the reins as he dug into the plastic bag and got out a newspaper. Reading the front page, he noticed that there had been a strange death outside a bar as the cause of death was unknown at present. He didn't want to hunt alone, but he had no other choice in the matter until he heard a knock on the door. When he opened it up, he saw a familiar face appear as she was ready to help him out in such a complex time indeed.

"It's been a while, Dean Winchester," she said as she walked inside of the motel room.

"Tsenoh?" he said as he was shocked to see her come up front.

"There's a case for you on hand."

"Yeah, I know. A couple is found dead after attending a birthday party at the Lucky Horseshoe Bar and Grill. The police say that it was an animal attack, but I believe that it's something else."

"You're looking at a possible attack from a spiritual miasma."

"Miasma?"

"It's a Greek word meaning a thick poisonous vapor." Tsenoh sees Sam asleep in his bed as he was still under the fever's grip. "I see that your researcher's been under the weather lately."

"Yeah; Sammy's gotten a cold since we left Saginaw and it's been tailing him ever since."

"He's gonna have to rest up due to the illness in his body. Right now, Dean Winchester, I'm the only support that you got because a hunter can't rely on being a lone wolf."

"I get your point there."

"We investigate this phenomenon of the attack head on."

"And if it really _is_ a spiritual miasma, then-"

"We confront the culprit who caused the deaths of that couple."

"I couldn't agree with you more..."

And so, Dean was ready to pursue what caused the miasma to appear as he was on the case of something that appeared out of the ordinary. With Tsenoh in tow, they were on the move as they were about to uncover something that was about to be more frightening than just a simple ghost or monster...

###

A few hours later, Dean and Tsenoh arrived at the police station as they were dressed up as federal agents. Showing their fake badges to the sheriff, they were on their way to the morgue to investigate the gruesome deaths that occurred earlier. By the time that they arrived at the morgue, they noticed that the medical examiner was appalled by such horror as he was seen vomiting in the trash can. It wasn't long until they saw the body bags up front as they unzipped them to see the bones that had the flesh and organs stripped off of them. Even Dean was appalled as he also had a queasy feeling in his stomach.

"You gotta be frickin' kidding me!" he said as he was about to throw up.

"The victims died in front of their car," said the medical examiner. "By the time the cops got there, their bodies looked like a couple of piranhas stripped off their flesh in seconds."

"Did the couple have any enemies?" asked Tsenoh.

"No, ma'am; not that I heard of..."

"It may look like an animal attack, but this case is different."

"I can't believe that those people were... skinned alive!"

"Well, that's a real bummer there," said Dean. "Anyway, if we come across any leads, we'll pick them up sooner or later."

The medical examiner was elated by Dean's words of caution as he saw him and Tsenoh leave the morgue. By the time they got to the Impala, they were ready to find more clues to what killed that couple as they decided to go to the scene of the crime: the Lucky Horseshoe. When they got there, they were welcomed by several surly drinkers who were down on their luck. The place itself was something of a haven for people who enjoyed good parties and great beer. It was also an opportunity for Dean to talk to some of the customers here after he got himself a tall glass of lager along with some pretzels that he paid for. He wanted to ask some questions right away as he even noticed that Tsenoh wanted in on the action as well.

"Well, what seems to be the trouble?" asked the bartender, who was a woman with red hair.

"Last night, a couple came out of your bar and didn't make it to their car," said Tsenoh. "Was there any other motives why they were killed in such a gruesome fashion?"

"Wait, I remember now! Last night, the woman, Martha Jessup, was celebrating her fiftieth birthday while her husband lived it up on food and booze."

"Were there any marital problems between them?" asked Dean.

"Not that I know of, but when they got out of here, they saw something out there that wasn't natural at all."

"What did it look like, exactly?" asked Tsenoh.

"It looked like a dense fog or something. It came out of nowhere when the couple that left got killed."

"I knew it..." Tsenoh dug into her pocket as she drew out her cellphone. With internet reception, she turned it on as she found that the effects of the unnatural phenomenon weren't normal. "It _is_ a spiritual miasma the whole time."

Dean was floored to hear something come out of Tsenoh as he was dealing with something that screams paranormal. Speaking of screaming, he heard a loud noise as he ran out of the bar and into the parking lot. With his gun in his hand, he crept slowly as he saw something sinister looming over a green Dodge Charger. When he got even further, he saw something that caused him to vomit onto the concrete. It was another dead body as it was killed the same way like the couple from last night. Dean felt nauseated as he felt his heart hammering violently beneath his chest. It was the dead body of a woman as she was torn to shreds just like the couple as there was nothing left on her but traces of meat on her carcass. Dean couldn't take it anymore as he continued to vomit onto the concrete. The death scared him as he saw a fog clearing away in plain sight. It wasn't long until he saw Tsenoh run out of the bar as she helped him up to his feet. The sight of the dead body didn't make her become scared as she was aware of the second miasma attack that happened.

"I don't think that we're dealing with piranhas," said Dean as he felt shaky.

"This is no ordinary spiritual miasma attack," said Tsenoh.

"Who could be controlling it, exactly?"

"No one knows, not even us _Shinigami_ in this deadly ordeal."

"I guess that whoever killed that couple and that woman in the parking lot's gotta bad grudge against them in the long run."

"We'll deal with that later, but first, you need to be tended to in order to get your balance back."

Tsenoh steered Dean to the Impala as they left the Lucky Horseshoe and onto a convenience store. Getting out of the car, they entered inside as they were looking for crackers and some sports drinks. Within luck, Tsenoh spotted a bottle of blue Gatorade as she picked it out for Dean, who was still reeling from losing his snack earlier after seeing the dead body. Picking up some crackers, Tsenoh paid for them along with the sports drink as she handed them over to Dean, who was slightly dehydrated from the nausea. He had never expected a _Shinigami_ to be with him before, but it was also a godsend that she was there to watch over him, no matter what danger appeared.

"How are you feeling?" asked Tsenoh.

"I feel awesome," answered Dean as he was shoving some crackers into his mouth while drinking down the Gatorade. "As for that attack, someone's targeting people at random with that miasma that occurs outside the Lucky Horseshoe."

"At least that you're getting your strength back unlike your younger brother, who is resting right now."

"If only Sammy were here to find out about what was happening around here..."

"I see what you mean, but Sam Winchester cannot be out and about due to the illness that he has."

Dean was in the doghouse as he had to hunt the cause of it on his own, but he had Tsenoh by his side in this hunting job. When they left the convenience store, they went to the Impala as they saw the miasma looming over them. They were screwed as they were about to fall victim to the dense fog over the Impala. Just as they were about to be done in, they saw a familiar face appear as she ran towards the Impala and found something underneath it. Dean and Tsenoh saw the miasma disappear as it fled the air. Still, Dean and Tsenoh noticed that the familiar face had a steely look in her eyes as she was in on the hunt ahead.

"You sure know how to dodge the bullet," she said with a cold air in her voice.

"Long time, no see, Seto," said Dean.

"You're such an idiot, you know that, don't you?" Seto throws the mysterious object at Dean as he catches it. "You're dealing with a witch that delves into Greek Mythology."

"We already know about that, Seto Ashizoka," said Tsenoh. "Still, we should be on our guard the moment we return to the motel where Sam Winchester is resting."

"This isn't the first time that this miasma happened because it occurred elsewhere."

"Elsewhere?" asked Dean. "What do you mean?"

"If you go and wake up your sickly brother, then he should tell you sooner or later."

Dean saw Seto leave the scene as he didn't like the looks of her being cold in her steely exterior. Still, he had Tsenoh to hang around with as she didn't display the cold emotions that Seto had. With the mysterious object in his hand, Dean opened it up as he found some herbs along with a bone in it. Still, he had to show Sam this object as it was a key into solving the miasma attacks, for it was also a vital clue that became more important than anything...

###

Sam was tossing and turning as he was still suffering from the effects of the fever in his body. He woke up as he was suffering from a splitting headache. Sweat poured all over him as he was coughing raspily while he sat up. To his surprise, he saw Dean and Tsenoh return to the motel room as he was happy to see them, but they had a clue into what was causing the miasma attacks. Still, he was forbidden to get out of bed except for going to the bathroom as he was coughing his head off from that awful cold he was under. When he saw Dean give him his laptop, he put it to good use as he was about to do some research on the miasma incidents.

"Looks like that you're ready to help us out, Sam Winchester," said Tsenoh.

"If it's about that pouch that was found in the Impala, I've got some that were found by Seto," he answered as he showed the same things to Dean and Tsenoh. "She found those when they were placed by the cars of the victims. Also, there's a witch involved in doing this work."

"What kind of work?" asked Dean.

"According to those pouches, they are the conduit of a magic that no other witch can ever conjure up."

"What are you talking about?"

"The pouches that have been placed at the cars of the victims all have one culprit: the magic that was banned during the time of the ancient Greeks."

"The culprit that you're dealing with is from the Cult of Hecate," said Tsenoh. "The group itself is derived from the Greek goddess of the same name. Her status is well-known due to the influences of her magic, knowledge, and witchcraft. The playwright, William Shakespeare, brought Hecate into play as the one that lives among the three witches in _Macbeth_ along with several Greek myths that even state that she was once a Titan, but she hasn't been banished into the underworld, but to some, she is viewed as a goddess of the crossroads, which was heavily worshipped by any demon who poses as a snake oil salesman."

"So, we're dealing with one that has been delving into dark magic which is able to kill at random, but we have to find out sooner or later."

"Hold on, Sammy," said Dean. "Tsenoh and I have got this. You need to get some more rest if you want to hit the road and find Dad."

"Who's gonna save your ass if that strange miasma gets to you again?"

"Don't worry about it. If I were you, I suggest that you get more research while you rest up."

It was a common advice for Sam to stay in bed as he was still busy going through the research in his laptop. When he delved into the death of the people who were killed outside of the Lucky Horseshoe, he noticed that the couple in question had been once married to their former spouses. It was something that he was able to stomach as he was doing the best he could to aid Dean and Tsenoh into solving the case that revolves around the Lucky Horseshoe.

"Take a look at this," said Sam as he showed a picture from his laptop. "The victims, Alvin and Martha Jessup were once married to other people. The husband, Alvin, was once married to a popular pastor's sister up until she died while Martha was married to a cardiologist up until his death three years ago. It seems that the two widowed folks married after their spouses died just not only for love, but to have a companionship until their deaths."

"There was another victim that died before we nearly got killed," said Dean.

"Was she killed by the miasma?"

"The victim's name was Monica Heyward," said Tsenoh. "It seems that the woman had a shady past due to her habits after her husband beat her up too many times."

"And she lost her life... By the way, how did you know of the victim's name?"

"Monica Heyward always drove a green Dodge Charger, but it seems that her fresh start has led into a horrible snag that ended in her death."

"So, the witch that controls the miasma had been targeting those who either remarried or left their spouses as if it was a threat to society itself."

Sam was stunned not only by Tsenoh's deduction, but to the facts that the one who controlled the miasma had sunk to new lows into targeting anyone who left their spouses or remarried. Still, he wanted to help, but he was forbidden to do so as he felt Dean's hand pushing him back into bed while he took the laptop away from him. Dean didn't want Sam to undertake this case as he saw him coughing from the cold that he was still under. Once again, Dean was ready to examine him once again as he drew out the thermometer from his pocket. He had to check on his younger brother as he was ready to do so.

"Okay, Sam, open your mouth," he said.

"Dean, not now," he said as he was shaking in his bed.

"Sorry, but someone's gotta be taking your temperature."

Sam sighed as he felt the thermometer being shoved into his mouth. He never liked the fact that Dean was playing nursemaid to him as he was incapacitated due to the cold that he got. All he was concerned about was to help his older brother out in the hunt, no matter what the danger. When he heard the thermometer beep, he saw Tsenoh take it out of his mouth as she didn't like the looks of it at all. She was aware that Sam was unwell as she saw him wheezing from the illness that has gripped him.

"Your fever hasn't changed," she said as she looked at the thermometer.

"I kind of figured that," said Sam as he buried his face in the blankets.

"You have a temperature of 103.2, Sam Winchester. I also know that you want to help your brother into finding the caster of the miasma more than anyone, but you need to get some more rest."

"I take it that you're dealing with a little black raincloud that shreds its victims like a piranha."

"Hey, we'll be fine," said Dean hopefully. "But first, you need to take it easy."

Sam sighed heavily as he remained in bed while being under such a horrible cold. The fevered sweat did him no comfort as he was shaking from the effects of the illness. It wasn't long until he felt a washcloth being pressed to his forehead as he opened his eyes to see Dean watching over him before leaving the motel room with Tsenoh. He was hopeful that they would find the culprit in time before anyone else got hurt. With a lot of assurance in mind, Sam fell asleep as he was resting a lot more comfortably, for he would be back on the hunt when this one was over...

###

Dean and Tsenoh got out of the Impala as they were parked at the Lucky Horseshoe. It had been lively than normal as if there was a birthday celebration going on. By the time they got inside, they noticed that the usual bartender wasn't there as there was something wrong. The bustle of the bar scene nearly enticed Dean, but was steered away by Tsenoh as she was spotting something in the storeroom next to the restrooms. They entered into the storeroom as they found the reserve liquor that was put in here just in case the tap ran dry. Their search in the storeroom had led to something hollow as Dean was standing on something that didn't look like concrete. He noticed that there was a door underneath a rug as he removed it and opened it up.

"Okay, let's see what's behind door number one," he said.

"You better be on your guard," said Tsenoh cautiously. "There's no telling when or where the witch would strike next."

"Yeah, I noticed that the bartender wasn't there."

"That's because the bartender _is_ there," said Seto as she was standing behind Dean.

"You've arrived just in time, haven't you, Seto Ashizoka," said Tsenoh. "I also know that you're not a team player in the arsenal of the Isoldati. Still, you did help Sam and Dean take out that vampire elder back in Moorcroft."

"That's the least of my worries." Seto pushes Dean aside as she walked downwards into it. "Well, are you coming or are you about to get stuck in a bar fight?"

Dean and Tsenoh went downstairs in the secret door on the floor as they followed Seto into a passageway. It was something different as if it were a secret bunker of some kind. All three had scoped out the demonic markings on the wall as there was a sinister force in the air. Following the trail, they saw a door as they opened it up slowly. To their shock, they saw an altar that had markings that were drawn in blood. The sight of demonic arts and markings cried the answer to a witch as Dean had noticed some photos on the wall that were crossed out with a sharpie. There were pictures of the victims that died from the miasma as there was also a book of witchcraft sitting on the altar.

"So, genius, did you find an overdue library book there?" asked Seto.

"It's a book of witchcraft, alright," answered Dean.

"This is a book that should never be used," said Tsenoh.

"You're right," said the bartender as she was standing behind them. "The book should _never_ be used..., but it is used properly."

Dean, Tsenoh, and Seto were flung across the room as they were knocked out by the bartender's powers. She saw them unconscious as she even wanted to use them to their advantage, for she was about to conduct a little vapor trail in her own making...

###

Dean woke up as he was tied up in a chair along with Seto and Tsenoh. All three were trapped in a dungeon as they were under the whim of the bartender that put them there. When they saw her enter into the dungeon, she was dressed in a black robe with red markings all over it as she was about to create some dark magic from within. Struggling to get free, Seto wanted to destroy the book as she was trying to loosen up her bonds through the zip ties. Even Dean was having a hard time getting loose as he felt the zip tie cut at his skin. He wanted to get Tsenoh and Seto out of this torture chamber as he wanted to get at the bartender before anything else happened. He was in a bind as he was feeling the pinch of the zip tie causing a cut in his skin.

"It's ironic of you to come here," said the bartender.

"It's a sick way of inviting us into your little soiree here," said Dean.

"I was doing fine by dealing with the impure nonsense here, such as adultery."

"Adultery is only a minor offense, but murder and robbery will always be the major ones in the crime books," said Seto.

"You don't know what it's like to see such a disgusting sin like that. I've seen people slough off their spouses even after they 'divorce' or have them die, but when you marry someone close, you marry for life. If you even think of leaving the one you have chosen for, you die."

"So, that's the reason why you stole the book," said Tsenoh. "Everyone either cheats on their spouses, lose one, or perhaps leaving them due to domestic violence, but _that_ is no reason for you to kill anyone."

"Didn't any of you read the Ten Commandments? One of them states: 'Thou shalt not committeth adultery.' Every day, I see this and I had to do something about it. That couple who had the birthday got what they deserved after marrying each other after their spouses died. What a joke!"

"What about the one that says, 'Thou shalt not kill?' Does _that_ ring a bell?" said Seto.

"I wanted to put matters into my own hands because I wanted everyone to be faithful even in death."

"And that's the reason why you killed that couple by activating that miasma, didn't you?" said Dean.

"They had to go." The bartender walked towards her book as she fished out a picture of someone familiar. "Also, there was that woman who stopped by here after putting away her husband by walking out on him. What a total bitch. I looked at the bruises on her body, but I always viewed her to return to her husband without any problems, but-"

"You killed her, didn't you?" said Seto. "Your petty miasma starts off with a fog and then it strips the victim's flesh like a piranha. I also know how you work when you placed those pouches under the cars of your victims. Hell, you tried to pull a fast one when you tried to kill Dean and Tsenoh as well."

"They got in the way, so I had to get rid of them. Speaking of which..." the bartender pulls out a picture from her pocket as it had Sam on it. "I've got leverage to summon the miasma."

Dean was shocked to see the bartender stoop to a certain low as he broke free from his zip tie bonds. With the bartender about to conduct a ritual, she was ready to conduct a miasma as she was about to kill her target with it. Dean was scared for Sam's safety as he knocked over the altar and candles altogether. The bartender pulled a knife on him as she slashed his face. Blood seeped from his face as he was facing the bartender in a matter of life or death. It wasn't long until Tsenoh broke free as she aided Dean into subduing the bartender, but something strange occurred.

With Seto finally breaking free, she grabbed the book as she was burning it over a candle that was on the floor. The bartender was overwhelmed by her own powers as she saw the miasma covering her all over. She couldn't get away as she felt the miasma tearing at her body while she was screaming. The fog had shredded her body as it covered her entirely until it left her as a skeleton with blood on the floor. It was a mess as Dean was also happy that it was over at last. He had never expected Seto to save the day as he even viewed her to be a possible ally, but she left abruptly before he thanked her.

"Well, at least I said thank you," he said.

"Seto isn't a people person," said Tsenoh.

"I take it that she's got a chip on her shoulder."

"With the miasma threat averted, we're dealing with yet a threat that refused to go away."

"It's like that yellow-eyed demon that Dad was chasing after."

"We can worry about that later, but first, you need medical attention."

Tsenoh took the lead as she helped Dean out of the secret passageway. When they left the storeroom of the bar, they went towards the entrance as they were out of there just in time. To their shock, they saw Seto sitting on top of the Impala as she had a first aid kit in her hand. She was aware that Dean was hurt as she had no other choice but to patch up his wounds before she left.

"I guess that you wanted to hang around a little bit longer," said Dean.

"Shut up; I wasn't here to have a little chat," said Seto.

"Well, you did gank a witch earlier."

"Hey, someone had to save your ass! By the way, you need to have that wound cleaned."

"So, you're not such an ice queen after all."

"Dean, don't be rude," said Tsenoh as she saw him press his hand to his face.

With that, Tsenoh walked Dean over to Seto as she saw her open up the first aid kit. There was a load of bandages, alcohol pads, gauze, and ointment as Seto got to work into cleaning up Dean's wounds. With his face cleaned with some alcohol pads, he was feeling the sting of it as he had a bandage over his face. It didn't take long until Seto was examining his wrists where the zip tie cut into his skin. Dean felt more alcohol sting at the wound as he later felt the gauze and bandaging cover his wounds as he was good to go.

"Thanks for the help," said Dean. "And you say that you don't have people skills."

"Hey, I may be a lone wolf, but that doesn't mean that I can leave the wounded," said Seto.

"So, where will you take off next?"

"I've got prior engagements right now. As for _you_, you need to get back to your brother."

Dean saw Seto leave as she had more to do. Much to his dismay, he didn't want her to go, but she was a hunter like him as she had a lot more to do as she drove off in a red car that was parked in the alleyway. Tsenoh, on the other hand, went to the Impala as she went in on the driver's side. Dean always took the driver's side, but he had to sit it out as he was in the passenger's side. When the Impala left the Lucky Horseshoe, it stopped at a store as Dean ran out of there and went inside. He was going into the soup section as he spotted some cans of chicken noodle soup that were on sale as he grabbed several cans of it off the shelf. When he got to the cash register, he paid for them as he was ready to go when he left the store.

Returning to the Impala, with the soup in tow, Dean went in on the passenger's side as Tsenoh took the wheel and drove towards the motel. When they stopped there, they got out of the Impala as they entered into the motel room to check up on Sam. To their shock, they saw him on the floor as he was panting and covered in sweat. They had to get him on the bed as they saw him under the grip of the ongoing fever that he was still under. He wasn't feeling too well as he was coughing raspily. Dean had to make sure that he was fine as he grabbed the washcloth from the bed and went to the bathroom to wet it down in the sink. By the time he wrung it out, he went out of the bathroom as he placed it on Sam's sweltering forehead.

"Come on, Sammy," pleaded Dean. "You've been sick before, but not this bad. You've gotta pull through on this."

"Dean Winchester," said Tsenoh as she touched Sam's forehead. "Your brother will live, but it'll take time for him to recover from a fever."

"Hey, Sam's sick and I can't let him suffer like that."

"Dean...," he said as he opened his eyes. "You look like you got clawed by a cougar or something."

"Hey, you had it worse, so I bought some chicken soup for you."

Sam couldn't help but stare at his older brother as he saw the bandages on his face and wrist. Both brothers weren't in fine fettle as they had one long night here. Even Tsenoh was concerned for them as she had viewed them to be closer than anyone, for the time of the hunt was over for now...

###

Sam woke up the next morning as he found himself in a much bigger room than normal. Where was he? Was he moved from the motel just like last time? He was simply there as he also had an i.v. drip hanging over him with a needle and tube inserted into his arm. He was looking at his surroundings carefully as he even noticed that Tsenoh was coming into the room with a tray of food and drink in her hands. Even though he was still under the fever's grip, he had to get something in him in order to get his strength back.

"I see that you're feeling a little better," said Tsenoh.

"Where am I?" asked Sam as he was feeling groggy from sleep.

"You're in my safe house, Sam Winchester. It's not a Japanese castle, but it's home for me."

"I see..." Sam was starting to get hungry as he saw the food in the tray. "By the way, where's Dean?"

"He's here, but he's also pondering whether to find your father or not."

"We have to find Dad and track down that yellow-eyed monster that killed our mom and Jessica."

"Sam Winchester, you may be mending, but the fever will be harder to shake off the moment you get out there on the hunt."

"This cold..." Sam began to cough as he was starting to feel the awful pinch of the illness inside of him. "I must have gotten this since Dean and I left Michigan. It must have travelled with me all of a sudden."

"I'll dispatch Yashamaru to examine you."

"Tsenoh, don't do it. He's done enough for me so don't put him here right now."

"Sam Winchester, Yashamaru's a highly skilled physician. He even expects no payment from the hunters except from possible cases that pique their interests. As for _you_, you should be resting right now."

"That's really comforting..."

"You and your brother had been through a lot, so I suggest that you stay put for now."

Sam sighed as he saw Tsenoh give him the tray of food in it. He was aware that the food in the bowl was the chicken noodle soup that Dean bought as it was piping hot. He was digging into the soup as he was slowly eating it without being nauseous. He was happy to have it as he was comfortable with it. He may have been recovering, but he had to stay in bed for a bit longer as he had to be incapacitated for a while. Even though he wanted to get up, he was being watched by Tsenoh as she didn't leave the room for a second. Sighing heavily, he didn't argue anymore as he was eating his soup while recovering in bed. Even thought he wanted to get up, he still had a lot to go as the time of the hunt had been put on hold for now...

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10: The Dog in the Night

**Supernatural: The Isoldati Files**

**Chapter 10: The Dog in the Night**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

**Dartmoor, Britain**

A fog had filled the air as it covered the ground within. There was a chill in the air as a couple were on their way to their car while going home for the night. With a night of sightseeing coming to an end, the couple were ready to go as they got into their car. Little did they know was that something was stalking them as they heard the howling of a dog in the distance nearby. The woman had noticed something sinister as she told the man to drive away from the dreary scenery. The couple were on their way out of there until they saw a giant creature in the middle of the road. Stopping the car, the man got out of it as he saw the creature up close. It was a giant dog as it had glowing red eyes when it bore out its fangs at the couple. The man was ran towards the car to leave, but he was no match for the dog as it tore him to bits.

The woman was horrified at the sight as she saw blood spraying the hood and windshield. Her screams filled the night as she saw the creature lunge at her when it got on top of the car and burst through the windshield. A tragic sight had occurred as the giant dog killed the woman in the car before it departed from the scene. There was something looming in the dark as there was a hunt to be conducted in mind, for the footprints of a demonic hound had wandered all over the region causing terror in its wake...

###

Sam woke up in his bed after enduring yet another bout of fever as he was able to get up and walked all over the surroundings in Tsenoh's safe house. He had never expected her safe house to be big as a castle, but he was walking all over the hall where he found himself in a dining room where breakfast was being served. The smell of pancakes had made his stomach growl as he slowly walked towards the table. Just as he was about to sit at the table, he heard footsteps coming as he turned around to find Tsenoh standing behind him. She was aware of his presence, but she didn't want him to be out and about yet as he was still feeling unwell from the fever that wouldn't go away.

"Good morning, Sam Winchester," she said. "I take it that you're able to move around after being under the fever's grip."

"I can still move," he said as he was feeling dizzy.

"You've been here since we left Austin... for six days."

"Six days?! I've been here in this castle for that long?!" Sam collapses onto the floor as he was shaking from the fever. "I can't believe this..."

"Looks like you're not ready to be on your feet yet, Sam Winchester."

"Where's Dean?"

"He's with Miss Mik right now. As for _you_, you need to get back into bed for a while."

"But I can still hunt."

"Not in your condition. Speaking of which..." Tsenoh hears footsteps as she even notices a familiar face walking forward. "Yashamaru is here to examine you."

Sam sighed heavily as he saw Yashamaru stop in his tracks. He had never expected him to see him here as he helped him up and steered him back towards the hall where his room was. By the time they got there, they saw Reebtoor sitting in a chair next to the bed as she was expecting Sam of all people to climb back into it.

"Ye came back, haven't ye, Sam Winchester?" she said.

"I take it that you're here with Yashamaru as well," he said.

"Do not overstrain yourself, Sam Winchester," he said cautiously as he opened up his medical bag.

"I've been trying not to, but..." Sam coughs raspily. "I can't-"

Yashamaru steered Sam back into bed as he covered him up in blankets. He was aware of Sam's condition as he drew out a thermometer and shoved into his patient's mouth. With his stethoscope and blood pressure cuff in his hand, Yashamaru was ready to examine Sam without delay as he saw him shaking in his bed. The rise in Sam's blood pressure was a bad sign as he was feeling the pinch of the fever that wouldn't go away. It wasn't long until Yashamaru was ready to do an auscultation on Sam as he had his stethoscope on hand.

"Bear with me now, Sam Winchester" he said. "You're about to go through an auscultation. Are you prepared."

"Just do it and get it over with," he answered as he lifted up his shirt.

With that, Sam felt the diaphragm of the stethoscope touch his chest as Yashamaru was busy listening to his heart and other sounds from within his body. He was a wreck as he was also feeling the cold doing a number on his body. By the time he had the thermometer taken out of his mouth, he was coughing a bit more as he was about to collapse into the bed. Still, he was under the mere whim and guidance of Yashamaru as he was not too happy with him.

"You should've called me about this," he said.

"Look, I didn't want to bother you about this right now," said Sam.

"If you didn't bother me right now, you wouldn't be in this situation."

"While Dean's off hunting monsters and chasing skirts, I'm stuck here with the cold that wouldn't die."

"Speaking of which, you have a temperature of 103.6. This is no ordinary cold that can be brought down easily."

"Yashamaru..., what's wrong with me? Why am I not getting any better?"

"It's as I feared... From the vital signs, you're suffering from pneumonia."

"I was afraid of that..." Sam sighed heavily as he was coughing up a storm. "I guess that I've slept through the illness after I woke up here."

"You cannot go anywhere right now. You need more rest."

Sam had been defeated by the words of Yashamaru as he put back on his shirt and covered himself in the blankets of the bed. He was no match for the _Shinigami_ as he was forced to stay put in convalescence. His body ached as he felt a squeezing in his chest that pained so badly. He was in pain as he felt his upper body become trapped as if a vise grip was crushing him. Still, he had no other choice but to stay in bed as he felt something being shoved into his mouth. To his shock, he saw Reebtoor giving him a pill of some kind as she gave him a glass of water to wash it down with. By the time he finished it down while swallowing the pill in his mouth, he laid back down as he was about to fall asleep. He couldn't stay awake for long as he felt the pain subside in his body. Yashamaru and Reebtoor were on hand as they watched over Sam while he slept.

"How is he?" asked Tsenoh as she entered into the room.

"He has pneumonia, but he'll live," answered Yashamaru.

"It's ironic that he didn't want anyone to worry about him too much, but he couldn't get past _me_."

"Sam Winchester was so busy since he resumed hunting, only to be struck down with a cold after dealing with an incident in Michigan before stopping in Texas."

"He should've contacted Yasha-_kun_ in the first place," said Reebtoor. "Sam Winchester may be on the hunt for the demon, but he needs to get more rest."

"He may be stubborn, but he also needs to be cared for, but... there's also a case that needs our attention right now."

"Does Dean Winchester know?" asked Yashamaru.

"He'll be briefed about the case sooner or later."

"Briefed about _what_?" asked Dean as he entered into the room.

"There's been an incident in Dartmoor." Tsenoh fishes out a newspaper article as she gives it to Dean. "Two days ago, a couple was attacked while on their way home by an animal of some kind. Both victims were mauled to death by the same thing, but it seems that there is something that is highly familiar with the stories about the hound that walks through Dartmoor."

"Well, it's a start, but I'm game for it. By the way, how's Sam doing?"

"He's been suffering from pneumonia the moment the two of you came back from Michigan," said Yashamaru. "He'll live, but he's asleep right now."

Dean looked at Sam directly as he noticed him being cared for by Reebtoor. He had never expected his younger brother to be under the weather for so long as he watched him stir in his sleep. Once again, he had no other choice but to work solo, but not alone as he was most likely to have Tsenoh along for the ride. It was a case that brought attention as they were ready to go towards the time of the hunt for something that was in the mists of Dartmoor. Still, Dean had to check in with Miss Mik as he left Sam's room. Throughout the safe house, he was being led by Tsenoh as he went towards a study hall with many books that would be more than enough to keep Sam occupied for a while. It wasn't long until Miss Mik entered into the room as she was reading a book that had several mystery stories in it.

"Perfect timing, Dean," she said as she put the book down on the table.

"Perfect timing for _what_, exactly?" he asked.

"Earlier, you were briefed about the possible animal attack that killed that couple. Somehow, the local police are baffled about the gruesome details, but the real cause came from no ordinary animal that graces the mires of what is now protected land."

"Let me guess, that place is a national park now."

"It's been like that since controversy erupted when that region was once a treasure trove for china clay, but it's also something that needed to be preserved for future generations not to have the land spoiled."

"I guess this isn't the first time that I've gone through park lands, but at least Sam and I have ganked a Wendigo in the process of going into one."

"Once again, your brother's incapacitated due to a cold that he didn't want anyone to worry about, but with Yashamaru and Reebtoor under watch, he would be no match for them while staying cooped up in bed." Miss Mik fishes out a _tanto_ knife as she gives it to Dean. "Still, you're most likely to be hunting that thing that has haunted Dartmoor, but I suggest that you be on your guard when the monster appears."

"What's with the knife?"

"The _tanto_ knife in your hand was created by the Orikoto Clan, which were weaponsmiths that delved into hunting monsters. The swords and guns that they forged are made from an array of metals such as silver and iron with a pinch of salt that was added into them. There's a clan similar to that in America, known as the Elkins Clan, which were also related by marriage to the legendary weaponsmith and gunslinger, Samuel Colt. I suggest that you keep that Orikoto knife on you at all times, Dean, otherwise, you would fall victim to the monster that leaves the footprints of a demonic hound."

Dean was stuck with the _tanto_ knife as he also had his gun hidden in his jacket. He was about to be packing heat as he was ready to go up against yet another threat that loomed all over the place. Still, there were strange things that occurred, but there would also be something that would become a curious incident sooner or later...

###

Dean and Tsenoh were there at the coroner's office as they were dressed in fancy suits. Posing as Interpol agents, they were on the case as they showed off their fake badges and went inside. The place was old-fashioned, but they had to make the best of it as they were about to enter into the morgue, where the victims were being held. Still, they were on their toes as they went inside, only to find that the victims were mauled by no ordinary animal. The scent of death still loomed over the victims as Dean and Tsenoh had found that there were teeth marks that were similar to a dog's. It was the worst fear confirmed as there would be trouble looming on the horizon.

"The victims were local folk, but they always had a knack for exploring Dartmoor," said the coroner.

"Were there any loose dogs running about?" asked Dean.

"Not that I know of, but most of the townsfolk here keep their pets indoors at night."

"Were there any other incidents besides this one about the animal attacks?" asked Tsenoh.

"Not that I know of, ma'am, but there had been stories about a black dog in lore, even in that Sherlock Holmes story, _The Hound of the Baskervilles_."

"It's elementary, but the dog that mauled these victims ought to be neutered," said Dean.

"That much is true..."

After spending a few more minutes with the coroner, Dean decided to take a closer look of the victims as he noticed a residue coming from their injuries. It was phosphorus as it was glowing from within the wounds. He had never seen anything like it before as he even wanted to contact Sam right away, but still, he couldn't do it right now since his younger brother became incapacitated due to the pneumonia that he had. When he left the coroner's office with Tsenoh in tow, they stopped at a cafe as they were about to get some coffee. Sitting down at a table, they ordered some coffee as they were even staring at the images of a black dog on the wall.

"This place sure loves delving into the paranormal," said Dean.

"The coroner was baffled about the animal attacks, but there's something that isn't quite right about what was going around here," said Tsenoh.

"Come again?"

"The couple that got mauled to death had been victims of a demonic black dog that is similar to folklore here."

"Yeah, I know; the whole Sherlock Holmes vibe has a lot to do with whatever is going on around here."

"As soon as we get back to my safe house, the more we learn about this strange creature that lurks in the mires of Dartmoor."

Dean agreed to that as he sipped his coffee. He also couldn't wait to tell Sam about it as he wanted him to wake up in order to do some research. He was in a quandry as he was also dealing with a myth of folklore and legend that had been here for centuries. Still, he had to be on his toes as the hunt was about to get a little ugly later on...

###

Sam woke up as he sat up in his bed. It had been six hours since he fell asleep as he attempted to get up and find his laptop. Just as he was about to do so, he saw Reebtoor enter into the room as she had his laptop in her hands. When she gave it to him, he began to skim through the research as he was looking up some strange cases around Dartmoor and the surrounding areas. His answers proved to be a hit on something as he was looking at the case of the mysterious black dog that became legendary here in such a land that is now a park. His knowledge for delving into folklore came into play as he discovered the image of the black dog that appeared out of nowhere. He couldn't wait to tell Dean about it as he was thumbing through the research on his laptop.

"Ye need to slow down, Sam Winchester," said Reebtoor as she was sitting at his bedside.

"I know what we're dealing with," he said as he slightly coughed.

"What do ye haveth there?"

"It's the legend of the demonic black dog of Dartmoor. Its legend grew thanks to the stories that centered around the local folklore, which inspired the writer, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle to write _The Hound of the Baskervilles_, but the real inspiration about the legendary black dog came from an incident about a squire who sold his soul to the Devil. By the time he died in 1677, there had been stories about black hounds to have shown up in his burial chamber as if they were-" Reebtoor takes away his laptop from his hands. "Hey! I wasn't finished with this yet!"

"Ye shouldn't overstrain yourself like that. Thou shalt not be trapped into stressors like that."

"I'm trying to help out with what's going on here. I can't be an invalid forever, you know."

"Thy pulse has increased so." Reebtoor places her fingers on Sam's neck. "There hath also been another onset of thy fever as well."

Sam sighed heavily as he continued to stay in bed. He was no match for Reebtoor as she refused to let him leave his bed while convalescing in order to recover from his bout of pneumonia. It was going to be hell for him as he was being watched constantly by Reebtoor, who was more of a mother hen than a nurse. Still, Sam wanted to use the bathroom as he even wanted to take a bath in order to get himself cleaned up. Little did he know was that Reebtoor was watching every move that he made except when it was time to go to the bathroom from time to time as she saw him close the door behind him.

He was safe from the proverbial mother hen for now as he stripped off his clothes and turned on the hot water in the tub. He wanted to clean himself up as he got into the tub and soaked for a little bit. With the water filling up to the rim, Sam turned off the faucet as he saw a bar of soap that was next to the tub. Just as he was about to clean himself up with the soap, he noticed the door open as he saw Reebtoor enter with some towels and clean clothes. He didn't like the notion of people coming into the bathroom while he took a bath as he wanted to bathe in private. It was all too much for him as he was starting to get a little frustrated at the notions of being looked after while Dean was off hunting.

"Do you really have to come in here while I take a bath?" he said as he was starting to get a little testy. "I can't do this while you're in here, you know!"

"Yashamaru told me to watch over ye at this given time, Sam Winchester," answered Reebtoor.

"Just let me take a bath for once, will you?! I would like to get cleaned up while doing it so I won't look like Pig-Pen from _Charlie Brown_!"

"It's just that ye cannot bathe alone at this time."

"Why not?!" Sam was starting to get annoyed at Reebtoor. "I'm _not_ four years old anymore! I know how to take a bath and I-"

Reebtoor refused to budge as she watched Sam bathe without the use for privacy. She was aware of the frustration in his very being as she watched him scrub with the soap in his hand. He was cleaning himself to the fullest as he later felt some shampoo and conditioner being rubbed into his hair. He always washed his own hair as he was feeling the pinch of Reebtoor's hospitality in the fray. It wasn't long until he took the reins and scrubbed his hair while he dunked his head under the water of the bathtub. With all the soap rinsed off of his head, he continued to scrub the rest of his body as he was fully cleaned from head to toe. When he drained the water out of the bathtub, he saw Reebtoor leave the bathroom briefly as she closed the door behind her.

Relieved with a sigh, Sam grabbed a towel as he dried himself off while getting out of the tub. Getting dressed, Sam was elated that he was cleaned up as he left the bathroom and went back into bed. Still, he had to put up with Reebtoor as she was busy watching over him until Yashamaru returned. He was feeling a little bit better as he still wanted to look up research in his laptop, but he couldn't get past Reebtoor, who was still the mother hen that watched over him in his room.

"Are ye feeling better, Sam Winchester?" she asked.

"A little, but I've got much to get over," he answered.

"Are ye concerned about your elder brother?"

"Dean's no stranger to fighting off monsters. When we were kids, we hunted and killed a werewolf back then." Sam began to lie back in the bed. "Still, there are monsters out there that are even scarier than the naked eye."

"Ye feel feverish, do you not?"

"A little, but I'll live."

"Sam Winchester, ye shouldn't worry about too many things right now."

"My brother's out there and I can't afford to abandon him on this hunt."

"Hey, no one's abandoning anyone here," said Dean as he came into the room.

"Dean, where the hell have you been?"

"Tsenoh and I were in town earlier when we had a clue into what mauled the couple at that park"

"It's a black dog, right?"

"Have you gotten anything about it?"

"The black dog myth came from the seventeenth century when a squire sold his soul to the Devil. When he died in 1677, his burial chamber was said to have spectral dogs wandering all over it as if they were a bad omen."

"Did you get a hit on what mauled that couple to death?"

"I tried, but Reebtoor took away my laptop."

"That's a bummer."

Sam sighed heavily as he was about to fall asleep. The moment of convalescence had drained him as he was closing his eyes. Dean couldn't help but stare at his younger brother as he saw him sleeping without any difficulty. Still, he was worried for Sam's health as he also stared at the laptop that was on the desk by the window. Opening it up, he saw the research of the black dog as it was the stuff of legends and folklore, but the question remained: how _can_ anyone kill a demonic black dog? Fishing for the _tanto_ knife that Miss Mik gave him, he was aware that he would have to get his hands on the monster that had been out and about for a while now.

With some fresh insight about the case about the black dog, Dean was ready to stop it as he was ready to face that hunt head on. When he was staring at Sam, he covered him up with the blankets as he left the room while he went down the hall. With Tsenoh waiting for him, they were back in the hunt as they were about to do some hunting of the creature that was attacking anyone in the night. They had to confront the creature head on as they were on their way back to the lair of the beast.

"Looks like Sam Winchester had looked into the legendary black dog," said Tsenoh.

"This is no coincidence when it came to dealing with such terrible things," said Dean.

"The squire that your brother mentioned was a man named Richard Cabell. He was deemed a monstrous man by the locals since he sold his soul to the Devil himself. By the time he died, his tomb was rumored to be littered by the souls of black spectral dogs, but there are legendary warnings about the place itself. Once anyone circles around the tomb, either the ghost of the squire or the Devil would bite their fingers off."

"So, where could the squire be buried?"

"The Cabell tomb is in a town called Buckfastleigh. That's where you will find the body and burn the remains, but it's going to be harder when you have to deal with the black dog that has been terrorizing Dartmoor."

"Sounds like a job to me."

"And another thing, that couple who died weren't the only victims." Tsenoh gave Dean a newspaper as he looked at it. "Over the past four months, there had been several incidents in which some of the victims were killed the same way as that couple. The cause of death remained the same when they were mauled and then killed."

"So, we're tracing the footprints of a demonic hound after all..."

Dean was ready to face the danger head on as he followed Tsenoh outside of the safe house. When they got into a fancy British car, they were off as they were about to conduct a dangerous hunt in order to kill the creature and burn the remains of the one that sold his soul to the Devil. It was going to be a tough one, but Dean had to ride it out without Sam in tow on this one...

"Don't worry, Sammy; I'll be back," he said.

###

The town of Buckfastleigh was a sleepy town as it had its bustles of things out of the ordinary. It was also a foreboding place as it teemed with terror that lurked from within. By the time that Dean and Tsenoh got there, they were already on hand into finding the black dog and taking it out both ways. It was going to be one hell of a curious incident as they were ready to find the tomb of Squire Cabell in order to torch the remains and halt the black dog's reign of terror all over the town. When night came around, both Dean and Tsenoh were on watch as they notice something walk from the abbey. It was the very image of the demonic dog that had been attacking people at night as it was about to make another unsuspecting kill.

"There's our doggie," said Dean as he was seeing the creature through night vision binoculars.

"The black dog is the same size of a mountain lion there," said Tsenoh. "It can also be hard to kill if we don't burn Squire Cabell's remains on the spot."

"You got a point there." Dean notices a man getting into his car as the black dog was about to make its move. "Well, shall we get started?"

Dean and Tsenoh sprang into action with their weapons in hand as they aimed their guns at the black dog that was about to maul its next victim. The monster was ready to strike as Dean fired several shots into its abdomen. With the monster fleeing for now, it was about to come back later as its intended victim was shocked to see it run off unexpectedly. Even Tsenoh was concerned as she was aware that the black dog had been wounded, but not killed entirely, for it would come back to kill its intended victim sooner or later.

"God save me from the black dog!" cried the man.

"Don't worry, it won't harm you again," said Tsenoh.

"The dog is the devil incarnate!"

"Hey, calm down!" cried Dean. "The damn dog won't get at you because I'm gonna gank the son-of-a-bitch!"

"The black dog is coming back!"

Without warning, the black dog had returned as it had blood in its mouth. Dean was ready to take it out again as he had his gun at the ready along with the _tanto_ knife that was given to him. He was aware that it was after the man that nearly got killed as he dragged him into an empty tomb for safety. With Tsenoh trailing them, she caught to them as she formed a barrier around the empty tomb, which was effective against monsters. With the black dog catching up to them, it was about to break the barrier as it wasn't going to back down not one bit.

"Looks like Fido's not gonna roll over and play dead anytime soon," said Dean.

"The black dog will never let up," said the man as he was shivering.

"We have to kill it both ways," said Tsenoh.

"How? I already fired some shots into it, but it didn't buckle," said Dean.

"One of us is going to have to get into Squire Cabell's tomb and burn the remains."

"Who's up for it?"

"I'll do it, Dean Winchester."

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"Trust me; it's the only way to stop the black dog."

And so, Tsenoh lifted the barrier from the empty tomb as she noticed that the black dog was gone. With Dean following her, he was watching her back as he saw her go towards the tomb that was in question: Squire Cabell's resting place. With some stealth skills, she finally got past the black dog as she made it to the tomb in order to burn the remains. When she entered inside, she noticed that a man in a tan trenchcoat was trapped in here as he couldn't shake the black dog off, only to be stuck in the tomb of Squire Cabell of all places.

"It seems that you've got yourself a dog problem," said Tsenoh.

"Long time, no see, Tsenoh of the King's Guard," said the man in the tan trenchcoat.

"You've come a long way, Castiel, but your timing is bad." She notices a bite mark on his arm. "I also take it that you've come across the black dog as well."

"The black dog isn't alone on this." A string of howls pierce the evening air. "This place is a medium for what the monster represents."

"We're standing in Squire Cabell's tomb, Castiel, and the only way to cease the evil is to salt and burn the body."

Without further hesitation, Tsenoh found the resting place of Squire Cabell as she noticed that he was all bones. It was a perfect time to strike as she poured salt all over the remains along with some lighter fluid. With a match being lit, the remains of Squire Cabell were on fire as they were burning brightly in the resting place. Even Castiel was astonished to see a _Shinigami_ do this as he stared at Tsenoh and her bravery. As an angel, he was forbidden to have feelings, but for Tsenoh, he had something more than just someone who just saved his bacon.

"My superiors would question your methods into burning one's remains," he said.

"And _my_ superior would question why you came down here in the first place," said Tsenoh as she was cleaning and bandaging up Castiel's arm. "There is a curious incident indeed, but the fight is not over with the black dog yet."

"The question remains: _who_ is fighting the black dog?"

"You'll know when you'll see him, Castiel..."

With that, Castiel vanished without a trace as Tsenoh was alone in the Squire's tomb. Still, she had to check up on Dean as she was eager to help him fight off the monster on the other end of the spectrum sooner or later...

###

Dean saw the black dog staring at him as he found that it was getting out of control. Its growing hunger increased as it lunged forward and pinned him to the ground. He was trying hard to get away from the creature without being mauled to death as he was reaching for the _tanto _knife that Miss Mik had given him. By the time he reached it, he aimed at the monster's chest as he stuck the _tanto _knife into it. It was such a mess as Dean was covered in the black dog's blood while holding the _tanto_ knife in his hands. With the menacing creature dead, Dean was on his feet as he was relieved that the nightmare was over at last. He was grateful that he got rid of the monster as he couldn't wait until he told Sam about this, for the ominous black dog had now became another notch in the hunter's journal that was left behind by their father.

"It's elementary, but at least I did good," he said to himself.

The cold air made it impossible for warmth as Dean was about to freeze even further. To his surprise, he saw Tsenoh come out of the tomb as she was also triumphant into bringing the black dog incident to a halt. With the night still fresh, they were about to call it a night as they were ready to hit a local pub on the way home.

"So, here's to the curious incident about the dog in the nighttime," said Dean.

"There are over a thousand myths and legends about the infamous black dog allegory," said Tsenoh.

"By the way, after we swing by one of the pubs, we should also check in on Sam."

"Yashamaru and Reebtoor are watching over him right now, Dean Winchester. There's nothing to worry about in the least. As for _you_, on the other hand, you are in desperate need of a bath."

"Yeah, after putting down Fido, I'm really gonna get one the moment I get back to the safe house, but that's not the only thing that worries me."

"It's your brother, isn't it? He'll be fine, Dean Winchester, but you should also be concerned for your own concerns as well..., such as getting a bath to get up the blood off from you."

Dean sighed heavily as he was about to endure the rest of the night being covered in the black dog's blood. Still, he had to check up on Sam sooner or later as he couldn't wait to tell him on how he got rid of a demonic black dog in the process. Only time would tell when there would be a calling to action as the hunt was put on hold for now...

###

Sam woke up as he was sitting in his bed. After enduring a lot of sleep, he was awake as his fever was finally broken. Still, he was hungry as he wanted something to eat after enduring six days of pneumonia. By the time he was out of bed, he left his room as he finally made his way through the dining room. With no sign of Yashamaru or Reebtoor in sight, he was alone in the dining room as he preferred to sit there for a bit. To his curiosity, he heard the front doors open as he left the dining room and out to the main hall. It wasn't long until he saw Dean and Tsenoh return as they were victorious from dealing with the infamous black dog that haunted Dartmoor. It wasn't long until he discovered that Dean was covered in the black dog's blood as he was in dire need of a shower right away.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked.

"Me? I just got back after getting Fido neutered," answered Dean.

"Dean, you did more than just a simple neutering." He noticed the _tanto _knife in his brother's hand. "I take it that you have an Orikoto design for a knife."

"This Orikoto design saved my ass from being dog chow not too long ago."

"And Fido nearly killed you in the process."

"Oh, very funny, Sammy! Just you wait until _you_ find and kill one of these sons-of-bitches!"

"So ends the curious incident," said Tsenoh. "I also take it that you're feeling better after enduring a bout of pneumonia in the process."

"So, your fever broke, huh, Sammy?" said Dean.

"Hit the showers," said Sam.

Dean left the main hall without further argument towards Sam. Still, he had to take a shower after killing the black dog that terrorized its victims, but being drenched in its blood was something that should never be taken lightly, but it was a victory that was savored and well-known with the results being dirty in the process as well...

###

Sam was up bright and early as he was in the study hall fuming towards several volumes of lore that piqued his interest. With his fever gone away, he was ready to go as he was about to resume his search into looking for his father. He had a job to do as he was fully clean and dressed to be on his way out for the next hunt. To his surprise, he saw Dean enter into the hall as he was all cleaned up from his attack on the demonic black dog earlier. Both brothers were ready to go as they were about to go on their next adventure in the making, but not yet...

"Just give me an extra five minutes, Dean," said Sam as he was still reading away with one of the books. "Tsenoh has a huge library on some of the legends that Dad's been hunting for years."

"You can look at them later, but we have to get moving..." He notices Sam clutching at his head as if a pain has taken over him like a needle. "Sammy?! What's going on?! I thought you were better!"

"Dean, it's my head!" He screams in pain. "I can't make it stop!"

Sam collapsed onto the floor as he felt another vision coming forth. To his shock, he saw an image of Caitlyn being pursued by something as it was all covered in fire. The vision became dangerously clear as the spectral image that was chasing Caitlyn had a dangerous message in mind.

"BURN WITH ME!"

**To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11: Burn With Me

**Supernatural: The Isoldati Files**

**Chapter 11: Burn With Me**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language)

**Carson City, Nevada**

It was a dreary night as it was another hunting job for Mito and Caitlyn. With another set of bones about to be burned to cease the spirit, they salted it very well as they set it ablaze. It was another job well done as they were about to call it a night. With another hunt under their belts, they were on their way to the van as they were about to return to their hotel. By the time they arrived, they were all set as they were even exhausted from their hunt. With Mito having first dibs on the bath, she was eager to dive right in as she went into the bathroom to strip off her lingerie and boots.

"Hey, you better save some hot water for me!" yelled Caitlyn through the bathroom door.

"The hot water heater is generated by both solar and geothermal energy here," said Mito as she dipped into the bathtub. "Besides, this water never gets cold, no matter what kind of weather we have."

"As long as we have this hotel room, we're fine."

"By the time we leave this place, we'll report to Miss Mik about this." Mito hears Caitlyn screaming through the bathroom door. "Caitlyn? What's going on here?" She turns off the water in the bathtub as she gets on a robe. "Hang on, Caitlyn!"

By the time she left the bathroom, Mito had noticed that Caitlyn wasn't in the hotel room as she even noticed that the door was open. To her shock, she saw Caitlyn out by the van as she was screaming in fear. There was something else in the air as she noticed that there was a malevolent spirit standing in front of Caitlyn directly. It was no ordinary poltergeist as it was covered in fire from head to toe while it was ready to harm the young apprentice in the parking lot of the hotel. Just as she was about to come to her protegee's aid, she noticed that the spirit stood still as it was saying the same thing over and over again."

"BURN WITH ME!" it said with an eerie tone in its voice.

"Leave me alone!" screamed Caitlyn.

"BURN WITH ME!"

"Get away from her!" screamed Mito as she threw a vial of salt at the spirit.

With that, the burning spirit vanished without a trace as Mito scooped Caitlyn up and returned to the hotel room. She noticed that something was wrong with the young protegee as she was in serious danger from something that was from the very unknown on the sly. By the time she set her down on one of the beds, she noticed that she wasn't feeling like herself the moment she saw the flaming spirit in the parking lot. What was going on, exactly? Why did the spirit choose to attack Caitlyn so badly? Mito needed to know about this as she was willing to call either Sam or Dean about this sooner or later.

"Caitlyn, are you alright? Answer me!" cried Mito.

"Mito!" she cried out as she was gasping for air. "The spirit! It was on fire! It was-"

"Don't try to talk. It seems that you need to have a bath more than me."

"Didn't you want to take one earlier?"

"I'll take a shower. Besides, the bathroom has both a tub _and _a shower stall in it anyway."

"The spirit... It said only one thing... It said..., 'burn with me...'"

"Calm down, Caitlyn. We'll figure this out the moment we call for help on this situation."

Mito was worried for Caitlyn's health as she became concerned for her safety as well. This was something out of the ordinary as she was about to contact some help from an unlikely source. She had to contact the Winchesters right away as she was ready to face something that was fiery to the touch. It would be a tough one on her hands, but she was most likely to be getting help from the ones that she met in the long run, for they would also be her savior in order to help Caitlyn in time...

###

Sam was dreaming as he was back in Stanford once again. He felt the building burn as he was having yet another nightmare. This time, he was stuck to the ceiling as he felt the image of the specter burning him all over. It wasn't long until he saw the spirit from his vision as it was calling the flames closer to him. He felt the fire harm his skin as he was staring at the specter that was in the dormitory while beckoning him closer with the terrible message that haunted him.

"BURN WITH ME!"

It wasn't long until he woke up in a hospital bed as he found himself in Yashamaru's safe house once again. He was suffering from a nightmare as he was also about to encounter another job of the hunt. Sighing heavily, he couldn't take the fact of being cooped up after suffering from another vision as he covered himself in the blankets. Once again, he had an i.v. drip in his arm as he felt drained from the last vision that he had. The very image of Caitlyn being pursued by the malevolent entity had worried him to the core as he decided to take matters into his own hands just to watch over her. Just as he was about to get out of bed, he noticed Reebtoor coming into the room with some rice and fish for breakfast as she set it down in front of him. He was aware of her skills as a mother hen as she stayed but at his bedside.

"How art thou feeling, Sam Winchester?" asked Reebtoor.

"I feel like the Kool-Aid Man when I crash through a wall," answered Sam.

"Yasha-_kun_ told me about what happened to ye. Are ye still well enough to be on thy feet?"

"As long as I'm not connected to anything, I'll be okay." Sam hears his stomach growl as he was starting to get a little hungry. "But first, I'll take the rice and fish."

Sam began to devour the meal that was made for him as he found it to be delicious. With his appetite returning, he was good to go, but he still had to go up against Reebtoor and her instincts as a mother hen while remaining in bed until he was cleared. By the time he finished up his meal, he saw Reebtoor take the tray away as she left the room for a little bit. Still, the dark vision that he experienced had haunted him as he was concerned for Caitlyn's safety as well. It wasn't long until he saw Yashamaru enter into the room as he had a stern look on his face. He may have forced Sam to stay put in his hospital bed, but he was also concerned for his mental health as well.

"I take it that I'm still not in the clear yet," said Sam.

"You are needed on a case; that's all I know," answered Yashamaru.

"You're against my return to being back at being a hunter, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am, but it isn't me who asked of it, either."

"Was it Miss Mik that called me back in?"

"No, it was Mito." Sam gasped in shock as he was trying to take the i.v. drip from his arm. "Last night, she called on your cellphone and left a message for you. It's about her young apprentice, Caitlyn, in which she saw something appear out of nowhere that said-"

"Wait! I know what happens next! There was a spirit that was on fire that said the same thing over and over again and those words were, 'burn with me!' It all makes sense now! Just let me back in and I'll go and find Caitlyn!"

Without warning, Sam saw Miss Mik enter into the hospital room as she had a stern look on her face. It was a call to action as she was eager to bring Sam back in the hunt, regardless of Yashamaru's protestations on hand. She was also concerned for Caitlyn as she felt a sense of worry engulf her just like Mito did, for there was something wrong after all.

"You're clear to go, Sam," she said.

"I already know what this is about," he said.

"The cellphone call that Mito made had pinged at a hotel in Carson City, Nevada. She insists that you and Dean get there immediately."

"Ma'am," said Yashamaru. "Let me remind you that Sam Winchester is in no condition to be hunting right now."

"This isn't the first time that Sam's visions became put into play because I just talked with Missouri Mosely yesterday about it."

"I already know about the successes and the failures of the visions that Sam Winchester has experienced, but if you want more approval, then you should get it from _me_."

"Then I suggest that you try a far more different approach," said a man with white hair as he entered into the room. "I expected a little bit more patience from you than normal, would you agree?"

"Touma..., a fellow _Shinigami_ that appears to butt his nose into other medical business..."

"I bet that you haven't changed a bit, have you, Yashamaru."

"Right now, my patient is about to enter into harm's way once again, but this time, one of our fellow Isoldati members has been visited by a unwavering evil."

"For your information, Yashamaru, _I _was the one who gave the go-ahead into releasing Sam back into the mode of the hunt by taking off his training wheels."

Without another moment of hesitation, Touma spotted Sam in his hospital bed as he used his telekinesis to remove the i.v. drip out of his arm. Sam had never seen anything like it before as he saw a bandage cover the puncture mark where the needle stood. Still, the amazement had to wait as the call to action had to be answered at the last minute, for the life of a fellow hunter was hanging by a thread.

"So, will you accept the hunt, Sam Winchester?" asked Touma.

"If my visions about Caitlyn being attacked ring true, then I'll do it," answered Sam.

"Then it's settled," said Miss Mik. "Be ready on the first flight back to Las Vegas the moment you are able." She throws a passport towards Sam as he catches it with his hand. "Dean's already over there on your home turf, but by the time you get to Carson City, you better be prepared for what's to come."

"I understand, ma'am."

"Then you better get moving, but with one conditon: Yashamaru is coming with you there."

Sam sighed as he was about to be watched by another watchful _Shinigami_ in mind. Getting up out of his hospital bed, he left the room as he went towards the bathhouse to clean himself up. With his clothes stripped off, he was scrubbing himself with soap and water as he was all lathered up from head to toe. He was happy to be clean as he was rinsing himself off with the water in the basin. After drying himself off, he was ready to go as he was fully dressed in some clean clothes while grooming himself next to a sink. By the time he left the bathhouse, he was stopped short by Yashamaru as he was waiting for him to get the lead out in order to leave for Las Vegas immediately.

"We should get going," he said.

"Dean's probably over there in Vegas looking at the slot machines right now," said Sam.

"No, he's not. His objective is clear to meet you there."

"Fine... Shall we get going?"

And so, both Sam and Yashamaru were on their way out of the safe house as they had to catch a flight to their intended destination. Still, there was danger afoot as they had to be prepared to see the worst of it head on...

###

Dean was waiting by the Impala as he was chomping down on a deluxe hamburger with extra onions in it. The array of flights had made him face his fears of flying since the incident with the demon months ago, but this time, he was waiting for Sam to arrive. Getting out his binoculars, he saw Miss Mik's private plane touch down as it landed on schedule. He was right on the money that the plane itself was there as the doors opened up with a surprise. To his surprise, he noticed Sam coming out of the plane as he also had Yashamaru in tow. By the time he saw them walk towards the Impala, he was ready to crack the case that was in Carson City as a cry for help had to be answered sooner or later.

"It's about time you showed up, Sammy!" he yelled.

"I don't have time to waste right now, Dean," he said as he was walking towards the Impala.

"Earlier, Mito sent me a text about what was going on back in Carson City. She said that Caitlyn saw the image of a spirit that was set on fire that was after her."

"Let me guess: it said 'burn with me,' didn't it?"

"How'd you know?"

"Caitlyn Hofstra's life is in danger right now," said Yashamaru. "As soon as we get there to the designated location, the better we know about the dire situation at hand."

It wasn't long until all three were into the Impala as they drove out of Las Vegas and into ongoing traffic. The way to Carson City was going to be a long one, but with the Impala all gassed up and ready to go, it was about to be useful in order to find out what was going on at the least...

###

Caitlyn was feeling unwell as she was suffering from a fever. Mito was concerned for her protegee as she couldn't leave her side not one bit. It had been yesterday since the last hunt as the image of the burning spirit was a bad omen that was waiting to happen at any given time. The concern for Caitlyn's safety was the top priority for now as Mito was waiting patiently for help to arrive. Looking out the window, she saw the Impala drive up as Sam, Dean, and Yashamaru all made it out of the car and directly to the hotel room. Getting out of there, Mito was happy to see Sam as she was even hugging him after being away for so long.

"I knew that you would come," she said.

"Is Caitlyn alright?" asked Sam.

"She hasn't been the same since she saw the spirit last night."

"It was on fire, wasn't it?" Mito nods. "Did it also say those words, 'burn with me?'"

"The very image of that spirit was walking towards Caitlyn while it was entirely on fire."

Sam's worst nightmare had rang true as he went into the hotel room to see Caitlyn, who was feeling unwell. Even Yashamaru was concerned as he decided to find out for himself. The very image of Caitlyn under such a fevered strain had worried Sam to the core as his vision was starting to ring true of what happened after the encounter with the burning spirit. Even Dean and Mito were there as they were all over Caitlyn, who was still reeling from what happened to her last night.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Dean as he was concerned.

"It's the pig...," answered Caitlyn as she opened her eyes. "You're not here for another copy of _Busty Asian Beauties_ again, are you?"

"We heard about what happened to you."

"That spirit was on fire. It was coming towards me saying those awful words."

"Don't try to talk," said Yashamaru cautiously. "We need to shed light on this situation as soon as possible."

"What are you gonna do?" asked Mito.

"Caitlyn Hofstra now has a connection to the burning spirit, but in order to sever the bond, she must be put under hypnosis to find its weak point."

"Mito..." said Caitlyn. "What's happening?"

Without hesitation, Yashamaru drew out a silver watch fob from his vest pocket as he swung it in front of Caitlyn. Looking back and forth, she became drowsy as she was starting to fall asleep in the bed. As for Sam, however, he got out his laptop as he was searching for possible incidents about burning spirits, but he found only one article that matched what was going on. It was yet another pattern that was connected with the _La Llorona_ legend, but in male form. Sam feared the worst as he was about to face yet another horrific spirit that forces its victims into submission before killing them, for Caitlyn's life was hanging in the balance as of now.

"Dean, I'd like to talk to you in private," he said as he went out the door with his laptop in tow.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"I know what the pattern is right now. Remember the urban legend of the Lady in White?"

"The same legend that nearly did away with us twice? Of course I heard of it."

"There's a Man in White thrown in the mix around here." Sam shows Dean an old article that was dated back in the seventies. "The man in this picture, Charles Halloran, was killed in a fire back in 1976. That was thirty years ago, but according to this old article, he was set on fire after catching his wife in an affair with another man, but it wasn't the end of it. This parking lot was where the incident occurred when Charles Halloran killed his wife and her lover in a burning car, but before anyone else got there, he took his own life by setting himself on fire after that."

"That's one ass-backwards _La Llorona_ story that I've ever heard."

"This isn't the first time that we dealed with the _La Llorona_ incident with the one near Jericho and the other one in San Diego. This time, it's a man who has took form of a vengeful spirit, but it has a powerful hold on Caitlyn."

"We have to act fast, Sammy. Besides, weren't _you_ also a part of this connection with what's going on here?"

Sam sighed as he entered back into the hotel room. He later noticed the traces of salt around the bed and windows as Mito was finishing up the preparations in defending against the burning spirit that was harming Caitlyn directly. It was going to be a long night to stop such a powerful entity, but it had to be done in order to save Caitlyn's life from certain doom sooner or later.

"How is she?" asked Mito.

"Caitlyn is now under hypnosis," said Yashamaru. "Sooner or later, she'll answer any question about the burning spirit."

"We're dealing with a Man in White," said Sam. "The man who died here has also been responsible for the deaths of his wife and her lover while in a burning car. That pattern will repeat if we don't do something."

"I'm aware of the incident, Sam Winchester, but this Man in White has also caused more dangers than you know." He sits on a chair that was next to Caitlyn's bed. "Listen to me, Caitlyn Hofstra, you are under hypnosis. There is nothing to fear, do you understand?"

"I understand," she said.

"What do you see?"

"A parking lot that was vacant."

"What else do you see?"

Caitlyn begins to shake. "I see a car with two people in it."

"What will happen next?"

No answer.

"What will happen next?"

Caitlyn tossed and turn in her sleep. She was seeing the visions in her mind as she saw the two people in the car talking together. They were the victims of a deadly tragedy that was about to happen as she was feeling the pinch of the hypnosis that she was under.

"There's a man coming!" cried Caitlyn.

"What kind of man?" asked Yashamaru.

"It's the one I saw! He's about to kill those two people with a shotgun!"

"Are you certain about this?"

Caitlyn began to return to the vision as she saw the man kill the two people in the car. She became horrified when she saw him get out an axe and butcher the victims in the car while pouring gasoline on them. To her shock, she was about to hear the same words that the man was about to say as she was shaking in her sleep.

"The man killed those people," she said. "He also said those words that I heard before..."

"And what were they?" asked Yashamaru.

"They were the words, 'burn with me.'"

Caitlyn sobbed in her sleep as she was being further drawn into the madness that she saw in the parking lot. Even Sam, Dean, and Mito were concerned as they had to act quickly to draw the madness away from Caitlyn by planning a trap for the spirit that became a flaming entity that was waiting to strike. Going outside, they had to formulate a plan as they had to draw out the malevolence as soon as possible, for there was no second chance about this one indeed.

"So, any bright ideas?" asked Dean.

"We have to lure the Man in White out of hiding," said Sam.

"And how are we gonna do that?"

"We have to have a car to park in the middle of that lot here," said Mito.

"Are you sure about this?" Dean noticed that Sam and Mito were staring at the Impala as it was about to be used as bait. "No way! You're _not_ gonna do that to Baby!"

"It's the only way," said Mito. "If we don't pull this off, then Caitlyn will die of we don't."

"Mito's right," said Sam. "All we have to do is to stay there to lure it out before anything else happens."

"Fine..." Dean sighs heavily as he reluctantly agrees. "If you scratch Baby, I'll kick your ass!"

"What are you talking about? It's already got an army man in the ashtray."

Dean pulled no punches as he got into the Impala and drove it to the center of the parking lot near the hotel. With Sam and Mito running after him, they caught up to him as they were ready to set the trap of the burning spirit. It was now or never as they had to stop the spirit from doing further damage from within.

"So, who's gonna play the 'cheating couple?'" asked Dean.

"You and Mito stay in the car to attract the spirit," said Sam.

"But I want _you_ to be in the car with me," said Mito.

"No, if I'm in the car, who's gonna call the spirit out?"

"This is insane! You know that you're not up to full strength yet."

"Don't worry, Mito. Besides, I _do_ have a connection with the spirit just as Caitlyn does."

Sam was confident in his strategy as he was ready to commence the trap for the flaming spirit. Getting into the trunk of the Impala, he got out a large bag of salt as he tore it open. He was at the ready to protect Dean and Mito as he made a salt circle around the Impala. Even though he chose not to go into the circle, he had to become a beacon to call out the malevolent spirit that was lurking in the darkness. It wasn't long until he saw the entity emerge as it was burning all over. He saw the flames of death around the spirit as it was slowly walking towards the Impala. Sam couldn't let it go near as he saw someone emerge in the distance. Running quiclky, the familiar figure arrived just in time as he was wearing some gloves that had Tibetan symbols on them.

"BURN WITH ME!" screamed the spirit.

"Begone, flame of evil!" yelled Touma as he used his gloves to generate a shield.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" cried Sam.

"You have the power to help exorcise this Man in White, Sam Winchester. Are you prepared?"

"Let's do it!"

Thinking about Caitlyn, Sam began to feel a certain mode of psychic phenomenon emanating from his body as he stood by Touma and faced the burning spirit that was about to attack at the Impala. Both hunter and _Shinigami_ were drawing the burning spirit nearer as it was starting to become blistered with pockets of pus. The spirit was beginning to die at the hands of something more than just a psychic phenomenon as Sam delivered the final blow to it when it turned into goop. The nightmare was over as he fell to his knees after being exhausted. Even Dean and Mito helped him up to his feet as they carted him over to the Impala.

"Dude, you should at least be a bit more careful," said Dean.

"I just saved your ass from being flambe out there," said Sam as he was feeling tired.

"Let me examine him," said Touma as he was standing in front of everyone.

"Is he gonna be alright?" asked Mito worriedly.

"He'll live, but he's gonna have to take it easy for a while." Touma places his finger onto Sam's neck in order to check his pulse. "You're young, but you'll be able to get back on the road once again."

"That's a relief," he said. "By the way, is Caitlyn okay?"

"Caitlyn Hofstra lives, for she'll make a full recovery the moment she wakes."

Sam was happy to hear that as he wanted to check in at a motel and get some rest. He was nearly drained from all that psychic energy as he stayed in the backseat of the Impala. Even Mito sat beside him as she allowed Touma to sit in the front opposite Dean, who was starting the car. With another hunt over, there was time to check up on Caitlyn as tomorrow was just another day for everyone.

###

Miss Mik was at a gas station as she was getting herself a can of iced tea. She was parched after arriving here in Carson City as she paid for her drink and went outside. Just as she was about to leave, she saw a familiar face sitting on a bench as he was exhausted from his own hunt. It had been years since she last saw him as he was also on hand to reunite with his sons later on, but not right now. The toll of obsession had made him weary as he even wanted to track down the monster that did damage after the death of his wife years ago. Still, he wanted to get rid of the demon once and for all as it was still on the loose while doing more damage to what it's been doing earlier long ago.

"I take it that you still have your base in the paranormal, Kyung-Hae," he said.

"It's been a while, John," she said. "Also, I've been keeping your sons out of the law's hair in exchange for out-of-town cases."

"You never changed since I met you back in my tour of duty days."

"That was thirty-eight years ago when you made your first mission to Vietnam while under the command of Bill Henderson back in the day."

"Bill was big as a battleship, but he was also a good friend. Most recently, something happened to him suddenly."

"What really happened to him, John?"

"He was murdered... by a demon." Miss Mik gasped in shock. "By the time I got there to visit him, I noticed that something was wrong when I discovered his body in the bathroom all torn in half. The one who killed him left a sulphur trail, but whoever killed him is surely gonna lead me to the bastard who took Mary away from me."

"And as for your younger son, there will be a time when a much darker picture will emerge, wouldn't it? Are you prepared to tell him the truth about his powers?"

"I knew from you the whole time after I lost Mary." John sighed heavily. "You even told me that Sam had ingested demon blood from that yellow-eyed bastard who killed Mary on that night, don't you remember?" Tears streamed down John's cheeks as he became concerned for what was yet to come on this fateful encounter in the long run. "By the time I brought him to Yashamaru to examine him, he told me about what he would become if not controlled properly. There was even a time when I once tried to eliminate him, but I refused because it would make me into a much worse monster than the demon that took Mary from me. It's all too much to-"

"John, if anything were to happen to you, I'll make sure that Sam steers on the right path to fight any given threat that is out there. Besides, you could never do away with him because it's not in your nature to do so. He's not alone on this because he has his brother and so many other hunter and _Shinigami_ that are out there fighting the monsters that lurk anywhere. All we have now is our faith in the hunt."

John was relieved by Miss Mik's words as he had much higher hopes into stopping the yellow-eyed monster that killed Mary many years ago. Still, he had work to do as he left the gas station in a pickup truck while Miss Mik watched him depart into parts unknown. She was aware of his crusade as the battle against the yellow-eyed demon was about to take a turn for the worse somewhere...

###

Caitlyn woke up as she found that her fever had been broken. She was also aware that the spirit that haunted her was no more as she wasn't afraid to be back on the hunt once again. Sitting up, she noticed that only Mito was there as she was watching over her protegee after dealing with the burning spirit. It was yet another day of the hunt as there would also be more threats that were waiting in the wings. Still, it would only be a matter of time before another job would emerge, but for now, it had to be put on hold as there would be a time when a dark danger would creep up from below in the long run.

"I take it that you're feeling better," said Mito.

"What happened?" asked Caitlyn.

"You were under hypnosis by Yashamaru, but it seems that the line between you and the burning spirit has been severed."

"Who destroyed it?"

"According to Dean, it was Miss Mik's secretary, Touma that came at the last minute to put the specter at bay, but Sam did the rest."

"Sam helped save me? I never expected him to do so, but-"

"It was his psychic abilities that saved your life, Caitlyn Hofstra," said Yashamaru as he came into the room. "If he hadn't done so, you wouldn't live."

"I see... By the way, where is he? Is he with that pig of a brother?"

"Dean Winchester is a lot of things, but he _is_ no pig. You should show a little more respect towards the elder one if you want to keep your head above water."

"But he always goes for porn and-"

"Caitlyn," said Mito. "You've been through enough already. We'll see Sam and Dean before we head off again, you'll see."

Caitlyn was elated to hear something coming from Mito as she was glad that the scary incident was over. Soon, she would be on her feet again as the time of the hunt would be quite a challenge, but for now, it was a long night and a little relaxation would be in order right now...

###

Dean was in a hotel room as he was laying down in one of the beds. He was waiting for Sam to get out of the shower as he wanted to get moving the moment they leave. By the time he saw Sam get out of the bathroom, he was dressed in his nightclothes as he was tired from the hunt earlier. It was such an exhausting night as he plopped down on the bed and covered himself up in blankets. His abilities had drained him as he wanted to fall asleep really badly.

"Hey, you doing okay?" asked Dean.

"I'm tired, Dean," answered Sam as he yawned.

"By the way, has it occurred that you've had some raw power when you helped Touma get rid of that spirit?"

"I have no idea, but I just wanna go to sleep."

"It's a good thing that you not only help to save the day, but you pulled a fast one earlier."

"Shut up; I helped while Touma showed up and did the rest."

"That's not what I heard of when you pulled off your psychic powers to save the day."

Sam slowly sat up as he threw a pillow at Dean. With a bit of retaliation, Dean threw it right back at him as he wanted to just fall asleep without putting up another fight. By the time Sam was fast asleep, Dean saw the pillow on the floor as he picked it up and propped Sam's head on it. He was still up as he saw his younger brother sleeping after saving the day with the powers that were given to him. Sooner or later, there would be a time when something like this would be used once again, but not now...

**To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12: The Other Side of the Lake

**Supernatural: The Isoldati Files**

**Chapter 12: The Other Side of the Lake**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Supernatural because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

(Writer's note: This chapter takes place after the Season One episode, "The Benders.")

**Lake Powell, Utah**

It was a very long night indeed as it was most likely to be a doozy, but with a _Shinigami_ twist. The sound of a motorcycle being revved up had been zooming down the trail as it was crossing the lake to where the granaries were at. Still, the motorcycle itself was an old one as it was styled back in the thirties complete with a sidecar attached to it. By the time it parked next to the water, two _Shinigami_ got out of there as they were exhausted from their days on the road. Both of them were ready to turn in as they were about to get their gear set up. One of the _Shinigami_ was muscular as he was dressed up in a grey hoodie, navy shirt and shorts that were slightly below the knee. He also wore glasses as he took off his helmet to reveal light brown hair which was kept up in a ponytail. He was the fun-loving type as he even got out his stereo with all his favorite music on it.

As for the other _Shinigami_, however, he was getting out of the sidecar as he was stretching his legs after enduring every bumpy turn on the motorcycle. Even though he isn't as muscular as the first _Shinigami_, he was dressed in a red Qing Dynasty robe with white pants and black shoes as he also had long black hair in a braid that was down to his feet complete with a black cap over his head. He had a youthful appearance as he was also ready to take on the day in the most strange situations, but for now, he wanted to turn in for the night just like his friend there.

"Oh, this is a long day," he said as he laid down on the rocky ground.

"What's the matter, Samehada? You getting pooped to haul ass right now?" said the other _Shinigami_.

"You could at least get some smoother roads in on this old jalopy of yours, Otoka."

"Hey, that thing's a classic! I even souped it up and everything just to play my music without waking up the neighbors."

"Dude, you gotta check out what's over there on the other side of the lake." Samehada was using a pair of binoculars as he spotted the Impala parked at one of the rest stops. "Check it out! That thing's an old classic, but it gets around just fine."

"What are you talking about?"

"Otoka, look over there." Samehada hands him the binoculars. "There's an old classic Chevy Impala parked on the other side of the lake."

"Yep, and look at the douche nozzles that are driving it, too."

Otoka spotted Sam and Dean sitting on top of the Impala with the binoculars as he was about to encounter them sooner or later. Even Samehada was curious to see them as they were there drinking beer and munching on hamburgers for dinner. Still, both Otoka and Samehada had a lot to do before going on their next trip, but they had to rest up as they were about to set up camp in the long run...

###

Sam was staring at the night sky as the lake was clear on an early spring evening. He wanted to get some sleep as he even wanted to crash in the backseat. The memory of being chased by those horrible hunters made him feel weary after being rescued as he wanted to clear his head for a little bit. Still, it wasn't long until he saw Dean break out the beer and diner food that he bought earlier as they both wanted to get something to eat before checking in at a motel. Still, they had a long search for their father in mind as they were also caught in the same hunt of the demon that killed their mother all those years ago. Anyway, they decided to take a load off for a little bit as they were most likely to run into some trouble along the way.

"So, you're still thinking about those crazy people that tried to hunt you down, aren't you?" asked Dean. "Admit it; you're on edge the moment we left Minnesota, but it's very complicated for you, isn't it?"

"After being caught in such a chamber of horrors, I _needed_ to take a long breather," answered Sam.

"Well, we're in Lake Powell right now, so sit tight and relax."

"It's pretty well spent, but Lake Powell is also in Anasazi territory."

"Anasazi? You're not playing _Lone Ranger_, are you?"

"On the other side of the lake, there are some granaries that were once inhabited by the Anasazi long ago. Now, they are just derelicts, but they have centuries of history long before the arrival of European settlers."

"So saith my geek brother..."

Dean chuckled as he was taking another bite of his hamburger. He was still staring at the night sky as a cold air was about to blow in. It was yet another freezing night as he finished up his hamburger and swigged down the rest of his beer while going back inside of the Impala. He was hoping to find a place for the night as he would also most likely to be getting into a nice warm bed for a while. It wasn't long until Sam got into the car as he was about to take the backseat just to fall asleep from all that driving. Somehow, Dean didn't mind as he saw his younger brother lay down while looking at the army man that was crammed into the ashtray.

"It seems like forever just to find Dad, isn't it?" he asked.

"We're just in the middle of nowhere just to take a breather, but we'll find ourselves back in action the moment we get a case," said Sam.

"Come on, don't be like that, Sammy. I'm pretty sure that there's a motel there so we can get a room for the night."

_THUMP!_

Sam heard something land near the rest stop as he got up and left out of the Impala. With his gun at the ready, he was on alert as he saw an intruder sitting on a boulder. With his flashlight in his hand, he noticed that it was a _Shinigami_ that appeared out of nowhere as he had never seen him before. Still, Sam had to be on his guard as he became suspicious about the intruder that invaded his surroundings. Without warning, the _Shinigami_ began to attack at him as he pushed him back down. The intruder was no slouch as he grabbed his guitar and strummed it with a powerful noise. Sam was knocked down as he covered his ears from the sound of the bass. He later felt something wet from his ears as he looked it directly. It was blood as the impact of the sound caused it to run from his ear. Still, he was staring at the _Shinigami_ directly as he had his guitar on hand.

"Well, I finally got at one of the douch nozzles that's been camping out at this side of Lake Powell, haven't I?" he said.

"Whoever you are, you're treading on our turf," said Sam as he was clutching at his ear.

"Look, dumb-ass, Samehada and I got first dibs on our side of the lake, but you should be getting the hell out of dodge right about now."

"Look, my brother and I were not looking out for trouble, so we're in the same boat just like you."

"Um, Sammy," said Dean as he had his hands up with Samehada carrying a sword that was pointed directly at him. "I think we have a problem here."

"You bet you do," said Samehada. "Hey, Otoka, what should we do with them?"

"We're taking them back to our side of the lake," he answered. "Besides, it's not safe for anyone to be out here at night anyway."

Dean sighed as he picked up Sam and took him to the backseat of the Impala where Samehada sat down next to him. When Dean took the driver's side, he saw Otoka get in on the passenger's side as he closed the door behind him. With the car started, the Impala was ready to go as it drove away from the rest stop entirely. The rude awakening caused Dean to drive towards a bridge that lead to the other side of Lake Powell as he finally made it to where the granaries were built. With the Impala parked by Otoka's motorcycle, everyone got out as they made it into the granaries the moment the night air made the outdoors inhospitable.

"This is one hell of a setup," said Dean.

"Hey, it's better than sleeping outside," said Otoka. "These granaries are the bomb! At least check them out when you go in there. Hell, there's even a safe house inside them somewhere."

"Dude, we're looking at going into Totsuka's place while he's on the hunt right now," said Samehada.

"Hey, you guys have a lot of explaining to do," said Totsuka as he was standing next to his motorcycle. "I bet that you have Sam and Dean in tow as well."

"Totsuka, what are you doing here?" asked Sam.

"Me? In these granaries, _I _happen to live here because it's my safe house. Feel free to follow me in, but please don't get into too much trouble."

Sam was aware that there was company here as he was being carted away by Dean into the entrance of the granaries while following Totsuka inward. With Otoka and Samehada following them inside, they were into the interior of the granaries as there was a mix of the ancient and modern inside. This was Totsuka's safe house as it also had many weapons and many arrays of metal stored in a large vault. With Sam being carted away by Otoka, Dean and Samehada remained as they were admiring the weapons that were made over the years, for some of them were made to deal with the monsters that were lurking in plain sight as well. There were also many pictures of the weapons that were made centuries ago as they were all over the wall with a portrait of a familiar historical figure in the center of the mantle above a fireplace. Dean was impressed to see something like that adorn the fireplace as it was someone that was a great weaponsmith that ever lived.

"I take it that you're liking the portrait," said Totsuka.

"That picture is of the great Samuel Colt, isn't it?" asked Dean.

"The one and only. His weapons are so legendary that he even sold one to a rich sultan, but there is a great masterpiece that he made in which it can take out any demonic creature that ever skulked the earth."

"I read about it from Dad's journal because it's also something that's a relic, too."

"That thing's more than a relic," said Samehada. "The gun that Samuel Colt made not only can kill monsters, but it can also open the gates of Hell as well if it wound up in the wrong hands."

"Speaking of which, there had been rumors that the yellow-eyed demon wants it to open that gate again," said Totsuka. "It may be a bad move, but I hope that the one that has the Colt had better be careful into guarding it well."

"What do you mean 'guarding it well?'" asked Dean.

"The Colt was last guarded by Daniel Elkins, who I know personally, but he won't let anyone take it for their own selfish gains, including the yellow-eyed demon."

Dean was now aware of the Colt in the possession of Daniel Elkins as he was looking for his father's journal. When he picked it up, he was thumbing through the pages as he spotted an image of the legendary gun that was made for killing monsters. It was a huge deal when the time for killing the yellow-eyed demon would be necessary in the long run as it was also a weapon like no other. He couldn't wait to tell Sam about this as he was ready to track down the monster and find their father in the process as well.

"Just you wait," he said to himself. "There _is_ a weapon that kills monsters just like everything else."

###

Sam was busy relaxing in a hot spring after cleaning himself up earlier. The hot water was a panacea to him as he was sitting there warming himself in the very hot water that was in a cavern near Totsuka's safe house. It was the only high point here as he wanted to soak a little bit longer. He preferred it that way as he was sitting there without any distractions whatsoever, but that was about to change sooner or later. By the time he was about to get out of the hot spring, he saw Otoka get in there as he was most likely to be soaking from all that toil earlier. Unfortunately, Sam had to endure the hot spring for a little while longer as he had company in the form of an obnoxious _Shinigami_.

"How's it goin'?" asked Otoka as he was playing in the hot water.

"I was about to get out, but it's gonna be delayed on my part," answered Sam.

"It's rude to leave the moment someone else comes in to visit you, didn't you know that?"

"This safe house has a huge hot spring."

"All _Shinigami_ safe houses have hot springs and bathhouses in them. Why is there a hot spring or bathhouse there in a _Shinigami_ safe house? It's because they're used to refresh them so they won't become wound up."

"Dean could use a little soak here. Besides, he would also want to let loose in here."

"He's too busy admiring the handiwork of Totsuka's weapons, but the head afficionado that made some of the fanciest and deadliest weapons was none other than Samuel Colt himself."

"I heard of him before from Dad. He said that he made a weapon that could kill any monster of demon that comes across the innocent."

The talk about the legendary Samuel Colt filled the hot springs cavern as Otoka was simply admiring the work of the legendary gunslinger. Even Sam was astonished to hear such talk coming from an obnoxious _Shinigami_ like Otoka as he was eager to see the weapon that kills any monster or demon. The gun itself was a great find, but it was also a curse due to the high demand that came from it.

"The weapon is something that can roughly make _anyone_ look and feel like a badass," said Otoka.

"And it's something that is sure to take any monster out, isn't it?" said Sam

"The Colt, which is named after you-know-who, also has a downside to it."

"What kind of downside?"

"The Colt can also be used as a key to open up the gates of Hell in certain places. Right now, that yellow-eyed chump's been finding a couple of sad sacks to fan out and search for the damn thing, even though it's still in old man Elkins' possession."

Sam could never believe his eyes as he was hearing the whole story about the legacy that was drawn to the legendary Colt. He wanted to know more as he was also curious about what would bring it both good and bad fortune to it. After getting out of the hot spring, he wrapped himself in a towel as he later dried himself off and put on a long robe. By the time he left the hot spring cavern, he returned to his room as he dug into a dresser to put on some nightclothes. With clean underclothes and an old clean nightgown, he was starting to get tired as he plopped down on the bed. The notions of both the yellow-eyed demon and the legendary Colt had swirled in his mind as he was even staring at the sky from outside. It was also a godsend that there were windows in the safe house as they were all over the granaries as well.

Climbing into the covers of the bed, Sam began to feel the warmth of them as he wanted to fall asleep right away. It didn't take long until he finally closed his eyes as he went directly to sleep while he was dreaming away. He was in Totsuka's safe house for the night as he was sleeping in his own room, which was a far cry to the ones that were in Yashamaru's and Tsenoh's safe houses. The feel of the safe house here felt more Native American than normal as it had the feel of ancient architecture all over it. Somehow, it was a place as it had something to fall back to as it was also a haven for weapons that were used to kill monsters with as well...

###

Dean was already in bed as he was in his own room. After getting a shower, he was in some nightclothes as he was still awake from all that travelling all over the place. Still, the conversation about the legendary Colt was something that couldn't be ignored as it was a coveted prize on both sides. He couldn't shake the fact that it was still in the possession of Daniel Elkins all this time as he was still pondering about its use against the yellow-eyed that killed his mother nearly twenty-three years ago. In a simple twist of fate, there would be a time when the Colt would come into play, but it would never be coveted by anyone again, regardless of someone being either human or monster. Dean wanted to know more about it sooner or later, but not right now as he was starting to feel tired. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard a noise coming from outside as he ran towards the window.

There was something that was haunting Totsuka's safe house as Dean noticed a specter staring back at him. The spirit itself resembled a prospector as it was dressed in frontier clothing complete with a picket ax and a gun. Who was he? Why was he haunting Totsuka's safe house all of a sudden? Dean had to tell Sam about it as he even had to be fully prepared to guard against the spirit from outside. Getting into his backpack, Dean got out a cannister of salt as he opened it up and began to pour some of it on the doorway and window. He had to be fully prepared in times like this as he was aware of the spirit that was haunting this safe house.

"That should do it," he said to himself as he climbed back into bed.

"Dude, seriously?" said Totsuka as he walked into the room and noticed the salt near the doorway. "I just had this room cleaned, too."

"Hey, earlier, I saw something outside that looked like a prospector. Could it be a spirit that died here before you came along to turn those granaries into your bachelor pad?"

"Spirit?" Totsuka ran towards the window as he saw the ghost standing from outside. "Looks like my place really _is_ haunted after all..."

"I was aware of that, but-"

"Still, we're dealing with the spirit of Amos Bardy, who died in 1876. Back in the day, he was someone that didn't approve of the exploration that John Wesley Powell concocted, but his obsession for gold caused him to be killed in a cavern around here. There are even rumors that Bardy's ghost still haunts this place, but his remains were never found."

"I bet that Sam might be pondering the same thing about this vengeful spirit that's been all over your place."

"He's probably being pestered by Otoka and Samehada. Knowing the both of them, they'd be all over your brother like crap on rice."

Still Dean didn't have too much to worry as he was still up and awake. Somehow, the image of the prospector still burned in his mind as he wanted to get up and find the remains in order to burn them right away. Getting out of bed, he put on his robe as he grabbed his other bag full of weapons as he left the room with Totsuka following him. Both hunter and _Shinigami_ were on the trail of the spirit's remains as they were about to go into further territory from within. They were even venturing further from the safe house through the adjoining caves as they even had flashlights with them. In such a strange twist of fate, they noticed that there was something wrong in the next cave as they shined their flashlights into it. To their shock, they noticed that the cave was full with bones that grew from the ground as if a spirit had done this after enduring such a gruesome death.

"Talk about weird," said Totsuka as he drew out his sword.

"Sam's gonna love _this_," said Dean as he saw the bones growing everywhere in the cave.

"This must be Amos Bardy's resting place by the looks of it. We better be on our guard if we're gonna find the remains in such a gruesome place like this."

"I sure hope that our gold-hungry spirit doesn't pull anything in-"

_THOK!_

A bone that was shaped like a stake hit the cave as Dean got out of the way before it happened. The bones here were sentient by the spirit as it refused to rest while being angry at the intruders. More bones began to emerge from the ground as they were about to hit Dean and Totsuka while they dodged them with such quick reflexes. Dean, on the other hand, was spotting something that was the source of the bone growth in the cave as there was a skeleton with a pick ax and gun in its hands. He finally found the remains of Amos Bardy as he was ready to salt them and burn them right away. When he made it to them, he did just that as he poured what was left of the salt on his person while dumping gasoline on them. By the time he lit a match and set it into the bones, they were finally burning as the rest of the bones here were starting to be set ablaze. The remains of Amos Bardy were no more as Dean was happy to put another vengeful spirit to bed. Even Totsuka was amazed that the spirit was no more as he was elated that his surroundings near his safe house were no longer haunted, for it was something that was now being done for the time being.

"So long, Mr. Prospector," said Dean as he left the cave.

"At least that there would be no more bones growing here for a long time," said Totsuka.

"Well, shall we get back?"

"I bet that you would want a brewskie after burning that set of bones."

"I can't wait until I tell Sammy about this. He's gonna be floored about the bones in the cave."

Dean was grinning like a Cheshire cat as he and Totsuka finally made it back to the safe house. With dawn coming up, they were both tired as they returned to their rooms to get some remaining sleep. The night of the bones would be a memory in the time of the hunt as it would also be a weird one indeed, but the true battle against the yellow-eyed demon would be a much proven challenge in the long run, no matter what direction should be taken...

###

Sam woke up as he saw the sun rising from outside. He was happy to get a good night's rest as he got up out of bed and got dressed. With clean clothes on hand, he was good to go as he left his room and went into the kitchen for some breakfast. The kitchen itself was a rustic one as it had even a Native American feel to it as well. Still, he was hungry as he wanted to get some breakfast sooner or later. Sitting down at a table, he noticed that there was a box of donuts that were foreign in nature as they came from a donut shop in Japan. He had never expected it to arrive until he later saw Otoka coming into the kitchen with some orange juice and chocolate milk in his hands. Even Samehada was there as he had a bag full of soymilk in his hands, for he didn't take too kindly to cow's milk that well.

"What's all this?" asked Sam.

"It's the breakfast of champions right there," answered Otoka as he got into the box of donuts.

"I've seen those donuts before. They come from a donut place in Sagamihara."

"That place has the best damn donuts ever. I like it because you can get any dozen of donuts just to fill the box up."

"I bet that Dean and Totsuka haven't woken up yet."

"I bet you anything that they went to the haunted cavern where the bones were growing at," said Samehada. "The place itself had been haunted for a while, but recently, the ghost of the prospector had been put to bed lately."

"Dean and Totsuka must have found the remains while salting and burning them. Anyway, they've earned some extra hours of rest after what they've been through."

"You're saying that they've been through enough in the cave as if you knew about it all along."

"I must have dreamt it while sleeping, but it was another hunt, regardless."

Sam grabbed one of the donuts out of the box as he later grabbed a cup and filled it up with some orange juice. He was rearing to start the day as he was eating at the donut slowly while Otoka and Samehada got their donuts and were chowing down at breakfast. Still, they all had to save a few back for Dean and Totsuka as they left the rest of the donuts alone for now. When Sam saw the sun rising up even further, he was admiring it as he was grateful that the morning was without any further incidents for the time being...

###

It was a bright morning as the sun was shining all over Lake Powell. The blond-haired woman named Meg stared at the sky as she was still trying to find the safe house where Totsuka lived, for Sam and Dean were also there as well. Still, she had to make a call to the bases of Hell as she had to have blood to do it with. Spotting a coyote near a boulder, she drew out her knife as she threw it into its neck. Blood seeped from the dead coyote's throat as Meg got out her pewter bowl and collected it in order to make a call finally. With enough blood in the pewter bowl, it was more than necessary for Meg to make a call as she was about to check in on the process into spying on the Winchester brothers and their allies.

"There's no sign of them anywhere," she said as she felt the pewter bowl vibrate. "Yes... I'll keep an eye on the Winchesters as planned..." She feels the bowl vibrate even further. "You mean Sam? He's probably being bossed around by his big brother right now..." The bowl continues to vibrate. "Don't worry, Father, I'll make sure that Sam will be at your side right after I gather some vampires to steal something that the _Shinigami_ who descended from Elkins talked about during his travels soon enough, but he hides his safe house very well..."

Meg made her plans firm as she was willing to keep tabs on the Winchesters during their travels. She still wanted to hook up with Sam as she hasn't seen him since that time in that small town in Indiana. Anyway, she had to leave as she dumped the blood out of her pewter bowl and put it back into her bag. She was ready to spring her own spin on the Winchesters, but she had to wait until she would find them again somewhere, but not here in this rocky terrain. When she left the area, she was ready to catch a bus to Chicago as she was ready to meet up with the Winchesters again, especially Sam, for the time of Azazel's uprising was already well underway sooner or later...

###

Dean woke up as he was tired from hunting the vengeful spirit. Looking at the clock, he noticed that it was eleven in the morning as he wanted to get dressed and get ready to go soon. With some clean clothes on, he was out of his room as he wanted to say goodbye to this place before being on the way for another hunt. Just as he was about to leave, he noticed that Totsuka was already awake as he was going into the kitchen for some donuts and milk. The simple notion of it made Dean's stomach growl as he wanted to get at some of those that were in the kitchen. By the time he entered in there, he got the last few donuts just like Totsuka as he was busy chomping away. Both hunter and _Shinigami_ were finishing off the donuts as they were full from their late breakfast, for it was better late than never.

"Nothing beats the taste of Sagamihara Donuts," said Totsuka as he was sipping at his chocolate milk. "I can't believe that Totsuka would go there from far away just to get these."

"Perhaps he's not into the ones from Safeway," said Dean.

"It's ironic that both he and Samehada would go that far to get something that would put the rest of the donut makers to shame. By the way, I've been looking into the facts about the legendary gun that was made by Samuel Colt. It seems that the yellow-eyed has been going after it for a while now."

"But I thought that Daniel Elkins still has it."

"He does, but he'll never fork it over to anyone, not even his friends or family."

"I see..."

Dean had never expected the one that held sway over the Colt to keep it away from everything as it was also a double-edged sword. Still, the Colt needed to be found in order to stop the yellow-eyed demon once and for all as the fate of the world had rested on the shoulders of those that would stop him in his tracks...

###

Miss Mik was on her way to Lake Powell as she was about to make a detour to where she needed to go. On her way there, she noticed that several buzzards were circling around a dead coyote as it had been dead for only a few hours. The stench of death had worried Miss Mik as she even noticed a tinge of sulphur all over the dead coyote as if there was a demon at work. She had to warn Sam and Dean about this right away as she finally left the scene and went onward to where Totsuka's safe house was at. Even though it was hidden from the plain sight of demons, it was in the form of the old Anasazi granaries as there was also company parked in front of it. After discovering the Impala, along with Otoka's motorcycle, she knew where to go as she was about to pay everyone there a visit. When she got to the front door, she noticed that Sam answered it as he was aware of her presence in front of the safe house.

"Long time, no see, Miss Mik," he said.

"It's about time that I found this place," she answered.

"You noticed the Impala here, didn't you?"

"There had been trouble recently when I got here. Earlier, I saw some buzzards circling a dead coyote that had been exsanguinated for its blood."

"Exsanguinated? What are you talking about?"

"There's a demon following you around." She follows Sam inside of the safe house as they enter into the main hall. "By the way, have you heard of a young girl named Meg Masters?"

"Wait, I've seen her before when Dean and I had that argument over Dad back in Burkitsville, Indiana. She wanted me to go with her, but I couldn't abandon my older brother after what nearly happened to him with the scarecrow and all."

"That young woman that you ran into is nothing but trouble, Sam. Did you also know that she's been following you and keeping tabs on where you go?"

"No..." Sam was stunned as he heard such troubling news. "I take it that she's been a handful, but-"

"She's dangerous, that's all I know. If you ever run into her again, I suggest that you use extreme caution from now on."

Sam had officially taken Miss Mik's words into consideration as he now has a fleeting suspicion about Meg, but he even wonders if she was more mutual to him in the long run. The very image of her from Indiana was a stark reminder to him as he nearly abandoned Dean back there during the scarecrow incident. This time, he couldn't leave his older brother to the wolves after what happened back there, for it would also be a blessing for him to watch over him whenever the chips were down. Still, he had conflicting feelings about Meg as he even wonders if she was worth his time in such a daunting matter, but the time of the hunt had trumped all of his decisions altogether.

"Well, have you made your decision?" asked Miss Mik.

"I'll be cautious from now on," said Sam.

"Let's hope that you remain cautious because the yellow-eyed demon's minions aren't easy to fool in this crucial time to stop him once and for all."

"Then we shall be prepared for it..."

Sam was aware of Miss Mik's warnings as he now becomes more concerned in bringing down the yellow-eyed demon that terrorized everyone over the years, including killing his mother and Jessica. He wanted to make sure that no one else should be victimized by that monster as he vowed to stop him in his tracks, regardless of the situation at hand...

###

Otoka and Samehada were in the living room as they were admiring the portrait above the fireplace. They thought highly of Samuel Colt as they viewed him as a man who became more than just a gunslinger and weaponsmith. The admiration of such an important man had a lot of perks as both Otoka and Samehada raised their glasses of chocolate milk and soymilk to his portrait, for he was also a man who was legendary into making such a mystical weapon that would be crucial against the fight against Azazel in the long run.

"Well, old man, here's to you," said Samehada as he raised his glass of soymilk to the portrait.

"Dude, you always raise your glass to Old Man Colt," said Otoka.

"It's ironic that his weapon is nowhere to be found-"

"Except in the hands of Daniel Elkins," said Miss Mik as she was escorted by Sam.

"Old lady," said Otoka. "What brings you here?"

"Azazel's been searching for the Colt just like the rest of us, but we can't sit by and let him have his way, now can we?"

"That's something that we wanted to hear," said Samehada.

"Right now, my brother and I have been followed by Meg, but she doesn't know where this safe house is at present," said Sam

"That's because this safe house is demon-proof," said Otoka as he gave the thumbs up while standing next to the fireplace. "That chick that's following you will be in for a rude awakening if she doesn't back off from keeping tabs on you and your brother. Anyway, whenever the chips are down, I suggest that you go and visit the old man in the junkyard. He's got stuff for you and Dean whenever you find it because that's the place where Samehada and I go just to kick back."

Sam had a feeling that he would go and pay the old man in the junkyard a visit as there would also be a crucial time just to formulate a plan just to stop Azazel from obtaining the Colt. Still, there had to be more training and more time to be at the hunt as there would also be a time to be on one's guard in the end, but for now, it was all good for the time being...

**To be continued...**


	13. Chapter 13: The Archer's Requiem

**Supernatural: The Isoldati Files**

**Chapter 13: The Archer's Requiem**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

(Writer's note: This chapter takes place after the Season One episode, "Hell House.")

**Atsugi, Japan**

It was a calm day in the springtime as it was also a time for the cherry blossoms to bloom. Still, there had been the start of the school year as it was also a time for Akemi to shine while putting her studies as a _maiko_ behind her for a while. She even noticed the presence of American troops and their families as they were also going to work and school, for she was ready to be in the spring of things sooner or later. When she got to a Shinto shrine, she noticed that something was wrong as she found traces of blood at the front entrance. To her shock, she saw something that was unnerving to her as she noticed the Shinto priest seeing something that was opening the doors on its own.

Akemi had never seen anything like it before as she saw the spirit shooting arrows at the Buddha statue without any sign of mercy. It was trouble in the long run as she had to consult Mito sooner or later..., or perhaps Sam, who she met back in Kyoto... She needed some help right away as she saw the spirit of an archer appear out of nowhere, for it was a bad omen that would never go away unless it was put to rest once and for all...

###

**Junction City, Kansas, 1991**

It was a summer day as Sam was having fun from another day at school again, which was the last day. He loved to play when his father was out on the hunt as he was busy playing with the soccer ball that he found from school. Still, he wanted to play very badly as he was kicking at the soccer ball while getting ready to punt it to a tree. He loved the very feel of the ball at his feet as he wanted to play with it some more. By the time he was about to check in when the sun was ready to go down, he noticed that the Impala was parked by the playground where he played at as he saw his father, John, get out of the car in order to collect him. With Dean sitting in the back seat, he noticed Sam playing with the soccer ball as he was about to get into trouble from John and his lectures as well.

"Sam!" cried John. "Leave the soccer ball! It's time to go home!"

"But I want to play with it," he said.

"I hate to break it to you, but the soccer ball isn't for _you_, so I suggest that you leave it and get into the car."

Sam reluctantly agreed as he sat in the backseat with Dean. He saw the soccer ball just sitting there as he wanted to play with it once again, but John couldn't allow it due to the extensive training that he was about to put his sons under. For being an average eight-year-old, Sam wanted to play more as he still had that peak of innocence within him. Still, he wanted to play with the soccer ball as he saw it blow away in the wind when John started the Impala and drove off to the temporary residence that they have been staying at for a while. By the time that they all got there, they entered into the house as they took off their shoes and went towards the living room. John cared for his sons as he wanted to be there for them, but he also had to train them to be hunters as well. To Sam's curiosity, he saw some bows by the stairs as there were several quivers filled with arrows that stood next to them. He had never seen them before, but he was dreading them as he still wanted to play with the soccer ball that he found at the school playground.

"What's with the bows?" he asked.

"It's for your archery training," answered John.

"But I want to play soccer."

"Sam, the soccer ball isn't for you. The only thing that you and your brother need to do is to concentrate on archery. It might save your life one day, don't you know that?"

"But-"

"You heard him," said Dean as he sat down on the couch. "Dad's been all over the place hunting. Besides, you _need_ this, Sam.

Sam was angry at Dean and John as he wanted to play with the soccer ball that he found at school, but the sight of the bows and arrows were more than enough to put him in such a bad mood. He hated being put into such extremes, but he would soon learn that they would soon save his life someday...

###

**Present Day**

Sam was back at Yashamaru's safe house once again as he was called here at the behest of Miss Mik. It was such a shame that he had to leave Dean behind again as he was about to be briefed on something that piqued his interests. He always had a sixth sense about finding ghosts and monsters, but this one would surely take the cake when it came to the archer that attacked the Shinto shrine. Still, he never liked the aspect of archery as it brought up bad memories for him many years ago. To this day, he hated to fire off arrows as he was a sluggish shot, but he always preferred firearms instead. He never liked archery to this day after being pressured to shoot with the bow and arrows from his father and brother, for he never wanted to touch the archery tools ever again.

When he went towards the garden, he was staring at the koi fish in the pond as he saw them swimming in a circle. The sight of spring was onto everything here as it was also a sign that winter is no longer there. Sam was there to admire the garden until he saw Miss Mik enter as she was most likely to be briefing him to what was going on in the time of the hunt sooner or later. He was aware that she had something for him, but he had to deal with it, no matter what the case.

"What do you got for me?" he asked.

"Yesterday, there had been an incident at a Shinto shrine in Atsugi," answered Miss Mik.

"What kind of incident?"

"Do you and Mito remember a young _maiko_ named Akemi? She was visiting the shrine and saw a spirit shoot off arrows."

"Was it a vengeful spirit?"

"The priest who saw the whole thing refused to go back into the shrine as he even said that there is pure evil in that ghost."

"Then I have to go there alone since Dean's out on a hunt of his own."

"You're not going alone because I've sent someone to aid you."

"Who did you send?"

"You'll see; she's waiting for you outside of Yashamaru's safe house."

Sam sighed as he left the garden and into the main hall. Still, he had to deal with a vengeful spirit that was firing off arrows at people as he also noticed Mito standing next to the door. She was there to help him as she was ready to find out more about the vengeful spirit that was haunting the Shinto shrine. Still, Sam had to accompany her as he was about to find the spirit responsible for shooting arrows at everyone.

"I take it that Caitlyn's not with you," he said.

"She's off on a mission with your brother and Netese," answered Mito.

"I guess that we've got a ghost to deal with."

"The ghost of an archer isn't something that can be trifled with that easily."

"The same thing goes with archery..."

"Archery should never be taken lightly. By the way, there's a shooting range in the backyard of this safe house. Have you even put your archery skills to the test?"

"No... I gave up archery because of the pressure from my father and brother just to shoot targets when I _should_ be playing instead."

"Sam, I know that you're angry with your father and brother, but you must put aside your differences for now."

Sam sighed heavily as he followed Mito directly into the backyard where an archery range was set up. The place itself was something that was both classic and modern as Sam had never seen so much bows and arrows strung on a wall where a shed was. The call for the bow and arrow had overpowered him as he grabbed them from the wall as he was about to test his sluggish skills at the target range. It had been years since he saw a bow and arrow as he was ready to test them out on the target itself. He was calm this time after years of being forced to practice something so ancient as he was focusing on firing on the bull's eye...

###

**Meanwhile, back in the past...**

Sam was in the backyard as he was gathering the bow and arrow in his hand. Still, he missed that soccer ball as he wanted to kick at it a little more, but the archery lesson had to commence sooner or later. When he saw John and Dean enter into the backyard, they had their bows and arrows with them as they were ready to shoot at the target at any time. He never wanted to do this, but he had no other choice but to do this in order to become a future hunter as he was seeing them fire their arrows into the target. John was heavily trained to fire as he was also a Marine that served his country as well. When he shot at the bull's eye, he fired the arrow really good as it stuck there for a while.

"This is what you'll be doing instead of playing around with a soccer ball, Sammy," he said. "Archery is about skill, reflexes, and focus. If you lose those, then you'll never be able to be a hunter by the time you reach adulthood."

"Where did you learn how to fire the arrow so quickly, Dad?" asked Dean as he was curious.

"I learned from my superior back in my days as a Marine. Sooner or later, both you and your brother will learn the same way as me. The both of you should also deal with not only schoolwork and play, but the skills that are needed in order to survive."

"You're the best, Dad!"

Sam saw Dean pick up his bow and arrow as he was ready to shoot the target in the backyard. When he fired off the arrow, it missed the target as it was above the arrow in the bull's eye. John didn't mind it as he praised Dean with some of the archery skills that were on hand. By the time Sam was ready, he was getting ready to fire at the bull's eye as he was about to pull off something that had never been attempted in the archery lesson before. When he fired off his arrow, it entered into the bull's eye as it split the one that his father shot into earlier. Sam had never expected to do anything like that as he saw his father and brother look at him with both awe and suspicion.

"Sam, you idiot!" yelled Dean. "Why'd you shoot Dad's arrow for?! You're suppose to shoot _at_ the target, not _on_ it!"

"Leave him alone, Dean," said John as he was staring at Sam. "You did good, Sammy. I'm proud of you."

"No, you're not; you're ashamed of me," sobbed Sam as he went back into the house.

"Sammy, wait!" cried Dean as he chased after him.

John sighed as he watched in disappointment of his son's actions, even after splitting the arrow in the bull's eye. He wanted to comfort Sam about this as he stared at the powerful arrow that struck his own on the target. Still, he wanted to talk to him as he even wanted to make it clear that skills in archery matter, regardless of the situation at hand. By the time he went inside, he saw Sam standing in the corner as he was angry at himself for jumping the gun and splitting the arrow. John couldn't let this slide as he wanted to comfort his younger son about the skill of archery instead of punishing him for it.

"Hey, don't let it get you down," he said.

"But I was aiming at the target like you said," said Sam as he had tears in his eyes.

"Sammy, being skillful takes more than just shooting targets. It takes focus and reflexes just to stop something in its tracks."

"Like splitting your arrow? My reflexes are sluggish, Dad! I'll never be a hunter like you or Dean."

"Sammy, listen to me! You have great reflexes because of what you saw. Besides, you're not the only one who split an arrow before."

Sam was cheered up by his father's words as he wiped the tears from his face. He was most likely to be aiming at targets in the long run as he would be a hunter someday like his father and brother, but his time would be one that would bring him into the fray between a normal life and one that involves the time of the hunt as well...

###

**Meanwhile, back in the present...**

Sam was ready to fire at the target at the range as he aimed directly at the bull's eye. When he hit it, he made it in as if he had those skills that remained dormant the whole time. Even Mito was impresssed at his skills as she was happy to see him fire that shot into the bull's eye, for it had been a long time since he tried up archery skills. Still, the archery lessons haunted him as he decided to fire off a second arrow into the bull's eye. When he split the arrow into the bull's eye, he was surpassing himself as he became aware of what was going on right now.

"You split your own arrow," said Mito.

"I'm a little rusty, but I'll manage," answered Sam.

"You pulled off an arrow into the bull's eye and fired off a second one just to split it. You're more than being a little rusty right there."

"After being pressured by my father and brother to do this, I've pulled myself back into the game for this. Also, remember your friend, Akemi? She saw the spirit in the Shinto shrine fire off the arrows in there."

"I'm already aware of that, but we have to meet up with her at the Seven-Eleven right now."

And so, Sam gathered up the bow and quiver of arrows as he left the target range and followed Mito out of Yashamaru's safe house. Still, they had to meet up with Akemi here as she was waiting for them to stop by, for the time of the hunt was already beginning...

###

Seto was at a cafe as she was sipping her coffee. The taste of a hazelnut mocha latte had soothed her as she was about to pursue her younger sister on a hunt. It had been a while since she contacted Mito as she wanted to see what she was up to for a while. The atmosphere in Atsugi wasn't a pleasant one as the presence of a vengeful spirit had filled the air. Sooner or later, she would meet up with Mito along with Sam in tow as she would also have to contend with someone else following her. Finishing up her latte, she threw away the cup as she left the cafe in order to stay on her guard. To her suspicions, she turned around as she saw Meg sitting on the bench as she wanted to get her hands on Sam for her failed attempt to capture his father. Seto wasn't fooled as she was staring down at the demon that was keeping tabs on Sam in the long run, for it was about to get ugly when she was about to go face-to-face with her enemy.

"You're Meg Masters, aren't you?" she said. "I hate to break it to you, but your intended target won't be seeing you right now."

"That's such a cruel irony coming from the daughter of a fallen geisha," said Meg as she was about to use her powers on Seto. "It seems that your little sister has a thing for Sam, which makes me completely jealous."

"Sorry, but if you're gonna use your powers, they won't work on me because I'm not easily fooled by a skanky demon like _you_! I'm not too fond of Sam personally, but my sister won't be a part of your master's petty little chess game!"

"Sorry, but Mito's part of my master's plan just like the rest of the children he visited, including Sam Winchester."

"Leave my sister out of this! She's got nothing to do with this, whatsoever!" Seto pulls out a gun as she pointed it directly at Meg. "Don't make this more complicated than it is now because you fell out of a building in Chicago weeks ago! My sister may have been one of the children that your petty master visited, but do you have to involve Sam Winchester, too?!"

"Azazel has plans for both of them because they were destined to get together and bear children for his growing army. Still, he had to kill their significant others just to keep them together due to the demon blood that he gave to them. Anyway, Mito is Sam's chosen concubine, no matter how many times he tries to get with other girls or she gets with other guys because..." Meg fishes out a piece of paper as she reveals it to Seto. "...they'll all end up dead! Besides, they can't leave one another because of this marriage contract that Azazel signed, but it's a done deal because he's also the one that will bring Hell on earth!"

"Damn you!"

Seto fired two shots into Meg's abdomen as she fell into the train tracks. She wanted to tear Meg apart as she was nowhere to be found after that petty little confrontation. Anger fumed at her as she wanted to do away with the demon that was also Azazel's envoy as well. She swore that she would find Meg and terminate her as she put her gun away while seeing the trains go by. To her surprise, she saw the demon riding on one of the trains as she had a smile on her face. Her reasons were clear as she would also be sipping on martinis while she watched the whole world burn at the presence of Azazel himself, for the time would be clear when the true prize would later be claimed sooner or later...

###

Sam and Mito were at the Seven-Eleven in Sagamihara as they saw Akemi waiting there without her geisha clothing. Her hair was different as she had it down to her back with some cute barettes and clips in it. She was even dressed in a purple shirt and grey skinny jeans as she had a navy jacket on along with a pair of red boots. She looked good for a fifteen-year-old as she was there to see Sam and Mito about the vengeful spirit that she saw back in Atsugi. It was a troubling time, but she had to deal with it as she was in dire need of assistance from such a hunt like this.

"You've changed your clothes," said Sam.

"I decided to get out of Kyoto for a little bit," answered Akemi.

"Does _Okasan_ know about this?" asked Mito.

"She knows, but I've got the upper hand just to visit this place."

"Yesterday, you were in Atsugi and is about to take the train there again," said Sam.

"The spirit that I saw wasn't even human because he was shooting at things, including me."

Sam was fully concerned as he wanted to know more about the vengeful spirit that came forth in the Shinto shrine in question. First, he had to know more about it before he jumped the gun as he was about to delve into what triggered it into emerging after being at rest for so long. Still, it was a much trifling challenge for him since the archery lesson as he was about to look into the knowledge that would soon be helpful in order to put the spirit to rest, for it had to be done right away...

###

The ride on the train from Sagamihara to Atsugi was a breeze as Sam and Mito had Akemi with them. By the time they got off, they stopped at a cafe where they got themselves some coffee and pastries for the day. It had been two hours since they stopped there as they were about to go to the Shinto shrine that was considered to be haunted the whole time. By the time that they got there, they took off their shoes as they entered inside to where the incident occurred. Sam had noticed that the spirit was giving off some activity as he got out the EMF meter that Dean gave him. There was the presence of a spirit haunting the shrine as Sam was aware of its presence. Mito was also concerned as she saw the marks in the Buddha statue where the arrows hit. The spirit was someone that didn't want to be forgotten as it was still lurking around the shrine somewhere.

"This spirit has been here, but it's also present around this shrine," said Mito.

"Wait, what about the shrine priest?" asked Akemi worriedly. "Is he alright?"

"There's been a problem here," said Sam as he noticed the trace of sulphur that was next to the Buddha statue. "There was a demon here."

"Are you serious?" asked Mito.

"I bet you that the shrine priest got killed in which the demon left the trace of sulphur here."

_WHOOSH!_

A gust of wind came from the outside as it blew Sam, Mito, and Akemi against the wall. The vengeful spirit was back as it emerged into its true form, which was that of a fallen archer. He didn't like the fact that invasive folk came to the shrine as he was about to fire an arrow at them. It wasn't long until Sam got up and aimed his bow and arrow at the spirit as he cowered in fear. He was aware of Sam as he put down his bow and arrow and stood still in the middle of the shrine. Mito and Akemi were stunned to see the spirit stand down as he was trying hard to protect his shrine from further evil.

"P-please forgive me, sir," said the spirit. "I was only trying to protect this shrine."

"What about the shrine priest? What actually happened to him?" asked Sam.

"He was no shrine priest when I saw the blackness in his eyes."

"What blackness?" asked Akemi.

"The shrine priest is possessed by a demon. He could come back at any time, but at least I wounded him before he went off to his master."

"You fired those shots at him, didn't you?" asked Mito. "You were also aware of the monster that the demon serves, don't you?"

"My name is Chizuo Orikoto. I was an archer that served the Shogun, but now I've been aware of what's been going on here. I beg of you, stop the priest before he gets to the station."

"Station, what station?" asked Sam frantically.

"It's the one that leads to Sagamihara. I beg of you! The Shinto priest is carrying a lantern that is one of the keys to opening the gates of Hell! You must stop him at once!"

Sam nodded as he had a job to do in the end. He had to stop the Shinto priest from leaving Atsugi as he had his bow and arrows in his hands. There was a demon that possessed the priest as it had to be exorcised as Sam was ready to get it out of him. With Mito and Akemi following him, they simply left the shrine as they all noticed the priest standing in a trap that was already made to catch demons. To their surprise, they saw Seto standing in front of the priest as she was holding him there until a proper exorcism was about to be made.

"It's about time that you guys showed up," she said.

"And I thought that you liked to work alone," said Sam.

"You lousy bitch!" snarled the demon as he was caught in the trap. "No one can get this lantern because it's one of the sacred keys into opening Hell! Lord Azazel demands it from the Orikoto shrine because it's also a powerful relic!"

"That lantern is not the only powerful relic here," said Sam.

"Let me guess, you've been musing about the legendary Colt, haven't you? You're no match for us, Sam Winchester..., or is one of the future commanders of Azazel's army?"

"I make my own decisions because they're my own to keep!"

Without hesitation, Sam was ready to exorcise the demon with the Latin chant that he first tried on a plane at the time as he was ready to stop the demon and retrieve the lantern. The exorcism had became more powerful as it was being used to eject the demon out of the priest. Even Mito helped along as she recited a chant just like the one that Sam was using as both of their patterns of words were expelling the demon out of the priest with one fell swoop. By the time the demon was ejected, the priest was suffering from his injuries as he was coughing up blood. There were wounds where the arrows hit him as the priest was about to die if he didn't get any medical attention right away, for he still had the lantern in his possession before Seto took it from him.

"Thank you..., all of you," he said as he fell to the ground.

"Hang in there!" cried Akemi as she caught the priest in her arms. "You're gonna be fine! The lantern's safe once again!"

"The lantern may be safe, but I cannot be the one to guard it this time..." the priest continues to cough up more blood. "Young man..., I beg of you..., stop Azazel... before he unleashes all... of Hell."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Sam.

"It's because... you are the one... who is worthy... of being a hero... while defying the one that made you... unclean..."

"If the yellow-eyed demon's about to create an army that is about to bring forth the powers of Hell, then I'll be the one to defy it with my own free will."

"Stop... Azazel... before it is too late..."

The priest closed his eyes forever as Sam folded his arms up in prayer. He was fully aware of Azazel's ambitions as he couldn't stomach the fact that he was being drawn into this situation off the bat. He had to know more about why he was deemed unclean by the yellow-eyed demon, but not now as he had to make a pyre for the fallen priest who was killed while being possessed by a demon. Still, Sam had to know about the demon's ambitions, but that would be another time before it was enacted for now...

###

The priest was put into the furnace for last rites as Sam watched his body burn inside. The spirit of Chizuo Orikoto also watched as he saw the priest emerge as a ghost. Even Mito and Akemi watched the ghost of the priest go up to heaven as he smiled brightly. As for Seto, however, she stared at Sam as he was most likely to be bound to Mito, no matter what kind of danger there is. She also wanted to get at Meg for interfering along the way as she even wanted to rip the blond hair off of her head. It was such a complicated time, but the lantern that the Orikoto clan made was safe once again as it was also powerful just like the Colt. Still, Sam, on the other hand, had to deal with what was going on when it came to the plans of Azazel. When he went into the altar room, he was looking at the Buddha statue with the holes in it as he simply prayed to it.

"The priest is in heaven, isn't he?" asked Chizuo as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Yeah..., but at least the demon has been exorcised," answered Sam.

"By the way, I saw you shoot your bow and arrow at the target that you made the moment you decided to pull it off at that safe house. I knew that you would also split the target as well, but-"

"I'm still sluggish at archery."

"You can't doubt your talents because they make you into the man you are now. Also, I was the one who failed at my duties as a spirit even after I saw the demon possess the priest."

"We all screw up sometimes. That's a part of life because there is always the notion of try and try again."

Chizuo was happy to hear that from Sam as he fished out a blue pouch from his clothes. When he gave it to him, he was now aware that he had some closure for a while, but the real threat was still out there in the form of the yellow-eyed demon. He was now eager to send Chizuo's spirit to the afterlife with such renewed confidence as he was ready to burn the pouch right away. He never wanted to see Chizuo's spirit depart just yet, but it had to be his duty as he saw a candle that was burning brightly near the statue. He was ready to do it as he was ready to say goodbye to the spirit that was brimming with more confidence than any other person, living or dead, in the world.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Sam.

"I cannot remain here forever, you know," answered Chizuo. "By the way, you should at least test your skills once in a while so you can get better at them."

"Chizuo..., it was an honor to meet you, even though you tried to protect the lantern from the demon. I sure hope that your renewed confidence would propel you to the afterlife someday."

"I bet that the _gai-jin_ who made that mystical gun is probably musing about the life that he lived."

"I bet that he is, too..."

Without hesitation, Sam burnt the pouch that Chizuo gave him as it made him enter into the afterlife. Sam prayed for him as he was staring at the Buddhist statue that had the holes in it, for he even became more spiritual when it came to seeing the departed go up to heaven and in peace. Sooner or later, he would rejoin Mito and the others as he was about to leave the shrine altogether. Just as he was about to do so, he heard his cellphone ring as he picked it up. The one that was making the call was about to give him a rude awakening as the conversation wasn't going to be pleasant, either.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"You _know_ who this is," answered a familiar voice. "Thanks for ruining my plans into stealing the lantern."

"You were behind the scheme, weren't you, Meg?"

"Right you are, Sammy! I have to hand it to you when you and your concubine pulled off that exorcism earlier."

"What concubine? What the hell are you talking about, Meg?!"

"It's that woman..., Mito, isn't it? She's one hell of a hottie, but looks like that you and her are completely made for each other after all."

"You leave Mito out of this! She has nothing to do with it!"

"It's not me that's been setting you up this whole time because Azazel's been doing some selective pairing to mainly the children he visited. Still, I suggest that you keep your nose out of our business or I might possess you one day."

"If it's me your master once, then he'll have to come and get me, but leave Mito out of your little chess game!"

"By the way, with you being paired with that bitch in the lingerie, I'm kind of jealous that you paired up with her and not me! Oh, I'm gonna make your life hell if you even think of getting with that girl!"

"Don't you even try to lay a hand on her, Meg!"

"Oh, I'll lay a hand on her alright because I'm gonna kill her if she gets her hands on you. Besides, I'm watching you because you can't manage to escape us demons in the end!"

With that, Sam heard the phone hang up as he was concerned for Mito's safety. He may have been aware of the yellow-eyed demon's plans, but having him involve Mito had nearly pushed him to his breaking point. He didn't want her to get mixed into this fight as he couldn't bear to lose her to the monster that killed his mother and Jessica. Still, he had feelings for her as he would do all he can in order to protect her from further harm. Also, he had to do all he can to protect her from Meg's wrath as well when he was always there for her. He couldn't stand the fact that Mito would someday be killed by the yellow-eyed demon as he saw her enter into the main hall where he was. He couldn't let her fall victim to both Azazel and Meg at the same time as she was someone important to him, for she was one of the special children like him.

"Sam, it's time to go back to Sagamihara," she said.

"Yeah..., I'll be right with you," he answered.

"Is something wrong?"

"Mito..., that monster's been keeping tabs on you just the same way as me."

"I'm not afraid of him, Sam. I can't let him get the better of me anyway."

"There's this demon that's been keeping tabs on me and-"

"Is it Meg? Seto told me everything about her. Is it true that she fell out of a building?"

"Yeah... She tried to set a trap for Dad, but it failed."

Sam trembled as he was fully concerned for Mito's safety. With her hand in his, she assured him that everything would be fine as she wasn't afraid of confronting the demon that made their lives hell in the process. Still, the shrine had to be cleaned up before they went as they saw the blood on the floor from earlier. Just as they were about to do so, they saw the blood disappear as they even noticed that the rest of the shrine was instantly cleaning itself up in the process. It was a last request as the shrine became good as new as the holes in the Buddhist statue vanished when it became freshly clean in the process. It was a final request from the divine as Sam paid his respects to the shrine. Still, something else came to mind as he went into the courtyard where the garden was. To his shock, he saw the grave of the fallen archer as he noticed that it was all covered in moss. There was also a target range that was setup as it was made for archery in times like this.

"There's a target there," said Mito as she joined Sam into the courtyard.

"There's also a grave of our archer," he answered.

"The inscription says Orikoto on it. The Orikoto Clan is well-known for its weapons just like the legendary Samuel Colt."

"Speaking of which..."

Sam got out his bow and arrow as he was ready to fire directly into the bull's eye. He was focused as he wanted to fire into the target out of respect for the archer who died. When he fired into the target, he hit the bull's eye as it stood there in the middle. When he fired a second arrow, it split the last one as it stood there for a while. He became aware of what was yet to come as he was ready to face more dangers in the hunt once again.

"It's like before," said Mito as she saw the arrow in the bull's eye. "You fired the second shot to split the arrow."

"It's my way of paying respects to the archer," said Sam.

"Akemi and Seto have been waiting for us to leave back to Sagamihara, but we're gonna have to bring the Orikoto lantern with us this time."

"I see what you mean..."

And so, Sam and Mito left the courtyard as they were on their way out of the shrine. When they saw Seto and Akemi standing at the front entrance, they had the lantern with them as they were ready to go at any time. All four were out of the shrine as they were going towards the station. By the time that they reached the train, they got on as they were going back to Sagamihara as planned. With the lantern secure, Sam had nothing to worry about as he was sure to guard it from the demons that were looking for it. When the train started up, it was going to its destination as it was a smooth ride indeed. As for the lantern, it was a relic just like the legendary Colt as it was something that was also sought by evil itself.

"This lantern...," said Akemi. "Why are the monsters so interested in it all of a sudden?"

"That lantern is one of the double-edged keys that would open the gates of Hell," said Seto.

"That lantern can open the gates of Hell?"

"It's not the only relic that can do so," said Sam. "The gun that Samuel Colt made can also open up Hell if it wound up in the wrong hands."

"This Colt weapon..."

"It's a relic that can kill any demon," said Mito. "It's also something that is mostly vital in the struggle against good and evil."

"I hope that whoever has it doesn't give it to anyone evil..."

"I'm hoping the same thing," said Sam.

And he was right about that. Sam was also on high alert as he was staring at the lantern that was being taken back to Yashamaru's safe house. It was also a godsend that he met the archer as he would be willing to secure the lantern from evil in the long run. While he was in company with Mito, Seto, and Akemi, little did he know was that Meg was watching in the distance as she was in disguise while reading a newspaper. The sight of Sam sitting next to Mito made her fume with jealousy as she wanted to do away with her right in front of him, but was forbidden to do so. She was being watched constantly by both Azazel and her primary handler as she didn't like the fact that she didn't get much privacy while keeping tabs on Sam. Still, she had to watch Sam's moves as she was still on him while hiding away from plain sight. She never liked to hide, but she had to in order to follow her target where he goes...

###

**Meanwhile, back in the past..., again!**

Sam was up in the middle of the night as he was out in the backyard staring at the arrow that split his father's. He looked at that arrow carefully as he realized that he wasn't as sluggish as he seems. Archery could never be taken lightly as it was also a sign of reflexes and focus as well. By the time he got back in, he went upstairs to his room as he climbed into bed. He was happy of his progress as it was also a far cry from playing with the soccer ball. Just as he was about to close his eyes, he saw Dean get into his own bed after using the bathroom as he couldn't just shake the fact that Sam split their father's arrow with such reflexes.

"Hey, I'm sorry that I yelled at you," he said.

"It's alright," said Sam. "Besides, Dad wasn't angry at all."

"But Dad has his reasons to keep these arrows in check just to keep us on our toes."

"Dean, is Dad a superhero?"

"No, but he's the coolest dad ever."

Sam closed his eyes as he fell asleep in his own bed. He was happy that he shot through his father's arrow as he would someday test his focus and reflexes once again. Still, the night was young as it was also a reminder that Sam would also test more than just his archery prowess in the end...

###

**Meanwhile, back in the present..., again!**

Sam and the others returned to Sagamihara as they were securing the lantern in their care. The item itself was a mystical relic just like the Colt as it was also a double-edged sword as well. By the time they returned to Yashamaru's safe house, they were bringing in the lantern as they set it in the main hall. Still, Sam was aware of the lantern that the archer had secured years ago as it was also one of three relics that could open the gates of Hell. He had to be on his guard as he was eager to secure the lantern from further evil, for the demons in Azazel's arsenal were waiting for the right time to strike sooner or later.

"Looks like you've succeeded after all," said Miss Mik as she came into the room.

"This lantern belonged to our fellow archer," said Sam.

"The Orikoto lantern... It's been centuries since it was brought out of its hiding place, but there is also a matter with the legendary gun that was invented by Samuel Colt as well."

"According to Otoka, the Colt has been in the possession of Daniel Elkins ever since."

"That gun is also a double-edged sword just like the lantern," said Seto. "Also, no one has even heard of Daniel Elkins since he parted ways with John Winchester years ago, but the people in Azazel's arsenal won't give up until they get it from the old hunter."

"Seto, the Colt is in secure hands right now," said Mito. "There is nothing to worry about."

"Wait, I've heard of the Colt before from Sam and Mito." said Akemi curiously.

"The Colt is a mystical weapon that can kill _any_ demon," said Seto. "If we ever get our hands on it, I hope that we use it to kill Meg with it."

"Don't get too arrogant in your words, Seto," said Miss Mik cautiously. "The Colt can kill any demon or monster, but we shouldn't use it in vain the moment we get it, is that understood?"

"And what if that blond-haired bitch comes forth to get it from us? She's not fooled by anyone because she'll see right through anything, especially the motives that we all make. I've seen her before and she even said that the very reason why Azazel killed Koichi Sugiyama and Jessica Moore is because their significant others were supposed to be made for each other in order to supply future offspring for that sick bastard's army."

"The demon that possesses Meg Masters has been through trouble, but we can't just strike in blindly. Sam and Mito may have been visited by the demon that we're aiming to take out, but they will never be either breeding machines nor pawns in that bastard's chess game. Still, we have the lantern, but we should think of our course of action first."

Miss Mik had the upper hand in winning an argument with Seto as she always used her methods wisely without delay. Still, there was the matter with the mystical items that were double-edged swords in a long battle between good and evil. As for Sam, however, he had to secure the lantern that the Orikoto Clan made as it was also a mystical object just like the legendary Colt. He had become involved too deep now as he was still most likely to be seeking revenge against the demon that killed his mother and Jessica, for the time to raise hell was already beginning...

**To be continued...**


	14. Chapter 14: The Key to the Hell Gate

**Supernatural: The Isoldati Files**

**Chapter 14: The Key to the Hell Gate**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Sam was having a nightmare as he felt the danger that was about to come to pass. The image of the yellow-eyed demon haunted him as he had the Orikoto lantern in his hands. It was too late until he woke up in his room shaking from fear. He got up out of bed as he ran into the main hall of Yashamaru's safe house. He saw the lantern still standing as it was burning brightly with such power. Still, it was safe here as the safe houses that the _Shinigami_ often frequent have been known to be demon-proof so far, but Sam was starting to worry about what would happen next. By the time he returned to his room, he saw his cellphone go off as he picked it up in order to answer it. To his shock, the one that was calling it was still on his tail as he couldn't shake it, no matter what he was trying to do.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"We have your brother," said a familiar voice over the phone.

"What?!" That last remark shook Sam to the core. "Where have you taken him, Meg?!"

"I don't have to tell you if I don't want to because I want the lantern that you have."

"You can't have it!"

"Hey, my boss demands that you fork it over or else your big brother dies!"

"Dean..."

"No, Sam! Don't do it!" he yelled over the phone.

"Make your decision," said Meg over the phone. "I'll be waiting in a warehouse in Zama."

Sam heard the phone turn off as he was standing on pins and needles. He had never expected Dean to be abducted by Meg as he still had to think about the lantern that was one of the keys to opening Hell. Still, he couldn't afford to lose Dean, no matter what the danger within as he was facing a tough decision at hand. To his shock, he heard Miss Mik enter into his room as she wasn't too happy with what was going on in the long run. He didn't have time to talk with her right now, but she refused to budge as she was also concerned with Dean's abduction just like he was.

"You heard my phone conversation, didn't you?" he said.

"I had a feeling that Meg would stoop to such a low like this," said Miss Mik gravely.

"She wants the Orikoto lantern in exchange for Dean's life. I can't bear to fork it over just like that."

"We have no choice in the matter but to give it to her in order to save your brother."

"But, Miss Mik..."

"Your brother's the only family you've got right now since your father went missing. Besides, neither one of you can function alone at a time like this."

"I can't fork over the Orikoto lantern, no matter what I try to do."

"I've known your father for a long time, Sam Winchester, and if he finds out that you've left your brother to the wolves, he'll be lashing out at you on the spot. Your brother's life is far more important than some relic right now."

"That 'relic' can open up the gates of hell if it fell to the wrong hands."

"Sam, I know that you don't want to surrender the lantern, but your brother's life is in danger right now. So, would you be willing to save him in the end?"

It was a wrenching decision for Sam as he had no other choice but to surrender the lantern to Meg, who had Dean hostage. Still, he had to bring over the lantern as Dean's life was hanging in the balance right now. With Miss Mik also worried for what would happen next, she decided to come along with Sam as she was most likely to be dealing with the demon that worked for Azazel. When they entered into the main hall of Yashamaru's safe house, they were staring at the lantern as it had officially became a barganing tool for Dean's life. Still, Sam had to fork over the lantern in order to save his older brother as he even had no other choice but to do so in the process.

"Well, what is your decision?" asked Miss Mik sternly. "Are you going to surrender the Orikoto lantern or are you gonna let Dean suffer at the whim of that demon?"

"I'm surrendering the lantern so that Dean will live," answered Sam.

"I know that you don't feel like forking it over, but there's no choice in the matter..., unless..."

Miss Mik discovered a mechanism in the lantern as it required a drop of blood in order to prevent it from unlocking the gates of Hell. Still, she had an ace up her sleeve as she took a pin out of her hair and pricked her finger into it. Blood slowly emerged from her finger as she provided a few drops of it into the lantern. She was willing to beat Azazel at his own game as she would turn the tables on him and his demon cohorts right in the middle of things. Even Sam was aware of the lantern's power as he saw it burning brightly. It was something that he had never expected to see before as the lantern was about to become more than just a double-edged sword in the making. All he had to do is to put his faith and trust into Miss Mik's strategy, no matter what the danger.

###

Dean was strapped in a chair as he was held in a warehouse in Zama. It was cold inside as he was freezing to the bone. It was also hell for him as he was being guarded by a different demon this time, for it was a man that looked like a pop idol. The demon himself was also a common sadist who loved the sight of his victims suffering as he pulled out a knife from his holster. He always had a knack for torturing his victims as he even wanted to do the same with Dean as well, but he would soon get in trouble from Meg if he wasn't careful. Still, he didn't like to be told what to do as he wanted to gut at his victim so readily.

"I take it that you like playing with knives, don't you?" said Dean.

"Don't make your gaffs on me," said the demon. "I'm only itching to play with knives 'cause I'm gonna gut you like an animal."

"You're after that lantern, aren't you?"

"The boss is after that lantern because it is one of the key components to opening the gates of Hell. The other one is that gun you've been talking about...; you know..., the Colt?"

Dean gasped in shock as he was struggling to get free. "Your master's one hell of a guy, isn't he? I bet that he doesn't give you any paid vacations in this job."

"Keep your mouth shut! I know all about you, Dean Winchester, and I also know about your baby brother, too! It's kind of ironic, but my boss gave him a gift before he torched your mama."

"What kind of gift?! Answer me!"

"It's a gift that's permanent, that's all I know."

Dean was seething with anger as he was struggling to get free from his bonds. He wanted to get at every demon at Azazel's disposal as he was trying to get free from the ropes that bound his hands and feet. Still, he was under the whim of the demon that captured him as he was about to endure yet another bout of torture in this abandoned warehouse. He wanted to see Sam again, but he had to get past that annoying demon first. The words that the demon had told him rang harshly in his mind as he wanted to talk to Sam about it the moment he gets free, but it would be hard for his brother to accept the truth of it all first. By the time he was ready to get loose, he was being pushed by a telekinetic force as he saw his captor lift the chair with his mind. He didn't want Dean to get free just yet as he was lifting the chair around while crashing it to the walls of the warehouse.

"You like that, don't you, bitch?" said the demon as he continued to throw the chair around with Dean in it. "I bet that you don't approve of the boss man's agenda because of what he did to your mama and your little brother's girlfriend."

"You shut up!" he yelled. "I already know all about it because I was there!"

"The boss man didn't like the fact that your brother was about to marry his whore the moment he got out of Stanford, but he took care of that real quick when he killed that little bitch."

"Oh, you're gonna get your ass kicked! Let me tell you about the boss man! He made our lives a living hell when he took our mom away! He probably did the same thing with the rest of the children he visited!"

"I hate to break it to you, but your brother and that geisha were really meant to be under the orders of the boss man himself. The only mistakes that they made were getting it on with their 'significant others' and talking about marrying them, so the the boss man torched them in different locations. Your brother and that girl were chosen by the boss man because they were visited by him years ago, for they would get it on and bear future offspring in his large army."

"Leave Sam out of this! He's not a puppet in your so-called boss man's army and neither is Mito! That girl doesn't deserve to be involved in this petty little chess game!"

"Don't you ever talk about the boss man like that!" The demon drew out his knife as he walked forward and slashed into Dean's back. "The boss man's gonna unleash hell on earth with the lantern, but if that fails, there's always the Colt!"

The demon continued to slash into Dean's back as he felt the pain coming at him like needles. Blood seeped from his wounds as he couldn't take any more torture. He later felt another volley of slashing into his skin as he was trying hard not to scream from the pain, for he was taught by his father not to give into such weakness in such trifling times. By the time the demon was about to slash into Dean even further, he heard the door open as he saw Meg enter into the warehouse with a look of disgust on her face.

"Nicodemus!" she yelled. "That's enough out of you!"

"What's going on here, Meg?" he asked. "I was having fun until you showed up."

"We're suppose to keep Dean alive, remember?"

"But he shoved you out of a building! Isn't it a justified move after all?"

"Our master would be displeased if he sees our hostage dead."

"The boss man is poised to see _anyone_ dead if they don't approve of him."

"Damn it, Nicodemus! If Dean is dead, then the deal would be useless. Besides, we can toy with Sam as much as we want."

"Who give a rat's ass about that worm and his whore?!" He kicks the chair with Dean in it as it hits another wall. "They've been the boss man's favorites and that pisses me off! I should be the commander of his army, not that petty hunter and his concubine! I have the skills to make anyone scream for mercy until they die! I'll be the leader of the army, not him! Sam Winchester will breathe his last breath for air because I'm gonna choke the life out of him!"

"You leave him out of it, you son-of-a-bitch!" yelled Dean.

Nicodemus continued his onslaught against Dean as he lifted the chair up with his mind and crashed it into several more walls. Meg watched in disgust as she wasn't too happy with the sadistic demon who was torturing Dean with such malice. Still, she had to force him to cease and desist his dangerous activities for a few minutes as she made him drop the chair with Dean tied up in it. The fall made his whole body ache as he was in constant pain. It was too much to bear for him as he wanted to scream for mercy, but he didn't want to act like a pansy while being captured by the demons in Azazel's employ. It wasn't long until he saw Nicodemus stand in front of him as he had his knife in his hands. He was dreading yet another bout of torture from his captor as he felt his senses go on high alert. He was feeling the pinch of the upcoming torture in his gut as he felt his heart hammering from sheer panic from within. He wanted to break free as he also wanted to make sure that Sam was okay, for the yellow-eyed demon was ready to raise hell and nothing was going to stand in the way...

###

Sam and Miss Mik were at a station as they made it towards Zama. When they got there, they had the lantern with them as they were ready to make a trade in order to secure Dean's release. Sam was extremely worried about his older brother as he didn't have any other choice in the matter. The trade for the lantern was crucial as it was also a risky one to take when both Sam and Miss Mik were about to go towards the destination that they needed to go to. Neither one didn't want to do this, but they had no choice as Dean's life was in extreme danger right now. When Sam and Miss Mik were at the warehouse, they were about to expect some dangerous company as the presence of demons have overpowered the air.

"I've seen this before," said Sam.

"This warehouse hasn't been used in years since the economy went tits-up back in the day," said Miss Mik. "It's also an old place that no one else frequents because of the presence of evil that lurks around all over."

"It's Meg, isn't it?"

"It's not only that blond tramp, but someone else is with her."

"Who is it, anyway? You feel as if you know this person, don't you?"

"I've known him for a long time, alright. That person in question is named Nicodemus. He's a demon that is trying to fit into the ranks of the monster that killed your mother and girlfriend, but he also has a jealous streak about him."

"So, we're dealing with someone that has envy on the brain."

"It's not just envy that fuels Nicodemus. He also gets his kicks by torturing his victims even against the orders of his handlers. He's a dangerous demon that can't be ignored, so I suggest that you watch your back on this mission."

Sam was now on high alert as he wanted to save Dean from such a psychopath that kept him prisoner in that old warehouse. With the lantern in his hands, he was ready to make the unwanted trade as he walked towards the front door of the old warehouse. His visions of that place made him cringe as he was dreading the arrival of the yellow-eyed demon, but there was an ace in the hole that was about to be activated at any time at the hands of Miss Mik. Still, he was worried to the core as he finally knocked on the door of the old warehouse. When he saw it open up, he was aware of the danger inside as he had the lantern in his hands with Miss Mik behind him.

"Stay on your guard, Sam," she told him cautiously.

"I know that Meg is here," he said.

"So is Nicodemus; we can't afford to fail on this one, so we have to be careful on this one."

Without warning, Sam and Miss Mik heard the door close behind them as they were trapped in the old warehouse with the lantern at their disposal. To their surprise, they saw Meg and Nicodemus appear as they had Dean as a hostage. Sam had never seen his brother like that as he wanted to get him out of harm's way first, for he couldn't let his captors have their way in the end. He had to surrender the lantern as he had to in order to secure Dean's release on the spot.

"Well, well; if it isn't Sam Winchester and the old lady," said Meg.

"I take it that you have Dean with you," said Miss Mik.

"First, you have to hand over the lantern."

"Not until you let go of Dean and then I'll give you the lantern," said Sam.

"It's a deal because I like to do business with you. Too bad that you make a lousy negotiator, though."

"Get to the point, Meg-"

"No, _you_ get to the point, Sam Winchester," said Nicodemus. "I've heard all about you and I'm not too happy that the boss man picked you over us demons."

"You're Nicodemus, aren't you? I'm not here to pick a fight with anyone right now because I'm about to give you the lantern right now in order to trade for my brother."

"Fine, then..."

And so, Sam walked towards Meg and Nicodemus as he gave them the Orikoto lantern as promised. Still, he didn't like the "fair trade" as he only did it to save Dean's life. By the time he saw his older brother being forked over to him, he noticed that he was all banged up and cut as he had many wounds on his back and bruises all over his body. Even though the deal was made to save Dean from danger, Sam had a gut feeling that something was wrong as he sensed it all over. In the end, he didn't trust Meg or Nicodemus as they had their plans of their own this time.

"You finally did good, Sammy boy," said Meg as she had the lantern in her hands.

"You got your lantern, Meg, now let us go," answered Sam.

"Who says that we're gonna let you go?" said Nicodemus as he had his knife poised to kill. "I've been waiting to gut up like a helpless animal, Sam Winchester."

"We had a deal, Nicodemus," said Miss Mik sternly. "You and your slutty companion have the lantern as promised, now let us go free."

"No! The deal for the lantern may have been legit, but my motives are also like that!"

"You have a jealous streak and you know it, Nicodemus. I suggest that you release us or else your master would gut your ass like a fish."

Without hesitation, Nicodemus was ready to strike as he had his knife in his hand. He was burning for such a desire to kill Sam on the spot as he ran towards him and pinned him down. He wanted to kill him as he had his knife to his throat while he had him on the floor. Dean and Miss Mik ran in to help Sam, but they were pinned against the wall by Meg as she wanted to watch Nicodemus do his work without any distractions. With the lantern in her hand, she found something that was etched in the floor as she noticed that it was a demonic mark that was noted to help guide it towards the opening of the Hell gate. The incantation in latin was more than enough to activate the lantern as she put it into the proper etching into the floor.

"Well, it's time to raise some hell," she said with a smile on her face.

The lantern burned brightly as it opened up a gateway in the floor. The depths of hell had burned from below as the stench of rotten flesh had brimmed the entire warehouse. The demons that appeared in a plume of smoke were coming out by the bunches as they were about to possess any certain bystander at any time, for the time of raising hell was ready to begin. Still, there was a certain ace in the hole as the lantern was about to lock the gate down once again. It was then when Miss Mik saw the effects of the mechanism turn the lantern into a vacuum as it sucked all the demons that came out of the Hell gate back inside as it was locked back up once again. There was disappointment in Meg's eyes as she noted the lantern to be a failure until she discovered the mechanism that was on the side in which she discovered the blood that was put into it.

"You did this, didn't you?!" she cried as she was staring at Miss Mik.

"I knew that you would renege on your deal the moment you had that lantern in your hands," she answered. "Do you think that I can give you the lantern in order to unlock the Hell gate without any regard of having it fail on you?"

"You keep your mouth shut, old lady, because I'm gonna kill you _and _those loathsome Winchesters!"

"What do you intend to do, Meg, keep us pinned when your petty little cohort threatens to kill one of them? You demons have no honor or sympathy because of the way you were made."

"SHUT UP!"

Meg released Dean from her grip as she used her frustrations on Miss Mik. Anger boiled from within her meatsuit as she wanted to do away with the old lady completely. It wasn't long until Dean ran towards Nicodemus as he yanked him off of Sam. He wanted a little payback as he kicked the knife out of the demon's hand. Still, Nicodemus had the upper hand as he still wanted to kill off Sam until he saw him get up on his feet. It wasn't long until Dean punched the demon in the jaw as he was reeling from that blow when he fell to the floor. The fight between Dean and Nicodemus continued to rage until one of them was about to deal a killer blow. Dean was starting to tire from both blood loss and exhaustion as he was about to meet his end. Just as it was about to come to pass, he saw a crate move up as it fell directly on Nicodemus' head when he fell to the floor. The fight may have been won, but he was still reeling from his injuries as he saw Sam still standing with blood coming out of his nose. He was thankful that his younger brother saved his life as his abilities saved him the second time in this battle, for they were something of a godsend since that hunt back in Michigan months ago.

"Are you alright?" asked Sam as he was panting from exhaustion.

"You sure got the drop on him, Sammy," answered Dean.

"We have to help Miss Mik before Meg kills her."

"Meg has gone too far this time!"

And so, Sam helped Dean up to his feet as they were about to save Miss Mik's life. Meg was exuberant in her pinning of the old lady as she was about to tear her apart with her demonic powers. Just as she was about to do so, she saw something crash through as it was none other than Tsenoh coming down to save the day. Meg was no match for a _Shinigami_ as she grabbed the unconscious Nicodemus and fled the warehouse without a trace. With the battle over, the lantern was secure once again as Tsenoh picked it up when she saw Miss Mik free from Meg's hold. Still, it was a battle that was briefly won by the powers of good as everyone left the warehouse with bruises and cuts on their bodies.

"I take it that your stalker didn't play fair," said Tsenoh as she was carting Miss Mik away to a bench.

"All demons never play fair," she answered.

"It's ironic that you used some of your blood to cause the lantern to become a vacuum in the end."

"I told you that I had an ace up my sleeve."

"Come on, let's get the hell out of here," said Dean as he was being carted by Sam.

"Don't try to talk," he said. "As soon as we get back to Yashamaru's safe house, the better we rest up for a while."

"Don't forget, Sam and Dean Winchester, that Azazel and his minions are still out there," said Tsenoh. "We cannot afford to lose any more time on our hands right now, but first, all of you need to be resting up after what you've been through."

There was a point there as everyone was on their way back to Sagamihara, where Yashamaru's safe house was kept. Still, there was also the notion of Azazel being at large as he was planning his army to commandeer them to raise hell on earth. Anyway, the upcoming battle was put on hold for a while as the warriors in it had to recover from their bruises and injuries for the time being...

###

Dean was in his own room at Yashamaru's safe house as he was newly cleaned and bandaged up from where Nicodemus cut at him. He couldn't shake the fact that Sam was thoroughly being sought by Azazel due to his special abilities as he would stop at nothing to protect his younger brother from further harm. Still, he had to find out more about Sam's purpose in becoming part of Azazel's sick chess game as he wanted to watch over him in the end. Getting up, he got on a robe over his nightclothes as he left his room in order to find the one that Sam was staying in. By the time he found Sam's room, he entered into it as he found him still asleep from such exhaustion. He couldn't let anything else happen to his younger brother as he would even die for him if that time ever came to him sooner or later.

"Hey, Sammy, wake up," he said.

"Dean, it's two in the morning," said Sam as he woke up and yawned.

"I couldn't shake the fact that those bastards have been tagging you for some reason. I wonder if Dad even knows about what happened to you at the time Mom was killed years ago..."

"All he ever knew was to put that yellow-eyed scumbag in his place after what happened to Mom. Besides, if I really were tagged for something, all those demons who see me are most likely to take me out in the end."

"There was something else that Nicodemus told me about when he was spouting some crap about you and Mito getting it on just to be breeding machines for that yellow-eyed demon's upcoming army."

"Dean, Mito and I are just friends, that's all."

"You're more than just friends because both you and her have been selected to become baby machines for that sicko's demented chess game."

"I'm still young, Dean. I have all that energy in the world, but I just can't involve Mito into this because she'll end up dead like her boyfriend along with Jessica. I can't have that being thrown in front of me right now because it's not something that I can do right now. All I'm doing now is to get revenge against the bastard who killed Mom and Jessica, that's all."

Sam couldn't stand the fact that he would soon be a part of Azazel's chess game as he also feared for Mito's safety as well. Even though she and Caitlyn were on a hunting assignment, they were safe for the time being as Sam was happy to see it that way. Laying back down, he was starting to fall back asleep as he couldn't stay awake much longer. When Dean left the room, he was on his way to his own as he saw Tsenoh standing in his way. She was concerned about the ongoing battle between good and evil as she viewed the Winchesters to be the ones that can do away with Azazel once and for all. It would only be a matter of time before the real battle commenced, but right now, everyone had to rest up in order to recover in time to fight on another hunt sooner or later.

"I take it that you were listening in on us," said Dean.

"You were talking about Azazel, weren't you?" said Tsenoh.

"The yellow-eyed demon's not someone that you can invite to a kid's birthday party, you know."

"Dean Winchester, you're not the only one who wants to see Azazel dead."

"Let me guess, you fought the bastard and lost, didn't you?"

"Nearly twenty-three years ago, I followed Azazel to Kyoto because of a tip that he would be seeing Mito in her cradle back at the old _okiya_. When I got there, I was too late when the place burned. It was also a sign that Mito and Seto's mother was killed the same way as your mother. I tried to stop him from going to Kansas, but I was stopped by one of the _Espadas_ that showed promise to the monster that walks among the living today."

"Hey, you may have failed, but that doesn't stop me or my family from taking out the yellow-eyed bastard altogether. There's still a chance after all, but I'm banking on the Colt just to take him out in the end."

Dean made his point clear as he wanted to find out more about the Colt in order to terminate Azazel once and for all. Still, he was worried for Sam as he would stop at nothing to watch over his younger brother in the end. Time was at the essence as it was also a tool just to make sure that the recovery would be worth it in order to return to the hunt sooner or later...

###

Sam woke up as he was still in his room where he was sleeping on the futon. It had been a harrowing night as he averted a crisis with the help of Miss Mik in the end. He may have put a dent on Azazel's dastardly plans, but he had to watch his back in the presence of demons as he would also end up going up against the very evil in the end. Getting up, he was still in his nightclothes as he went into one of the halls where he entered into the tea room. To his surprise, he saw Miss Mik sitting at a table as she was drinking green tea and eating cookies. Still, she was a great help as she had her proverbial ace in the hole to put a dent in Azazel's evil plans, for the ongoing battle would never end until the monster had been put to justice in the eyes of those who fought for the righteous.

"Good morning," said Miss Mik. "I trust that you slept better since helped to avert a disaster in the end."

"But you did it all," said Sam as he sat down at the table.

"Not true; your vision was more than enough to get your brother out of danger while I activated the lantern that became a vacuum instead of a key to Hell."

"Miss Mik..., yesterday, I kind of used my powers just to stop Nicodemus from killing Dean, but I kind of overdid it."

"You had a bit of a nosebleed, but you'll be fine."

"I have a bad feeling about what's going to happen next. I can't shake it, but-" Sam hears Miss Mik's cellphone as he saw her pick it up. "I wonder who's calling you all of a sudden..."

"Hello?" Miss Mik was aware of who was on the other end of the line. "Is that you, John?"

"It's been a while, Kyung-Hae," he said over the phone. "Right now, I've been doing some research about the Colt and on how it can be used to kill the yellow-eyed demon."

"We've did the same thing, John. Besides, your sons have matured as hunters, but there would be a time when the demon would be out there going after them in the end."

"I'm already aware of that because I'm gonna find that yellow-eyed bastard who took Mary away from me if it's the last thing I'll ever do."

"Do your sons know about your whereabouts?"

"No, but they'll find me the moment they get back to familiar territory."

With that, Miss Mik heard the phone call end as she became aware of what John was about to do next. Still, she had faith in the Winchesters whether it was for good or bad in the end as they were also those who would be willing to hunt various types of scary stuff in the end, but for now, they had to recover from what nearly happened to them as they would soon return to the hunt once again...

**To be continued...**


	15. Chapter 15: Broken Doll

**Supernatural: The Isoldati Files**

**Chapter 15: Broken Doll**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

(Writer's note: this chapter takes place after the Season One episode, "Provenance.")

**Coos Bay, Oregon**

It was a tranquil day near the ocean as several teenage girls were playing on the beach. The kids were on spring break at the time as they were even playing a game of volleyball to pass the time. For one girl, she was sitting alone on a plaid blanket as she was playing with her dolls as usual. The dolls themselves were the size of Cabbage Patch Kids as some of them also had blank faces and blinking eyes. They ranged from Raggedy Ann to Holly Hobby as they were sitting on the blanket with the girl who brought them out to begin with. It was just a simple tea party on the beach until the girl saw the volleyball flying out of nowhere when it knocked over the tea set. The girl cried as her tea party on the beach had been ruined as she saw the one of the teenagers grab the ball from the blanket.

"Look, it's just a wimpy tea set," said one of the teenagers as she had blond hair. "You should be lucky that it wasn't you that got hit with the ball."

"You ruined my tea party," said the little girl as she was getting testy.

"Hey, if you wanna tea party, then I suggest that you run back home."

The little girl stared at the teenager as she wasn't too happy with her. Still, there was something that was about to become tragic as the waves of the ocean crashed near the shore. It was never a good day for the little girl as she gathered up her dolls and tea set in the plaid blanket as she went straight home. As for the teenagers, they resumed their game of volleyball as they were playing with their hearts' content. Sooner or later, there would be trouble brewing as it would also be a terrible sign of danger indeed...

###

A few hours later, the blond girl was home as she was busy getting out of the shower. With her teeth brushed and her nightclothes put on, she was ready to go to bed..., or so she thought... When she went to her room, she noticed that a porcelain doll was on her bed as it had the same blank stare just like any other china doll. Grabbing it, she threw it out the window as it landed in the bushes. Closing the window, the girl was safe as she climbed into bed for the night, but something was about to turn tragic in a split second. To her shock, she saw the porcelain doll at the end of her bed as it wasn't going anywhere. The girl began to feel her breath leave her body as if she was suffocating from either fright or asphyxia. She felt her body shutting down as she was even coughing up blood just to breathe. By the time she breathed her final breath, she crumpled to the floor as blood creeped out of every orifice that was in her head. The porcelain doll's blank stare now had a smile on its face as it didn't go anywhere not one bit...

###

The Impala stopped at a diner to get some breakfast as Sam and Dean got out of there for the morning run. After being back from Yashamaru's safe house, they were back in the thick of civilization as they were about to pick up some breakfast for the day. As usual, Sam was reading the newspaper as he was thumbing through one of the pages in which something bad had happened. There had been a gruesome death here as it was one that was a hunting job after all. Even though he was still reading the newspaper, he noticed that Dean had ordered up some scrambled eggs and sausage along with some toast as he couldn't wait to chow down. Unlike his older brother, Sam ordered a spinach and gruyere cheese omelet as he was ready to devour it. Both brothers got their orders as they were eating their breakfast without any problems.

"Dude, didn't anyone tell you that it's rude to eat and read at the same time?" said Dean as he was eating a piece of sausage. "You're probably looking at a possible hunting job at hand, aren't you?"

"There's been a death here," answered Sam as he continued to read the newspaper. "It says here: 'Tanya Gregory, age seventeen, died from asphyxiation and trauma that caused blood loss last night.' According to the police, there had been no possible history of illness or injury to the victim, but they found something at the end of her bed." He shows Dean a picture of a porcelain doll that was in the newspaper. "The doll appeared out of nowhere, but the victim showed no interest in collecting or playing with it."

"She might have been choosing Barbie over the china doll when she died."

"According to the police, Tanya Gregory never played with dolls because she's more interested into boys and iPods."'

"So, shall we see it as the case of the missing Barbie doll?"

"If we're going to the morgue, I hope that you don't play 'Barbie Girl' on the way there."

Dean wasn't planning on that as he finished up his breakfast... or _was_ he? With Sam finishing up, he paid the bill as he was on his way out the door towards the Impala. By the time he saw Dean get out the door to the diner, he was grinning like a Cheshire cat as he was about to pull off a prank that hadn't been played in forever. He was definitely going to find a radio station just to play the song that Sam mentioned as he got in on the driver's side and turned it on. The sound of bubblegum pop filled the Impala as it eventually played the song that Sam dreaded the most. It was the song, "Barbie Girl," after all as it was a far cry to the "mullet rock" that had been played over the years. Sam couldn't stomach the sound of the pop tune as he was itching to change the station right away, but Dean would never budge when he started up the Impala and took off from the diner.

"I think I would rather prefer the mullet rock instead," said Sam as he was starting to get annoyed.

"Hey, Impala rules here," said Dean. "Driver picks the tunes while the shotgun shuts his cakehole."

"You're such a frickin' jerk, Dean!"

Dean snickered at Sam's frustrations as he continued to drive towards the police department as planned. He was simply enjoying the prank that he pulled on Sam since the shenanigans back in Richardson, Texas as he was simply ready to pull off yet another prank at any time. Even though both brothers were dressed up in suits, they were ready to show off their fake badges as they were about to find out what caused the death of the teenager in question. With the Impala parked at the police department, they made their way as they showed their fake badges and went towards the morgue where the body had been kept. They had never seen anything like it before as it was laying on a metal slab waiting to be examined.

"This is Tanya Gregory, gentlemen," said the medical examiner as he pulled the sheet open.

"I bet that this girl's not into Barbie," said Dean.

"Please be sensitive because her family is in mourning right now."

"The girl died from more than just asphyxiation, didn't she?" asked Sam.

"Tanya Gregory was part of the high school volleyball team and won this town's first state championship, too, but it's such a shame that her life had been cut short."

Sam took first dibs as he put on latex gloves and began to examine the dead body in question. He had never seen anything like it before as he noticed something odd inside of her throat. With some pliars, he dug it out as he found it to be a large piece of porcelain china when he placed it in a metal tray. Even Dean was appalled by the piece of china as he saw the blood all over it. He was about to lose his breakfast as he was trying to hold it together during the examination of the dead body.

"I bet that someone must have jammed that piece of porcelain down her throat," said Dean as he became nauseated. "That is also the most hideous thing that I've ever seen!"

"Are you alright, agent?" asked the medical examiner.

"He'll live, but this piece of porcelain china is new to us," answered Sam.

"But Tanya didn't have any enemies."

"Whoever targeted her, must have did it in such a gruesome way in which porcelain is involved."

"There is _this_." The medical examiner opened up a cabinet as he pulled out the porcelain doll in question. "This was found in the girl's room by the time she died. I hope that you find good use for it."

"We'll do that," said Dean.

And so, Sam and Dean left the morgue as they carried the porcelain doll with them out of the police department. They had never seen anything like it before as it was dressed like one of those Gothic Lolita girls in Japan due to the Victorian Era design. Whatever it was, it was trouble as it became a bad omen for the hunt at hand. The doll itself even had a smile on its face as if it made a kill or something when Sam had spotted a splotch of blood on the bottom of its dress. He couldn't stomach the fact that the doll had been an accessory to a death as he also had to look in on some of the folklore that surrounded the doll myth the moment he was about to get back to the hotel...

###

It had been the noon hour as some of the kids were still in school at the time. Somehow, the surviving teenagers that were playing volleyball on the beach had a feeling that one of them would be next as the looming threat was still at large. Still, there was trouble looming as another teenager was on her way to the girls' bathroom to do her business before class started. After spending a few minutes doing her business, she went to the sink to wash her hands as she later ran them through a hand dryer. By the time she was done, she noticed a porcelain doll in the shape of a circus clown appear out of nowhere as it was sitting next to a trash can. The teen girl ignored it entirely as she left the girls' bathroom in order to get to her next class before being tardy.

It wasn't long until she opened up her locker as she saw the clown doll there as she was starting to get scared to death of it with its porcelain stare. When she tried to throw the doll away, she was beginning to suffocate as she was also coughing up blood. It was too much for her as she fell to the floor with several other students looking in horror. As for the porcelain doll, however, it had a smile on its face as it was sitting in the dead girl's locker. Another killing took place, for it would never be the last when it came from something that was part of a porcelain doll in the long run...

###

Sam and Dean arrived at the high school as they were acting on instinct when another girl was killed. It was the second death since Tanya Gregory's as both brothers entered with their fake badges in their hands. When they saw the police collect the body, Sam took charge as he put on some fresh latex gloves and went towards the dead girl. Once again, he pulled a piece of porcelain china out of her throat as it had blood on it. This was no ordinary killing as someone or something was doing this dastardly deed, but who would do such a cruel thing. It wasn't long until Sam discovered the porcelain doll in the dead girl's locker as it was yet another grim reminder that this second death was a pattern that could end up escalating if not controlled right away.

"This isn't the first time that a doll's involved," said Sam as he gingerly touched the porcelain doll.

"What's with the Emmett Kelly doll?" asked Dean curiously.

"I know that we're investigating deaths by porcelain dolls, but _why_ did it have to come to something like _that_?"

"Let me guess, you're afraid of clowns, aren't you?"

"I've always been afraid of clown, you know that!"

"I take it that you're not too fond of the clown doll, are you?" said a familiar face as she appeared in a navy business suit. "Still, we should look into the insides of the dolls first."

"It's been a while, Netese," said Dean.

"I've been called about this case because the doll sometimes represents a part of one's soul." She takes the clown doll from Sam as she strips off its clothes. "I just love to perform an open cotton chest surgery." She takes out a knife as she notices some stitches in the dolls chest. "Let's see what's inside of this thing." She cuts it open as she notices some hair and herbs into it. "You're looking at something that screams voodoo all over it."

"Those are pagan herbs," said Sam. "They're mainly used for rituals, but for something deadly in the end."

Sam watched Netese get out a plastic zipper bag as she placed the hair and herbs into it. In the end, they were dealing with someone who has targeted those girls with a vengeance as there would be a cause behind it. By the time Sam, Dean, and Netese left the school, they stopped towards the Impala as they were most likely to be dealing with someone that deals with voodoo with a side order of death mixed into it. The killer behind it was still at large, but whoever did it, must be brought to justice right away sooner or later...

###

Meanwhile back at the hotel, Sam was doing some research on dolls throughout the ages as he came across some interesting facts on his laptop. He was aware of the history of the doll as he even noticed that some of them have been used for either voodoo or fertility, but the pagan herbs that were in that clown doll were considered to be a red flag. Looking them up, they were old ones that were about to be extinct as they were very powerful ones indeed. He had to find out more about what was happening in this town as he was even staring at the doll that he took out of the police station earlier. His inner alarm went off as he stripped off the doll's clothes and later grabbed a knife to open her cottony insides. He was alarmed to discover that there was something in the Gothic Lolita doll as they were the victim's hair and some herbs that were also discovered in the clown doll. He was aware that someone was targeting the victims as he had to find out more about what was going on here.

"So, what do you got?" asked Dean as he came into the hotel room.

"The herbs are pagan, but the tactics that the perpetrator used have been steeped in voodoo," answered Sam. "Normally, voodoo dolls are used in either the likeness of the victim or have their hair or picture inserted in them. Still, whoever killed those girls is about to attack again if we don't stop it right away."

"So, I take it that the Barbie effect is out of the question, isn't it?"

"The perp uses porcelain dolls as a medium to target its victims, that's all I know," said Netese as she came in with a cup of coffee. "There are times that certain dolls have a creepy effect despite the fact that they have been mainly made for the play for children. You're dealing with a witch that is mixing witchcraft _and_ voodoo at the same time, but the real kicker is that the main reason why these girls were being targeted is because of a petty accident."

"What kind of accident?" asked Sam.

"I did some digging and I have noticed that the victims and the other girls were playing a game of volleyball on the beach, but the ball fell directly into a 'tea party' with a girl and her dolls. Still, the little girl ran home crying, but someone else must have saw her and took action in the wrong way."

"Let me guess, the doll afficionado is a witch, isn't it?" said Dean.

"I have an address here," Netese fishes out a piece of paper from her jacket. "The address that you're looking for is on 302 Ripley Street. It's a haven for collecting porcelain dolls of any type."

"And that includes the ones that look like clowns," said Sam as he was slightly shaking.

"I take it that you're afraid of clowns, aren't you, Sam?"

"I never liked clowns because-"

"You suffer from coulrophobia, which is a fear of clowns, but don't let it hamper your research methods on this hunt."

"I'll try to remain calm about this."

Sam resumed his research as he was trying to get the clown effect out of his mind. He never liked the presence of clowns as it frightened him to the core since he was a child, but he had to deal with such problems, no matter what the danger. Still, he had to continue the research as he was about to deal with something sinister in mind. By the time that evening rolled around, he put his laptop away as he was about to take a break from all that research. Even Dean and Netese were on the roll as they were about to take on a much possible evil in the making. It was going to be quite a challenging hunt, but there were lives at stake as the very danger was lurking in the presence of a somewhat harmless doll.

"So, 302 Ripley Street is the epicenter of all those dolls after all," said Dean.

"That address has an occupant there," said Netese.

"What kind of occupant is it? A doll collector?"

"Her name's Natalie Jacobsen. She's a local doll maker here, but it seems that her work had been slow over the years."

"Was there something that caused to retire from making the dolls?" asked Sam.

"According to some of the locals here, Miss Jacobsen had been suffering from mental illness for quite some time now. There are times that she dogs some of her neighbors over several little incidents on her block, but she's been known for getting angry at some people from time to time."

"If Natalie Jacobsen _is_ the culprit, then she could another victim at risk with those dolls and the power that she's been conjuring up."

"Well then, shall we get going?" said Dean.

Sam sighed as he followed Dean and Netese out the door of the hotel room. When they got to the Impala, they noticed that there was a doll on the ground next to it as Dean later picked it up. It was yet another porcelain doll as it was dressed like a southern belle that was similar to that from _Gone With the Wind_. It wasn't long until Netese siezed the doll from Dean's hands as she tore off the clothes and noticed a stitch pattern in the middle of its stomach. She took out a knife as she cut the doll open and found the same herbs inside of it along with an old picture that was taken at Stanford.

"Looks like we caught the threat in time," she said as she showed the picture to Sam and Dean.

"No way...," said Sam as he was shocked to see the old photo of him during his days at Stanford.

"Natalie put the doll there because we've gotten in too deep this time."

"So, Sam's been targeted all because we showed up here in Coos Bay," said Dean.

"It's not only that." Netese feels at a powdery substance as she empties it from the doll. "It's a familiar substance that you guys know about."

"It's sulphur," said Sam as he sees the yellow substance on the ground.

"It was a demon that was in cahoots with Natalie Jacobsen, but I take it that you know him."

"Is it the yellow-eyed bastard that killed our mom and Jessica?"

"Azazel would never sully his hands with dolls or voodoo due to his hiding low. Looks like that the demon that you tangled with in Zama's been after you for a while now."

Sam had a sinking feeling that Nicodemus didn't stay put in Azazel's employ for long as he got into the passenger's side of the Impala. With Netese getting into the backseat and Dean getting on the driver's side, they were all ready to go as they were about to deal with a formidable enemy who uses dolls to kill her victims...

###

The Impala was parked by a stop sign as all three got out of it and were across the street from the address they were going to. The place is quiet as Dean led the way with his gun in his hands. With Sam and Netese following him, they noticed that the door was ajar as it wasn't a good sign at all. When they all entered into the house, they saw that their intended target was already dead as her throat was cut and her body had been exsanguinated in the process. Sam had a bad feeling as he even noticed the sulphur by the windows. This was the work of Nicodemus as Sam was aware of his dangerous handiwork. Still he, along with Dean and Netese had to find him as they were in a house that had so many dolls all over it. They had to do a thorough examination of the house as they went upstairs to Natalie Jacobsen's bedroom. It was a shock as they saw some of the broken porcelain pieces of other dolls being used for witchcraft along with some of the herbs that were in the mix.

"We're too late," said Sam. "Nicodemus beat us to it."

"I've heard of Nicodemus before and he's _not_ the type of demon that lands on the nice list," said Netese. "He's one of Azazel's generals, but he sees both competition and jealousy due to what our yellow-eyed fiend sees in Sam."

"That knife-wielding bastard had the gall to follow us out of Zama, didn't he?" said Dean.

"He killed Natalie Jacobsen because it was a way to get our attention," said Sam as he heard his cellphone ringing while he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Greetings, Sam Winchester; I knew that you'd pop by when you tried to do away with that crazy woman who killed those girls," said a familiar voice over the phone.

"Nicodemus... You never give up into defying your master's orders, do you?"

"No one gets first dibs for the boss man but _me_! Anyway, did you like the doll that I sent you? She wasn't a clown after all, but it was the thought that counts."

"What are you planning, Nicodemus?!"

"This place isn't just a treasure trove full of porcelain dolls, but I decided to put a little extra fluff in them just to make them look presentable 'cause it's gonna be a real blast when they go off."

Sam heard the phone hang up as he saw the dolls sitting all over the shelves. His inner instincts told him that the dolls were riddled with explosives as he had to get Dean and Netese out of the house before it was too late. He had to get them out of harm's way as he led them downstairs to where the front door was. To their shock, they saw several dolls sitting at the front as they were there in the way. Still, Sam carefully set them aside as he led the charge of getting out the house with Dean and Netese in tow. By the time that they got outside, they ran towards the Impala as they saw the house explode in flames. It was a close call, but it was also a godsend that Sam got Dean and Netese out of there as all three were lucky to be alive.

"Damn you, Nicodemus!" cried Sam.

"Looks like that hunt was a bust," said Netese with a look of disappointment.

"He killed Natalie Jacobsen before we got there at the house! He knew where we were going!"

"Sammy, that's enough!" yelled Dean. "There's nothing you can do right now! All we need to know is that we're still alive and kicking!"

Sam knew that he had been beaten by a demon that was one step ahead of him as he wanted to take him out once and for all. Still, he had to report the incident to Miss Mik sooner or later as he returned to the Impala with a look of disappointment on his face. It was something that was uncalled for as Sam saw Dean and Netese get into the Impala as they drove away into the night. The plume of smoke filled the air as the fiery remains of 302 Ripley Street were now just a memory. It may have been a failed hunt, but the pursuit of Nicodemus was burning in Sam's mind due to his dangerous behavior and his close affiliation with Azazel, for the time to pursue the demon was going to have to wait until another day in the making...

###

Miss Mik was waiting for everyone to get back as she was sitting on one of the beds in the hotel that Sam and Dean were staying at. She was aware that the demon, Nicodemus had caused the incident of the exploding house on Ripley Street as she arrived too late to find out more of what happened in there. She was steeping in failure as her ill-fated attempt to stop Nicodemus had been in vain, but there would also be another day that she would catch him off guard in the end. When she saw Sam, Dean, and Netese enter into the hotel, they were exhausted from their failed hunt as they were still reeling from what happened in that house earlier.

"That hunt was a complete bust," said Dean as he sat down on one of the beds.

"I already know what Nicodemus did. I'm terribly sorry about this," said Miss Mik.

"That bastard...," said Sam. "He'll pay for what he's been doing along with the monster that killed Mom and Jessica."

"Nicodemus isn't the type of demon that can be negotiated with because he's the type that would kill anyone that comes between him and Azazel."

"I'm aware of that, but I can't stand by and let him get his way, even after he killed the woman who ganked those girls earlier. He's dangerous and he'll strike again; I just know it! He nearly got his way when he nearly killed Dean back in that warehouse in Zama."

"Dude, you need to calm down," said Dean. "You're wound up and itching to pound something, so I suggest that you take a breather for a while. Go take a bath or something."

Sam obeyed his older brother as he went straight to the bathroom. The memory of Nicodemus burned in his mind as he wanted to put an end that sadistic demon just like Azazel. Still, he had to calm down as he stripped off his clothes and turned on the hot water in the bathtub. By the time he got in there, he was relaxing in the bathtub as he later turned off the hot water. He still couldn't bear the fact that he had to face off against Nicodemus in the near future as he even wanted to put a dent in his plans, especially when it came to working for Azazel. Sam still wanted to stop that demon in the long run as he was most likely to be connected in a dark way, but how? He wanted to call his father as he even wanted to get some answers out of him about this dangerous crusade.

It wasn't long until he began to scrub with some soap as he was getting himself cleaned. Rinsing himself off, he was cleaned up as he was feeling calm after that failed hunt earlier. While he continued to relax in the hot water, he felt his head pounding as if there was a vision in mind. He was beginning to feel the pain in his head get more intense as he couldn't bear it anymore. He was starting to feel dizzy as he was about to fall headfirst into the water. Maintaining his balance, he got the upper hand as he drained the bathwater and got out of the tub while wrapping a towel around his waist. He couldn't take any more pain as he collapsed onto the floor. It wasn't long until Dean discovered him on the floor as he noticed blood coming out of his younger brother's nose.

"Hey, are you alright?!" he cried as he cradled Sam's head in his arms. "C'mon, Sammy, talk to me!"

"It's my head...," he said as he was feeling unwell from the headache he was suffering from.

"That's it! I'm taking you to the e.r. right now!"

Sam was feeling the pinch of the latest vision as he became unconscious in Dean's arms. Miss Mik later entered into the bathroom as she placed her fingers on Sam's neck. She was aware of this danger as she felt Sam's pulse racing. She later grabbed a long bathrobe as she dressed Sam into it with Dean helping her fit him into the sleeves. Even with Sam covered, he was escorted out of the bathroom as he was being led to the other bed in the hotel. Miss Mik even wanted to call John through her cellphone as she wanted to tell him about what was happening so far, but now wasn't the time right now.

"Bear with me, Sam," she said as she saw him panting raspily with the blood still coming from his nose. "Dean, Netese; get some washcloths for his nose and forehead. We need to keep him alive."

"The... Colt..." said Sam as he was breathing irregularly. "They're coming... for the Colt..."

"Lie still," said Netese as she had a washcloth in her hand. "Don't try to talk right now."

"The Colt..."

"She told you not to talk right now, Sammy," said Dean as he placed a lukewarm washcloth on Sam's forehead. "As soon as we get you to a hospital, the better you become stable."

Sam closed his eyes as the pain in his head made him feel uneasy. The vision of the Colt being stolen had gripped him as he would soon find out about it the moment another hunt comes along in the long run...

###

Sam woke up as he was in a familiar hospital room. Once again, he was in Yashamaru's safe house as he was cleaned up and dressed in a hospital gown. Finding himself in a hospital bed, he was exhausted from the latest vision as he even had an i.v. drip in his arm. He wanted to get up right away, but he was being watched over once again by the proverbial mother hen, Reebtoor. He felt dazed since he felt that last vision as he felt like vomiting from all that nausea. It was never a good week for him as he not only failed in the hunt against Nicodemus, but he suffered a most terrifying vision that plagued him the moment he was taken here from Coos Bay. He sighed heavily as he was staring at the ceiling while being confined to his hospital bed.

"Are ye feeling alright, Sam Winchester?" asked Reebtoor.

"I had a vision about the Colt being stolen," he answered.

"The Colt... What are ye talking about?"

"The Colt is a gun that can kill any form of evil, including demons. It was a gun that was invented by the weaponsmith, Samuel Colt at the time, but it's been in Daniel Elkins' possession for a long time now." He struggles to sit up as he was stopped by Reebtoor when she gently pushed him back. "I have a bad feeling that the Colt would be taken by the yellow-eyed demon sooner or later, but-"

"Ye need to rest, Sam Winchester. If thy visions are true, then all ye needeth to do is to stop the demon threat that smote your mother and beloved."

Sam covered himself in the blankets of his hospital bed as he wanted to prevent the Colt from falling into the wrong hands. Still, he had to make up for lost time as he continued to rest up in his hospital bed. To his shock, he heard the phone on the nightstand ringing as he struggled to pick it up. By the time he got it, he put it to his ear as he was ready to talk to whoever was on the other line.

"Hello?" he said.

"Sam, it's me," said a familiar voice over the phone. "I take it that you're not doing so hot according to Kyung-Hae."

"Dad..., is that you?"

"I know that you're out of the country in those safe houses that those _Shinigami_ use, but I'm calling you because of the Colt."

"According to Totsuka, the Colt has been in safe keeping by Daniel Elkins for a long time now."

"Elkins... It's been a while since I heard from him, but we didn't part on friendly terms. Anyway, I'm heading over to Boulder, Colorado to see if Elkins is still alive or not."

"We'll find you there, I just know it."

"Tell Dean that I'll see you there if we meet again."

"Wait..., Dad!"

Sam hears the phone hang up as he puts it back on the receiver. Still incapacitated, he was still recuperating from his vision as he closed his eyes from all that exhaustion. He wanted to talk to Dean about their father's whereabouts as he also had a bad feeling about the Colt being in the wrong hands. He had to get back out there in the hunt as he not only he had to contend with securing the Colt, but he would also have to go up against Nicodemus once again, but not yet...

**To be continued...**


	16. Chapter 16: An Unholy Ambition

**Supernatural: The Isoldati Files**

**Chapter 16: An Unholy Ambition**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language)

(Writer's note: This chapter takes place before the Season One episode, "Dead Man's Blood.")

Sam remained in his hospital bed since yesterday as he was still unwell from the vision that he suffered from. He wanted to get up so badly as he even wanted to get back to the States and meet up with his father once again. Still, his efforts had been in vain as he was being pushed back gently by Reebtoor, who was more like a nuisance than a mother hen to him. It was all too much for him as his normal life had been a thing of a past due to the death of Jessica Moore months ago. After being plucked from Stanford by Dean, he was put into line as the reluctant hero who would do research and even put his life on the line while saving people from the unknown. Along the way, he even met some strange people, especially the ghost hunters that created that bizarre website back then, as he would even come face-to-face with more sinister dangers ahead. Even though he wanted to get out of bed and go back into the hunt, he was forbidden to do so as he saw Reebtoor cover him up with a warm quilt.

"You know, you don't have to do that for me," said Sam.

"Ye are still in ill shape, Sam Winchester," said Reebtoor. "Also, ye cannot move around until ye hear it from Yashamaru."

"It's gonna be hell in this hospital room..."

"Shhh..." Reebtoor places a finger to Sam's lips as she lifts him up to sit. "Do not be too worried, Sam Winchester." She grabs some extra pillows from the cabinet as she puts them with the ones in Sam's hospital bed. "Ye are now more comfortable with these pillows."

"Thank you..." Sam laid back down as he was still being confined to the hospital bed. "By the way, if you see either Dean or Yashamaru, please tell them that-"

"No stressors, Sam Winchester. All ye needeth to do is to get more rest."

And so, Sam stayed put in his hospital bed as he was also under the strict care of Reebtoor. He couldn't get away that easily as he sighed heavily and curled up in the quilt that was piled on him. The exhaustion continued to pile up on him as he was starting to become drowsy. He was no match for both Reebtoor's care and the exhaustion that took over him as he was finally asleep. The visions that he had were too much for him as he was sleeping in his hospital bed. Sooner or later, he would have to face this terrible evil, but for now, he had to rest up until the next round of attacks. Still, he faced plenty of obstacles in his way as he was put back into the hunt once again, but it was never easy for him when it came to dealing with all sorts of evil in the long run...

###

**Ogden, Utah, 1993**

John was busy driving the Impala as he was finished from yet another hunt in the process. With Sam and Dean in tow, they were sitting in the backseat as they were most likely to be going somewhere for summer vacation. After months of attending and changing schools, both boys were weary of travelling as they were about to settle at an inn for the night. When the Impala parked at a hotel, John got out of the car as he was feeling exhausted from driving. Even with Sam and Dean getting out of the backseat, they were also tired as they followed their father into the inn. Paying by credit card, John finally got a room as it was made for a family in the end. When they went inside, there were two full-sized beds as they were made for sleeping. Still, John didn't mind sleeping on the sofa as he made sure that his sons were sleeping on a nice bed, for he watched over them very well since the death of Mary almost ten years ago. Still, he couldn't shake the fact that one of his sons has been targeted by Azazel as there was also a terrible evil coming to raise hell in the distance.

"Dad, why can't you sleep on one of the beds?" asked Sam curiously.

"You _know_ why," answered John. "Both you and your brother take the beds because it wouldn't be fair now would it."

"I can't believe that I've turned ten last month and we still move around in that old Impala."

"That old Impala's been around long before you were even born. Hell, I've even took your mom on a date with it before you were even born."

"Mom..."

"Don't start," said Dean as he was sitting on the other bed. "Mom may be dead, but we still have Dad, Sammy."

"Dean, leave him alone," said John sternly. "It's been hard for him since your mom was killed in that fire nearly ten years ago, but that can't change the fact that the monster that took her away is still walking free."

Dean stared at Sam as he was considered to be the one that carried the full brunt of the burden of what happened on that fatal night in November ten years ago. Both brothers were safe with their father during his travels as they would be under the wing of his protection. Still, John couldn't shake the fact that Sam had been targeted the moment the yellow-eyed demon came to the house back in Lawrence as the monster had done something to him long ago. It was also then when he took Sam to a trusted friend after the terrible house fire as he became concerned with the bad news that he heard long ago. Sam had been tainted with demon blood by Azazel and John had a bad feeling that his younger son would soon turn on him and Dean, for there would be a time when they had no other choice but to take him out in the end before the demon got his hands on him. Anyway, he had to watch over Sam as he didn't want Azazel to convert him in the process...

###

**Meanwhile, back in the present...**

Yashamaru was watching over Sam as he was in the hospital room with Reebtoor. Both _Shinigami_ were concerned for the his health and safety as they watched him sleep in his hospital bed. Still, there was a bad danger coming as the raising of hell had been waiting in the wings due to Azazel's machinations over the years. Even though that Yashamaru and Reebtoor continued to watch over Sam in the hospital room, they saw Miss Mik enter as she also stared at him. It had been a long time since she heard from John over the years, but her concern for Sam became more intense as the presence of demons were hiding in hindsight and out of the way so they could pass as human. She couldn't let him fall victim to Azazel's ambition, regardless of the situation at hand as there would be a time that the demon blood in his body could trigger more dangers in him.

"It's been nearly twenty-three years since that awful day," said Miss Mik.

"Ma'am, I've watched over Sam Winchester for a long time now and his powers will continue to grow the moment that Azazel is taken out," said Yashamaru.

"Yashamaru, do you remember what happened when you met John Winchester and his sons nearly twenty-three years ago? You examined both boys the moment that awful house fire consumed Mary when Azazel attacked."

"Yes, I remember it very well. I examined both of John Winchester's sons the day after the fire and realized that it was a double-edged sword on my part. Dean Winchester, the older boy, was healthy, but the younger one had ingested the demon blood that Azazel had given to him."

"And I told John everything about it. He became horrified when I did so as he found out that Sam would soon become one of Azazel's puppets. Still, he had that fatherly instinct to steer the boy on the right path in the end."

"According to his brother, Sam Winchester had a falling out with his him and his father when he was about to attend college at Stanford four years ago. The years of studies had given him a chance to achieve a normal life until his senior year ended for him abruptly."

"That was when Dean plucked him out of his days of normalcy when John went missing. At that time, they even fought off a _La Llorona_ in the process. Just when they were about to part ways, Sam was now part of the hunting world again when he lost Jessica Moore the same way that Mary was killed. It would never end when Azazel would soon covet the Colt in his possession, but for now, it's still safe in the compound of our vampire hunter friend, Daniel Elkins."

"The Colt would soon be taken away by Azazel's puppets, but there would also be a way to close the Hell gate in the end."

Miss Mik had a gut feeling that something unholy was about to happen as she continued to worry about what was going to happen next. The Colt was a pistol that could never be taken so lightly as it was also a key to unlocking the second Hell gate back in America. It was a fight to stop the inevitable as the Colt was the main prize that would soon be coveted by Azazel sooner or later...

###

**Sunrise, Wyoming, 1858**

It had been a cold November day in the territory as the small town of Sunrise was bustling with the same things: gamblers, gunslingers, and women. Still, it was a bustling wave of things that would soon become relics of the old west. In a certain part of town, a man with brown hair and blue eyes emerged as he was returning from an earlier hunt. He was Josiah Elkins as he lived there with some of the townsfolk here along with the rest of his family. True to his craft, Josiah was a weaponmaker as he simply became one of the few inventors that followed the legendary Samuel Colt, who was out of town at the time while awaiting the arrival of the birth of his son. As usual, Josiah was unfazed by the detour as he wanted to continue the work of making weapons to put a dent into evil.

By the time Josiah was about to call it a day, he noticed that the sun was going down as he was about to go out on another hunt. With his weapons on his person, he was ready to find the evil that lurked all over town as he was ready to go. Dusk had settled in as Josiah was sitting with his weapons in tow. He was a hunter after all as he wasn't about to be going down quietly, for he saw something that screamed with the very stench of evil itself. He noticed several vampires feeding on some innocent travellers as they refused to go away quietly. With his sword in his hand, Josiah was ready to strike as he also had someone following in the distance. Josiah had noticed that the intruder was also a hunter as he had dark purple hair and gold eyes while dressed in the same frontier clothes like everyone else around here. He had never seen him before as the intruder was ready to strike the feeding vampires with his own sword. With one vampire taken out by the blade, it was dead as Josiah took out the other one with the weapon in his hands. Still, it was yet another day in the hunt as the hunter and intruder were ready to call it a night as usual.

"I take it that you've fought here outside this town before, Josiah Elkins," said the intruder.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name's Totsujin. I'm a _Shinigami_ that watches over the hunters, but I'm also related by blood with your family as well."

"How do you know so much about me and my family."

"Your great aunt, Natalie Elkins married with my father, Totsunaga years ago, but they remained hidden by the time I was born. Now that I've taken a Native wife, I'll teach my own son how to make the weapons that would be ensured to be a legacy in the hunt."

"I take it that you took an Indian wife and she bore your son, but the Elkins blood still flows in the art of weaponry."

"Soon, I'll teach my newborn son how to hunt evil and create the weapons in the style of the man who invented the demon-killing revolver, Samuel Colt."

"Last time I heard of him, he's taking a leave of absence because his wife is about to give birth to his son. It's an ironic fact, but there would also be a time when Colt's legacy would soon be put to the test."

And Josiah was right about that as he noticed a dangerous evil lurking in the distance. He saw the very evil directly as it resembled the form of a man in a trenchcoat with a top hat on his head. The very intruder even had yellow eyes as he was staring down at Josiah and Totsujin, who had their weapons in their hands. They were staring at the very evil in the face as they became aware of what would happen next.

"This isn't your turf, demon!" cried Josiah as he fired a shot into the monster's chest.

"Your weapons cannot harm me," said the demon as he stayed still.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here in Sunrise?!"

"My name is Azazel. I am the demon that will unleash the darkness upon your world."

"You cannot bring this darkness because the key you seek is not there," said Totsujin.

"You pathetic _Shinigami_... I've been harboring a desire just to take either key to unlock the gates of Hell in my wake."

"Your efforts will be in vain because both keys are hidden: one in Japan and the other one in Samuel Colt's possession. Neither key will be at your disposal because they have a fail-safe on them."

"Fail-safe?! What are you talking about?!"

"The lantern of the Orikoto Clan has one on it, but the other fail-safe for the Colt resides in the places that were marked all over, which makes it one large Devil's Trap."

"There will be hell on earth the moment I bring about my army and it isn't one that consists of disposable demons in my employ. I will visit anyone that is proved to be worthy for my army because I will reign on this pathetic planet, no matter what threat is thrown at me."

"Your efforts will never come to pass, you monster!" cried Josiah. "I'm a god-fearing man who knows the differences of good and evil, so I suggest that you leave!"

Azazel didn't budge as he used his powers to throw Josiah and Totsujin against a mountain. The impact damaged them as they were injured by such brutal force. Just as Azazel was about to deliver the final blow, he was stopped by a renagade demon as he protected the hunter and _Shinigami_ from further harm. Whoever he was, he meant business as he had light teal hair and purple eyes. He never liked Azazel the moment he broke ranks from Hell as he didn't want the latter to cause hell on earth in the end.

"Drop your claim, Azazel!" he yelled as he pulled out a gun from his coat.

"Baradel, I presume?" he said as he smiled. "Once, you were one of the many minions in Lucifer's presence. Now, you've rebelled and turned your back on your fellow demon brethren all because of your anger towards one of the crossroads handlers."

"Tell Crowley to get stuffed! I left because of the corruption of both our domain _and_ to _that_ of Heaven! I left for the Middle Ground along with several other renegade angels and demons so that we can live freely while fighting for a just version of free will. I already know of your plans, Azazel! You're planning to use other humans as pawns by feeding them some of your blood in the process! Your plans will fail in the end because one in the likeness of the first _Shinigami_, Pendragon, will turn on you in the future."

"My plans are absolute, Baradel! No one will stop me!"

"You're insane, Azazel! Sooner or later, there would be a light that would be a righteous one in the end. I'll make damn sure that you won't allow your plans to go directly into fruition because there will be a time that the ones with Magus blood will stop you in your tracks. Make no mistake about _that_!"

_BAM! BAM!_

With two shots from his revolver, Baradel fired into Azazel's chest as he fell backwards. The yellow-eyed demon was defeated by one that didn't require a meatsuit to move around as he was letting go of Josiah and Totsujin from his grip. The battle was over, but Baradel had a feeling that Azazel would someday return, but the cogs of prophecy would soon come to pass as he was eager to see the likeness of the first _Shinigami_ enter into the fray, for there would be a time when hell would be released on earth in a future that became rife with evil in the end. As for Josiah and Totsujin, they had never expected a demon that rebelled from his handlers stand in front of the monster that nearly did them in, for it was something that was about to be etched into the books of the hunt.

"I've never expected a demon to save us from death before," said Josiah as he was standing up.

"Azazel would return, but not for a long time, which I fear it the most," said Baradel gravely.

"Baradel the renegade, I presume?" said Totsujin. "It seems that you never liked Azazel for what he would do next."

"It's not just _him_ in the ranks that I didn't like because they do the same thing over and over with that Book of Revelations along with the angels of Heaven. All it is has been one hell of a pissing contest after another. Still, you can't defeat evil with evil because it will haunt someone to such extremes."

"I get your point, friend," said Josiah. "Besides, there is a revolver that is poised to kill any form of evil and it is made by Samuel Colt himself."

"I already know about Samuel Colt and his inventions in firearms. His patent revolver that he made is a double-edged sword that most people are most likely to covet. Therefore, if Colt ever dies unexpectedly, I suggest that your family hold on to his prized weapon for safe keeping."

With that, Baradel disappeared as both Josiah and Totsujin watched him vanish without a trace. Both hunter and _Shinigami_ were now aware of the renegade demon's warning as they had a future job at hand, for it was keeping the Colt from those who covet its worth in the future...

###

**Meanwhile, back in the present..., again!**

Sam woke up in the middle of the night as he was having yet another nightmare. He was still in his hospital bed as he was shaking like a leaf. He felt like moving around as he got up and removed the i.v. drip from his arm. He left his bed as he got out of the hospital room in order to move around. After being cooped up in bed, he was ready to get moving as he was also trying to dodge out of sight from Reebtoor. Even though he got out of the way, he was no match for what was about to be going on next as he saw Dean standing in front of him. He didn't want his younger brother to leave just yet as he even noticed that he was out and about. Still, he had to get him back to his hospital bed right away before being spotted by Reebtoor as he was about to confront him to the extreme.

"You know that you can't be moving about right now, Sammy," said Dean.

"I'm getting sick and tired of being cooped up in bed for too long," he said as he was staggering against a wall. "I just wished that we would find Dad for once..."

"The search for Dad can wait. Right now, you're in no condition to be moving around like that."

"It's better than being confined to a bed all the time."

"I hate to break it to you, but if Yashamaru catches you out of bed, he'll have no other choice but to put you back in bed... in restraints."

"Don't you dare, Dean!"

"Too late, dude." Dean notices Yashamaru standing behind Sam. "He already spotted you."

Sam became irate but exhausted as he was also about to collapse onto the floor. It wasn't long until Dean and Yashamaru helped him up and escorted him back to his hospital room. He never wanted to go back in there, but he had no other choice or say in the matter as he was being hauled away back into the chamber of boredom. By the time he was returned to his hospital bed, he was gently set down in the quilted blanket as he had a fresh i.v. drip inserted into a vein in his arm. With Dean not being too happy with him, he had no other choice but to keep him in bed as he grabbed a pair of handcuffs from his pocket and cuffed him to the bed.

"That should keep you from running off again," said Dean as he was standing next to Sam's hospital bed. "You're still not feeling too well since you had those visions, but I suggest that you stay put."

"I'm getting sick and tired of being cooped up all the time," he answered. "It's starting to depress me. I'm not gonna spend the rest of my life being an invalid forever."

"Too bad, Sammy; you're not going anywhere until you get a little better."

"Damn it!" Sam struggles to break the handcuffs that connected him to the bed. "I'm _not_ gonna sit here and be cooped up all the time!"

"Do not try to budge, Sam Winchester," said Yashamaru sternly. "Your health comes first before anything, is that understood?"

Sam sighed heavily as he sunk into the clean blankets and sheets that covered his hospital bed. Even though he was still handcuffed to the bed, he was forced to stay there until he recovered from his last bout of frequent headaches and visions. By the time Dean and Yashamaru left the room, he began to feel more depressed as his mental capacity was about to turn into jelly. He wanted to desperately get out of bed as he was handcuffed to it in order to prevent him from getting away again. With no avail, he was stuck there as he began to close his eyes. With the rest of the night settling in, he was stuck in bed as he became more depressed than normal. It wasn't long until sleep took over him again as he was fully drowsy with both boredom and illness. He wanted to find his father and get going as he couldn't do it due to his health being in the fray, for being confined would do more harm than good...

###

Dean was in the bathhouse as he was relaxing in one of the tubs that had hot water in it. He was worried for Sam as he was also regretting the notion of handcuffing him to the hospital bed. Still, he had to keep tabs on his younger brother as he was also the only family he has right now. Even now, he was also worried for his brother's health as he even wanted to watch over him when that crucial time came to put Azazel in his place. Even though he was still relaxing in the bathtub, he was also about to get out as he was starting to get tired. When he finally got out of there, he wrapped himself in a towel as he dried himself off and later put on a long robe. By the time he got out of the bathhouse, he saw Yashamaru sitting on a bench as he had also gotten a bath earlier. Both hunter and _Shinigami_ were concerned for Sam's health altogether as they were even caught in a quandry.

"It's gonna be a tough night, isn't it?" said Dean.

"The decision to confine Sam Winchester to the bed is a mixed one," said Yashamaru.

"Mixed? He's not supposed to be getting out of bed until you gave him the okay to do so."

"There was always a proverb that stuck with me: the cure can also be more deadlier than the disease."

"There's more to what's been going on with Sam the moment his visions became more active."

"Your brother had a fight with you and your father, didn't he?"

"Yeah... Four years ago, we were sticking together as a family to the bitter end until Sam decided that he had enough of hunting. When he applied to go to college at Stanford, Dad became angry at him when he accused him of walking out on the very family he had left. He even told Sammy that if he was leaving, he should stay gone and he did that until I got him out of the very place of normalcy that he was having a ball with. There was even a time that Dad and I drove the Impala around Stanford just to check up on Sam from time to time."

"Dean Winchester..., _I_ was the one who told your father to watch over him while he attended college. The bitter argument that he had with the both of you had caused him to detach from the same line of hunting that he returned to, but he cannot abandon it again after what happened. No matter how many times that Sam Winchester returns to the normal life, he'll never grasp at it in the end. The hunting profession is his true calling and there will never be a normal life for him, no matter what he does."

"That much is true..."

Both Dean and Yashamaru left for their rooms for the rest of the night as the evening air chilled the very atmosphere. With the impending danger looming, it was something of a curse as the battle to stop Azazel was beginning to become more dangerous and complicated than expected...

###

The next morning, Sam woke up as he was feeling much better, but his mental health was still alarmingly low. Even though he was still handcuffed to the hospital bed, he struggled to get out of his bonds as he later saw Dean enter into the hospital room. By the time he freed Sam from the handcuffs, he slowly got up as he grabbed the stand with the saline drip and ran towards the bathroom. He simply couldn't hold it much longer as he relieved himself with such a rapid flow. He was peeing like a camel as he finished doing his business when he flushed the toilet. Washing his hands, he simply got out of the bathroom after opening the door as he saw Dean sitting in a chair reading the new issue of _Busty Asian Beauties_.

"So, you couldn't hold it, can you?" he said as he saw Sam dragging the stand with the saline drip.

"Shut up; I was about to wet the bed," he answered as he stood still.

"Yashamaru got a call from Dad earlier. It's ironic to hear from him, but at least he's alive somewhere."

"If we get to him, then we'll have a chance but to find about the legendary Colt."

"Hey, Sammy, I suggest that you keep a few details of our adventures out of Dad's hands, will you? Besides, if he's gonna find that Elkins guy about you-know-what."

"I bet that Dad won't be able to hear about the vampires that we came across back in Moorcroft."

"Hey, he _may_ not hear about the adventures that we had in hunting, but at least we can tell him about the ones that we followed in his journal. Besides, we got breakfast to chow down and it's the donuts from that bakery here in Sagamihara."

Sam's stomach growled as he was starting to get hungry. Breakfast called him as he grabbed the stand with the saline attached to it while he carted himself out of the hospital room. With Dean following him, he tracked him down as they later saw Yashamaru standing in front of them. Sam had a bad feeling that he would be sent back to his hospital bed as he began to grasp at the stand that had the saline drip attached to it. He didn't want to be cooped up all day as he wanted to get out and walk around for a while. The days of confinement became awful for him as he was desperate to get out and about, for he would also stand up to Yashamaru in the end.

"Let me guess, you've come to put me back in bed, haven't you?" said Sam.

"That is _not_ the case, Sam Winchester," answered Yashamaru. "I've received word from your father, John Winchester, that he found a loophole into putting a stop to Azazel's plans."

"Does it concern the Colt?"

"It concerns a lot more than that, Sammy," said Dean. "Besides, we can't just meet up with Dad half-assed, but he'll be there at the location he'll be."

"Well, let's do it."

"Not so fast, Sam Winchester," said Yashamaru. "You may have survived your last vision, but you should also be prepared for what's yet to come in the war against the darkness."

"I know all about it..." Sam sighed heavily as he was about to fall over backwards. "Besides, I'm _not_ gonna stop until the yellow-eyed scumbag pays for what he did. He killed our mom, he killed Mito's boyfriend, and he killed Jessica. I swear that their memories won't be forgotten because that demon will meet its end when I'll make him pay!"

"Your mother and those fallen folk weren't the only victims in Azazel's wake. Mito Ashizoka's mother was also killed by that demon on the same day before he reached Kansas."

"Oh, my God..." Sam was breathless as he was still holding onto the stand that held the saline drip. "Wait! Mito told me about what happened to her mother when we visited Kyoto. There's also a pattern that's been going on when the yellow-eyed demon showed up every now and then."

"There's also the pact that you and Mito will always be fated to be paired with one another. It was also the will of the one that is pulling the strings in this battle against the forces of Hell."

"If anything were to happen to her, I'd put her in a secluded place where she could be safe from the demon's radar."

"News flash, Sammy; the yellow-eyed monster isn't the only problem," said Dean cautiously. "There's also that psychopath demon, Nicodemus. He's not the one that can be invited to one's tupperware party, but he's also jealous of you and your weirdo visions. Anyway...," He helps Sam along as he saw him hold onto the stand with the saline drip. "Let's have some breakfast. Besides, you can't think on an empty stomach."

And so, both brothers were on their way to one of the tea rooms as Yashamaru followed them from behind. Still, there was such an unholy danger lurking in the shadows as there would also be the horror coming from Azazel himself to contend with in the end. Anyway, Sam and Dean were most likely to be going up against the demonic threat at hand as there was also the danger of other demons that would like to take them out without warning, for the reunion with their father would prove to be a double-edged sword in the end...

###

**Palo Alto, California, 2002**

Sam was busy packing up as he was on his way to Stanford University. After receiving a diploma from the latest high school and getting ready to leave the time of the hunt behind, he was on his way to a normal, "apple pie" lifestyle as he was ready to start college without any more delays. On a July afternoon, he was happy to be accepted at Stanford as he was on his way to become something other than a hunter, for he wanted to be in law school instead. With most of his stuff and cash packed for college, he was about to be going after getting into a bitter argument with his father about laying claim to his life. Soon, he was on his way as he left the safe house that he stayed in with his only family, but not without a written note on the side. It was his father's final warning to him as he remembered those words in his mind, "If you're leaving, you should _stay_ gone." He did just that as he was ready to start a new life at Stanford and away from the hunt, which was his true calling in the end.

By the time he caught a commuter bus to the college he desired to go to, there was John in the Impala as he was disappointed in his son's decision in the end. Sighing heavily, he was about ready to go as he saw a familiar face standing in front of the Impala. It was someone that he remembered as it was none other than Yashamaru himself. He had never expected the _Shinigami_ to show up out of the blue as he got out of the car and faced him out in the open.

"I take it that you and your younger son had an awful argument, didn't you?" said Yashamaru.

"It's _his_ decision, _not_ mine," said John bitterly.

"You're making an infernal mistake in not watching over your younger son, John Winchester."

"What infernal mistake?! Sam made the infernal mistake the moment he turned eighteen and graduated from this city's high school! He should've stayed put with Dean and me, but he chose to live a 'normal' life in college instead."

"Do not turn your back on your son, John Winchester." Yashamaru ran towards John as he stared at him sternly. "Many years ago, I was thankful that you saved my life during your Marine mission in Vietnam, but I will not condone your behavior against your younger son."

"Look, I know that you're grateful when I saved your ass back them, but Sam should've known better than to walk out on his family when we needed him most."

"John Winchester, your younger son may be pining for a normal life, but there would also be a time when he'll be needed once again. In the meantime, on your downtime, I suggest that you watch over your son, regardless at the matter at hand."

"I guess that I'm not the only one concerned for Sam..."

"You know that he may have yours and Mary's blood coursing in his veins, but he also has the tainted blood of Azazel as well."

"I nearly forgot about that..." John sighed heavily. "Yashamaru..., I'll do what I can to check up on him while he attends Stanford, but-"

"He needs to be watched over from everyone in your arsenal, John Winchester. Sooner or later, he'll return to the hunt whether he likes it or not, but for now, he'll have the extra resources at his disposal the moment he becomes ready."

"I hope that you're right on this one, Yashamaru. Still, Sam has his own life right now, but I _will_ check up on him when I can. It's the least I can do because you demanded it so. I know that Sam and I have disagreed on a lot of things, but at least he has his future ahead of him."

John stayed true to his words as he saw Yashamaru disappear without a trace. Still, he felt a harboring anger against Sam going to college, but sooner or later, he would find him again when the time was right. Getting back to the Impala, he drove away as he was dwelling on the words that Yashamaru told him earlier, for he would see Sam again and check up on him during his days in college...

###

**Meanwhile, back in the present..., again (about frickin' time!)**

Sam was in one of the tea rooms as he was still feeling at the bandage that was on his left arm where the i.v. drip once stood. After having his fill of eating some of the donuts that came from Sagamihara Bakery, he was starting to get full as he finished up his milk. It was also a godsend that he had something to eat as he felt much better from those painful visions that he was having. Getting up, he left the tea room as he went to his room to get dressed in clean clothes. It was time to go as he would soon be out of Yashamaru's safe house the moment he and Dean return to the crossroads of America. Just as he was about to leave his room, he opened the door as he saw Dean standing in the way. Even though he was ready to go, he had to contend with his older brother as he was also back in the hunt once again.

"I just got another call from Dad," said Dean.

"Is he in Boulder right now?"

"No, he just got back from Totsuka's safe house with some more ammo at his disposal. Sooner or later, he'll be getting us back in the game the moment we get back to the States."

"Leave it to Dad just to make a detour when we were busting our asses hunting."

Dean grabs Sam by the scruff of his collar. "Don't you ever make fun of Dad, you got that?! He may not be 'Father of the Year,' but he meant well when he saved lives on his hunts! As for _you_, you abandoned us the moment you took off to Stanford! Hell, I heard Dad say that if you leave, you stay gone! You walked away from your true calling when you stayed in college hanging out with frat boys and sorority girls while Dad and I were kicking ass against all things out of the ordinary! You left us high and dry to become the resident bookworm the moment you took off!" Dean punches Sam in the face as he fell onto the _tatami_ floor. "Besides, you took off when Dad and I needed you the most, but you decided to bail on us the moment you turned eighteen, got a diploma, and got the hell out of the very life that was tailor-made for you! You were so desperate enough to have a normal life that you phased us out of the picture! I'm telling you now, Sammy, you're true path is the one of being a hunter _and_ you're not supposed to have a normal life!"

"Are you satisfied now, Dean?" Sam got up to his feet as he had blood coming from his nose. "Perhaps I should stay gone once again so that you and Dad can reconnect. What normal life do I have when it all boils down to me being part of something that still haunts me? Still, you and Dad functioned without me before, haven't you?"

"Sorry, you're not bailing on me again because you're the only family I have right now." Dean fishes out a handkerchief as he wipes the blood from Sam's nose. "We all know that neither one of us can function without one another, you know that."

"There better not be any chick flick moments this time."

"You're not gonna hold a grudge, are you?"

Sam remained silent as he walked past Dean out of his room. He got an earful from his older brother as he couldn't shake his words about what was best for him. He hated the fact that he was part of being a family of hunters as he still felt like being the freak in the lot. Anger boiled in his fevered brain as he still wanted to talk to his father, but there would always be a distance between them the moment he and Dean return back to America and fight more evil in the process. It was his true style as he was once aware of the words that Mito told him back in Las Vegas. He was a hunter after all. He wasn't supposed to have a normal life. Sighing deeply, he made it in the courtyard as he was at the archery course where he fired the arrow in the target. That omen became a double-edged sword when it also signified his departure to college and his return to the hunt as it was also something that he stared at for the longest moment. Turning around, he saw Dean as he was standing still behind him. There was calm in his eyes as he wanted to comfort his younger brother after yelling at him earlier. Still, they had their differences, but they would soon pull through the moment they return to the hunt once again.

"If you're looking for a hug, I don't want one," said Sam.

"Zip it, you need one, Sammy," said Dean.

"Look, I deserved to hear that pep talk, okay? Still, I don't need a hug, alright?"

"C'mon, don't beat yourself up like that."

"Leave me alone, Dean!" Sam noticed that he stayed put and didn't budge as he was starting to get a little annoyed in the process. "Why can't you go somewhere for once?!"

"Because I'm an awesome brother."

It didn't take long until Sam felt Dean's arms encircle around him as he was trying to escape the hug. Still, he was under such guilt as he didn't want to hug back after being punched in the face earlier. Even though he wanted to get away, he was no match for Dean's hug as he finally hugged back. It was a moment of family and brotherly love as both brothers later stared at the target where the arrow stood. For now, they were ready to go, but they also had to deal with both the family drama and the upcoming threat of Azazel's onslaught in the process. Somehow, there would also be more danger than ever as the time of the hunt would soon be back in the game once again...

**To be continued...**


	17. Chapter 17: That Which Is Coveted

**Supernatural: The Isoldati Files**

**Chapter 17: That Which Is Coveted**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for Graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

(Writer's note: This chapter takes place after the Season One episode, "Dead Man's Blood.")

**Lake Powell, Utah**

It had been three days since all three Winchesters got back the Colt from the vampire nest as they were on their way towards Totsuka's safe house on Lake Powell. Still the battle to secure the Colt was about to be a risky battle as the Impala followed John's pickup truck when they went towards the secret driveway that was next to the Anasazi granaries. Getting out of their separate vehicles, all three Winchesters made it inside of Totsuka's safe house as they were exhausted from their travel from Colorado. All three finally saw Totsuka returning as he was ready to see them all in one piece. It was a bittersweet moment, but it would never last forever as the crucial time to go up against Azazel would soon be dangerous for those who would track him down in the end.

"I see that you got here just in time," said Totsuka.

"We've got something for you," said John as he fished out the Colt. "You know what this is, don't you?"

"Where did you find this?! I thought it was stolen the moment Old Man Elkins got killed!"

"We just narrowly fled from a vampire nest just to get the damn thing," said Dean.

"Yeah, and I just got back from Old Man Elkins' funeral, too. Besides, there are more than just demons out there."

"We just fought a nest of vampires back in Colorado," said Sam.

"So, this is your second encounter with those suckheads, isn't it?"

"What do you mean, 'second encounter?'" asked John suspiciously.

"Um, Dad, it's kind of a long story," said Dean.

"Actually, John Winchester, your sons went up against a nest of vampires back in Moorcroft," said Totsuka. "I know that you didn't hear about that last detail, but at least they held their own up until now."

John didn't know what to think as he found that his sons had gotten both stubborn, but wise at the same time. After many months of searching for him, the Winchesters were united again as they had to go up against the likes of Azazel in the near future. With the Colt in their possession, it was safe in their hands as it was also a weapon that is feared by many monsters and demons. As for John, however, he was still obsessed with putting a bullet into Azazel's head as he still wanted revenge against him for killing Mary nearly twenty-three years ago. Still, he had to wait for the right moment to strike as he had the Colt in his hands complete with the remaining bullets that were in there. Even though he used one to take out the leader of the vampire nest in Colorado, he had to save what ammo was left as he was about to fight the same monster that put him into the time of the hunt in the first place. When he stared at Sam and Dean, he noticed that they had gotten a little stronger in their travels and hunts. He was even thankful that they were still alive, but they had a long way to go before the true battle began...

###

Later on in the evening, Sam was in the hot springs after cleaning himself up before going in there. Still, he wanted to be alone after enduring such talk about the legendary Colt as he felt the hot water warming him up from the inside out. To his shock, he saw Dean in another hot spring as he was staring at the rocky ceiling above. Both brothers were tired from their travels as they were there to stay for the night before going back on the hunt again. After reuniting with their father, they would also face the same drama that caught up with them as they were most likely to be going up against Azazel with the Colt in their hands.

"So, we have the Colt now," said Sam as he was sitting in the water of one of the hot springs.

"Right now, Dad's been calling the shots when it comes to that weapon," said Dean as he was in the other hot spring. "As of now, he's been keeping silent about it, but the yellow-eyed bastard's most likely to show up right out of the blue somewhere."

"I'm pondering the same thing," said Totsuka as he was sitting in the same hot spring where Sam was. "Your dad's been going after that scumbag for a while now, but this isn't the first time that the demon's surfaced here."

"What are you talking about?" asked Sam.

"Years ago, my old man caught wind of Azazel when he showed up looking for the gun that Samuel Colt made. By the time he got there, he got pissed when it wasn't there."

"I guess that your father stood his ground when he faced the yellow-eyed bastard, didn't he?"

"My grandfather married one of the Elkins women years ago. That's how my old man was born, but he sure knew how to make weapons in the style of Samuel Colt."

"Wait, are you saying that you're related to the Elkins family?" asked Dean.

"I may be a _Shinigami_, but that doesn't mean that I can abandon the art of weaponry that the Elkins family forged for generations. Now that the old man's dead, there's no sense into backing down in my art. That's the least I can do to keep his memory alive."

Totsuka made his point clear as he wanted to continue the forging of weapons that was passed down to him from his human blood relatives. The death of Daniel Elkins didn't stop him from forging more weapons as he was starting to become more confident in his art of weaponry. He was a weaponmaker as he was there to stop all sorts of evil, especially the monsters that he couldn't stand the most..., vampires. As for Sam and Dean, however, they had a lot more to do as they were most likely to be going up against the evil that was about to unfold right in front of them in the long run. By the time all three got out of the hot springs, they dried themselves off in towels as they put on some robes when they got out of there. When they entered back into the main hall, they were sitting by the fireplace as the warm fire blazed brightly under the mantle where the portrait of Samuel Colt hung over it.

"That man was the father of good weaponry," said Totsuka as he stared at the portrait.

"Samuel Colt was no slouch, that's for damn sure," said Dean.

"Old Man Colt made that revolver just to gank any form of evil. He made it for a special hunter, but it faded into memory just like Old Man Elkins."

"Daniel Elkins was a man that I parted on bad terms, but he didn't die in vain," said John as he came into the main room. "The Colt may be in our possession, but it can also be used to open the gates of Hell if we're not careful."

"We already know of that, Dad," said Sam.

"It's also something that those demons have been searching for as well. We can't let those bastards go in there and covet this revolver, no matter what danger is put in our way."

"I sure hope that you're right on this one," said Dean hopefully.

"By the way, dinner's gonna be served with the cure-all kitchen sink stew, so I'm in there cooking with enough cayenne pepper just to keep you on your toes."

"You always cooked for us sometimes," said Sam.

"It's a hell of a lot better than going hungry, so I suggest that you get as much stew as you can."

Somehow, neither Sam or Dean didn't show any resentment towards their father as they were happy to have him safe once again. Still, it was also a crucial time against Azazel in the making as all three were there to secure the Colt in their hands. After being in the hot springs and dressed in robes, Sam, Dean, and Totsuka took off to their rooms to get dressed in their nightclothes as John waited patiently in the main hall. While he waited for everyone to get dressed, he stared at the portrait of Samuel Colt as it was hanging above the fireplace. It may have been a matter of time, but there would also be danger in the form of the raising of hell as John would soon find out whenever the time to hunt Azazel resumed. Still, he would stop at nothing just to do away with the monster that took Mary away from him nearly twenty-three years ago as he vowed to stay true to his words till the bitter end...

###

Later on, dinner consisted of the kitchen sink stew that John fixed earlier as it was piping hot and ready to eat. With Totsuka joining the Winchesters at the table in a dining room, he noticed them eating together as a family as they were eating the kitchen sink stew that was prepared earlier. It was spicy, but good as everyone had seconds with the water just to cool their mouths after eating the stew. Sam, however, took the full brunt of the hotness of the stew as he couldn't stand the overspicing of the stew that his father made. Finishing up his dinner and gulping down lots of water, he decided to leave the table as he went to his own room alone. He felt grateful that his father was found, but he also had a bad feeling that he would end up dead as the thought of it scared him to the core. Still, he had issues with his father, but in the end, he swore that he would become more reliant in the abilities that he gained after being plucked from Stanford nearly a year ago.

When he looked out the window, he saw the image of the lake in the dark as it was shining under a full moon. It was beautiful outside, but it wouldn't last as tomorrow would be something else the moment the danger emerges. Still, he had to contend with staying put for the night as he was also wearing the robe over his nightclothes. By the time he was about to get ready for bed, he entered into the bathroom as he was getting ready to brush his teeth in the process. Rinsing out his mouth, he put away the toothbrush as he was getting ready for bed. Climbing in the covers, he was ready to go to sleep until he heard the door open. He was prepared as he pulled a knife from his bag while seeing the door open even further. He was on full panic mode as he felt his heart pounding at warp speed. He was ready to take out whoever was coming into the room until he saw his father enter.

"Dad?!" he cried as he put down the knife. "What the hell are you doing in my room?!"

"I just wanted to talk, son," answered John.

"Save it for the morning. I'm going to bed right now."

"Sam, I'm serious this time! I know that you think that I'm still pissed at you when you left for college, but at least you picked up some more knowledge than me and your brother combined. You have a sixth sense for danger when it came to hunting, but at least you're back to your true calling after all."

"The hunt may be my true calling, but I'll always be a disappointment and a freak to you and Dean, no matter what I do."

"Don't you ever say that about yourself again, Sam, you got that?! You're _not_ a disappointment _or_ a freak! Yes, we were pissed when you walked out the door for college, but at least we did our best to watch out for you from time to time! Sooner or later, there will be a time that I _won't_ be here for you two because you and Dean will be all you've got when that time comes."

"That's impossible, Dad! You'll always be here for us!"

"Not this time. After we leave Totsuka's safe house, we'll be at one of the spare _Shinigami_ slug roe homes back in Manning, where Elkins took residence. With the Colt in our hands, we should utilize what ammo we got left in it after I took out that vampire. It'll be only a matter of time when that yellow-eyed demon shows up with some of the omens at his disposal. It's kind of a pain in the ass, but we all should pool our knowledge together just to get through the battle."

"What kind of battle, Dad?"

"It's the battle that is the most unholy of all, Sammy. It's also the worst due to the bad omens that are showing up. Still, I have a bad feeling that the Colt would fall into the hands of those who want to use it for their own selfish gains."

"Totsuka told us one time that the Colt is the second key to open the gates of Hell. The first key, which was the Orikoto lantern was the one that opened the gates the first time, but Miss Mik activated a fail-safe on it that turned it into a vacuum by sealing it back in Zama."

"I already know about the mechanism in the lantern just in case it fell into the wrong hands. You were lucky that Kyung-Hae used some of her blood to activate the fail-safe to do so. Still, both you and Dean should be prepared the moment I would never be there to guide you because neither one of you functions without each other."

Sam watched his father leave the room as he closed the door behind him. He was concerned for him as he dwelled on the words that soaked into his mind. He was afraid of losing his father as he was also put into the test for what was yet to come in the end. By the time he fell asleep in the covers, he was in the bed as he began to dream of what would happen next, for this reunion with his father would never last forever in the end...

###

John stood outside as he was examining the Colt in his hands. He had the mystical gun that could finish off Azazel once and for all as he wanted to use it on him for all the chaos that was caused over the years. He wanted to kill the yellow-eyed demon for taking Mary away from him that fatal night as he was most likely to put his life on the line by protecting his sons in the end. Even though they had their differences, they were still a family as they also had the Colt with them. There was also a feeling of uncertainty that followed as John pondered to even sacrifice himself to protect his sons at a crucial time like this, for Azazel was waiting for the right moment to covet the Colt at any time now.

"I take it that you talked to your younger son, John Winchester," said Totsuka as he came outside with a bottle of Sierra Mist in his hand. "So, you have a bad feeling about Azazel coming to snag the Colt after getting it back from a couple of suckheads earlier."

"Azazel's biding his time right now," said John. "Sooner or later, that arrogant bastard would start up again just to put those bad omens out on display."

"I heard all about them: electrical storms, bees vanishing, drought in some places, the whole damn thing. That yellow-eyed turd's doing more than just playing possum out there when it comes to getting the second key to open Hell wide open."

"Azazel's _not_ gonna open Hell because I'll turn the tables on him if I wind up in spirit that ends up downstairs. I swear that I'll win out against that sick bastard because he took away my wife that night."

"Mary Winchester was a good woman for you, but it sucks that Azazel did that to her and set your house on fire. Even Yashamaru noticed when he saw you with your sons in tow."

"Totsuka, I hate to break it to you, but Sam has been tainted by Azazel's blood when I heard all about it. I also want you to promise me to watch over him just like Yashamaru's been doing. I also have a bad feeling that Azazel would come for him the moment he'll gather up an army in the service of Hell. I even once tried to kill him, but I stayed my hand for that."

"You didn't want to end up like that monster that killed your wife back then. Also, my old man has tangled with Azazel before, but someone else took a posh shot to shut him down for a while."

"Was it one of the Elkins Clan?"

"Nope, it was a renegade demon that lived in the Middle Ground after leaving Hell in disgust. This guy never wanted any power from either his turf or that of Heaven. The guy never liked one of the crossroads demons or Lucifer, so he left for the Middle Ground just to live freely. He was also glad that the Colt was taken before Azazel attacked, which was a mixed godsend for now."

"Looks like that renegade demon wants to kick Azazel's ass by the looks of it..." John became concerned as he was worried for Sam's safety. "I just wished that I got there to protect my boy in time so he couldn't have that bastard's blood in him."

John was both angry and afraid of the outcome at hand as he would stop at nothing to do away with Azazel once and for all. He had the mystical Colt in his hands as he would track the demon down and take him out in one fell swoop in the process. Still, he had Sam to worry about as he was fearing for his safety due to what happened on that fateful night nearly twenty-three years ago. This time, he became aware of his younger son's powers and visions growing as it was a terrible sign indeed. The time to stop Azazel has already begun and there was also a time when the loyalties of the Winchesters would be tested as there would also be a familial crisis in the making after that, but not now, for there would be a much graver danger hiding in plain sight. Just as John was about to go back inside, he heard his cellphone ring as he picked it up. He was fearing the worst as he had a feeling that it would soon come to pass sooner or later.

"Hello?" he said as he answered it.

"John, is that you?" asked a familiar voice over the phone.

"Kyung-Hae..., what the hell's going on here?"

"I just got a call from one of my moles where you are."

"Oh, yeah? What did he say?"

"Meg Masters has resurfaced. If you know who she is, I'll tell you the details about her. Her body was human, but the demon that possesses her has been concocting a warpath in the making."

"I was afraid of that..."

"She also fell from a building back in Chicago, but she still lives. It would only be a matter of time before she shows up to find you and your sons."

"What are you trying to say to me, Kyung-Hae? Is she going after the Colt?!"

"According to the mole, he heard that Meg had orchestrated the raid and slaughter of Daniel Elkins when she contacted that vampire nest near Boulder, Colorado. It seems that the nest there had been paid good money to do away with Elkins _and_ steal the Colt without fail."

"I've already killed the nest's leader, Luther, with that revolver, but it _won't_ fall under a demon's hands while I still live and breathe. Also, I'm still gonna use that gun to take out Azazel the moment I catch up with that rotten bastard."

"It's not going to be easy for you, John. Sooner or later, Azazel will track Sam down and bring him over to become his puppet in his glorious army of Hell. We can't let that happen. If that _does_ occur, then you would have no other choice but to either confine or kill him."

"I already know of what would happen, Kyung-Hae. I would do _anything_ to keep Sam out of Azazel's clutches, even at the cost of my life if I had to. All we need to do now is to prevent the Colt from being coveted by anyone that blindly follows that yellow-eyed scumbag in the end."

John hung up the phone as he shoved it back into his pants pocket. He was now aware that Meg Masters has been a threat so far as he would later face down this threat from the get-go. Still, he had a shot into stopping Azazel once and for all after what he did over the years as he would soon be ready to put a bullet into his brain. It would soon be over, but the scars of the battle would remain if this mission of duty and sacrifice would be successful in the end...

###

Sam woke up in the middle of the night as he got up and looked out the window. He saw the full moon over the lake as it still shined over it. Still, the gaze of the moon did little comfort as he went back into bed. He was thinking about his father's words to him as he would soon fear the worst in the long run. He wanted to go back to sleep, but the words in his mind didn't leave him as he was pondering about what would happen if his father really was killed in battle. The insomnia creeped up on him as he felt concern for what would happen if the battle against Azazel ended in failure. He didn't want that to happen as he decided to focus on what would happen next in this battle between good and evil.

His brain wandered without delay as he was thinking about what was happening in plain sight. He wanted to protect his father and Dean from Azazel's wrath as he would even do it with the Colt in their hands. Even though it was nearly two in the morning, Sam was still feeling concerned about the upcoming battle against Azazel as he also wanted to know more about the visions that he was getting. Sitting up, he was still feeling more worried for his father as he also felt guilty for leaving his family to go off to Stanford. With a lot of knowledge in his mind, he also had the means to find more about the monsters that lurk in hindsight. Just as he was about to lay back down to go to sleep, he felt a stabbing pain in his head as another vision was about to occur. He was desperate enough to block the pain, but to no avail as he began to cry out in agony. He couldn't take the pain anymore as he fell out of the bed by taking the covers with him. It was all too much as he was even letting out a piercing scream that shook the safe house.

"Sammy, what's going on?!" cried Dean as he ran into the room.

"It's my head!" he yelled in pain as he had tears in his eyes.

"I'm getting Dad!"

"What's going on?" asked Totsuka as he entered into the room.

"Sammy's having another weirdo vision!"

"No way..." Totsuka helps Dean scoop Sam back up on the bed. "Sam Winchester, are you feeling okay?"

"They're coming... for the Colt..." he gasped as he was about to run out of breath.

"Stay with me, little brother," said Dean. "You're gonna be fine!"

"Dude, he's burning up," said Totsuka as he felt Sam's forehead.

"C'mon, Sammy, stay with us."

"What's going on here?" asked John as he ran into the room.

"John Winchester, your son's having a fevered vision, but this isn't good."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"There's a thermometer in the medicine cabinet. We better be prepared for this."

John went into the bathroom as he opened up the medicine cabinet to find a thermometer. He was aware that Sam's visions were out of control as he took it out. By the time that the thermometer was shoved into Sam's mouth, John pulled no punches as he went into the bathroom to grab a washcloth while he wetted it down with lukewarm water. He was worried for his younger son as he saw him shaking in his bed. With the thermometer taken out of Sam's mouth, John stared at it as it wasn't a good sign at all. It wasn't long until he placed the wet washcloth on Sam's burning forehead as he sat down by his bedside.

"This isn't the first time that this has happened, is it?" said John suspiciously.

"Don't look at me; this isn't the first time that I've seen him fall victim to something like that," said Totsuka. "Last time I checked, he ended up in a hospital in San Diego, but got moved somewhere."

"Does Yashamaru know about this?" John stares at the thermometer as it gave out a bad reading. "Sam's got a high temperature of 105.1 right now and I'm sure not gonna leave him like that."

"Dad, this isn't the first time that this has happened," said Dean.

"Is this true?" Dean nods sincerely until John grabs him by the collar of his shirt. "You were supposed to watch over your little brother, Dean! You were not supposed to let him suffer like that! Why did we drive around to Stanford from time to time?! I tell you why! It's because that Sam has been under the radar since that yellow-eyed bastard killed your mother! Those visions that he's been having are more than just nightmares, you know! Remember when we were in Memphis fifteen years ago?! I was back from a hunt to check up on you and Sammy until I found him collapsed onto the floor! He had a high fever just like the one he's having now and we're trying to bring it down right now!"

"Dude, there's no need to be starting a pissing contest right now," said Totsuka. "You guys can't stand there arguing when a life's at stake. He also said something that you would find it disturbing to hear: 'They're coming for the Colt.' Whoever they are, they're sure as hell not gonna come into my place and steal the very same thing that was invented by one of the greatest weaponmakers that ever came out west. The Colt's a mystical item that can't be taken lightly and if it _were_ to be coveted in the wrong hands, then we'll bust our asses just to get it back."

John released Dean from the collar as he sat down in a chair next to Sam's bed. He watched his younger son shaking like a leaf as the fever was getting worse in his body. He had seen this before as he was concerned for Sam's health. Those visions he had became so intense that it was unbearable for him when he was laying in bed. Even Dean and Totsuka were on hand in watching over Sam during the night as they were trying to bring his fever down. The worst fear became absolute when John had no other choice but to take drastic measures.

Running out of the room, he went towards the kitchen as he spotted a freezer next to the fridge. Opening it up, he saw bags of ice as he took them out and closed it behind him. He was in luck as he returned to Sam's room with the bag of ice as he saw Dean and Totsuka carry him into the bathroom. By the time they placed Sam into the tub, they noticed that he was unconscious as they had to act quickly in order to bring his fever down. With the tub filling up with lukewarm water, John wasted no time tearing open the ice bags and filling the tub with them as he later turned off the water. He was worried for his son's health as he later saw him regain consciousness after being submerged into the ice water in the bathtub. Shivering with cold, Sam got up as he was wanting to get out of the tub. After enduring such a dangerous vision with a side order of a high temperature, he got out of there as he staggered in order to maintain his balance.

"It's okay, Sammy," said John as he grabbed a towel to wrap it around him. "I've got you; just stay with me."

"The Colt..." he said as he was shivering and gasping for breath. "They're coming... for the Colt..."

"Hey, Sammy," said Dean as he rushed into the bathroom. "You're gonna be fine, just hang in there."

"They're... coming for... the Colt..."

"Who cares about the stupid Colt?!" Tension rose in Dean's voice as he was concerned for Sam's health. "All I care about is keeping you alive!"

"Dean, the Colt is more important than anything right now," said John. "If it turns up in Azazel's hands, then we're screwed, you got that?! That gun is our _only_ shot into stopping that bastard who killed your mom and I won't allow any more troubles that come along the line!"

"Dude, you need to put the concern about the Colt on hold for a little bit," said Totsuka as he entered into the bathroom. "Right now, your son's health is far more important than anything because he's a medium that can detect the very danger that could covet that weapon in a heartbeat."

"The security of the Colt is more prior more than anything right now because it can be used against Azazel for what he did to my wife!"

"The Colt's security can wait, Dad," said Dean defensively. "Totsuka's right; Sam's health is a lot more important right now. We're not leaving him out to dry just yet, you got that?" He lifts up Sam as he steers him out of the bathroom. "Don't worry, little brother, I've got you."

John became torn between taking care of Sam and securing the Colt as he began to dwell on the words that Dean and Totsuka told him. All along, he wanted to have it at his disposal as he wanted to avenge Mary's death all those years ago. When he left the bathroom, he saw Dean and Totsuka waiting for Sam to get on some dry clothes as they had their backs turned for a split second. By the time he was finished, he hobbled over to the bed as he laid back down in it. He was tired but feverish as he became exhausted from the vision that he had. Even John decided to look in on Sam as he saw him being covered up in the blankets on the bed by Dean and Totsuka. Guilt wracked his brain as he saw his younger son sound asleep from being exhausted from the vision that he had. There was still tension and differences between them as John clasped Sam's hand with such concern.

"Hey, Sammy," he said as he sat down by his son's bedside. "I'm sorry that I acted out of line, but all I wanted so far is to keep the Colt from getting into the wrong hands. Your brother and Totsuka were right about your health being the top priority because they need you to be alive." Tears streamed down his cheeks. "We may had our differences, but my obsession for keeping the Colt out of evil hands blinded me into not caring about the most important things. I can't do that again if that happened to either you or Dean. I'll even sacrifice myself and immortal soul to protect you two if I have to just to keep you safe."

"Dude, he's fast asleep," said Totsuka. "Besides, it's nearly three in the morning and we should all go to bed."

"Who's gonna look after Sam?"

"I'll look after him," said Dean as he vowed to take care of his younger brother. "Besides, someone's gotta keep an eye on him."

And so, John and Totsuka left the room as Dean stayed behind to watch over Sam. It had been a tireless effort just to keep Sam alive as Dean sat in the chair that his father was in earlier. Still, he was the older brother as he was doing his best to look after his younger brother in the process. Sooner or later, he would do his best to protect Sam in the near future as he vowed to do so just in case that their father lost his life in the line of battle. It would be a crucial time in the future, but the battle against Azazel was about to get a little more intense than normal.

###

Sam woke up as he sat up in bed. Seeing the sunrise coming above the warm sky, it was summer weather indeed as he began to feel better after having his temperature brought down. To his surprise, he saw Dean asleep on the floor as he was in a slightly sitting position. Sam didn't know what to think as he yanked out one of the blankets off from the bed and covered his older brother with it. All that time, he had been taken care of as he saw Dean still asleep. In the end, he would be returning the favor as he became more connected with his older brother in the crucial time to defeat Azazel. Somehow, he would be more assured with what was in store for him as there would also be a time of dangers as well.

Sam was fully awake as he saw the sun shining over Lake Powell on a crisp July morning. He saw it that way as the visions and piercing headaches subsided without delay. It wasn't long until he saw Totsuka enter into the room as he had a glass of water along with some aspirin in his hands. The very concern for Sam nearly worried him as he saw him fully alert in bed. Even though he felt much better, he still had to be cared for as he saw Totsuka give him the glass of water and aspirin in his hands.

"I take it that you're on the mend," he said as he saw Sam down one of the aspirins and drank the water to wash it down. "You nearly scared us last night, you know."

"Leave it to Dean just to take a siesta on the floor," said Sam as he smiled.

"Your brother sure doesn't want to leave your side not one bit, does he?"

"He's sometimes like that, but..."

"Your father was torn between watching over you and securing the Colt. Still, he's a man that's been through a lot of survival training back in his days."

"Dad used to be a Marine. He even told me and Dean about his days when he got drafted into service long before it expired years later. He was always like that the moment we all lost Mom."

"I heard all about what happened to Mary Winchester, nearly twenty-three years ago. Azazel sure has a lot of balls just to cause disaster in his wake. I also have a bad feeling that he'll snag the Colt at any time."

"Dad's not gonna let that yellow-eyed scumbag take the Colt, no matter what the risks."

"Speaking of which..., we all heard you saying over and over again, 'They're coming for the Colt.' Is it Azazel that wants to covet it?"

"Did I say that?" Sam became puzzled by that thought as he still felt concerned.

"You said it over and over again when the vision caused you to have a very high fever. Hell, your old man even dunked you in the bathtub full of ice water just to bring your temperature down. He may be a pain in the ass, but he's a good man to have around."

"It's kind of ironic that he's here, but it's also a torn decision just to secure the Colt. In the end, he was more concerned about me in the end." He sighs heavily as he stares at the window. "Still, if Dad hadn't did that for me, I would have never made it."

"Dude, I also helped," said Dean as he woke up and yawned. "Right after Dad and Totsuka went to bed, I kind of stayed behind to look after you. After dunking you into the bathtub, your fever was brought down, but right after you went to sleep, you kept tossing and turning and kept saying those words, 'They're coming for the Colt.' If the yellow-eyed son-of-a-bitch and his lackeys are really coming for the Colt, then we should at least keep it under tight security as soon as possible."

"I beg to differ," said a familiar face as he entered into the room. "Sam Winchester, you and your brother are needed again."

Sam had never expected to see Yashamaru to show up out of the blue as he was standing sternly. He meant business as the crucial time to secure the Colt had gotten more difficult in the long run...

**To be continued...**


	18. Chapter 18: The Slug Roe Hideout

**Supernatural: The Isoldati Files**

**Chapter 18: The Slug Roe Hideout**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Yashamaru stood still as he was standing at the end of Sam's bed in his room. He was aware of the visions that his patient had as he would soon get him back into the swing of things. As for Totsuka, however, he never expected the _Shinigami_ to show up at his place at the wrong time as he was also there to examine Sam due to what nearly happened to him last night. It was a bad time indeed, but everyone in Totsuka's safe house had to be briefed towards the situation at hand, regardless of what would happen next. Even Dean was briefed into this as he got up on his feet to stretch his legs. As usual, he noticed Yashamaru in the room as he came here mysteriously. It wasn't long until John entered into the room as he wanted to check up on Sam's condition on the sly.

"It's been a while, Yashamaru," said John.

"You've never changed, have you, John Winchester," he said.

"Miss Mik has called you about the demonic activity that was going on here."

"Yeah, and I heard of a woman called Meg Masters on the sly."

"Azazel has sent her out on the warpath. According to the mole that Miss Mik has contacted, she's also not alone on this."

"Is there someone else keeping tabs on us?" asked Sam.

"The demon that accompanied her in Zama's still at large. He was also the one who threatened to kill you and your friends back in Coos Bay."

"Nicodemus..." Anger swelled in Sam's body as he wanted to get his hands on the crafty demon. "If he's out there, he could be briefed into finding the second key to unlocking the Hell gate."

"By the way, who _is_ this Nicodemus?" asked John.

"He's a sadistic demon, Dad. He gets off on playing head games and torturing people."

"It's true," said Dean. "I even got a front row seat from his gleeful show."

The talk about Nicodemus was starting to anger Sam completely as he wanted to take him out in the end. He remembered what happened in Zama as the demon tried to kill Dean due to the torture in exchange for the Orikoto lantern. It was hell for him as he even got the drop on the demon in order to save Dean's life in that warehouse, for it was a close call in the end. There was also the time when the failed hunt occurred in Coos Bay when Nicodemus killed the intended target and planned to set off a trap to kill Sam, Dean, and Netese in the process as his unquenchable thirst for destruction had been out of control. Still, Sam had to remain calm as he was about to meet up with the mole that resided back in Colorado. The way to the slug roe house there was most likely to be one of many dangers as there would be either vampires or demons coming after the group in the end.

"So, who is this mole?" asked Dean.

"The identity of the mole must remain secret," said Yashamaru. "Also, there is the threat of both demons, Meg Masters and Nicodemus that are in the air."

"I bet that they know about the Colt," said John.

"Not yet; even though you covet the legendary weapon, there's a slim possibility that it can be secure on our way to the slug roe house."

"Then we should get going, then," said Sam as he got up out of bed.

"Hold on there," said John. "You're in no condition to be moving around right now. Besides, you can't even start up a moped without complaining about your visions going amok."

"Your father's right, Sam Winchester," said Yashamaru. "You may have survived this past vision, but the next crucial one could be fatal if not utilized properly. According to your father, you nearly died from your fever, but he took drastic measures to bring it down. The visions you have become more intense than normal, but you are not alone in this."

Sam sighed heavily as he didn't want his visions to cripple him in the process. He wanted to stop both Meg and Nicodemus as he was ready to meet up with the mole in the slug roe hideout. Still, he wanted to go with everyone as the drive back to Colorado would be something of a challenge in the long run. Sooner or later, there would be danger in the mix as the presence of demons would be everywhere in the process, but for now, all was quiet...

###

Meg was in a motel room as she was taking a shower. She hadn't heard any new information since she sicced that vampire nest on Daniel Elkins as she was busy cleaning herself. The bruises on her body that were sustained from that fall in Chicago were a mortal reminder that she wanted to get back at the Winchesters for her failed attempts into trapping them and stealing the Orikoto lantern back in Zama as she would soon start her upcoming warpath next. By the time she got out of the shower, she wrapped herself in a towel as she left the bathroom and got dressed in clean clothes. By the time she was about to leave the motel room, she heard a knock on the door as she answered it. To her surprise, she saw Nicodemus standing in the doorway as he walked inside of the motel room just to hang around her. She found him to be annoying as she didn't want him here in the room altogether, for she would soon be ready to exact her revenge against the Winchesters sooner or later.

"I see that you cover your bruises so well," he said.

"You're such a pig, Nicodemus," said Meg.

"I heard from the boss man that those anal-retentive Winchesters have the Colt in their hands. Looks like Kate and her posse just delved into an epic fail on their part."

"What exactly happened there?"

"Old Man John led his boys into getting the Colt back from that vampire nest you hired to take out Elkins. It also seemed that there were some casualties in the process."

"What kind of casualties?"

"The leader of that nest, Luther, has been killed... by one of the remaining bullets that were made to acquire the Colt."

"So, the Winchesters wasted a bullet on a lowly vampire, huh? That's such a shame. Also, I haven't heard from the Winchesters for a while now. I bet that they're playing possum with those loathsome _Shinigami_."

"One of the _Shinigami_ that have allied with the Winchesters is a direct relative to Daniel Elkins. He's also a proverbial weaponmaker that supplies any hunter with bullets or ammo at their disposal. No one knows where he lives, but it's hard to find someone like him. As for the other _Shinigami_, he's a tough one with close ties with the Winchesters."

"Close ties, huh?" Meg begins to get a little testy as she thought about Mito in the process. "The _only_ close ties that I'm gonna sever are that of Sam and that whore! It won't be long until they decide to get it on, just to die in the process."

"Don't tell me that you got the hots for that guy, don't you? I don't like him _or_ that girl, Mito Ashizoka. They must die right now so I can be at the boss man's good side again."

Nicodemus couldn't stop thinking about doing away with Sam and Mito as he drew out his knife from his holster. He was itching to kill as he wanted to use his knife to cut Sam's throat without mercy. Sooner or later, he would pursue them as he would also follow Azazel on the unholy ambition that was made to raise Hell in the end...

###

**Manning, Colorado**

It had been two days since the Winchesters left Lake Powell as they were on their way back to familiar territory. With Yashamaru in tow and Totsuka following from behind with his motorcycle, the group finally entered into the slug roe home near a group of caves as it was a set of houses that were made for simple housing. With the Impala and John's truck parked into a secret garage, Totsuka parked his motorcycle next to a workshop door as he got out and removed his helmet. Everyone else got out as they made it inside in one piece. The place wasn't as fancy as a castle, but it was more like the Batcave than something out of a samurai epic. The slug roe home was made up of the designs that were similar to both Japanese houses and Native American architecture as it was sturdy enough to withstand the heat and cold.

It wasn't long until the group saw Miss Mik standing in front of them as she was expecting them with ease. She was aware of what was going on as she wanted to bring out the mole in the open. The group were in the slug roe hideout as they were exhausted from driving from Lake Powell to here in this vast place in Manning. The crucial time into taking out Azazel was at hand, for the Colt was also in the right hands as it was also a time for preparing for the worst ahead.

"It's about time you were brought here," said Miss Mik.

"Kyung-Hae... you sure know how to make an entrance," said John.

"It's time to introduce our mole to us." Miss Mik steps aside as Touma enters into the room.

"I've been laying low here for a while now," he said. "According to the sources that I gathered, the demon general, Nicodemus, along with Meg Masters, have been out and about, but they haven't heard any news on what happened to the Colt yet."

"Well, that's comforting to hear," said Totsuka.

"I also have some news to give to you."

"Spill it out, Touma, we don't got all day," said John.

"There had been numerous weather patterns that occurred in the past couple of weeks. They are bad omens that signal Azazel's presence, but he hasn't showed up out of the blue yet. Also, we have to be on our guard against those two demons who are also in Azazel's service as well."

"We know all about them," said Dean. "Meg took a swan dive down a high building, but she still lives. As for Nicodemus, he's been a thorn in Sam's side since that ill-fated attempt to use the lantern to open the Hell gate back in Zama."

"That's not all," said Sam. "Meg and Nicodemus are dangerous because of their close association with the yellow-eyed demon. Also, Nicodemus is a psychopath that's been hell-bent on taking me down the moment my back is turned _and_ he's also dangerous. He nearly killed Dean in that warehouse back in Zama and he'd do it again just because he does it for kicks."

"I already saw the report on it, Sam Winchester. Nicodemus is highly loyal to Azazel, but he can also take out anyone that stands in his way in the process. By the way, you had visions of the demon that killed your mother and girlfriend, didn't you?"

"Yes... Also, the last vision I had became so intense that I even said those words, 'They're coming for the Colt,' over and over again."

"I see..."

"Touma, this slug roe home has a medical facility, doesn't it?" said Yashamaru.

"It has one here, but-"

"We need to do some tests on Sam Winchester immediately."

With that, Yashamaru whistled a command as he saw Reebtoor dash in quickly. As for Sam, however, he was once again at the mercy of the mother hen as she dragged him out of the main hall of the slug roe hideout. He didn't want to be hauled away out of sight as he saw Dean and the others see him off to God knows where in this place. Somehow, Dean was focused on putting a stop to the yellow-eyed demon once and for all as he would even take orders from his father if he had to. Still, he didn't know what to think when he saw his younger brother being carted away by Reebtoor as he would soon find out what was possibly going on somewhere.

"There goes Sammy about to get probed," he said as he snickered.

"That's not funny, Dean," said John sternly.

"C'mon, Dad; I was just joking."

"I've known Yashamaru and Touma since before you were born, but don't take their medical and spiritual knowledge lightly."

"Hey, at least Sam Winchester's in good hands," said Totsuka.

"There's a lot more to that because Sam's also a part of this demented chess game that Azazel concocted up. Sooner or later, he's gonna have to have a lot more guidance from all of us put together, especially from one of our closest friends."

"You mean Bobby?" said Dean curiously. "It's been years since we last heard from him."

"You and your brother will need his guidance sooner or later, Dean Winchester," said Touma. "It would only be a matter of time before you do so."

The guidance that was put in front of Dean was about to come into fruition as he became more concerned for Sam's well-being than anything. Still, he wanted to know about why Azazel targeted Sam that fatal night as he wanted to protect him from the demon and his minions. It would only be a matter of time before the real battle mattered as Azazel would bide his time and be on the move sooner or later...

###

Reebtoor hauled Sam into one of the bathrooms as he was stripped naked from all his clothes. By the time he saw her leave, he noticed her close the door as he was forced to clean himself up so he wouldn't be dirty in time for the tests that were about to be done on him. The shower and bath were similar to that of the luxury hotels that were in Las Vegas as the whole bathroom hadn't been used for a while. Sam had no other choice but to clean up before being run for a series of tests as he stepped into the shower. Turning on the water, he was ready to clean himself up as he was scrubbing himself down with the soap that was in there. Scrubbing himself clean, he was fully soapy as he was most likely to rinse himself off in the shower. With his hair washed in shampoo and conditioner, he was drenching himself in the shower as he was also relieved that Dean didn't sneak in the bathroom to put itching powder on his clothes this time. After finally rinsing himself off, hair and all, he was fully clean as he got out of the shower and wrapped himself in a towel.

Still, he had to follow protocol as he even had to put on a hospital gown and robe as he got out of the bathroom without any problem at all. By the time he was ready to go, he was being escorted by Yashamaru and Touma as they were going to a sterile medical room. Sam dreaded it a lot as he was about to be fully examined due to what was happening to him. It was like the one in Yashamaru's safe house as it had all the trappings and trimmings of a sterile operating room. All he wanted to do is to get back out there and hunt as he was about to endure a whole series of tests that were ready to go. He had no other choice but to cooperate and comply to the order as the tests were about to begin.

"This isn't the first time that I went through something like this before," he said.

"This isn't a request _or_ a decision for you to do so, Sam Winchester," said Touma. "This is a direct order and you _need_ to comply."

"I was afraid of that..." Sam walked over to a bed that was connected to an EKG scanner. "So, if you're gonna scan me, then I suggest that you do it."

"You are a unique specimen, Sam Winchester, but there is also more to you than you know."

Without further complications, Sam climbed onto the bed as he was hauled directly into the EKG scanner. This wasn't the first time he was subjected to this kind of examination as he was being scanned for possible activity in his brain and other parts of his body. He never liked being in one of those scanners, but he had to endure it, regardless of the situation at hand as he looked at the images of himself on screen. It was hell for him as he was trying not to be scared of the scans in the EKG machine. On the outside, Yashamaru and Touma looked at the brain activity that came from the scanner as they had never seen anything like it before, for it was no ordinary activity that had never been seen before until now.

"Subject's brain activity detects a possible aura," said Yashamaru as he looked at the images on screen. "Subject's vital signs are also slightly elevated, but normal. Still, there is a possibility that his brain activity can detect the presence of unknown, but there is also the presence of the one that has influenced them."

"Azazel's on the prowl again," said Touma as he was aware of the demonic activity that he observed here. "Does Sam Winchester know that he has tasted Azazel's blood as an infant?"

"No, and he's not going to know until the final battle against that monster."

"Azazel is a constant threat, Yashamaru. Soon, there would be an army in his name approaching in the form of those like Sam Winchester just to scorch the Earth in its wake. It's not the humans on this planet that fear the worst in him, but the people like us that view Azazel as a plague."

"For your information, Touma, there will be no psychic army in Azazel's chess game. Also, we still have a slim chance to slow him and his followers down in the process. Bear with me that we're fighting against a threat that could do further harm to others if we're not careful.

With that, Touma didn't say anything more as he saw the bed from the EKG scanner emerge. When Sam came out of it, he was starting to feel tired as he wanted to go somewhere and lay down. He wanted those tests to get over with, but he wasn't done yet. Sooner or later, he would be given a physical as he was dreading it every single day. It wasn't long until he was being escorted by Yashamaru and Touma as he sat down on an examination table. It was a metal one that didn't have any padding on it as it felt icy cold on Sam's bottom. He was enduring the examination very well as he felt a thermometer being shoved directly into his mouth. With Yashamaru taking charge, he got out a blood pressure cuff as he wrapped it around Sam's arm. It was quite a daunting physical as he felt the diaphragm part of the stethoscope touch his arm while enduring the coldness of the examination table.

"Subject's blood pressure has increased," said Yashamaru as he removed the blood pressure cuff from Sam's arm. "Still, you're _not_ out of the woods yet, Sam Winchester." Yashamaru removes the thermometer out of Sam's mouth. "You have a slightly normal temperature of 99.2 right now. You may have woken up after nearly dying, but the fluctuation of your body temperature cannot be taken lightly."

"I already know of that," said Sam as he was itching to get off of the cold examination table.

"Don't forget, Sam Winchester, that you still feel visions that can cripple you at any time," said Touma cautiously. "There is also the constant threat of the demon that visited you when he killed your mother nearly twenty-three years ago as well."

"I already know that the bastard's still out there scheming on what bizarre plan he'll throw at us next. If he's at close range, then we'll take him out with the Colt one way or the other."

"I'm sorry that I overstepped my lines, Sam Winchester, but Azazel's ambition shouldn't be taken so lightly, either. That demon is known for his trickery and his manipulations that he is determined to create an army with other people that he visited..., including you and that woman, Mito Ashizoka."

"Mito..."

The thought about Mito was going to have to wait as Sam was about to have his physical resumed until the end. It wasn't long until he felt the diaphragm part of the stethoscope touch his chest as he saw Yashamaru performing an auscultation on him. He endured the auscultation as he was breathing inward and outward while Yashamaru listened in on the sounds that were important in the body. After enduring the auscultation, Sam felt an instrument in he ear as he was aware that Yashamaru was checking for signs of trouble in there. After enduring the examination of the ears, Sam had his eyes checked as they were normal, which he was grateful for. By the time the examination was finished, Sam was relieved that it was over as he got off from the cold metal table without the padding. It was time to get back to reality as he was about to go out of the sterile room altogether.

"Man, I can't wait to climb into bed after what I've been through," he said.

"Not so fast, Sam Winchester," said Touma. "You're not done yet."

"I can't spend the rest of my adult life being probed and prodded, you know."

"Actually, the tests can be put on hold for now," said Yashamaru as he looked at the clock on the wall. "It's one o'clock and it's time for lunch. Well, shall you join the rest of us now, Sam Winchester?"

Sam didn't think about food right now as he was starting to get more tired. He wanted to curl up and get some sleep as he couldn't take it much longer. The scanning and examination complete with the long ride from Lake Powell had exhausted him as he left the sterile room while dressed in his hospital gown and robe. He wanted to go to sleep as he found a room with a comfortable bed in it. He was happy to take a nap as he climbed into the bed and slept for a while. A nap would do him some wonders as he fell asleep in the bed that was in the room, for he would soon wake up later on...

###

Dean was in a library as he was checking out the books that were in there. He even had a feeling that Sam would go here and look at the books as they had a lot of knowledge into what was going on in plain sight. All along, Sam was a bookworm as Dean sometimes envied him for that when the books on the shelves were visibly collecting dust as usual. Sooner or later, he would expect Sam to check out the books here, but he was off to lunch as he left the library. When he went into the dining room, he saw his father sitting there as he was eating a sandwich while checking out the Colt that was on the table. He had never seen his father become so obsessed into protecting the Colt before as there would be a serious danger lurking in the mix, for the battle against Azazel was the most unholy of all.

"Do you have to bring that gun to the table?" asked Dean.

"This gun is the only one that can kill the yellow-eyed demon," said John.

"We're safe in this slug roe home right now, but you can't be obsessing about securing the Colt over and over again."

"Didn't you hear your brother, Dean?!" Anger emanated from John's voice as he got up. "He kept saying, 'They're coming for the Colt,' over and over again! I'm not gonna let those demons snatch it up for their own selfish vices, do you understand?!"

"I heard him alright, Dad. We have the Colt, end of story, but your obsession over it isn't normal."

"Dean..., do you remember that fight with Sam four years ago? It was the one that made him go to Stanford after he graduated from that high school in Palo Alto. I told him those words, 'If you're gonna leave, then stay gone,' in the end when he took off. There is something else that I have to tell you about your little brother."

"Dad, what are you talking about?"

"On that fatal night when Azazel killed your mom, he did something to your brother that would end up beckoning him to join his unholy army."

"What did the yellow-eyed bastard do to Sam?"

John sat back down as he felt guilt all over him. "The yellow-eyed demon gave your brother some of his blood while he stood next to his crib that night." Dean gasps in shock. "There is also that fear that Sam would end up joining that monster's army in the end when I tried to do away with him one time."

"Wait! Are you saying that you tried to kill Sammy?!" John nods woefully. "How could you do that to him?! He was just a little kid back then!"

"I wanted to do that, but I couldn't force myself to do it. If I did that, I would be no different than the bastard that killed your mother. I would be a monster myself because it would end up scarring me for life. There is nothing more than a father's love and concern for his child and the _Shinigami_ that stopped me from killing your brother told me something that stayed with me."

"What did the _Shinigami_ tell you?"

"He told me that Sam must live, regardless of what outcome that entered into the fray. Yes, I had disagreements with him, but he will always be my younger son. He's probably angry with me for all those years of barking orders, but his years in college paid off with all that knowledge in his brain. He could also be thinking that he's still a disappointment and a freak to us, but he's not. Sooner or later, he'll know about what happened to him and there would be a time when his questions will both be answered and challenged in the end when Azazel would find him in order to join his unholy army. You can't let that happen to him and if he exhibits that dangerous side that Azazel sees in him, then you must do kill him if it does."

Dean was worried about that last sentence that his father told him as it was a red flag in the form of a bad omen. He didn't want to kill Sam right now as he didn't want to end up regretting it in the end. That was his younger brother after all as he vowed to protect him in the end. The words that his father told him made his heart sink as there was an unholy crusade in the making due to Azazel's machinations. Still, Dean remained bull-headed into watching over Sam in the long run as he vowed to do so. He couldn't lose his younger brother due to the machinations of a dangerous demon as he would even go to great lengths into keeping him safe from harm.

"Dean," said John. "I'm telling you that you must steer Sam away from Azazel or else there would be no hope left."

"Dad, I'm _not_ gonna kill Sammy because of what happened to him," he said defiantly. "Yes, you told me that he ingested the yellow-eyed bastard's blood as a baby, but that doesn't make him a monster. He might not know of it, but at least we'll do our best into keeping it a secret from him if we have to."

"Dean, I know that you're willing to protect your brother, but there would also be a time when I won't be here for either one of you. Still, I will always be with you till the end, but you have to promise me that you and Sam should watch over one another if that ever happens. Sooner or later, you two will be the _only_ family you got because this battle will be the one that would put you to the test in one another in the end."

Dean sighed heavily as he was now burdened with the task into protecting Sam from Azazel's deadly machinations. Still, he had to watch over his younger brother as he would be willing to sacrifice his life for him when that time came. But for now, he didn't want to dwell on such burdens right now as he was starting to get hungry from all that travel from Lake Powell. The thought of sandwiches crossed his mind as he was ready to get into the kitchen to make himself one until he saw Reebtoor in there bringing in a bucket of fried chicken in her hands. She was aware that Dean was hungry as she offered him a piece of fried chicken from the bucket.

"Here," she said. "Ye needeth thy strength, Dean Winchester."

"I take it that you got back from one of the chicken shacks in this town," he said as he took the piece of chicken and was eating it. "Man, this chicken's good. I bet that everyone else would want something like this sooner or later."

"Yasha-_kun_ has been busy lately examining your brother, but Touma disagrees with him."

"Looks like those _Shinigami_ sure have their reasons to give Sam a physical, but-"

"Sam Winchester had those visions again..."

"Yeah... They start off as nightmares, but he's been getting them right and left. Hell, he nearly died from getting one that it lead to Dad dunking him into the ice water to bring his fever down."

"I see... By the way, Miss Mik hath came back with some lunch as well."

Dean followed Reebtoor out of the kitchen as he saw Miss Mik and Totsuka sitting in the dining room with some Korean stir-fry and Japanese teriyaki in buckets. He had never expected them to get back so quickly as he was ready to chomp down something for this power lunch. After sitting down at the table, he saw Sam arrive into the dining room as he was dressed in jeans and t-shirt. He was hungry as he sat down next to Dean and was ready to have some lunch like the rest of the group. It wasn't long until Yashamaru and Touma arrived with some _gyozas_ and egg rolls as the meal had been complete. With plates and utensils made for scooping some of the food, everything was ready to eat as

"This is something out of the ordinary," said Dean.

"It's the least we can do, man," said Totsuka as he grabbed a plate to scoop up some of the food on display. "Besides, we can't go on an empty stomach, you know."

"Thanks for the food," said John as he grabbed a plate.

"After we all eat up, we'll discuss the very battle that is yet to come," said Miss Mik.

"Kyung-Hae, you did a lot, but we'll take it from here."

"I had a feeling that you would say that..., but there would always be obstacles in the end."

"Dude, it's a bad omen to talk about depressing things at the table," said Totsuka.

"You heard him, Dad," said Dean.

"Besides, we should all eat up before the upcoming battle."

And so, everyone ate their fill as they were fully satisfied with their meal. The blended meal of fried chicken along with the mixed Asian food had fully given the group a selection that would be great enough for any type of lunch or dinner. It was a splendid meal indeed as it would be the last one that Sam and Dean would eat with their father before the danger that was about to begin. This was John Winchester's last supper with his sons as he would soon go up against the very thing that killed Mary that night nearly twenty-three years ago. The crucial battle was coming and all of Hell would be waiting to emerge as Azazel was slowly biding his time for the moment...

###

Later on in the evening, Sam was in his room as he was looking into his father's journal. The images and notes on it were well-made as they were useful during the hunts Sam had with Dean over the months. He was also worried that there would be complications in the crucial battle against Azazel as the Colt was more than likely to be used as a bargaining chip in the end. Sitting up on the bed, he was still reading in his father's journal as he would be back in the hunt the moment he got the go-ahead in the long run. Putting away the journal, he heard the door open as he saw Dean coming into the room with the rest of the fried chicken that he swiped from Reebtoor. He didn't know what to think as he saw his older brother sitting down in a chair with the bucket of fried chicken in it.

"Dude, you're not gonna be Colonel Sanders, are you?" said Sam.

"Hey, I like the fried chicken," answered Dean as he grabbed a piece of it from the bucket.

"By the way, there's gonna be a time when Dad won't be there when we go up against that yellow-eyed bastard in the end."

"Dude, don't talk like that. Dad's gonna be with us, no matter what."

"Dean, if we end up losing Dad, there's gonna be a time that we're gonna be the only family we have right now. I don't like it any more than you do, but if it all boils down to this crucial battle, then we have to have a lot of skills in hunting _and_ each other."

"I was afraid of that, Sammy..."

Both brothers clung to that bad feeling as they also had to pull it together in the long run. The crucial battle that was going on was already appearing in full force as there would be a time that their father would end up dead as the machinations of Azazel would soon come into fruition till the bitter end. There was also the affair of the Colt as it was both a weapon that was made for killing demons and a second key to open the gates of Hell. Somehow, they had to pull together in order to put a stop to Azazel and his followers in the end.

###

Totsuka was busy looking at the books about weaponry in the library as he was getting one of them out to read. It was a copy of _Great Weapons for Hunting the Unknown_ as it was in fine print and never damaged by anything. Looking into it, he was staring at the weapons that were used over the years as they had been useful to many hunters around the globe. He would soon show this to the Winchesters soon enough as it would also be a blessing that would keep them on their toes, no matter what the risks they take. When he was still reading the book, he saw John enter into the library as he had a look of concern on his face. Still securing the Colt, he was concerned about stopping Azazel as he would even sacrifice his life to keep his sons safe in the end.

"It's ironic that my boys will keep going until the day I die," he said as he set the Colt down on the table. "I'm hoping that they will stop the demon before it's too late."

"Dude, that weapon in your hand is a work of art," said Totsuka. "This book that I got here talks about it being forged from iron and silver. Even though there were thirteen bullets made for it, this book also states that the bullets can be forged by any weaponmaker that ever lived."

"I can handle it from here. Still, I can't involve any _Shinigami_ on this fight due to what would happen if Azazel traps one of you."

"We're well aware that we can't get involved in this battle according to the old lady, but at least I can have some time into forging some more bullets for the Colt. Also, there are more demons that are powerful in which they can't be killed by that weapon alone. There's also a mystical knife that is known as the Demon Killer, which was forged back in the day by the Kurds. It's a weapon that is forged with iron and silver, but the handle of it was crafted from an elk's antler. No one knows where it went to, but the knife also has an Islamic inscription that is made to give it strength just like the Latin words and pentagram on the Colt. Still, these are some badass weapons, but there are some things that they can't kill like the head honchos that run Hell."

"And Azazel's one of them..."

"Azazel's a minor demon that can be killed at any time, but his superiors are the ones that we need to look out for."

"Totsuka... let's hope that the battle goes smoothly." John fishes out a manila file full of clippings and drawings. "Here's all the information about Azazel that I gathered over the years. I haven't shown it to Sam or Dean, but I will when the moment is right."

John was dreading the battle within as there would be more trouble in the wings. Still, he had to be on his guard as he would soon face such malignant dangers in the end while fighting Azazel to the finish...

**To be continued...**


	19. Chapter 19: Blindfold Ivan, Part 1

**Supernatural: The Isoldati Files**

**Chapter 19: Blindfold Ivan, Part 1**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

**Yokosuka, Japan**

It was a very hot day as the weather wasn't making it any better. Still, it was swimming and sun weather as it was also time to be shopping for back-to-school clothing. For one teenage girl, she was ready to brave her senior year while living on the base with her family. When she was about to get home, she saw a man and woman staring at her as they walked past her. Unknown to several bystanders, the girl vanished without a trace as the man and woman continued to walk on in this sturdy town of Yokosuka as expected. In this city, there had been trouble as it came to mysterious abductions that occurred on a daily basis, for there would be more danger than its worth in the end. There was danger in the air as something wasn't right about what was going on in the long run, but sooner or later, all of the signs would point to the ghastly activity of Azazel in the end...

###

Mito parked the van at a vacant lot next to the slug roe hideout as she got out of it. She was aware that Sam was there along with Dean as she would be glad to see them once again. With Caitlyn getting out of the van, she was ready to stretch her legs as she followed Mito to the entrance. Both hunter and apprentice were exhausted from driving as they walked towards the door of the entrance. It was a long drive after hunting monsters, but both Mito and Caitlyn were in dire need of a place to stay and a hot bath, for they would expect it in the slug roe home soon enough. When Mito knocked on the door, she saw it open up as she saw John standing at the entrance. He had never seen her or Caitlyn before as he was willing to know all about them sooner or later.

"So, this is the place that Miss Mik told us about," said Caitlyn.

"I take it that you girls are tired, aren't you?" asked John.

"Wait, aren't you-"

"The name's John Winchester. I take it that you know my sons, don't you?"

"I heard all about you," said Mito as she shook John's hand. "It's an honor to meet you, sir."

"The pleasure's all mine. By the way, it's getting late, so I suggest that you stay here for the night."

"By the way, my name is Mito Ashizoka and this is Caitlyn Hofstra. We're hunters like you, but we're also aware that the monster that's at large had been causing more trouble again."

"Don't worry about it. Besides, if you're friends of my sons, then you're welcome here at anytime."

And so, Mito and Caitlyn followed John inside as they were waiting for Miss Mik to show up. After being exhausted from all that driving. It had been yesterday since everyone got together here in this slug roe home as Mito and Caitlyn saw Sam standing right behind his father. He had never expected to see Mito again, but he saw her anyway as she was dressed in her cloak that covered her body. Still, it was a matter of fate at hand as he wanted to hug her again.

"I take it that you found us, didn't you?" he asked.

"Are you kidding me?!" yelled Caitlyn. "Mito has driven all night just to find this place. Also, is that pig of a brother still looking up another issue of _Busty Asian Beauties_ as usual?"

John was slightly embarrassed to hear that coming from Caitlyn as she still viewed Dean to be a constant pig. With the night settling in, everyone was getting ready to turn in for bed as Mito and Caitlyn were on their way to one of the bathhouses that was in the slug roe hideout. When Sam and John saw them go into the bathhouse, they later saw Dean arrive as he had a six-pack of beer with him. It wasn't long until he saw John staring at him in the face as he wasn't going to get out of that on so easily. He had never expected his oldest son to delve into too much of the naughty stuff, but this wasn't the first time he was staring down at him for doing so.

"You didn't do anything to that girl, did you?" he said.

"She's a lot younger than me, Dad," said Dean. "Besides, I rather prefer women with experiences, not young girls that are virgins."

"Actually, Caitlyn has never been fond of Dean," said Sam. "She views him as a pig every time he goes towards that adult website all the time."

"Hey, if you keep tattling on me, Sammy, I'll sneak up on you and put itching powder in your shorts again."

Sam didn't say another word as he was reminded of the prank war that he had with Dean during the Tulpa affair in Richardson, Texas. Still, there was so much to catch up in which the battle against Azazel was about to be put on hold for now. Somehow, the battle would later resume, but it had to wait for another day for the time being...

###

Nicodemus was in a vacant building as he was punching through walls and such. He wanted to be back in Azazel's favor as he was still jealous of Sam and his abilities. Still, he wanted to gut him when he gets the chance as there would also be a time when the young man would let his guard down so he hoped that Azazel would kill him and the rest of his family in the end. It would only be a matter of time before he got his chance as he found a newspaper clipping that was on the wall. It was the sign that someone like Sam was stirring up trouble as he wanted in on the action. He wanted to be part of Azazel's army so badly as he would kill anyone just to stay put.

"What are you doing now?" asked Meg as she entered into the room.

"Me? I'm just doing my workout right now," answered Nicodemus.

"By the way, our master has orders for us to wait for him."

"What?! He wants us to play possum right now?! Well, sorry, but I'm not gonna go for that right now! All I wanna do is to take out that Winchester brat!"

"The master won't let you do that, Nicodemus! We were given specific orders not to engage when doing so!"

"The boss man won't agree on the things I do, but I _will_ be in his army one way or the other!"

Nicodemus continued to punch through the walls of the old building as Meg watched in disgust. She never liked to pair up with him as he was nothing more than a loose cannon that is thirsting to go directly into the ranks of Azazel's army. Still, he didn't like to be put on the bottom as he would stop at nothing to kill his rival in many more ways than one. Sooner or later, the battle would begin, for the darkness of Azazel's power would soon come into fruition, regardless of the matter at hand...

###

Sam was in his bed in the middle of the night tossing and turning as he was dreaming about the malevolent vision that he was having. He saw the image of a teenage girl walking down the street until she vanishes without a trace. What was going on here? Why was he having another vision that occurred out of the blue all of a sudden? To his shock, he saw two people standing in the middle of the street of Yokosuka as they were smiling with evil intentions in mind. What were they up to? Were they the same like him when they lost their mother or was it something else? By the time they disappeared in his dream, Sam woke up in a cold sweat as he found himself naked in a bathtub that was similar to the ones that were in the bathhouse in Yashamaru's safe house. Where was he, anyway? Was he in the slug roe hideout? He had to know as he was about to get up out of the bath right away.

"I take it that you're awake," said Touma as he came into the bathhouse.

"Did I have another dream?" asked Sam.

"Your visions became so intense that I had no other choice but to get you out of bed, strip you, clean you up, and stick you in the bathtub. You were having another fevered vision, Sam Winchester. I know all about it the moment I saw you shaking in your sleep."

"There's more about what I'm going through. It's not just the visions that I've been having. In my dream, I see a man and woman in the street standing there while waiting for someone. They're just like me, but they're different somehow."

"And how different are they?"

"They''re like Max Miller back in Michigan. They have powers just like him, but different. Whatever they're doing, they've made a grave mistake."

"I also come to inform you that you and your brother are about to be briefed about a possible hunt that concerns this danger." Touma fishes out a newspaper as he gives it to Sam. "There had been several disappearances of missing girls over the past few months. Still, the criminals have appeared on the scene in Yokosuka recently, but this is an ongoing investigation that was concocted by both the local police and the American troops that are stationed there."

"What kind of disappearances?"

"Several witnesses say that the teenage girls disappear when the man and woman in question show up at random. Some say that it's a sign of a bogus urban legend known as 'Blindfold Ivan.'"

Sam wasted no time getting out of the bathtub as he wrapped a towel around his waist. He had to get dressed into some clean clothes as he had to check out the case at hand. He may have been getting ready to go for the hunt, but he had to het the go-ahead from either his father or Miss Mik. By the time he got back into his room, he had his clean clothes out as he got into them without delay. With his shoes and socks on, he was about to get into action as he was ready to go out the main door of the slug roe home. He was good to go until he saw Dean standing in his way. Still, he was concerned for his younger brother as he didn't want him to leave without permission yet. There had to be the go-ahead from both their father and Miss Mik to think of as Sam was about to be in such a quandry.

"And where do you think you're going, little brother?" asked Dean suspiciously.

"To Yokosuka," answered Sam.

"Aren't we supposed to get the go-ahead from Dad that we have to find and take out the yellow-eyed demon that killed Mom?"

"Dean, there has been some people like me involved in something that has the local authorities and the American troops concerned. If we find out what's going on, then we can get to the bottom of this."

"You gotta be kidding me..."

"He's not kidding," said Miss Mik as she entered into the main hall. "There really had been some disappearances recently that concerned young girls. As for the urban legend of 'Blindfold Ivan,' it's more than a myth when it comes to the two people that appear out of the blue. Somehow, those two are connected to Azazel, but you should be careful. Also, the two of you should stay on your guard at all times if something bad were to occur."

And so, Sam and Dean were ready to go as they got the go-ahead from Miss Mik. There was a case that involved people with abilities since the involvement with the late Max Miller as both brothers were ready to go towards Yokosuka after all. Just as they were about to leave the slug roe hideout, they saw their father standing in front of the door as Mito and Caitlyn were also ready to leave. It was going to be a complex case indeed, but there would soon be traces of Azazel's powerful aura in the mix as the matter of the Blindfold Ivan case. Somehow, Sam and Dean had to include them into the case as it was also one that couldn't be ignored so easily.

"I hate to break it to you, but these ladies would like to come with you," said John.

"But this case is too dangerous for them," said Sam cautiously.

"I already know all about it, Sam," said Mito. "Besides, we cannot ignore the presence of those who have powers like us."

"Mito's right, Sammy," said Dean. "There could be no telling when or where the two special ones could be right now, but I suggest that we get on the case together."

And so, Sam reluctantly agreed as he had Dean, Mito, and Caitlyn in tow. It wasn't long until they saw Miss Mik and Touma depart as they were off back to their base. With Sam and the others following them, they were back in the game as they would later find themselves in a dangerous situation that would be more harmful in the get-go. With John watching them leave, he was aware that his sons would be back in the hunt as they would soon find more traces of the yellow-eyed demon that killed Mary all those years ago. Sooner or later, there would be danger in their midst as the followers of Azazel would soon enter into the fray in the end...

###

Totsuka hid in the fray as he saw everyone leave the slug roe home on a hunt. Earlier, he had read about the Blindfold Ivan affair as it became different one way or the other. He was also aware that there had been a bounty on the man and woman in question as there was also a third player pulling the strings on this grave operation. Still, he wanted in as he wanted to pick up the bounty that was too hard to ignore, for there was a criminal syndicate running the Blindfold Ivan operation and it wasn't the demon that was biding his time right now. He was ready to be in the saddle again as he would also be ready to put a dent in the illegal crime activity right now. It was going to be one hell of a ride as he was about to follow them in secret when it came to going up against those who are considered scum. He had to get there to wherever everyone was going as he was determined to get to the bottom of the Blindfold Ivan incident.

With sheer luck, he decided to take his Harley aboard without anyone noticing as he was ready to kick some major butt in this job. It would be a tough one, but it was also a daunting case indeed as it would even involve such matters at hand. As a _Shinigami_, Totsuka was someone that aids the hunters, but he would also be one tough customer when it came to dealing with criminal scum that deal with illegal activities that could be more malignant than anything. By the time the private plane took off, Totsuka stowed away with his prized Harley as he was ready to leave the country for the first time in a while, for it was something new to him when it came to stopping shady criminals...

###

The private plane that Miss Mik had at her disposal touched down at the private hangar that was connected to Yashamaru's safe house. When everyone got off, they were tired as they were all lagged out from flying. Even Dean was getting used to his flying legs since the incident with the phantom traveller months ago as he was still tired from all that travelling. He may have been lagged out, but Sam beat him to it as he was starting to fall asleep while walking towards the back door to the safe house. With Dean and Yashamaru carrying him inside, Mito and Caitlyn followed them in as Miss Mik and Touma stayed outside for a little bit longer. There was all that talk about Blindfold Ivan as they were suspicious of the dangerous activities that were being caused by the man and woman in question.

"This isn't like Sam Winchester to be flying off the deep end like that," said Touma.

"If Azazel's involved in this, then it _is_ a matter that concerns us," answered Miss Mik.

"The two people that appeared in Yokosuka have been in other places before. According to several authorities around them, the man and woman in question are known to appear in global cities where American troops are stationed at."

"It's as I feared, but we can't just let this slide by anytime soon enough."

It was a most menacing case that had ever graced the files as Miss Mik and Touma entered inside of Yashamaru's safe house. Little did they know was that Totsuka took off on his motorcycle as he was off to pursue more clues along with the bounty that was about to be collected after the bust. Still, he had a job to do as he was ready to find out more about what was going on around here, for the Blindfold Ivan affair was about to be unfolded in the long run...

###

Sam returned to the backyard as he was looking at the arrow in the target. He never told his father about the target that he shot into as he didn't want him to know about it. Still, he wanted to keep it that way as he left into the interior of Yashamaru's safe house while taking off his shoes. It wasn't long until he returned to his room after being on an Isoldati plane. He was lagged out just like Dean as he sat down on the _tatami_ floor. He was familiar to his room as he viewed it to be a place that was simple. Just as he was about to ease up for a while, he saw the door open as he noticed that Mito came into the room for comfort. It had been a while since the affair of the temple back in Atsugi as Sam was aware of Mito's presence. Once again, he saw her dressed in the same black lingerie that she wore as she was most likely to be going on the hunt again.

"It's been a while since we sat down like this," she said.

"There's the presence of the man and woman like us around Yokosuka," said Sam. "They're also connected to the disappearances of the teenage girls that didn't come back home."

"The man and woman..., are they like us at this matter?"

"They are, but I have a bad feeling that the yellow-eyed demon would later show up in the end."

"You seem troubled. Are you alright?"

"Months ago, I encountered a man that was like us, but he was using his powers to kill instead of helping others."

"You killed him, didn't you?"

"No, he killed himself instead of killing his stepmother and Dean in the process."

"I see... We should find out about this 'Blindfold Ivan' if we're gonna find about what has happened to those missing girls."

Sam agreed with Mito's intuition as he was ready to pursue the research that would crack the code into the Blindfold Ivan affair. Sooner or later, something else was about to happen as there would be trouble along the way. The presence of evil lurked in the form of the suspicious man and woman in question, but there would also be the aura of the yellow-eyed demon that would end up appearing in the fray...

###

Totsuka was busy biking down the street of Sagamihara as he was on the lookout of suspicious activity in the end. The thought of catching criminals had overwhelmed him as he was ready to find out what was also going on with such gusto. When he stopped at a Seven-Eleven, he got off his motorcycle as he entered into the store to get himself something to drink. Searching through the drinks for Sierra Mist, he noticed that there was none there as he preferred Pepsi instead. Luckily, he had his currency exchanged for yen at the last minute as he paid for his drink and went outside. The Pepsi hit the spot as he opened it up and drank it in one gulp. When he threw the bottle away, he was about to get back on his motorcycle until he saw the man and woman approaching his way. He had to tell everyone about them, but when he was about to leave the convenience store, the man and woman walked past him as he was never seen again without a trace.

Totsuka was never seen again as every bystander looked on while the suspicious man and woman walked by. There was no trace of the _Shinigami_ as his motorcycle stood still, for there was something wrong in the making. It wasn't long until Dean and Caitlyn arrived as they saw the motorcycle still parked there at the convenience store. They never expected Totsuka to be here, but something was wrong here. This was something out of the ordinary as it was similar to an old case that involved in people disappearing, but this one didn't involve any hillbilly cannibals that hunt people out in the middle of nowhere, though.

"Now _this _isn't something that you see every day," said Dean.

"Who owns this motorcycle?" asked Caitlyn.

"That's Totsuka's motorcycle. He must have sneaked a ride here just to hunt, but he never goes anywhere without it."

"Could it be that he had been kidnapped?"

"I'm so gonna call Sammy about this. This isn't the first time that we had to deal with people being kidnapped for some sick sport."

"What do you mean, 'sick sport?'"

"A couple of months ago, Sam and I were in Minnesota at the time investigating a disappearance that turned out to be a kidnapping of all sorts. This case was the worst, but I had to follow the trail to get Sam back from his abductors, but I had to cooperate with a police officer at the time. When we got there, the culprits were all holed up in their house doing nothing more than hunting humans and they were also the most dangerous thing that I ever went up against."

"Sounds kind of creepy. It reminds me of _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ mixed with _The Hills Have Eyes_."

"There's gonna be a lot more that reminds us of those horror films, especially those torture porn ones."

Dean had a bad feeling that he was about to go up against something like that as he was about to haul Totsuka's motorcycle away from the parking lot. Even Caitlyn helped as she managed to push while Dean pulled in order to get the motorcycle out of the way. By the time they got it out of the parking lot and into the alley, they never expected anything out of the ordinary as they saw the man and woman walking towards them. Even though they didn't pay attention to them, Dean and Caitlyn continued to drag Totsuka's motorcycle until the man and woman passed them. Without anyone noticing, both Dean and Caitlyn were gone without a trace as the man and woman walked past them while Totsuka's motorcycle was left standing in the alleyway. Still, something was wrong as a portly man came out of the back of the convenience store and noticed that the ones that hauled the motorcycle were missing until he found Dean's cellphone laying on the concrete. Picking it up, he examined it carefully as he also had a bad feeling that there was danger lurking out of nowhere from within. Looking at the numbers on Dean's cellphone, he saw Sam's number on it as he had no other choice but to call it right away...

###

Sam and Mito were at the station as they were on the prowl of what could happen next. The news of the disappearances had them on full alert as something would happen right in plain sight. To his shock, Sam heard his cellphone ring as he picked it up from his pocket. He was aware that Dean was checking in, but he was going to be shocked to hear that someone else had his older brother's phone on the other end.

"Hello? Dean, is that you?" he said as he answered.

"Is this Sam Winchester," said a female voice over the phone.

"Who is this? Why do you have my brother's phone?"

"Earlier, my husband found it in the alleyway along with that motorcycle."

"Motorcycle?" Sam had a feeling that Totsuka would be there in this town. "Is it Totsuka's?"

"Wait..., I saw a man named Totsuka come in here earlier to get a soda, but when he was about to leave, he was gone as if he vanished without a trace. There was also a man and young girl there at our store moving the motorcycle out of our parking lot, but they disappeared without a trace as well."

"Dean... He was there, wasn't he? Hang on, I'm on my way." Sam hung up his cellphone as he shoved it back into his pocket. "We've got a problem."

"What's going on, Sam?" asked Mito.

"Dean and Caitlyn disappeared from a convenience store earlier along with Totsuka. The owners found Dean's phone and Totsuka's motorcycle, but they vanished without any trace unless it was from that man and woman in question."

"Caitlyn..." Mito became concerned for her protegee. "If those people are involved, then we must Caitlyn and your brother before it escalates even further."

"I agree..."

And so, Sam and Mito left the station as they were on their way to the Seven-Eleven in question. By the time they got there, they saw the store owners outside as they were concerned for the safety of the victims that disappeared without a trace. This was something out of the ordinary as Sam and Mito were most likely to be delving into such danger that lurked from within, for the man and woman in question were most likely to be part of something that would soon fall into Azazel's favor in the long run. It would only be a matter of time before the yellow-eyed demon would show up out of the blue, but not now as there was a possible crisis brewing with the disappearances that were occuring with such devastating results in mind.

"This is the place where Caitlyn goes to get snacks," said Mito.

"Excuse me," said one of the store owners. "Aren't you Mito Ashizoka?"

"Yes, and my apprentice, Caitlyn, goes here to get some snacks."

"There's something that you and your boyfriend have to see," said the other store owner worriedly.

"Does it concern the disappearances that occur out of the blue?" asked Sam.

"You gotta see this on our surveillance cameras."

And so, Sam and Mito followed the store owners inside as they were staring at the footage from the surveillance cameras earlier. First, they saw Totsuka come out of the store while going to the parking lot to get on his bike. Right out of the blue, they saw the man and woman come by as they walk past him on the surveillance video until he vanishes without a trace. The footage piqued Sam's interest as he rewinded the footage in which the man and woman walk past Totsuka, but there was no trace of him afterwards. By the time Sam and Mito looked at the footage in the alley where Totsuka's motorcycle stood from being moved, the same thing happened again as Dean and Caitlyn were busy moving it out of the way. It wasn't long until the man and woman showed up again as they walked past Dean and Caitlyn until they, too, vanished without a trace just like Totsuka.

"So, this is the real concept about Blindfold Ivan," said the store owner. "I've seen it on an anime show before, but did it have to happen in real life?"

"This isn't the first time that's happened," said Sam. "The disappearance mainly happen with several teenage girls, but something's wrong here."

"Are you sure about this?" asked the other store owner.

"The Blindfold Ivan incident has occurred in cities where American troops are stationed," said Mito. "This isn't the first time that this has ever happened."

"Wait," The other store owner hands out Dean's cellphone as she gives it to Sam. "Please give it to this man who was here earlier. I'm sure that he'll need it sooner or later."

"Don't worry, I'll see that it does," he answered.

And so, Sam and Mito left the convenience store as they took off towards the alleyway. When they found Totsuka's motorcycle, it was intact as it still had his tools and weapons in there. Sam was relieved that the weapons were there as it was a godsend that they didn't get stolen. Even Mito was aware of what was happening as she had to find Caitlyn and rescue her from what was going on from the inside out. She was concerned for her as she wanted to find out what was going on with this dangerous incident in mind.

"Caitlyn...," she said as she was worried for her protegee's safety.

"Mito, we'll find her, I swear," said Sam.

"The people involved are dangerous, Sam. They are no strangers to such malevolent tendencies, but I won't let them harm Caitlyn, no matter what."

"She's not the only victim here, Mito. Dean and Totsuka were also taken just like her and I'm hoping to hell that..." Sam started to feel a sharp pain in his head as he began to feel another vision. "No, not now!"

"Sam, what's going on?"

"We have to stop them. The man and woman in question are leaving Sagamihara with someone that's been pulling the strings."

"Someone that's pulling the strings? What are you talking about?"

"We have to stop them before they pull off another disappearance in the making."

Without any more hesitation, Sam was ready to go as he was about to ride on Totsuka's motorcycle. He had never used one before, but this was his first time that he would be riding it while searching for the wayward victims that disappeared without a trace. Just as he was about to do so, he noticed that the motorcycle was far more sophisticated as it only required Totsuka to acquire it. It was hard for him to get past the codes to override the motorcycle until he finally found a spare silver key that was in the weapons case. When he inserted it into the ignition of the motorcycle, he was good to go as he was revving up the engine in order to start it up. When it was time to go, Mito got behind him as she was holding onto him while he took off in search for the victims that vanished.

"So, this is your first time riding a motorcycle," said Mito.

"I've never done this before, but I read a manual on how to ride it when I was staying at Bobby's one time," said Sam.

"You really know how to turn it and everything, don't you?"

"If I can be around the Impala, I can be around Totsuka's ride. Also, I know where the victims are kept, but we should hurry before they disappear again."

Sam was ready to rescue Dean and the others as he had Mito in tow on Totsuka's motorcycle. They were ready to unveil the truth about the Blindfold Ivan incident as there would also be an extreme danger in the making...

**To be continued...**


	20. Chapter 20: Blindfold Ivan, Part 2

**Supernatural: The Isoldati Files**

**Chapter 20: Blindfold Ivan, Part 2**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Dean woke up in a cargo bin as he was tied up in a chair that resembled that of something that was in a dentist's office. It was hell for him as he was struggling to get out of what was going to happen to him. His surroundings were bleak as he also saw several people being bound the same way, including Caitlyn, who was bound on the other side of him. Little did they know was that Totsuka was in there with them as he was bound the same way as them along with several others that were done the same way. This was going to be hell for them as there would also be various forms of trouble coming in the long run, for the affair of Blindfold Ivan wasn't going to go down quietly.

"This blows," said Dean as he was trying to get free from his bonds. "I'm really in the doghouse right now..."

"Dean..., is that you?" asked Caitlyn as she woke up all tied up. "Where _are_ we?"

"I have no idea, but those jackasses who run the operation sure made a mistake when they hired those people to walk anyone until they vanish in plain sight."

"I agree with you there," said Totsuka as he woke up at the far end of the corner all tied up. "When I got poofed here, the criminals here aren't doing any black magic, I can tell you that."

"What are you talking about?"

"This notion about Blindfold Ivan is nothing more than an illegal organ smuggling ring. I already know that the guys running it have a hefty bounty on their heads along with the people that have been involved in their powers to make people disappear without a trace. I also heard that we're about to be shipped back to Yokosuka of all places, where some of the missing girls came from."

"It seems that their reasons to sell body parts on the black market rang in luck of those people that made us appear in this sardine can."

Dean continued to struggle with his bonds as he heard the door open. To his surprise, he saw the man and woman in question enter into the cargo bin as they were inspecting the prisoners of such infernal torture. He even noticed that they were special as they were making sure that no one escaped from this bin before going back to Yokosuka for organ extraction. They were no slouches as they even made sure that Dean and the others didn't go free, for a much morbid danger was about to be concocted in the name of illegal organs that would be smuggled without consent.

"So, the merchandise is all set and ready to go," said the man as he was busy examining some of the victims that were tied up. "Around Sagamihara, it's a bumper crop when we choose the right girls just to extract, but there can't be all females around here."

"Those two men here would make good donors for someone who can't afford a heart or kidney," said the woman. "It's quite a catch when it comes to working for Sergei and his boys."

"Don't get too cocky, Roxanne. Sergei has to have some of the mature ones in the bunch in order to make a good selection here. Besides, we're getting paid good money just to use our powers to make the merchandise vanish and go directly in here."

"Still, we can't forget the fact that the yellow-eyed demon killed our mother in our nursery all those years ago, Randall. I still can't forget the fire that destroyed our home, either. That is also when Sergei took us in when we used our powers in synch just to make some money to keep us afloat."

"Come on, we have to help Sergei prepare to get back to Yokosuka immediately."

Roxanne nodded as she followed Randall out of the cargo bin. As for Dean, however, he knew who they were now as they had strange powers just like Sam. This wasn't the first time that he had met someone like them before as the tragedy of Max Miller crossed his mind. He couldn't shake the fact that those like the ones working for this Sergei fellow would be using their powers to lure their victims to their petty smuggling ring that featured organs by the bushel. He had to get everyone out of this trap as he wanted to get them out of here before something bad happened. Still, he was trapped in the cargo bin like a sardine in a can. He feared the worst as he was most likely to be going up against the twin threat that was helping out in a very despicable organ-smuggling ring...

###

Sam continued to ride Totsuka's motorcycle as he was pursuing something that came out on the highway. With Mito in tow, he was most likely to be pursuing a semi-truck that was out and heading towards the epicenter of the disappearances, Yokosuka. His visions and senses became more sharper than ever as he was following the semi-truck on the highway. He had to follow it as it was on its way towards the exit where he needed to go. He had to stay on the path where the semi-truck was as he didn't want to lose it at any given moment. It was only a matter of time before the semi-truck would pull at a pit stop, but Sam didn't want to give up on saving Dean and the others as time was ticking in all the wrong places.

He remained committed to finding the semi-truck as he saw it veer into another exit that was heading on the way to where he needed to go. He was going strong as he didn't want to lose sight of the semi-truck that was on its way to Yokosuka as planned. He also knew that Dean and the others were in there as they were about to be put under such malignant experiments that were designed to be harmful and uncomfortable at the same time. It wasn't long until Sam and Mito saw the semi-truck pull over into a pit stop as they followed it in there. There was a gas station as Sam was aware that he had to fill up the motorcycle before cutting to the chase once again. When he went towards a pump, he saw Mito fish out a credit card as she slid it into the pump to pay for the gas that was needed for the Totsuka's motorcycle.

"There's the semi-truck that's going to Yokosuka," said Sam as he spotted it directly.

"I hope that you're right about this," said Mito.

"Ever since I felt this vision in my head, I was aware that this truck is carrying most of the victims from Sagamihara all the way to the epicenter where the disappearances took place."

"It's true about your visions, Sam. You're not the only one that knows about the whole Blindfold Ivan affair. The man and woman in question are like us in which the monster that killed our mothers has even visited _them_."

"So, we're dealing with two of a kind, aren't we?"

"I'm afraid so..." It didn't take long until Sam's cellphone rang. "Now, _that's_ for _you_."

Sam picks up his cellphone as he answers it. "Hello?"

"Hey, you getting this, Sam Winchester?" asked a familiar voice over the phone.

"Totsuka?! Is that you?! I already know that you're in that semi-truck with Dean and the others, but-"

"Dude, I'm using my spare Bluetooth set right now because I'm a little tied up at the moment. Also, this clunker's heading to Yokosuka where the harbor is. That is where most of the victims go to die and get their organs removed for illegal shipping."

"What?!" That remark made Sam's heart sink as he was thinking about saving Dean and the others from such a ghastly fate. "Who's running the operation?"

"The guy who's bankrolling this smuggling scheme goes by the name of Sergei Kazanov. He's a very dirty guy that's got a bounty on his head for illegal organs trafficking. Rumor has it that he's been targeting girls for organ vivisections in places around the world where the American forces are stationed at. As for the two passers-by that make people disappear at random, they have powers, but I overheard them talking about how the yellow-eyed demon visited them back in the day and killed their mom. They're some of the 'special children' like you, but I suggest that you be careful when approaching them."

"Don't worry; Mito and I are following you there."

"Dude, you also should be careful about my bike. Besides, it's my ride and I'm sure as hell am not gonna have it trashed in this game of cat and mouse."

"You're worse than Dean when it comes to stuff like that. Besides, you have your motorcycle and he has the Impala."

"I have to let you go because I can hear footsteps coming. Follow the truck after it gasses up at the diesel depot."

With that, Sam heard the phone hang up as he put it back into his pocket. With Totsuka's motorcycle with a full tank, he got back on it with Mito in tow as he saw the semi-truck take off from the depot and back onto the highway. When Sam and Mito resumed their pursuit of the truck, they were back on the road as they followed it where it needed to go. Time was slowly ticking away as it was also a tool in the making for such a grand pursuit in the long run. Sam was in full throttle as he continued to pursue the semi-truck that was on its way towards its destination as planned...

###

Totsuka was lucky as he had a Bluetooth set near his ear that didn't get taken away before he was abducted earlier. He was aware of the twins that were helping in the organ-smuggling ring as they also shared the blame for the disappearances of the teenage girls for a while now. The sound of whimpering girls filled the cargo bin as it was starting to get a little scary in such a place that resembled a sardine can. Totsuka wanted to rescue the girls, including Caitlyn, as he was starting to get free, but the arrival of the twins hampered his efforts when they came in to inspect the merchandise so that they would be ripe for the picking in such a gruesome criminal practice. When he saw the twins leave, he was relieved that they left after the truck filled up, but it would soon be on the road again when he heard the loud motor start up. He was screwed, but not out of the fight as he felt the cargo bin move while it was back on the road again.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" asked Dean as he was still tied up.

"I just called your brother via Bluetooth headset," answered Totsuka.

"He's following us, isn't he?"

"Yep, and he's got my ride, too."

"Hey, you're not the only one who cherishes your set of wheels."

"You care a lot about that Impala, don't you?"

"Hey, I can't leave Baby out of this fight, but I'll be back for her when I get back to the states and kick some paranormal ass."

"Get a room, will you?" said Caitlyn as she was starting to get testy.

"Hey, Baby and me go a long way back."

"I bet that your car's more like a real woman than those that are from _Busty Asian Beauties_."

"Baby's more than a real woman because she's hotter with age."

"Let's hope that help's on the way soon," said Totsuka.

"I hear you right there, buddy."

"By the way, your old man has the Colt, but he's not gonna fork it over to anyone just yet."

"I hear you there." Dean sees some of the young girls all bound up as he was dreading the trip to Yokosuka. "This sardine can gives me the creeps. As soon as I bust out of here, I'm gonna find the head honcho there and tear him a new one."

Totsuka chuckled at the sentiment as he was still struggling to get out of his bonds. Still, he didn't want to be bogged down in this sardine can as it was on the highway once again. He also had faith in Sam and Mito as they would be following the truck sooner or later. It would only be a matter of time before the truck made another stop, but it would soon be in Yokosuka the moment that the merchandise would be all safe and accounted for...

###

Sam and Mito continued the pursuit of following the truck as they were following it on the highway. They had to keep up with the truck as it was making its way to the road where it led to Yokosuka as planned. They were going south on the destination as they were on the highway that they needed to go. The pursuit of the truck became desperate as Sam would stop at nothing to save Dean and the others before it was too late. Both he and Mito were far away from Sagamihara as they were still following the semi-truck on the highway. There was no bullet train to take nor buses as they were still on the prowl into keeping up with the semi-truck that had the "merchandise" in it. After spending over two hours going down south on the highway, they finally made it towards the destination that they needed to go to. They were in the area where Yokosuka was as they finally made it there after following the truck from Sagamihara. The place itself had an American naval base on the side as it also had a port where some of the ships had docked up with.

"It's a far cry from Sagamihara," said Sam as he was still at the helm of the motorcycle.

"Yokosuka is the epicenter of the disappearances that occurred," said Mito. "We can't miss that truck in mind."

"I know, but Dean and the other victims are in there."

Sam was still worried for his older brother and the rest of the victims in the truck as he wanted to save them all from being vivisectioned for their organs. He didn't want that to happen as he was willing to stop the organ-smuggling racket from doing further damage. When both he and Mito touched base in Yokosuka, they followed the truck to a port as there was a ship docked in front of it. They had to act fast before anything bad happened as time was running out without a hitch...

###

The semi-truck truck parked by a dock as a man with a scar on his face watched the operations go smoothly. The smuggling of illegal organs were a big business to him as he wanted to get this latest "bumper crop" cleaned out before storing them into the ship that was docked at the port. He was into the illegal racket as it made him a lot of money on the sly, especially when it came to having Randall and Roxanne with him in this illegal business endeavor. When he heard his cellphone ring, he picked it up as he answered it without any hesitation at all, for he was awaiting the batch from Sagamihara to be in tune with the crop of organs that were about to be shipped out to the black market.

"_Da_?" he said as he answered his phone.

"The bumper crop from Sagamihara is ready to have their organs removed," answered Randall.

"You know the plans, Randall. Once we get their organs removed, we'll have enough to ship out to sea, including parts of the Pacific that would even pay for the highest bidder."

"There are ten girls and two men in our disposal. It'll be a blast when we bring them to your boys to make them scream."

"I just hope that you're right because I've got clients that _pay_ for good money."

The man called Sergei put away his phone as he was itching to inspect the cargo in the semi-truck. When he saw Randall and Roxanne got out of there, they opened up the doors to the bin as they were ready to get the "merchandise" out of there. With all twelve victims standing in line, they were about to be taken into a warehouse as they were about to have their organs removed only to be put up on the black market. Dean was dreading it as he felt his heart sink. He was about to go down with such terror in mind as he was staring directly at Sergei and the twins, who were bankrolling the operation altogether. It would only be a matter of time before help arrived, but sooner or later, it would arrive in the form of two hunters who were visited by the yellow-eyed demon years ago.

"So, what are we gonna do with them?" asked Roxanne.

"We start with the man from the alleyway," said Sergei. "He's the oldest, but his organs will do the moment we start off this next endeavor."

"He'll be in one hell of a situation, I can tell you that," said Randall. "Besides, we have this operation of Blindfold Ivan at our fingertips so we can do what we want."

"_Da_, comrade, for this is an operation that would be cemented without any delays in it."

And so, Sergei walked towards the "merchandise" as he was ready to select the first victim to have a vivisection on the sly. When he walked towards Dean, he was aware that he would do nicely as he was suitable for the grisly operation while being the oldest in the bunch. By the time the selection was made, Dean saw two men appear as they were dressed in surgical garb. They were coming to collect him as they were about to remove his organs on the spot the moment they took him away. Where were they taking him to? What was going to happen when he entered into foreign territory? When he was escorted into a warehouse, he saw the graphic details of the illegal handiwork that was inside.

The sterile environment and the atmosphere scared Dean to the core as he saw several test tubes filled with healthy organs that have been taken out inside. He had to alert something without attracting the local authorities on the spot as he was about to have his organs removed. He had to get away before it was too late as time was slowly running out...

###

Sergei was inspecting even further as he was making sure that nothing else had been overlooked. With the organ extraction at hand with his first victim, he was ready to do away with the rest of the "merchandise" until he saw something that caught his eye. The two men that were scheduled to do a vivisection on Dean were tied up as they had their clothes missing. Who knew about the operation at hand? Anger boiled in Sergei as he wanted to find the culprits who were impersonating the surgical staff at his disposal. It wasn't long until Randall and Roxanne appeared as they were about to take the full brunt of his rage due to what was going on in the fray.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he yelled.

"I don't understand; what's going on?" asked Roxanne.

"My men have been attacked and the ones who did this will end up dead!"

"We'll find the ones responsible for this, Sergei," said Randall. "But whoever did this, are pretty damn good at their craft."

"What do you mean about that?"

"The ones that pulled off this crafty move are people like me and Roxanne. They must have been visited by the yellow-eyed demon just like us."

"No...," said Roxanne. "We must stop them before they ruin everything!"

The twins were ready to fight their adversaries as they had to act fast before this operation gone to waste. The time for action had taken its toll on them, but they weren't out of the fight as they were about to enter into the warehouse where the main profits were being stored from within...

###

Dean was slowly being escorted by the two people in surgical garb as he still saw the body parts in test tubes that were about to be shipped on the black market soon enough. He wanted to get out of here right away as he wanted to save Totsuka, Caitlyn, and the rest of the group that have been abducted back in Sagamihara. To his shock, he noticed that the two people stopped as they didn't do anything further to him. What was going on here? Were they about to remove his organs? He didn't know what to think when the people in surgical garb just stood there instead of escorting him to be vivisectioned, but it wasn't now this time.

"Okay, if you're gonna remove my livelihood, then I suggest that you take it," he said.

"We're _not_ gonna do anything to you, Dean," said a familiar face as he removed his cap and mask.

"Sammy?! How the hell did you find me?!"

"We followed you here," said Mito as she removed her cap and mask.

"Does Totsuka know that you have his bike?"

"It's hidden, but we have to hurry up and get the hell out of here," said Sam as he gave Dean his cellphone. "This place really does give anyone the creeps here."

"Yep, tons of organs just to be bought by the highest bidder on the black market, but I'm hoping that we put an end to this right now."

And so, Sam and Mito escorted Dean out of the warehouse as they were ready to go. Just as they were about to do so, they were stopped by Randall and Roxanne as they didn't want them to go anywhere. They were staring at the ones behind the Blindfold Ivan incident as they wouldn't let them go just yet. They had to keep up with their scheme as they were part of the black market's racket in the form of smuggling organs for the highest bidder. They didn't want Sam or Mito taking off with the merchandise as they had their work cut out for them in the fray.

"We can't let you leave," said Randall as he pulled out a gun.

"So, you're the ones that are part of Blindfold Ivan," said Sam.

"This operation is a blast," said Roxanne. "Not to mention, it pays good money for us, too."

"You're bankrolling a scheme that smuggles illegal organs that are suitable on the black market," said Mito. "You and your brother are also special people with abilities just like me and Sam. You know that you cannot do any more damage because it will end up killing you in the end."

"I hate to break it to you, but you're so narrow-minded that you two can't even think straight," said Randall. "Sergei helped us and saved us from starvation so we can use our gifts to make money for ourselves."

"You don't get it, do you?" said Sam. "This Sergei guy's been using you and your sister this whole time and you don't know it. You're like me and Mito with you abilities. Don't throw your lives away for a life of selling things on the black market."

"Sorry, but I'm not listening to you anymore and neither is Roxanne! Besides...," Randall cocks his gun as he is poised to shoot. "I've got a great business going and no one's gonna sway us from our endeavor!"

_CRASH!_

A familiar face entered into the fray as she ran and kicked the gun out of Randall's hand. Sam and the others were stunned to see Tsenoh emerge out into the open as she even attacked Roxanne and knocked her out. The twins were no match for Tsenoh as she put them in their place with such gusto for being a _Shinigami_. She was aware of the situation at hand as she was taking the reins of this operation in helping in the bust.

"I take it that you're here in all the right places," said Dean.

"The ones responsible for the Blindfold Ivan affair will be taken into custody, but in separate moves," said Tsenoh.

"What are you talking about?"

"Azazel visited the twins just like he did with Sam and Mito, but due to their closeness, they must be separated for their own good so they won't do any more damage."

"I take it that one doesn't exist without the other, does it?" said Mito.

"No, and it better be that way after chasing them here from Sagamihara," said Sam.

And so, Tsenoh put some handcuffs on the twins as they would soon be hauled away in separate moves as planned. As for Sam, however, he released Dean from his bonds as he was ready to take him out of here with Mito following him. It was a harrowing ordeal that was ending fast as the fall of the organ-smuggling scheme was closing in on the sly...

###

Totsuka saw Sergei calling on his cellphone as it was the perfect time to act. When he finally got free from his bonds, he reached in his pocket as he used it to send a text message. He wanted to take a swing at Sergei as he saw him inspecting the merchandise one last time. When he saw his captor walking towards him, he was ready as he was about to take a swing at him. With one fell swoop, Totsuka finally got the chance as he clocked Sergei in the jaw. It didn't take long until he saw several men come to Sergei's aid as they had their guns in their hands. He was royally screwed until he decided to pull a fast one by sinking them into the concrete part of the dock just for the local cops and American troops to arrive and take it from here.

"Sorry, but you guys are so busted," said Totsuka.

With all of the victims freed from their bonds, including Caitlyn, they were all thankful for Totsuka saving the day as they were all staring at Sergei with anger in their faces. It wasn't long until they later saw Sam and the others come out of the warehouse as they had the twins in tow. With the authorities arriving on scene, everyone saw Sergei and the twins being arrested as they were being hauled away in separate paddy wagons along with the men that were stuck in the concrete. The affair of Blindfold Ivan was finally over as Sam and the others were relieved to see such a happy ending out of it. The local authorities and American troops stormed the warehouse as they came out with the stolen organs that were being used for sale on the black market. Still, the thought of organ extraction scared Dean as he wanted to keep his own intact, for this was something that he would never want to see again.

"That's all, folks," he said.

"I thought that you were a goner," said Caitlyn as she ran towards him.

"The authorities will take it from here," said Tsenoh. "As for the rest of us, we'll be returning to work as usual."

"Don't forget, John Winchester has the Colt in his possession," said Totsuka. "Besides, nothing will ever happen to it because-"

_BAM!_

Everyone was stunned to see one of the victims freed being possessed by a demon as she was about to attack them. Mito pulled no punches as she used her whip to restrain the possessed girl. The blackness in the girl's eyes was a red flag as the demon inside was about to get free from her bonds. Even Tsenoh wasted no time as she conducted a Devil's Trap around the confined demon in which she could never go free at this time. The time for exorcising the demon had to be done quickly as Mito had to do it right away when she was about to incite a Latin chant in the works.

"_Exorcizamus te_," she said in Latin. "_Omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio_-"

"You stupid bitch!" yelled the demon as she was struggling to get free. "You're too late! I've already contacted Azazel about the Colt!"

"-_Infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,_" Mito continued in Latin very quickly as she saw Sam rush in to pour holy water on the demon. "_Omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te._"

"Oh, you're in really deep shit right now because my master now knows about the Colt!" the demon screams in pain as it felt the sting of holy water being poured on her once again. "He'll be sending Meg over to find the Colt and take out John Winchester for hoarding it!"

"_Cessa decipere humanas creaturas,_" Mito continued in Latin. "_Eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, Satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis_."

"It's a crying shame that you and your friends are gonna die because they won't live to see you fire off a bullet from the second key that Azazel lusts for!"

"_Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt. Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire te rogamus, audi nos._"

"Azazel's coming for the Colt! Are you prepared to meet your death yet?!"

"..._Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo. Deus Israhel ipse truderit virtutem et fortitudinem plebi Suae. Benedictus Deus. Gloria patri_!"

With the last of the Latin chant executed, the demon was expelled from the girl as it vanished in a plume of black smoke. Sam had never expected to see Mito exorcise the demon from out of the blue as she released the girl from her whip. The battle may have been over, but the unholy one was just beginning in the long run. As everyone left the port, they were exhausted from the battle as they would late be living it up by either going to a _pachinko_ parlor or perhaps a bar for some beers. Still, Sam was shaken by the demon's words earlier as he feared for the worst. Azazel now knows about the Colt as there would soon be repercussions that would end in some of the people that helped the Winchesters over the years, for this was the prelude of what was yet to come in this battle between good and evil...

###

Sam was in a hotel room as he was wrapped in a towel after taking a shower. After enduring a long chase to save Dean, Totsuka, Caitlyn, and the other victims, he was tired as he saw the night sky that had a full moon. The words from the exorcised demon had worried him to the core as he had a bad feeling that Azazel would find the Colt and pry it away from his father's hands on the sly. After dealing with an illegal organ-smuggling ring, he was ready to call it a night while he was staying at this hotel in Yokosuka. He even had his own room for the night as he was getting dressed in his nightclothes. Still, he wanted to get back to the slug roe hideout in Manning as he wanted to check up on his father, who had the Colt in his possession. Just as he was about to turn in for the night, he heard a knock on the door as he answered it. To his shock, he saw Mito as she came into the room all dressed in a sexy nightgown with her hair down.

"What are you doing up so late?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep," answered Mito as she walked into the room.

"You sure know how to recite the Latin prayer after what happened after the bust."

"I've memorized Latin since I was very young. I'm pretty sure that you know Latin since it is used in the exorcism prayers that are most likely to extract demons."

"Mito..., when you exorcised that demon, I heard it say that the yellow-eyed demon knows where the Colt is. It's hard to swallow, but I hope that Dad keeps it safe whenever we get back to the slug roe hideout."

"Sam, you shouldn't stress on this matter right now. Besides, tomorrow is another day at hand." Mito inched closer to him as she was feeling at what was in between his legs. "Therefore, you can't let it get the better of you."

Without any further words, Sam began to feel at Mito's large breasts as he found her to be quite exquisite. The feel of her body made him want her more as she was digging into his nightclothes where his package was. With a certain flow of kisses, Sam was all over Mito as he took off her nightgown and stared at the nakedness that she had. The erotic overload enveloped Sam as he stripped off his nightclothes and was ready to take Mito before the night was over. By the time he set her down on the bed, he had the covers flipped back as he was ready to feel at her busty body. He wanted more of her as he cupped her breasts in his hands. It wasn't long until she felt at the thing between his legs as it was starting to harden up. He was feeling at her all over as he was probing at her lower domain. The feel of his fingers made her moan as she felt his lips touching at her supple breasts.

The powerful interlude made Sam become more focused as he was ready to take Mito entirely. Spreading her legs, he dove right in as he was on top of her. He was all over her as he was giving her his all. She was aching for his touches as she felt him massaging her breasts. He became in tune with her as he gave her his all while going inward and outward. The interlude was more unusual as both Sam and Mito couldn't get enough of each other. Their bodies were in tune with one another as they were about to reach the peak of an upcoming orgasm. By the time they reached their climax, they became tired as they were about to fall asleep. Mito had received Sam's release as she felt his warm breath near her body. When he pulled out of her, he looked at her directly as she was feeling at his face. This wasn't the first time that they laid together as they were in the bed in the hotel room, for they were chosen for one another due to the possible selection that was hand-picked by Azazel himself.

"I take it that Caitlyn's in another hotel room," said Sam.

"Tsenoh's watching over her after what she's been through," answered Mito.

"I bet that Dean and Totsuka are having a blast downing a few beers at a nudie bar or something."

"That is so like your older brother."

"Earlier when you exorcised that demon, it knew that we had the Colt in our possession, but the vision about it being snatched away is starting to come true."

"Sam, what are you talking about?"

"Back at Totsuka's safe house in Lake Powell, I felt a terrible vision in which the yellow-eyed demon and others that are loyal to him were coming for the Colt. I kept saying it over and over again in which I even suffered a fever because of what was going on."

"Sam, I barely know about the Colt, but it's a weapon that shouldn't be taken lightly. Besides, you can't yourself get too worried about it."

Sam was happy to hear that from Mito as he was also aware that the Colt was still with his father. There was nothing to fear as he was most likely to be going up against Azazel when the time for the unholy battle was about to unfold...

###

Dean was at a bar as he was playing a game of pool. He loved to play games in the bar because he was always the driver of the Impala most of the time. It wasn't long until Totsuka got in on the action as he was simply there after collecting the bounty on the criminals who were involved with the Blindfold Ivan affair. He was riding the high life as he had enough money to burn while making improvements to his motorcycle. Even though he got his bike back, he was ready to roll as there were still all forms of evil lurking around in sinister forms. But for now, he was simply enjoying himself as he ordered up two Kirin beers for him and Dean.

"This is the best thing that I've ever got," said Totsuka as he threw one of the Kirin beers at Dean.

"You're all high as a kite," he said as he caught the beer.

"After shutting down that illegal organ-smuggling ring, I'm living it up right now."

"I bet that Caitlyn's still sulking because she wanted to go out, but I told her that she needed to stay in for the night because of her age."

"After being mysteriously teleported to a cargo bin and tied up, we all wanted to let loose after what we've been through."

"As for the demon that possessed one of the victims, it knew about the Colt being in Dad's hands, but there would be a problem when some of those hellbound sons-of-bitches will report to the yellow-eyed bastard to give him an update on the gun."

"Dude, that gun's a work of art." Totsuka opens up his beer bottle as he takes a swig from it. "It was made by old man Colt himself when he made it for someone back in the day. Hell, he was in the Alamo of all places when he made it."

"Dad was always a history buff, but Sammy was more of a nerd." Dean hears his cellphone ring as he answered it. "Hello, this is the Avon lady."

"Very funny," said a familiar voice over the phone. "There's been some bad news, Dean."

"What the hell's going on, Dad?"

"Do you remember Gonzaburo Orikoto?"

"The guy who had the eight swords in his hands? That guy's built like a battleship. Sam and I knew him when we were left at Bobby's house at the time."

"I hate to break it to you, but he's dead, Dean."

"What?!"

"According to Bobby, he was killed by a demon and had his heart ripped out. There's also another form of bad news that you're not gonna like."

"Yeah, I know; Sammy's whacko visions came into fruition already when he kept saying that something was coming for the Colt. As for the demon who killed Gonzy, it could be someone that won't take no for an answer when it comes to us coveting that gun."

"I dispatched Yashamaru over to Yokosuka right now. Tomorrow, you and Sam had better get back to the slug roe hideout as soon as possible."

Dean sighed heavily as he heard his cellphone hang up while he put it back into his pocket. The declaration of going into battle against an unholy monster was already beginning as he had to round up Sam first. The battle for the Colt had gotten much worse in mind as Azazel now knew who had it after the death of Daniel Elkins weeks ago. The demons that lurked in plain sight have now gotten wind of who had the legendary gun as there would be a grave threat in the form of Azazel and his army of children he visited, including Sam and Mito. Dean had a bad feeling about the Colt being stolen at any given time as there would be consequences in the making if it was either taken away or bargained for with a tragic price. It was going to be one malignant battle in the long run as the unholy battle in all its glory was already going straight into fruition...

###

**Sioux Falls, South Dakota; Three weeks later...**

Miss Mik returned to the place where she met John Winchester and his sons years ago as she noticed that there had been some damage to the place after a demon attack. After she saw the Winchesters part ways with Mito and Caitlyn before leaving to the slug roe hideout weeks earlier, they were facing trouble once again as they recently lost their father along with the Colt and the last bullet. When Miss Mik entered into the junkyard, she encountered Bobby as he was sitting on his porch taking a swig of whiskey from his flask. Day and night, he watched Dean work on the Impala as he was trying to fix it up to brand new, but to no avail. It would take more days to put it into mint condition as Miss Mik saw it in tatters after a demon attack. She knew that John would sacrifice his life and soul to save Dean in the end as he even gave Azazel the Colt and last bullet as part of a bargaining deal. It may have been a sore mistake, but there was an upcoming reason why John's sons were still fighting the good fight. To Miss Mik's surprise, she saw Totsuka pull in on his motorcycle as he stopped directly into Bobby's junkyard to check up on everything in mind, for he was slightly disappointed when Azazel took the Colt earlier.

"Long time, no see," he said as he parked his motorcycle at the front of Bobby's house.

"I take it that there's no sign of Azazel anywhere," said Miss Mik.

"Nope, but there are a few demons and monsters crawling around, that's for damn sure."

"Those aren't the only thing crawling around," said Bobby. "That yellow-eyed demon went to play possum after John gave him the Colt before he died."

"That blows, but according to Tsenoh, John Winchester would go out of Hell and put that yellow-eyed scumbag in his place."

"Son, I just got done attending the funerals of the people that John and I knew, including Gonzy. He was the first victim to die in Meg's wrath, but two others went down with him: Jim Murphy and Caleb Mitchell. Gonzy was also like you and Elkins, Totsuka. He was a weaponmaker who kept his swords with him, but all Meg and Azazel wanted was the Colt."

"Well, that's a bummer, old man."

"I hate to break it to you, but the Winchesters will be needed out of town once again," said Miss Mik. "As soon as they are able, I'll brief them on their next case."

"That ain't gonna be easy," said Bobby glumly. "Dean's still angry over what happened to John last week, but he'll bounce back and so will Sam."

"Let's see that they do..."

Miss Mik continued to stare at the junkyard as she and Totsuka sat down on Bobby's porch. Still, the unholy battle soldiered on, but there would also be casualties in its wake if the hunters involved weren't careful in the long run...

**The End?**


End file.
